Dreamy Cherry Blossom
by Aprian.K.Len
Summary: 'Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'/UPDATE Final Chapter! Would you mind to read and review my story, please?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Ohayou/ Konnichiwa/ Konbanwa minna-san~~  
Aku author baru di sini, perkenalkan namaku Aprian, nama asli dan pen name ku sama kok, terserah kalian mau panggil aku apa, tapi jangan aneh-aneh ya..  
Maaf jika genre, judul, atau summary jelek atau ga nyambung, aku berusaha sebisaku sebagai author baru, mohon kritik dan bimbingannya. Bagus atau jelek nya fict ini tergantung para reader, jadi jangan sungkan memberi kritikan dan flame tapi yang membangun ya ^^

Ini fict pertama ku yang langsung mengambil unsur fantasy dan romance, sebenarnya bingung juga ditaruh di genre fantasy/sci-fi. Cuma berhubung aku gak terlalu tahu tentang penjabaran sci-fi yang kompleks, aku ngambil fantasy aja supaya bisa jabarin sesuai kata-kata ku sendiri. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang genre ini sulit, namun pengembangan dapat dilakukan di mana saja, jadi tidak salah 'kan mencoba?

Dari pada banyak ngomong, langsung mulai ya, _check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt  
_

_Summary : _

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), rada gaje karena fict pertama.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 1 : Prolog

"_Tolong... Tolong maafkan aku!"  
"Kau hanyalah bagian lain dari produk yang gagal! Tidak ada gunanya menyimpan mu!"  
"Tapi kau percaya padaku, dan menitipkan 'benda' ini di tubuhku.. hiks, hiks"  
"Dan secepat pikiran kepercayaan mu datang, secepat itu pula aku akan membuangmu dan mengambil yang bukan milikmu."  
"Dan kau anggap aku apa selama ini?"  
"Hanyalah seonggok __**SAMPAH**__ di mataku"_

...

"Hah... hah... hah, kenangan itu. _Daydream_ yang lain"  
"Len-nii kenapa?"  
"Bukan apa-apa Yuki, hanya... sebuah mimpi aneh lainnya"

Dan setelah perkataan itu, kenangan aneh lainnya mulai meruak ke dalam mimpi ku. Mimpi yang aneh, namun mengapa terasa familiar? Entah...

...

"_Dasar Dopple sialan! Kau hanya tiruan tak sepantasnya melangkahi inang dan penciptamu!"  
"Lebih baik menggandeng gelar 'sialan' mu itu, daripada harus berakhir jadi budak dan mati.. Khukhukhu, HAHAHAHAHAHA! Mati kalian semua!"  
"Kau akan membayar ini, Akane Len! Lihat dan nantikan bagaimana kesempurnaan inangmu!"  
"Dan aku akan pergi sebelum semua itu terjadi! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Kaburlah selagi bisa, dopple gagal.."_

...

"Ukh... Telapak tangan kiriku... Terasa... Sakit..."  
"_Another dreams, _sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut?" Gumamku

Kubuka untaian kain yang menutup jendela kamar ku, mataku mulai berakomodasi menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk ke dalam. Helaian rambutku yang panjang sebahu tergerai ke sembarang arah, kusut tak berbentuk. Jam 7 pagi, sudah saatnya menyiapkan sarapan untuk ku dan Yuki berhubung si nasu bodoh itu pergi mungkin hal tentang presentasi dengan dosennya yang lain.

"Yuki! Len-nii mau bikin sarapan, ayo turun!" Teriak ku saat sudah mencapai tangga.  
"Iya Len-nii, Yuki udah di dapur kok..." Balasnya dari dalam dapur.  
"Yuki sedang apa di sini?"  
"Mencoba bikin sarapan, te he~~"

Pagi itu, pagi yang biasa mungkin terlalu biasa. Aku dan Yuki makan bersama di awal musim semi tahun ini. Lalu seperti biasa, Yuki tinggal di rumah dan aku pergi ke SMA baruku untuk upacara penerimaan. Bukan, Yuki bukannya tidak sekolah, tapi si nasu bodoh itu menawarkan dirinya sebagai guru _home schooling_ Yuki. Entah kenapa Yuki juga sukar bersosialisasi, ia pernah bersekolah seperti anak biasa namun dalam waktu seminggu gurunya di sana merekomendasikannya untuk _home schooling_ karena ia terlalu jenius hingga guru-guru di sana tidak bisa menangani sifatnya yang seakan robot jika sudah ditanyai satu hal. Ia menjawabnya dari kata-kata yang normal, hingga yang sulit dimengerti. Ini rahasia kecil kita, aku suka bertanya tentang pelajaran kepada Yuki waktu masih SMP, mungkin kebiasaan itu sukar untuk dihilangkan. Memalukan memang karena pada dasarnya aku lebih tua 4 tahun dari dia.

"Yuki! Len-nii berangkat! _Ittekimasu _!"  
"Ya! _Itterashai _! Hati-hati ya Len-nii!"

Dengan malas dan keadaan mengantuk, aku berjalan ke sekolah baru ku _Sakura Gakkuen. _Aku tidak tau mengapa dinamai begitu, aneh saja terlalu 'biasa' untuk sekolah dengan catatan murid dengan prestasi tinggi di distrik dan daerah sekitar. Kukedipkan kelopak mata _azure _ku untuk menyapu kumpulan air mata dan debu di permukaan bola mataku. Saat ku usap bagian ekor mataku, ada seorang anak yang menaiki sepeda dengan cepat.

"AWAS!"  
"Huh?"

BRUAKKK!  
Apa maksud anak ini menabrak ku?! Rasa kantuk ku hilang dan berubah jadi rasa sakit... pagi yang sial...

"_Daijoubu desu ka?"  
_"Apa maksudmu menabrak-"

Kalimat ku berhenti begitu saja. Hembusan musim semi yang menerbangkan kelopak sakura, menunjukan wujudnya dengan lembut. Anak di depanku ini, bagai cerminan ku yang berbeda _gender_. Entah perasaan apa, namun aku merasa bahwa pertemuan ini sudah ditakdirkan. Satu-satunya hal yang kulakukan kini hanya menerawang penuh arti ke arahnya...

...

Ah... akhirnya selesai juga prolog. Maaf jika pendek, terkesan aneh dan membosankan, karena memang itu maksud ku di prolog ini. Diriku ini memang belum mau menunjukan bagian fantasy-nya/apa yang sebenarnya menjadi konflik~~ te he...

Aku belum melakukan observasi untuk prolog ini, jadi maaf jika ada kata/kalimat aneh yang tidak reader mengerti... Oh ya jika ada yang suka dan mereview, akan ku lanjutkan. Jika tidak ada **sama sekali**, **mungkin** akan ku hapus dan merubah plot untuk cerita baru.

Akhir kata, REVIEW ya Minna~~  
Karena tiap kata di review kalian merupakan bagian dari pembangkit semangat ku untuk menulis ^^

Best regards,  
Aprian


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : A daydream from the past

Halo, Minna-san  
Author bejad ini kembali lagi! #PLAK  
Karena entah apa, saya masih mau melanjutkan fict ini jadi maaf atas kebejad-an saya...  
Tadinya saya mau naruh ini di rated M karena takut akan vulgar language atau bloody scene, cuman yah daripada terlalu rumit saya akan membuat fict ini lebih mudah dimengerti dan dapat dibaca siapa saja... Dan maafkan saya dengan kesalahan judul di dalam cerita, seharusnya dreamy malah bloody... Gomenne, akan saya perbaiki bersamaan dengan updatenya chapter 2...

Judul fict ini ngambil dari lagu RinLen di album After the partY, sebenernya ini bukan songfict, hanya saya dapet feeling aja waktu denger lagunya sama pas lagi bengongin judulnya. Kaya dapet pencerahan... hehehehe.

Langsung mulai ya! Check this out!

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary : _

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan

Balas membalas review di bawah ya..

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 2 : A daydream from the past

Normal POV  
...

"Ka... Kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanya anak perempuan itu, sebut saja Rin.  
"Ma... Maaf tuan... Err... Anda baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Rin lagi. Tapi Len tetap tidak menjawab.  
"HEEIII!"  
"Eh, iya. Apa?"  
"Kok diajak bicara malah bengong? Kamu gak apa-apa?"  
"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja."

Len mulai mencoba berjalan, baru selangkah ia tapakkan kakiknya ia sudah berlutut memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"Ya... Yakin kamu gak apa-apa?"  
"Aku sehat! Pergilah!"

Len masih dengan keras kepala mencoba berjalan, sayangnya ia jatuh lagi.

'Sial, anak tadi menabrakku dengan kuat lalu aku terjatuh dengan posisi pergelangan kaki kanan terpelintir, pasti ini penyebab mengapa jalan saja begitu sulit' Pikir Len.  
"_Ano_... Mau aku antar ke sekolah? Kita bisa naik sepedaku, kamu murid _Sakura Gakkuen_ kan? _Badge_ seragam kita sama." Pinta Rin.  
"Tidak perlu dan tidak akan mau, terima kasih." Balas Len.

Saat percobaan ketiga Len mencoba berjalan, kakinya mati rasa dan ia terjatuh hingga seragamnya kotor dan celananya sobek di bagian lutut karena bergesekan dengan aspal, Len hanya bisa mendecih dengan keadaannya.

Jika Len berdiri mungkin penampilannya seperti berandalan dengan muka seram, dan baju acak-acakan.

"Huuft... Sudah lah! Tidak usah banyak mengeluh! Ikut saja atau kita akan terlambat upacara penerimaan siswa baru!"

Rin menarik (baca : menyeret) Len dengan paksa (Karena posisi Len kini tengkurap, ingat?) dan membantunya berdiri, memaksa Len duduk di kursi belakang sepedanya.

"Tidak mau, dimana harga diriku? Berangkat sekolah dibonceng perempuan?" Tolak Len  
"Naik, atau ku tinggal di sini. Mengerti?!" Oh, ternyata Rin juga bisa seram.

Len POV

Sekarang di sini aku, berangkat ke sekolah baru dengan dibonceng perempuan. Tapi tidak buruk juga, wangi perempuan ini harum kurasa aku bisa bertahan sedikit lagi.

"Wah! Itu gerbang sekolahnya! Indah ya? Kedatangan kita diiringi gugusan bungan _sakura _yang baru mekar!" Pekik anak ini senang, kemana sifat galaknya tadi?

Saat masuk dapat kurasakan banyak tatapan penasaran menerjang ke arahku. Bagaimana tidak? Ke sekolah dibonceng perempuan, sungguh memalukan!

Saat penerimaan murid baru di aula sekolah, aku dipapah perempuan ini hingga aula dan setelah selesai upacara, semua anak keluar untuk mencari kelasnya. Sedangkan aku masih duduk terdiam di kursi menunggu sepi.

"Hey kau tak keluar?" Tanya anak perempuan itu.  
"Tidak, menunggu sepi." Jawabku.  
"Ayo, ku papah menuju ruang kesehatan, kau tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan keadaan memar kaki seperti itu."  
"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa mengurus urusanku sendiri."  
"Sudah jangan banyak menolak! Atau kutendang pergelangan kakimu yang terkilir itu." Paksa anak itu dengan aura gelap kepadaku. Cepat sekali berubah galaknya?

Saat berjalan di lorong pun aku diperhatikan setiap siswa yang kutemui. Benar-benar hari yang sial, semua ini membuang tenagaku dengan membuatku terus memikirkan kejadian hari ini.

Saat sampai di ruang kesehatan, sialnya kami. Guru penjaga tidak ada di tempat, astaga! Bisa tidak hari ini lebih buruk lagi?!

"Bagaimana ini? Guru penjaganya tidak ada? Oh iya! Aku yang akan mengobatimu! Tunggu ya!" Pekiknya lagi.  
"Hnn..." Jawabku dengan gumaman.  
"Jika terkilir harus ambil ini, ini dan ini" Gumamnya sambil mengambil perban dan beberapa plester untuk merekatkan perbannya.  
"Ayo dinginkan kakimu!" Katanya sambil membawa baskom berisi air es.  
"Aw, sakit! Jangan tarik kakiku paksa!"  
"Habis kau lama, malah terus melihat baskom ini!"

Aku terus melihat anak ini menekan-nekan bagian kakiku yang terkilir di dalam air es dengan kain basah, aku terus memerhatikan anak ini. Walau ia kadang berubah galak, ia cukup manis. Wanginya harum seperti bau jeruk, bibirnya yang berwarna _peach_, rambut _honey blonde _nya yang pendek diikat _side ponytail _ kecil dengan sebuah pita untaian pita itu bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama tubuh anak itu.

"Kau manis."

Astaga?! Apa yang kukatakan?! Kenapa kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku?! Apa aku sudah gila?!

"Eh... Err... Ano, eto... Terima kasih." Balasnya sambil _blushing._

Sialan! Dia makin manis! Kenapa diriku ini? Masa' aku tertarik dengan gadis galak dan ga jelas ini?! Kenapa aku seperti masokis sih?! Perasaan dan pikiran ku tidak sejalan!

"Ano... Mungkin menyenangkan jika kau menjadi pacarku.." Aku bergumam tidak jelas.

Astaga! Saat ini aku lebih baik mati saja... Apa yang kupikirkan dan kurasakan kok bertolak belakang begini sih?!

"Eh... Itu, itu... Aku tahu ka... Kau cukup menarik dan aku tidak terlalu merasa ka... Kalau aku ini menarik. Ta... Tapi... itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Ki... Kita saja belum mengenal satu sama lain kan?" Jawabnya sambil gemetar.

Sial! Kok dia bisa dengar gumaman memalukan itu sih?! Kenapa suasananya jadi canggung begini? Bodohnya aku! Hei perasaanku bisa tidak kau sejalan dengan pikiranku?! Dapat ku rasakan jantung ku berdegup cepat. Astaga apa sih yang kulakukan?!

"Err... Maaf, lupakan yang barusan. Pikiran ku sedang kacau, oh iya siapa namamu? Kita belum kenalan, terima kasih ya sudah mengobatiku." Bagus Len, kau menemukan topik yang pas!  
"Oh iya, bodohnya aku. Aku Kagamine Rin, 15 tahun. Aku seorang Miko di kuil sebelah barat kota ini. Kau bisa panggil aku Rin, salam kenal!" Jelasnya.  
"Aku Len, Akane Len. 15 tahun, kau bisa panggil aku Len saja. Maafkan atas sifat kasarku daritadi, tapi tolong jangan terlalu mencolok saat bersamaku aku tidak terlalu suka diperhatikan banyak orang. Seperti saat kau membonceng ku tadi."  
"Loh memang kita diperhatikan ya? Lagipula tadi itu keadaan darurat, daripada kita tidak ikut upacara."

Ia menjawabnya dengan polos, kau tidak sadar ya? Kita ini seperti anak kembar yang sedang kasmaran! Astaga...

Setelah kakiku merasa baikan, kami berjalan mencari kelas kami. Beruntungnya kami belum ada guru yang datang saat kami sampai. Tapi aku agak risih diperhatikan orang saat masuk kelas. Aku mencari bangku kosong, ada 2 di kolom pertama dari kiri baris ketiga, dekat jendela, tapi kenapa 2 bangku itu satu meja?!

"Len-kun sepertinya kita akan duduk sebangku, mohon bantuannya selama 1 tahun ini!" Katanya sambil tersenyum, ya ampun Rin, apa kau tidak lihat benang merahnya? Semua anak di sini duduk semeja 1 _gender_, cuma kita yang beda _gender..._

Hari ini hanya pengenalan diri, serta pemilihan pengurus kelas, dan _sensei_ hanya memberi beberapa penjelasan tentang peraturan serta sedikit tentang sejarah sekolah ini. Kemudian _sensei _pergi dan memberi kami waktu untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

Kulihat Rin sudah pergi berkumpul dengan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya, aku hanya memerhatikan mereka.

"Perempuan SMA sangat manis bukan?"  
"Huh?"  
"Kutanya, perempuan SMA sangat manis bukan?" Tanya orang itu, atau setelah pemilihan tadi harus ku panggil ketua kelas?  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Lihat saja, wajah yang segar, kaki mereka yang jenjang, kulit yang mulus bak porselen dan didukung dengan baju seragam sekolah ini. Kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan paduan garis biru muda di lengannya, blazer coklat muda, Rok pendek 5 cm di atas lutut bermotif kotak-kotak dengan renda dan simpul pita besar dibagian belakang. Aku beruntung bisa masuk ke sini." Jawabnya dengan muka yang sulit dijelaskan.  
"Kau beruntung bisa duduk dengan salah satu perempuan manis itu, sedangkan aku dipaksa duduk sebangku oleh Mikuo si rambut teal itu." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk seorang anak berambut pendek berwarna hijau teal yang tengah tidur.  
"Oh iya, aku Shion Kaito, dan anak yang tidur itu Haibara Mikuo, kau Akane Len kan? Aku yakin kau belum tahu nama kami karena saat pengenalan diri kau bengong terus... hehehe." Kata si ketua kelas.

29 anak di kelas ini sibuk akan urusannya masing-masing, ada yang mengobrol, bermain kartu, main game bareng, atau hanya sekedar tukeran email dan nomor handphone. Aku yang memang sedang malas, akhirnya mencoba tidur sambil menunggu bel pulang.

...

"_Mata merah menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong, melayang-layang di dalam sebuah cairan bening di dalam tabung... Menjijikan."  
"Ya dan suatu saat kau akan menyatu dengan sosok yang kau benci itu, Len."  
"Jangan pernah berharap Kiyoteru! Aku tidak sudi menyatu dengan sosok menjijikan itu yang bahkan tidak bernyawa!"  
"Kau hanyalah dopple, dan ia inangmu! Walau kau kabur, suatu saat ia akan mencari dan mengejarmu sampai dapat... tidak berguna walau kau lari Len, hahahahaha!"  
"Sial... sial... SIAL!"  
"Mau apa kau dengan tabung itu?!"  
"Daripada menjadi bagian benda ini, lebih baik..."_

...

"MATI SAJA KAU!"  
"Len, Len! Kau kenapa?!" Kulihat Rin tengah khawatir padaku.  
"Tidak, tidak... Tadi hanya mimpi buruk. Maaf, aku tidak enak badan, aku akan ke ruang kesehatan tolong katakan pada _sensei _jika ia kesini."

Aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas, dapat kudengar beberapa siswa membicarakan tentang ku. Sedangkan Rin, kulihat ia menatap cemas ka arahku. Aku mencoba tidur saat mencapai ruang kesehatan, mungkin dengan tidur aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku walau sedikit.

...

"_Hah... Hah... Hah, sebenarnya di mana sih jalan keluar dari sini?!"  
"Itu dia, tangkap sebelum melarikan diri lagi!"  
"Ini bencana, aku sudah kehabisan tenaga. Hah... Hah... Hah."  
"Cepat tangkap, ia mulai berlari lagi!"  
"PERGILAH DARI HADAPANKU!"  
DUAAAR!  
"Sial, ia terlalu kuat! Kita harus memanggil lebih banyak orang sebelum ia keluar dari tempat ini!"  
"Aku harus, harus keluar dari neraka ini!"  
"Aku harus keluar, harus keluar!"_

...

"Len, Len! Kau kenapa?! Apakah mimpi buruk lagi?"

Dapat kulihat Rin ada di sampingku sambil memegang tanganku, ia membawa tasku bersamanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"  
"Kau mimpi buruk. Kau berkali-kali mengigau kata 'sial' dan 'harus keluar', aku khawatir padamu.." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

DEG...

'Apa maksudnya dari mimpi-mimpi ini?'

"Sudahlah, aku hanya kurang enak badan.. Bagaimana dengan kelasnya?"  
"Sudah selesai, kita boleh pulang. Aku ingin mengajak mu ke rumahku di daerah kuil, kau ada waktu?" Tanya Rin.  
"Baiklah jika kau ingin, aku juga bosan di rumah sendiri. Tapi biarkan aku yang memboncengmu kali ini."  
"Kamu yakin? Tapi kakimu?"  
"Sudah baikan, tenanglah."

Kami pergi ke kuil, ke rumah Rin tepatnya. Sesampai di sana ada seorang wanita paruh baya, mungkin umurnya antara 30-32 tahun sedang menyapu halaman kuil dengan memakai baju Miko, pandangan matanya sangat lembut. Ketika sampai Rin langsung pergi dan meloncat ke arah wanita itu.

"_Kaa-chan_!"  
"Ah Rin, sudah pulang?"  
"Iya, _tadaima_!"  
"_Okaeri_, siapa yang kau ajak Rin?" Tanya wanita itu menoleh ke arahku.  
"Itu Len, Len sini!" Panggil Rin.  
"Oh kau teman baru Rin ya!"  
"_Konnichiwa, hajimemashite, watashi wa Akane Len desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."  
_"Wah, ayo silakan masuk! Akan _baa-chan _bikinkan kue dan teh!"

Rumah Rin sungguh mencerminkan ketradisionalan budaya Jepang, rumah yang tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar yang terbuat dari kayu dengan atap rendah dan pekarangan luas yang terawat. Aku memakai _uwabaki_ yang disiapkan dan langsung menuju kamar Rin, kata _obaa-san _kami bisa tunggu di kamar Rin selagi ia menyiapkan kue dan teh.

"Ibu mu baik dan ramah sekali, aku juga ingin punya orang tua seperti itu.."  
"Memangnya orang tua mu kenapa Len?" Tanya Rin.  
"Entahlah sejak aku sadar dari komaku di rumah sakit saat umur 7 tahun, aku bertanya pada suster yang merawatku. Katanya tidak ada keterangan tentang orang tua saat administrasi ku di rumah sakit itu, hanya ada seorang wali yang bernama Kamui Gakupo. Sebelum hari itu, aku tidak mengingat apapun dengan jelas."  
"_Souka,_ apa orang yang bernama Kamui Gakupo ini saudaramu?" Tanyanya lagi.  
"Bukan ia mengadopsi ku, ia menemukanku tergeletak lemah di jalanan saat pagi hari ia sedang olahraga. Ia juga mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan namanya Kaai Yuki, anak itu sekarang 11 tahun. Aku menganggapnya adik."

Sesaat kami terdiam, tidak menemukan topik yang dapat dibicarakan. Hingga aku melihat sebuah foto lama, disana terlihat seorang anak seperti Rin dengan pita besar di kepalanya seperti telinga kelinci serta 2 orang dewasa yang berada di sampingnya yang kuyakini _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ nya Rin.

"Itu fotomu dan orang tuamu?"  
"Iya, gambar itu diambil saat aku berumur 7 tahun."  
"Ayahmu sungguh feminim, dengan jepit rambut di kepala..."  
"Ah, itu memang... gayanya.." Rin terdengar seperti terpukul saat ku bertanya tentang ayahnya.  
"Kau kenapa Rin? Ada yang salah dengan cara bicaraku?" Ia menggeleng dan mengusap matanya. Apa ia habis menangis?  
"Tidak, aku hanya teringat dengan ayah. Ia menghilang setelah 2 hari pengambilan foto itu. Sampai sekarang aku tak tahu ia pergi ke mana." Kata Rin dengan senyuman dan mata yang agak sembab.  
"Ah aku tidak bermaksud..."  
"Tidak apa... Itu hanya masa lalu."

Setelah sedikit mengobrol dengan Rin dan _baa-san_, aku berkeliling kuil dan berdoa bersama Rin. Aku pulang saat hari menjelang malam, Rin ingin mengantarku tapi aku menolak. Jika terjadi sesuatu saat Rin kembali ke rumahnya, aku akan sangat merasa bersalah. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku bergegas pulang ke rumah. Waktu sudah lewat dari jam 6.30 malam, saat berjalan aku seperti sedang diawasi entah darimana. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalaku serasa berdenyut hebat.

PATS!

...

"_Apa anak itu sudah berhasil kabur?"  
"Entahlah, kemanapun anak itu pergi, suatu saat sang inang akan mencari dan menemukannya tak peduli seberapa jauh. Karena pada dasarnya mereka satu."  
"Tapi kenapa Len bahkan tak merasa seperti sehati saat ia melihat inangnya? Itu aneh."  
"Ia isitimewa, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ada dopple yang bersemangat hidup bahkan sampai ingin mengambil alih inangya untuk bisa hidup sempurna sebagai manusia."  
"Biasanya inang lah yang mengendalikan dopple nya, tapi Len berbeda."  
"Kita perlu semua 'youkai' untuk membentuk dunia tanpa rasa 'benci'. Jika hilang satu, rencana ini tidak akan berjalan mulus."  
"Apalagi Len adalah dopple yang memegang 'itu', bagaimanapun kita __**harus**__ menangkapnya."_

...

'Apa yang barusan?' pikirku  
'Ini buruk aku harus cepat pulang.'

Normal POV

Len sampai dirumahnya sekitar pukul 7.20, ia memberi salam pada Yuki dan Gakupo. Len hanya berkata habis dari kuil, bukan rumah Rin yang lantas membuat Gakupo bingung. 'Len ke kuil? Tidak biasanya' Itulah yang dipikirkan Gakupo.

Len merasa begitu lelah, ia bahkan melewatkan makan malam dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Kepalanya seperti dihantam puluhan batu, begitu sakit. Len mencoba melawan hingga sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Matanya yang semula berwarna _azure_ berubah menjadi iris _crimson_ dan tanpa disadari oleh Len, punggung telapak tangan kirinya seperti tersayat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Luka itu menganga dan begitu lebar, anehnya Len malah berdiam diri seperti benda tak bernyawa. Len semakin aneh dan malah tertidur sedangkan luka di punggung telapak tangak kirinya sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah, tapi masih menganga dengan lebarnya. Bukan daging yang terlihat tapi sesuatu yang bulat dan bergerak memutar yang seakan terpatri di tangan Len.

Someone POV

"Aku bisa merasakannya."  
"Merasakan apa?" Tanya lelaki berambut biru di sampingku  
"Kekuatan benda 'itu' sudah mulai bangkit, aku bisa merasakannya."  
"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan?"  
"Kita tinggal menunggu, hingga benda 'itu' datang sendiri padaku."  
"Jika benda 'itu' tidak datang kepadamu?"  
"Aku akan memaksanya berasimilasi dengan 'punya'ku. Terus pantau dia selama kau dekat dengannya."  
"_Yes, Your highness. Your word as an order for me." _Lelaki berambut biru ini menunduk dan menarik tangan kanannya kearah dada, ia tengah menunjukan rasa hormat padaku.  
"Jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan aneh seperti itu, itu membuatku kesal."  
"Baiklah... Len..."

...

Chapter two, completed! Apa sudah agak panjang? Saya berusaha menambah kuantitas tulisannya saya supaya lebih jelas dimengerti.

Balas review ah. Maaf yah yang log in sementara ini ku jawab bersamaan dengan update fict, karena balas berbalas PM cukup rumit nantinya, berhubung saya gak selalu punya waktu buka FFN. #PLAK #Soksibuk

To reviewer named Shiroi Karen :

Iya itu Rin, kalau soal Rin akan bunuh Len, saya meragukannya #PLAK #Kanloyangbikincerita

Makasih atas pujian dan follow nya, senang banget fict pertama dihargai orang :')... sankyu, Karen-chan! (boleh saya panggil begitu? ._.)

To reviewer named Alfianonymous22 :

Memang ini bercerita tentang mimpi dan masa lalu Len, nanti kamu juga tahu apa Len itu sebenarnya, hehehehe

Okeh ini update ^^ makasih udah ditunggu... sankyu!

Saya mau tanya nih, reader pasti tahu kan siapa ayah Rin setelah membaca ciri-cirinya? Dan setelah tau ayah Rin, pasti tau juga kan siapa pasangannya? Ibu Rin berambut honey blonde dan di kuncir ponytail dibelakang, genderbend dari Len, salah satu fanmade voca... hehehe...

Udah ada yang bisa menangkap konfliknya? Kayaknya belum ya... kan cluenya masih sedikit. Seperti biasa, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis... Jaa ne, Mata ashita~~

Best regards,  
Aprian


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : A part of confusion love

_Ohayou Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Saya sudah telat ngupdate fict ini selama 2 hari, target saya sih 2 hari sekali karena lagi libur, namun selasa lalu saya mendapat masalah yang cukup rumit sehingga sejak selasa pagi hingga rabu siang kemaren saya menginap di rumah teman dan pergi dari rumah... takut ada sesuatu lagi, saya akan menjadwalkan ngupdate ini fict 3-4 hari sekali mumpung ide masih mengalir~~

(p.s.: Tidak usah abaikan curhatan di atas.)

Seperti judulnya, saya akan membuat ini side chapter bagi Len mengenai kata _'koi'_ atau _'cinta'_. Yap! Dengan kata lain ini chapter akan mengutamakan romance, unsur fantasy agak saya kurangi di sini, tapi tenang fantasynya masih ada kok! Karena ada reviewer yang ingin saya membuat fict ini lebih 'greget', jadi saya mencoba meng'greget'kan unsur romancenya... hehe ^^

Ayo kita mulai! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary : _

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Balas membalas review seperti biasa di bawah ya... Karena semua yang review punya akun, maafkan saya tidak bisa lewat PM, waktu saya terlalu sedikit #PLAK bahkan saya untuk membaca fanfict author lain saja, biasanya saya saved page as biar bisa saya baca tanpa perlu koneksi internet. Jadi maaf ya kalau saya lagi ga aktif review... maafin sekali lagi.

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 3 : A part of confusion love

Len's POV

...

Sudah seminggu semenjak senin yang lalu, di mana aku terbangun dan melihat banyak bercak darah begitu banyak di kasurku. Lantas aku berteriak dan berlari ke bawah tangga ke tempat Gakupo dan Yuki pada saat itu. Saat mereka kembali ke kamarku anehnya, tak ada setitikpun noda darah di seprai kasurku. Gakupo mengira aku mengigau sehabis tidur, dan Yuki mengira aku gila. Aneh, tidak mungkin noda darah yang merekat pada kain bisa hilang dalam sekejap kan? Mungkin benar aku mengigau saat itu...

Setiap aku mengingat kejadian itu, wajahku selalu memerah menahan malu dan kesal dan setiap wajahku memerah, Rin selalu menertawakanku seperti sedang melihat badut yang terpeleset kulit pisang hingga jatuh.

Sekarang aku sedang menatap lapangan sekolah bosan melalui jendela kelas. Hari ini pelajaran Luka-_sensei_, atau tepatnya bahasa inggris. Pelajaran yang sungguh membosankan, ia hanya berkata sendiri dengan bahasa inggris yang kuyakin banyak murid yang tidak mengerti. _Well_, aku tidak termasuk salah satunya sih dan paling tidak aku mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

"Psst, Len, Len." Panggil Rin  
"Ish, apa sih?" Jawabku sambil berbisik dengan nada kesal, merasa terganggu.  
"Perhatikan pelajaran kalau tidak mau kena masalah." Peringatnya.  
"Cih, urusi urusanmu sendiri. Aku benci diganggu." Jawabku.

Tepat ketika aku mengatakan itu, ada sesuatu yang melayang ke arahku.

BLETAK!  
"It.. Ittai." Ringisku pelan.  
"Siapa sih yang melempar penghapus papan tulis ke arahku?! Itu pasti Lu..." Setelah berteriak, aku ingat hanya satu orang yang bisa melemparnya.  
"Iya, Akane-_kun_. Aku yang melemparnya, kau daritadi berbisik dan melamun tidak memperhatikanku, apa aku begitu buruk? Dan justru kau yang mengganggu urusan orang lain, sudah mau mati ya? Hmm?" Tanya Luka-_sensei _dengan nada imut namun dengan aura yang begitu gelap, bagiku seperti bisikan iblis yang menusuk gendang telinga.  
"Cih, guru _over_..." Bisikku.  
"Aku bisa mendengarnya loh~." Balas Luka-_sensei_ yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingku dan berbisik kepadaku.  
"Hiiyy!" Aku merinding horror saat menatapnya di sampingku.  
"Hmmm... Karena kau tampan, aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini ya, Akane-_kun_..." Serunya dengan nada imut lagi, yang bagiku terdengar seperti seruan algojo yang akan memenggal kepalaku.  
"Ba... Baik, _A.. Arigatou sensei.." _Jawabku sambil gemetaran.  
"Bisa kita lanjutkan pelajarannya, _Minna_?" Seru Luka-_sensei _.  
"Bisa, _sensei_!" Aku ikut berseru dengan terpaksa.

Ternyata guru yang mendapat predikat guru tercantik dan guru teladan, bisa seseram ini. Aku mendapat pelajaran baru setelah membandingkan sifat Luka-_sensei_ dengan sifat Rin minggu lalu saat pertama kali kamu bertemu, _'Orang-orang seperti Rin dan Luka -sensei tidak bisa dinilai hanya dengan sebelah mata'_.

Sekarang, sudah jam 12 dan waktu untuk istirahat kedua di _Sakura Gakkuen_. Seperi biasa, setelah ini hanya jam bebas untuk mengikuti ekskul sekolah atau hanya membuat kelompok belajar. Aku yang pada dasarnya tidak suka membuang energi, tidak mengikuti ekskul apa-apa. Aku hanya berkumpul bersama Rin, Kaito (_kaichou _bodoh yang hobi sama es krim) dan seorang gadis berambut teal seperti Mikuo si tukang tidur, namun rambut gadis ini sangat panjang dan diikat _twintails, _wajahnya _chubby, _dan matanya yang bulat menandakan ia adalah orang yang mudah antusias pada suatu keadaan. Kalo tidak salah namanya Hatsune Miku? Waktu perkenalan 1 minggu lalu aku tidak terlalu memeperhatikan sih.

"**Pemberitahuan kepada seluruh siswa kelas 10 dan 11, selama 2 hari ke depan kalian akan belajar di rumah dikarenakan siswa kelas 12 akan menjalani kelas seminar dan bimbingan belajar intensif. Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh siswa kelas 10 dan 11, selama 2 hari ke depan kalian akan belajar di rumah dikarenakan siswa kelas 12 akan menjalani kelas seminar dan bimbingan belajar intensif. Jika masih kurang jelas, silahkan bertanya ke bagian piket di ruang guru atau ke klub penyiaran radio. Terima kasih."**

"Wah, ada pengumuman." Kata Rin.  
"Rin-chan kita libur loh 2 hari! Yaay!" Teriak Miku, sepertinya ia terlihat senang.  
"Baru sekolah 1 minggu, sudah diusir. Sekolah macam apa ini?" Cibirku kesal.  
"Ayolah Len, jangan begitu. Ini kesempatan yang tidak bisa di dapat dua kali terus-menerus loh." Si biru Kaito angkat bicara juga.  
"Benar itu Len! Kita harus manfaatkan dua hari ke depan untuk bersenang-senang! Karena saat kelas 12 nanti pasti kita akan sibuk seperti kelas 12 yang sekarang!" Sergah Rin mantap, ho... Aku tak sangka Rin bisa seantusias ini.  
"_Ne_... Kaito-_kun_... Bisa temani aku tidak besok ya ke Akiba? Aku mau cari album _school idol_ yang terbaru." Miku meminta dengan malu-malu, lihat saja pipinya merah hingga ke telinga.  
"Baiklah Miku _hime-sama._ Akan ku lakukan apapun maumu... hehe" Kaito langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk lalu menarik tangan kanannya ke arah dada. Cih, mau bergaya _butler_kah dia? Atau _footman?_  
"_A.. A... Arigatou _Kaito-_kun_!" Miku terlihat sangat senang.  
"Ta.. Tapi jangan mengira kalau aku ingin kamu pergi sama aku... A... Aku hanya tidak ada kerjaan lain saja. Ja... Jadi berterima kasihlah karena sudah ku ajak..." Sergah Miku dengan cepat, ia _tsundere_ ternyata.  
"Baiklah, terima kasih Miku _hime-sama_!" Bagus Kaito, kau berhasil menyudutkan anak itu!  
"Ja.. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan yang aneh-aneh!" Sekarang Miku berlagak cemberut, dasar _tsundere_ akut.  
"_Gomen, gomen_... Hehehe.."

Aku hanya bisa melihat pasangan dengan rambut kontras di dekatku, kenapa mereka tidak pacaran saja? Apa Kaito sadar atau tidak sih? Tadi ia baru saja diajak _dating_ sama Miku, dasar bodoh.

Aku mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Rin, ia menundukan kepalanya. Kenapa dia? Apa ada yang salah? Dengan ragu-ragu, aku coba menegurnya.

"_Ne... _Kau kenapa? Apa kami melakukan salah kepadamu?" Aku mencoba bertanya padanya. Ia masih menunduk.  
"Hei Rin, ayolah... malu sama Miku dan Kaito." Sejenak kulihat Miku dan Kaito menoleh ke arah kami.  
"Len..." Akhirnya ia menjawab juga.  
"Len..." Panggilnya lagi.  
"Iya?"  
"Aku iri."  
"Iri?" Tanyaku mencoba memastikan.  
"HUWAA! Aku iri melihat Miku dan Kaito! Len!" Rin dengan sigap langsung memeluk ku dengan erat. Ukh, _deathhug _darinya begitu terasa.  
"Rin! Lepaskan aku!" Kilahku, Miku dan Kaito melihat kami dengan tatapan tidak jelas. Ayolah, paling tidak bantu aku meloloskan diri!  
"HUWAAAA! Aku dimarahi Len!" Ia makin menjadi. Masa' sih? Seminggu lalu ia galak, terlihat polos dan mudah murung. Kenapa selarang, ia malah cengeng dan kekanakan seperti ini sih?!

Rin langsung mengibaskan telapak tangannya, mengisyaratkan tidak apa-apa pada Miku yang terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Rin. Aku melihat Rin juga mengusap-usap matanya. Huh, dasar anak ini, kenapa selalu membuat aku kasihan padanya?

"Te.. Tenanglah, aku bisa menjadi apapun bagimu.. Melebihi Kaito pun aku mampu.." Cibirku pelan tanpa sadar, sejenak aku terkejut dan langsung megatupkan bibirku namun terlambat, Rin sepertinya mendengarnya...  
"Be.. Benarkah itu? _Hontou? Hontou?_" Tanyanya dengan tatapan berbinar, mungkin jika ini komik _Shoujo_, akan ada efek blink-blink di daerah wajahnya.

Dengan gemas, aku langsung mencubit sebelah pipinya dan mengelus pucuk surai emasnya. Kasihan juga lama-lama melihatnya.

"Iya deh, akan ku temani kamu besok kemanapun.." Ucapku sambil menghela nafas pada akhirnya.  
"Tak kusangka, Le... Len si _Prince Charming_ berubah menjadi _Kuudere_?! Ini pemandangan langka!" Si BakAisu alias Kaito berkata dengan takjubnya. Ia kira aku mayat hidup yang tidak punya perasaan apa?  
"Oke! Mari kita berangkat bersama besok!" Ajak Miku.  
"Maaf Miku, kau dan Kaito bisa berangkat duluan, aku masih ada tugas di kuil hingga siang. _Ne_... Len, kau bisa menunggu kan?" Tanya Rin.  
"Tidak masalah, aku senggang besok. Dan sepertinya akan ada yang berpesta ria nanti malam?" Goda ku sambil menengok ke Miku, terlihat sekali ia senang bisa berduaan dengan Kaito.  
"_U... Urusai_!"

...

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun agak siang. Jam 08.30, toh ini hari libur dan rencana pergi dengan Rin masih lama, sekitar jam 11.00. Aku bangun, mandi, dan memakai baju santai untuk pergi ke kuil Rin, datang lebih cepat tak ada salahnya kan? Aku bisa menunggunya selama itu tidak menghabiskan energiku untuk pergi ke Akiba nanti.

Aku mengusap rambutku yang masih basah sehabis mandi dengan handuk, lalu membuka lemari bajuku. Baju yang kupilih untuk hari ini adalah sebuah _Waistcoat _berwarna hitam dan berjahit flanel, dengan dalaman kemeja hitam bergradasi ungu. Untuk celana aku memakai celana bahan bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah mulai dari merah biasa hingga merah _crimson_ ditiap kotaknya. Untuk sepatu aku tidak perlu repot, sepatu apapun cocok untukku asalkan jangan _Pentofel_ aku benci dengan sepatu itu. Terlalu kuno dan tidak modis, hanya menang di bagian bahan dan warna, tidak desainnya.

Seperti biasa aku pamit ke Yuki, si nasu bodoh sudah pergi jadi tinggal Yuki yang sendirian di rumah. Sekarang tinggal berjalan ke kuil dan menunggu Rin selesai, semoga tidak lama, semoga.

...

Normal POV : Another side

"Akihabara~~, akhirnya kita sampai juga!" Teriak Miku.  
"Hey Miku, jangan begitu. Memalukan tahu." Bisik Kaito di belakang Miku.  
"Huh? Bukannya lebih memalukan kamu? Jika sudah berhadapan dengan es krim, kamu akan menjilatinya hingga wajahmu penuh dengan krim, eh?" Goda Miku.  
"Kau lebih buruk! Menggigiti negi mentah dengan lahapnya!" Balas Kaito dengan wajah merah menahan malu.  
"_U... Urusai_! Aku hanya bosan menunggumu tadi!" Sergah Miku dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah.

Dipandangan orang-orang, mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi, atau mungkin itu yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang itu. Toh Miku dan Kaito jelas sekali dijadikan pusat perhatian karena saling memaki di tengah jalan.

Miku dan Kaito pergi mencari toko rekaman. Mencari kaset yang diinginkan Miku, mereka terlihat sangat bersenang-senang dan malah melupakan apa tujuan mereka datang ke toko itu. Miku dan Kaito ditegur pemilik toko karena terlalu lama menggunakan _corner_ untuk mencoba kaset. Akhirnya Miku dan Kaito mendapatkan barang yang diinginkan Miku, itupun dengan belasan permintaan maaf mereka kepada sang pemilik toko.

Siangnya, Miku dan Kaito berhenti di salah satu _Ikemen_ _Cafe_, ingin makan siang. Namun bukannya memesan Miku malah melamun melihat salah satu _Waiter_ yang membawakan menu untuk Miku dan Kaito, Kaito yang sedari tadi menanyakan Miku ingin makan apa malah kesal sendiri karena dihiraukan Miku. Miku baru sadar dan memesan makanan saat Kaito pergi ke toilet.

"Iih! Kaito lama banget sih! Malah makanannya juga belum dateng!" Miku sudah terlanjur kesal, tiba-tiba ada seseorang berambut biru membawa pesanan Miku dan Kaito.  
"Terima kasih." Respon Miku saat merasakan getaran di mejanya tanpa menoleh ke si empunya rambut biru.  
"_Douitashimashite, _Miku _hime-sama_.." Jawab orang biru itu sambil membungkuk lalu menarik tangan kanannya ke arah dada.  
"Iy... Tunggu." Miku merasakan hal aneh.  
"KAITOOOOO!" Miku berteriak dengan manisnya namun membuat semua barang kaca di sekitar bergetar, lantas banyak orang memegang telinga mereka, suara Miku bagaikan penyanyi sopran yang ketinggian nada dan oktaf.  
"Iya _hime-sama_?" Tanya orang biru itu, atau Kaito.  
"Ke.. Kenapa kau me.. Memakai baju seperti itu? Da.. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"  
'Omong-omong ia cukup keren.' Pikir Miku.  
"Laginya sih, kamu menghiraukanku dan malah melihat _Waiter_ di sini. Kan yang menemanimu aku, bukan mereka.." Cibir Kaito dengan bibir dimajukan.  
"La... Lagipula, DARI MANA KAU DAPAT BAJU ITU?!" Tanya Miku tidak sabaran.  
"Dari _Manager_ di sini, kenapa?"  
"Kembalikan."  
"Huh?"  
"CEPAT KEMBALIKAN!"  
'Karena aku sudah tidak kuat menahan hidung ku untuk tidak mimisan!' Pikir Miku

Setelah kejadian kecil di _Cafe_, kini Miku dan Kaito hanya berjalan berdua. Miku terlihat gelisah.

"_Ne_... Kaito, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."  
"Iya?"  
"_A.. A... Anata no koto ga daisuki_!"  
"Eh?"  
"_Anata no koto ga daisuki_!"  
"Mi... Miku.."  
"Ce.. Cepat, apa jawabanmu? Aku malu nih!"  
"Miku, aku..."  
"Iya?"  
"Miku, Aku... Tidak bisa, aku punya 'tugas' lain."  
"Ap... Apa? Kalau kau takut aku mengganggu jam belajarmu, aku akan ikut belajar bersamamu! Jadi... Jadi..."  
"Bukan, bukan itu Miku, aku benar-benar punya 'tugas' lain.. Bukan itu 'tugas' yang ku maksud..."

Seketika Miku terisak lalu pergi berlari dan menangis. Kaito pun panik dan mulai mengejar Miku. Namun apa daya Akiba begitu ramai, dalam sekali kedipan mata Kaito, Miku sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Namun Kaito tetap merasa bersalah karena sikapnya tadi, menjawab tanpa berpikir tentang perasaan lawan bicaranya.

Kaito yang memang tidak suka terlalu berpikir, kini berpikir keras. Ia memutar otaknya dan menyambung teori demi teori akan tempat yang mungkin di datangi Miku. Ia bingung dan akhirnya menciptakan delusi sendiri dengan melihat Miku ada di setiap toko yang ia lewati.

...

Len's POV

Uh, Rin lama sekali ke toiletnya. Aku sekarang sedang bosan, baru saja aku dan Rin sampai di Akiba namun Rin ternyata sudah tidak dapat menahan panggilan alam untuknya. Aku sekarang hanya diam di tepi pembatas taman sambil memakan _hotdog_ yang baru kubeli dari _stand_ di taman kota Akiba.

Sepintas aku melihat Miku berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, jauh dari tempatku sekarang berdiri. Namun setelah ku kedipkan mata ia menghilang.

"Len.." Panggil seseorang dengan nada lemas dan terisak di belakangku. Aku sempat mengira ia hantu, namun untuk apa aku menggunakan teori bodoh di siang hari seperti ini?

"Len... Hiks, hiks. Ikut aku sebentar." Aku merasa tangan ku ditarik seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Miku! Aku menatapnya horror, 'cepat sekali ia berpindahnya' pikirku.

Miku membawaku ke gang sempit di antara toko-toko di dekat taman kota, Miku masih menundukan kepalanya hingga tiba-tiba ia mencium bibirku dengan cepat.

"Hmmpf...! Mi... Miku apa maksudmu?!" Aku berteriak meminta arti dari ciuman barusan.

Dalam waktu singkat ia mulai mencium bibirku lagi, aku tak menyangka ciuman pertamaku akan diambil oleh teman baik perempuan yang sedang ku ajak 'kencan' atau itulah kata Lenka _obaa-san,_ ibunya Rin. Ia menekan kepalaku makin kedalam dan sejenak aku terbuai dalam ciuman ini. Ia mulai menjilati bibir bawahku lalu mengigitnya, meminta jalan masuk untuk mempertemukan gumpalan daging berwarna pink kami masing-masing. Aku tidak sadar makin terbuai hingga teriakan Kaito terdengar olehku.

"MIKU! DIMANA KAU?!" Teriak Kaito.

Dengan sigap aku langsung tersadar dan melepas ciuman kami dengan paksa, dan saat itu pula aku menampar Miku secara refleks.

PLAAKK!  
"Apa maksudmu Miku?! Apa kau masih waras?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Tanya ku geram sambil mengguncang pundak Miku.  
"Aku... Aku..." Miku mencoba berbicara dengan nada dan tubuh bergetar hebat.  
"MIKU! TOLONG DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" Ku dengar lagi teriakan Kaito yang mungkin sedang mencari Miku.  
"Apa, apa kau ada masalah dengan Kaito? Apa kau disakiti olehnya? Aku tahu kau suka, bukan, cinta pada Kaito. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa merasakan kehangatan Kaito dengan berlari dari nasibmu ke arahku! Aku tahu aku teman baiknya, tapi kamu pun pasti tahu Miku! Aku dan Kaito berbeda, mungkin jika Mikuo atau lelaki lain ada di posisiku, mereka pasti akan berkata sama! Sadar Miku, Sadarlah!" Kilahku dengan nada tinggi dan tidak sabaran. Entah kenapa dengan anak ini, tapi tidak mungkin Miku yang selalu ceria bisa gila karena hal seperti cinta. Ah! Itu dia! Cinta!  
"Kau ditolak Kaito kan? Jawab aku Miku! Aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, tapi pergilah ke arahnya dan dengarlah penjelasannya, kau juga harus bisa mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kaito!" Kataku lagi.

Aku bisa lihat Miku bergetar hebat, aku yakin tadi ciuman pertamanya juga. Mungkin otaknya tidak waras dan mulai memunculkan hipnosis tersendiri mengenai diriku, entah apa yang muncul tapi itu membuat Miku buta akan kenyataan.

"Kau..."  
"Kau ini..."  
"Kau, TIDAK MENGERTI APA-APA!" Teriaknya dengan emosi, ia menjatuhkan barang yang ia beli dan mulai berlari lagi, aku sigap langsung mengejarnya keluar dari gang sempit ini, namun tak disangka aku malah bertabrakan dengan orang dari kanan arah keluar gang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.  
"Aku tidak ap... Kaito!" Sentakku kaget.  
"Len?! Apa kau... Apa kau melihat Miku?!" Tanyanya sambil menggoyang tubuhku dengan kasar.  
"Tadi aku sedang mengejarnya bodoh! Kau malah menabrakku, ia berlari jauh ke arah kiri dari jalur keluar gang, berlawanan dengan arah datangmu!" Jawabku kesal.  
"Miku... Miku!" Si bodoh itu berlari lagi mencari Miku, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun jika dugaanku benar. Ini soal cinta, dan kata ini memang rumit dalam kamus pribadiku.

"Len?"  
"Len?" Oh ternyata itu Rin.  
"Oh Rin, sudah selesai?" Aku berkeringat dingin, aku takut ia melihat kejadian tadi.  
"Sudah, kenapa kau Len? Apa kau kepanasan?" Tanyanya polos. Beruntung ia tak sadar, kalau sadar pasti ia akan bertanya tanpa henti.  
"I... Iya, agak panas di sini. Ayo Kita pergi ke mall, atau tempat lain yang sejuk, hehe." Beruntung ia tidak sadar.  
"Oke, ayo. Oh iya Len, benda apa itu yang kau bawa?" Rin melihat barang yang tadi Miku jatuhkan di genggamanku, aku tak bisa berkata ini punya Miku.  
"Umm, _ano.._... Ini dibagikan, Ya! Dibagikan oleh salah satu _Waitress_ berseragam _maid_ yang sedang mempromosikan barang baru yang dijual, ya itu benar..." Jawabku dengan keringat dingin, ayo percayalah, percayalah.  
"Oh, oke.. Bisa kita pergi?" Tanya Rin sambil menengadahkan tangannya meminta untuk bergandengan tangan, sejenak aku menatap malu tangan Rin lalu menerimanya.

Aku melamun saat berjalan, sekarang sudah sore. Sinar matahari telah kembali ke pangkuan malam. Hanya guratan oranye yang agak terlihat dari ufuk barat. Aku terus memegang bibirku, membayangkan saat berciuman dengan Miku tadi. Rasanya... Manis, seperti mengemut madu.

"Len? Kau kenapa? Sariawan?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah bingung melihat ku yang terus mengusap bibirku sambil berjalan.  
"Eh, bu... Bukan! Aku hanya, hanya merasa bibirku agak kering! Iya, agak kering! Hehehe" Aku merasa sangat aneh sekarang.  
"Ho~~, mau ku cium agar keringnya hilang?" Goda Rin sambil ikut-ikutan memegang bibirnya. Glek! Aku menelan ludah, ya ampun! Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi hari ini sih?!  
"Ti... Tidak, terima kasih."  
"Ayolah Len, ini gratis kok~~" Ucap Rin dengan nada menggoda yang dibuat-buat.

Mukaku langsung memanas dan seperti mengepulkan asap. Rin! Jangan iseng disaat begini, atau aku tidak akan dapat menahan diri.

"Hahahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda, nah ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Rin.

Dapat kudengar dia bersenandung sebuah lagu, dan sepertinya lagu ini familiar. Namun pernah dengar dimana ya?

"_Fuyu wo tsugeru, kaze no koe ni,  
Mimi wo katamuke, furueru karada,  
Tonari ni iru, anata no iki,  
Shiroku natte san sou..."_

PATS!

Lagu ini?! Kepalaku?! Sakit, sakit sekali! Seperti memutar masa lalu yang tidak boleh diingat, seperti, seperti...

...

"_Sepertinya aku berhasil kabur, ini dimana? Tamankah?."  
"Kau siapa?"  
"Bukan urusanmu, anak kecil."  
"Kau kan juga anak kecil, jadi jangan mengataiku kecil."  
"Berisik, cebol."  
"Ih! Tidak sopan! Orang tuamu mengajarkan apa sih?!"  
"Bukan urusanmu, cebol."  
"Aku tidak cebol! Kau hanya lebih tinggi sekitar 3 cm saja bangga."  
"Diam atau ku paksa kau diam, sekarang lebih baik kau pergi bersamaku kalau tidak mau dikejar orang jahat!"  
"Hey, hey! Jangan asal tarik tangan orang lain!"_

"_Fuyu wo tsugeru kaze no koe ni  
Mimi wo katamuke furueru karada  
Tonari ni iru anata no iki  
Shiroku natte san sou_

_Kotoshi mo mata inochi wa kare hate_  
_Yagate kuru haru wo machi wa biru_  
_Inochi no rensa wo kiki nagara_  
_Mebuite yuku hikari no naka de"_

"_Hei cebol, kita sedang kabur! Kau malah berjalan santai sambil bernyanyi!"  
"Heh, biarin! Aku lelah berlari terus, lagipula apasih memang yang mengejar kita? Hantu? Aku tidak takut sama hantu, aku kan Miko!"  
"Kau ini, susah diatur ya..."  
"Kita sudah berlari jauh, bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu? Sebelum matahari terbenam, kalau sudah terbenam aku harus pulang dan makan malam."  
"Ya sudah terserah kau saja, tapi jangan permainan yang membosankan."  
"Aku Akane Len, kau siapa cebol?"  
"Berhenti memanggilku cebol! Huff... Kau ini nakal ya. Perkenalkan aku Kaga..."_

_..._

PATS!

"Len, Len, kok lagi jalan bengong sih? Nanti ku tinggal loh!" Panggil Rin di depanku.  
"Iya, iya, cerewet!"

Kami pulang dari Akiba sekitar jam 07.00 malam, awalnya aku hanya berniat membawa pulang Rin ke kuil lalu pulang ke rumah sendiri, aku terlalu banyak pikiran. Puluhan tanda tanya yang tidak terjawab tersandar di benakku, memintaku mencari jawabannya. Namun Lenka _obaa-san_ menyuruhku untuk menginap dan makan malam di rumah Rin, hari sudah terlanjur gelap katanya. Dan aku hanya bisa menerima sambil menghela nafas, tidak baik kan menolak tawaran orang lain jika kau masih bisa melakukannya, bukan?

...

Normal POV

"_Tadaima_!" Ucap Rin.  
"_Okaeri_!" Jawab Lenka  
"Wah ada Len juga! Ayo masuk dulu, akan _Obaa-chan_ buatkan kue, kalau perlu menginap dan makan malam disini saja!" Lanjut Lenka  
"Tapi aku ingin segera pulang, kasian Yuki sendirian." Jawab Len.  
"Yuki?"  
"Adiknya Len, adik angkat." Jawab Rin.  
"Tenang saja, pasti kau punya pengasuh kan? Atau wali? Yang menjaga dan membiayaimu selama ini? Ia pasti sudah pulang."  
"Dibilang pengasuh sih aku tidak sudi, namun ya pasti si Gakupo itu sudah pulang. Baiklah aku akan menginap di sini." Jawab Len akhirnya.  
"Baiklah~~, kau bisa tidur bersama Rin!" Sergah Lenka cepat.  
"Itu tidak mungkin!" Jawab Rin dan Len bersamaan dengan wajah yang sama-sama merah.  
"Wah, kalian benar-benar serasi~" Goda Lenka.  
"_Urusai_!" Jawab Rin dan Len bersamaan lagi.  
'Lihatlah Rinto-_kun_, anak perempuan yang kau sayangi kini sudah tumbuh besar.' Pikir Lenka.

Akhirnya Len tidur dengan _fuuton_ di ruang tamu, Len beralasan tidak ingin merepotkan Lenka membereskan kamar tamu hanya untuknya. Toh Len Cuma menginap sehari. Esoknya Len langsung pulang ke rumahnya setelah berpamitan pada Lenka dan Rin. Dirumahya Gakupo yang kebetulan tidak ada jam belajar di universitasnya sedang bersama Yuki entah itu belajar, bermain atau keduanya. Len hanya mengucapkan selamat datang dan naik ke kamarnya dengan tubuh lemas, Gakupo cekikan membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Len semalam suntuk. Len langsung tidur lagi, baginya tidur dengan dua gadis dalam satu atap begitu mengacaukan pikiran dan hati nuraninya setelah dicium secara tidak sadar oleh Miku.

Keesokan harinya Len dan Rin berangkat sekolah bersama, Rin menjemput Len dengan sepedanya. Saat sampai di kelas ternyata ada hal yang mengejutkan terjadi.

"_Ohayou mo~~ Minna_!" Teriak Luka saat memasuki kelas Len dan Rin.  
"_Sensei_ ada berita untuk kalian semua, oh iya omong-omong Hatsune-_san _dan Shion- _san_ kemana hari ini? Mereka absen?"  
"Hatsune demam, dan Shion menjenguknya _sensei_ ia berkata bahwa penyebab Hatsune demam adalah dirinya." Jawab seorang gadis berambut hijau daun dan memakai kacamata berbingkai tipis, atau bisa kita sebut Gumi.  
"Wah~~, lihatlah betapa serasinya Hatsune dan Shion-_san_! Mungkin marga Hatsune_-san_ akan berubah menjadi 'Shion'?" Tanya Luka yang sontak membuat murid lain tertawa, tapi Len malahan kaget dan Rin bingung kenapa Len kaget.

"Oh iya _sensei_ yang menjadi wali kelas kalian, Kotomi_-sensei_ mengundurkan diri dari posisi wali kelas kalian, saya tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi ia masih guru di sekolah ini kok. Dan saya akan memperkenalkan wali kelas kalian yang baru~~" Luka menggerakan tangannya, isyarat untuk menyuruh seseorang masuk.  
"_Ohayou, hajimemashite_. _Ore wa Hiyama Kiyoteru desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ Oh iya kalian bisa memanggil saya Hiyama-_sensei_ atau Kiyoteru-_sensei_, nama panggilan kalian sendiri juga tak apa, asal jangan aneh-aneh ya!" Kata seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berumur sekitar 20-25 tahun.

Sontak langsung banyak bisik membisik di kelas, wajar karena guru ini masih muda dan tampan, anak-anak perempuan termasuk Rin membicarakannya. Rin mencoba berbicara pada Len, namun Len seperti terkena _shock _hebat, ia masih membelalakan bola matanya seperti akan keluar dari kelopaknya... Len merasa kenal orang ini, tapi ia tak ingat di mana. Tapi yang Len ingat adalah, orang ini berbahaya..

Sementara Len masih kebingungan, Kiyoteru menatapa Len dengan iris merah batanya dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam seakan menusuk angin di ruangan kelas.

'Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Akane Len.'

...

HUWAA! Fluff romancenya gagal, gagal parah! Saya memang kurang jago soal yg begituan! Dan saya overdosis saat mengetik chap ini karena saya kesal sama adik saya, saya lagi download anime, eh chargeran laptop di cabut ya otomatis mati. Orang saya ga pasang baterai, langsung pake listrik XD.

Oh iya, apa ada yang ingin melanjutkan crack pair LenXMiku? Karena seperi yang kalian lihat, sepertinya Kaito akan menjadi antagonis disini. Atau ingin tetap mengikuti alur yang saya bikin? Soalnya saya ga yakin Kaito akan menjadi antagonis selamanya. Hehehe ^^

Ada kamus nih sedikit, karena kemaren ada yg meminta saya menulis beberapa penjelasan kata :

-Dopple (Doppleganger) : Manusia/makhluk tiruan, mereka tidak asli hanya bayangan dari inangnya.  
-Inang : Tubuh asli/utama dari sebuah dopple, istilahnya mereka adalah bagian intinya.  
-Youkai : Saya mengartikannya sebagai siluman, berbeda dengan iblis(Akuma)/setan(Oni). Tapi saya lebih suka memanggil mereka sebagai 'makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan lebih dari manusia' dalam hal fisik, mental, ataupun kecerdasan mereka. Karena kata siluman terlalu kuno bagi saya, heheheh  
-Buttler : Tangan kanan seorang bangsawan besar/ anggota kerajaan penting seperti raja, duke, count, dll. Mereka tidak menerima perintah dari steward chief/kepala pelayan seperti pelayan lainnya, butler hanya khusus menerima perintah langsung dari tuannya.  
-Footman : Setingkat di bawah butler, istilahnya mereka adalah butlernya butler. Mereka juga tidak menerima perintah dari steward chief.  
-Waiter/Waitress : Pelayan pria/wanita.  
-Waistcoat : Berbentuk seperti rompi, pakaian dengan bahan mewah pada zaman klasik di abad pertengahan inggris. Biasanya dipakai olah anak bangsawan hanya 1 lapis alias tidak memakai dalaman, mengikuti lekuk tubuh, dan kerahnya tidak timbul tapi lurus mengikuti kain dan berbentuk segitiga yang panjangnya sekitar seperti membuka 3 kancing kemeja dari atas. Tidak berlengan.  
-Ikemen cafe : Nama lain butler cafe, cafe yang diisi pelayan-pelayan tampan atau paling tidak seperti itulah penggambarannya.  
-Tsundere : Pasti tahu kan arti kata ini? Keadaan dimana perasaan dan perkataan tidak sesuai pada orang yang disukanya, sehingga sang empunya sifat jadi menjengkelkan dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang yang disukanya. Atau seperti itulah, tiap orang kan berbeda opini.  
-Kuudere : Seseorang yang bersifat cool dan tidak peduli pada sekitar, namun bisa melakukan hal yang tak terduga jika sudah di dekat orang yang disukainya :3

Untuk beberapa kutipan bahasa jepang di sini pasti reader sudah pada tahu kan artinya? :3

Saatnya balas review!

-To reviewer named Airin Yukibara :

Salam kenal juga, dan jangan memanggil saya senpai, saya agak risih... kita sama kok! Panggil –san atau nama saja juga gak apa, biar cepet akrab. :D

Ya benar orang tua Rin adalah Lenka dan Rinto, inangnya kamu akan segera tahu kok. Yosh! Ini update! Tetap mereview yah :3 dan makasih udah follow!

-To reviewer named Haccha may-chan :

Konfliknya kerasa? Terima kasih! Review anda sangat berguna kok untuk pembangkit semangat saya! Yosh! Ini update! Makasih atas reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Hikari-me :

Makasih atas ucapan selamatnya!  
Jangan merendahkan hati seperti itu, fict kamu bagus kok. Dan satu yang ga bisa kutiru, YAITU BIKIN HUMOR! Fict kamu selalu ada humornya, sedangkan aku kayaknya serius banget! Itu yang aku suka dari fict kamu, kompleks tapi tetep ada humornya.  
Yosh! Ini update! Makasih atas reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Alfianonymous22 :

Ya kira kira seperti itulah karakter Len di sini, saya ga bisa beritahu kanjut karena takut spoiler :3  
Game RPG GBA? Game boy advance maksudnya? Baru denger saya judul gamenya... hehehe  
sudah saya sertakan beberapa kamus kecil di atas, makasih ya reviewnya dan favnya!

-To reviewer named Chalice07 :

Halo! Chalice-chan akhirnya baca fict ku! Maaf yah kalau jelek.

Bener itu, di tangan Len ada mata, tapi saya ga bisa jelasin itu mata apa :3 takut spoiler.  
Bener di sini Len ada 2, saya ga masukin Ren. Karena takut bingung kalau kebanyakan karakter.  
Ga ada typo? Ma.. Makasih! Fict kamu humornya bagus kok, kalau aku susah bikin humor, jadi aku hargain banget fict-fict kamu... ceritanya seru dan lucu pas dibaca bikin ngakak sendiri XD!

Terima kasih ya reviewnya, ini updatenya!

-To reviewer named Corefiraga :

Tentang dopple sudah saya jelaskan di atas, dan sperti itulah kira-kira karakter Len disini.

Ini udah update! Makasih ya fav dan reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Shiroi Karen

Saya memang memang mengambil figur Len dari manganya 07-ghost kok, tapi ceritanya beda kok, tenang... dan Len memang keren! #PLAK

Len itu _kuudere_, khukhukhu. Penjelasan _Kuudere _ada di atas. Ini udah update! Makasih ya fav dan reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Creativeactive

Salam kenal juga! Saya masih baru jadi mohon bantuannya ya!

Konsepnya ba... bagus? Makasih! Okeh saya sudah tambah gregetnya, apa sudah greget? Hehehehe..  
Dan saya akan latihan menulis sesuai perkataan anda! Makasih ya sarannya dan reviewnya!  
Ini updatenya!

Maafkan saya kalau ada cara membalas yang kurang berkenan di hati para reviewer.. saya mohon maaf.  
Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! Dadah!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Revenge from the past

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Saya sudah update lagi, dan saya menyadari satu hal... SAYA BELUM MENGUCAPKAN RASA TERIMA KASIH SAYA KEPADA SEMUA ACTIVE READERS DAN SILENT READERS!

Terima kasih ya kepada active readers yang aktif mereview, memberi saran kritikan dan pujian, dan silent readers yang membaca fict ini walau hanya sekedar membaca. Juga yang sudah mem-fav dan mem-follow serta orang orang yang hanya numpang membuka halaman web fict ini saja. TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA!

Maaf ya update nya 6 hari kemudian, di tempat saya sekarang semua modem GSM ga ada sinyal, sedangkan modem CDMA sinyalnya penuh, terpaksa ganti AHA/Flexi deh, ekekekeke...

Langsung mulai, ga usah banyak bicara ya! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary : _

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Balas membalas review seperti biasa di bawah ya...

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 4 : Revenge from the past

Normal POV

...

"_Ohayou, hajimemashite. Ore wa Hiyama Kiyoteru desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Oh iya, kalian bisa memanggil saya Hiyama-sensei atau Kiyoteru-sensei, nama panggilan kalian sendiri juga tak apa, asal jangan aneh-aneh ya!"_

...

"Len..."  
"Len..."  
"Len... Halo? Apa ada orang disana?" Ucap Rin melambaikan tangan di hadapan Len. Yang sayangnya, Len tidak mengubrisnya sama sekali.  
"Oh! Si tampan dan pacarnya! Kenapa hanya berduaan di kelas di jam olahraga? Kalian mau melakukan yang aneh-aneh ya~?" Tanya Luka yang masuk ke ruangan kelas Rin dan Len.  
"O.. Oh... Luka-_sensei_. Saya dan Len tidak pacaran kok, dan saya bingung sejak tadi pagi ia suka melamun, kami meminta izin Ryuu-_sensei _untuk tidak ikut pelajarannya dulu. Len seperti berada di dunia lain ya? Hehe."  
"Hmmm... Merepotkan ya? Bagaimana jika ciuman selamat datang? Itu pasti lumayan untuk dicoba, ya kan?" Usul Luka yang sedang bertopang dagu lalu menepuk kepalan tangan dan telapak tangannya, mendapat sebuah ide.  
"I.. Itu tidak mungkin! Ma... Masa' aku mencium Le.. Len? La... Lagipula, kenapa Luka-_sensei_ ada disini? Kenapa?" Tanya Rin mengalihkan topik.  
"Oh! _Sensei_ hanya mengambil berkas dokumen yang tertinggal di laci meja guru. Jika Rin-_chan_ yang pacarnya tidak mau menciumnya, bagaimana jika _sensei_ yang menciumnya?" Goda Luka sambil menjilati bibir bagian bawahnya, di mata Rin perlakuan Luka begitu _seductive_ sebagai guru.  
"Tenang, aku ini masih muda, aku baru 22 tahun dan masih mahasiswi. Jadi wajar kan jika aku tertarik dengan anak muda seperti Akane-_kun _? Ia tampan dan _shota_!" Luka ber-fangirling ria.

Rin langsung berpikir 'Ia _esper_ atau apa? Dalam sejenak pikiranku terbaca! Gawat! Aku harus belajar cara membaca pikiran dari _Okaa-chan_!'.  
Tepat saat Rin berpikir dengan wajah suram dan Luka berkata _Shota_ di hadapan Len. Sontak Len langsung sadar dengan guratan empat siku-siku yang menyatu di dahinya, Len sedang kesal rupanya.

TWITCH! TWITCH!

"Siapa yang berkata _Shota_?" Tanya Len geram  
"Wah? Siapa ya?"  
"Le.. Len tenang lah, dia itu guru. Tahan emosimu." Cegah Rin dengan tubuh bergetar.  
"Jika Rin yang berkata demikian, baiklah."

Saat Luka tertawa, Len sedang kesal, dan Rin yang menghela nafas lega, ada sesuatu yang mengamati mereka, benda seperti bola mata yang tertempel di dinding kelas. Sementara itu di suatu tempat...

"Hmmm, menarik. Sepertinya _dopple _itu sudah mengerti emosi, ia hampir seperti manusia. Pergilah menjadi Len, dan buat Akane Len atau siapalah dia itu pingsan lalu tarik ia paksa berasimilasi denganmu. Kau pasti penasarankan dengan kehidupan Len? Tentang temannya? Bagaimana ia berinteraksi? Seperti apa kehidupannya dengan salah satu agen kita?" Celoteh seseorang sambil memberi perintah kepada seseorang lagi yang berambut putih yang kelamaan berubah menjadi surai emas seperti Len.  
"Baiklah, Master. Memang aku penasaran akan ku ambil alih dia sehari ini. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu tepat. Lagipula kemana kedua orang itu? _Code : Frozen Butterfly _dan _Code : Violet Stingray_?" Tanya orang yang berubah warna rambutnya tadi.  
"Mereka ya? Sepertinya mereka berdua terlalu terlena dengan kehidupan dunia ini. Apa mereka ingat apa kita ini sebenarnya? Dan apa tugas kita ke dunia ini? Sebentar lagi _Nanohanagou _akan mekar, dan kejadian ini hanya terjadi beberapa ribu tahun sekali." Ucap sang pria yang dipanggil Master.  
"Entahlah, saya akan pergi mengerjakan tugas saya. _Code : Silver Tiger _ undur diri."  
"Baiklah, cepat kerjakan. Aku penasaran akan hasilnya. Khukhukhukhu..."

Len sedang berjalan pergi dari kelas, ingin ke kamar kecil. Saat sedang berjalan, ia melihat ada seseorang di depannya, Len kaget, orang itu mirip dengannya. Sesaat Len merasa tangan kirinya terasa terbakar, orang di depannya menunjukan mata yang begitu diingatnya, mata dingin dan tidak berambisi, begitu kosong dengan iris _crimson_ yang membingkai sempurna di pupil matanya yang hitam.

Len lepas kendali, matanya kosong, menatap hampa orang di depannya. Punggung telapak tangan kirinya terbuka seperti sayatan dan muncul benda bulat yang berputar-putar seperti satu minggu yang lalu. Lengan kiri Len berubah bukan lengan manusia lagi. Lengan kirinya memiliki permukaan keras seperti baja, ada beberapa ujung tajam mencuat dari lengan kirinya dan lengan itu terbakar oleh sesuatu berwarna hitam.

Seketika Len ambruk dan lelaki yang ada di depannya menghampiri Len lalu menyentuh lengan kiri Len. Len menghilang tanpa sebab, hanya ada lelaki yang menyentuh Len tadi. Iris matanya menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum sinis entah pada siapa.

'Len' palsu ini berjalan ke lapangan dan menghampiri kelas olahraga Ryuu-_sensei_. Hanya dalam sekali tatap ke arah tengah lapangan atletik, lapangan itu langsung bergetar hebat. Lelaki ini hanya tersenyum sinis saat menatap orang-orang yang kebingungan kenapa lapangan bisa bergetar. Bahkan ada yang panik berteriak gempa.

'Len' dengan langkah tegap dan ketukan kaki yang menggema di koridor sekolah berjalan kembali ke ruang kelasnya. Di sana masih ada Rin dan Luka yang berbincang-bincang dengan serunya. Rin dengan wajah memerah dan Luka yang terus menggoda Rin, sejenak 'Len' berdecih sambil menatap mereka horror.

"Rin, Luka!" Panggil 'Len'.  
"Oh Len! Dan jangan panggil _sensei_ dengan nama depannya! Itu tidak sopan tau!" Jawab Rin.  
"Hmmm, ini menarik. Mau menggoda ya tampan?" Goda Luka dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat.  
"Aku bukan mau menggoda, bagaimana jika kita 'bersenang-senang' malam ini, manis?" Jawab Len dengan senyum sinis dan memegang dagu Luka.  
"Le... Len?! Ka... Kau tidak sopan! Maafkan dia Luka-_sensei_,dia memang tidak sopan! Len! Hentikan!" Jerit Rin.  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka lelaki _possesive_ seperti Akane-_kun_. Akane-_kun_ daripada bersamaku malam ini, kenapa kau tidak mengajak pacarmu kencan saja? Ia masih muda dan menarik, aku sudah punya pacar. Jadi, maaf ya. Khukhukhu..." Jawab Luka.  
"Hmmm, boleh juga. Rin ayo kita ke rumah ku sepulang sekolah. Aku ingin memperkenalkan mu dengan Yuki, dan Gakupo tidak pulang malam ini. Aku takut ia kesepian." Pinta Len dengan nada mengharap dan senyum memelas.

Rin terkejut dengan perubahan sifat Len. Ia khawatir, Len seperti bukan Len saja. Len yang cool dan acuh tak acuh berubah menjadi Len yang _possesive _lalu berubah lagi dengan perilaku seperti anak kucing? 'Ini aneh' Pikir Rin.

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi sedari tadi. Rin masih terus menatapi Len yang menata bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Rin masih penasaran dengan apa yang ditanya Luka tadi dengan berbisik pada Rin 'Rin-_chan_, apa iris mata Len berwarna _crimson_ bukannya _azure_ ya? Apa ia menggunakan lensa kontak?'.

"A... Ano Len. Apa kita jadi ke rumah mu?" Tanya Rin gugup.  
"A... Aku sebenarnya ada janji sama Teto mau menjenguk Miku ke rumahnya." Lanjut Rin.  
"Kalau begitu, aku ikut. Aku ingin melihat BaKaito dan pacarnya. Hihihihi." Canda Len.  
"Ba... Baiklah, setelah itu kita bisa ke rumah mu." Jawab Rin dengan helaan nafas.

Rin makin merasa aneh dengan Len. Sepanjang perjalanan Len diam, biasanya ia mengeluh jika berjalan kaki karena hari ini Rin tidak bawa sepeda. Len hanya diam, memandang jalanan kosong sambil sesekali tersenyum sinis saat melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Karena sepanjang perjalanan ini begitu banyak kejadian aneh. Mulai dari seorang anak kecil yang jatuh dari dahan pohon saat Len menatapnya, tiang listrik yang tiba-tiba meledak trafonya saat Len juga menatapnya, atau air sungai yang tiba tiba menjadi keruh darah seperti ikan-ikan di dalamnya mati semua saat Len menatapnya.

Rin curiga, semua hal aneh terjadi bertepatan saat Len menatapnya, setiap kali Len ingin menatap Rin, Rin langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Satu kata, takut.

...

Rin's POV

...

Hari ini begitu aneh. Pertama, Len terkejut dengan kedatangan guru baru. Kedua, Len sering melamun di kelas. Ketiga, Len pergi ke toilet dan saat kembali sifatnya mendadak berubah dan ia juga mamakai lensa kontak atau apalah itu karena iris matanya menjadi _crimson_. Dan saat ini, banyak hal aneh terjadi sepanjang perjalanan kami. Aku khawatir Len tidak fokus dan tengah mengalami masa sulit, ia banyak diam lalu berubah tempramen dengan cepat. Menurutku kejadian seperti ini khas anak puber, tapi sifatnya sekarang lebih serius untuk ditanggapi. Apa ada hal dari Len yang tidak ku ketahui?

"Rin, sudah sampai."

Aku terhenyap hingga berjalan terlalu jauh, aku segera menghampiri Len hingga ada satu hal yang membuatku sadar. 'Sejak kapan Len tahu rumah Miku?'

"Hey Rin! Len! Cepat masuk!" Teto berteriak memanggil ku dan Len dari jendela kamar Miku di lantai dua.  
"_Hai'_! Ayo Rin kita masuk." Ajak Len, sejenak ku tepis pikiran khawatir ku pada Len, sekarang Miku lebih penting.

Rumah Miku selalu sepi, kata Miku orang tuanya bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Terkadang mereka pulang cepat dan membawakan beberapa hadiah untuk Miku. Keluarga Miku tidaklah buruk, itu pikirku.

"Ayo, ayo! Miku dan Kaito di atas sini!" Ajak Teto.

Apa Teto sudah tau penyebab Miku demam ya? Aku saja belum tahu tapi sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan Kaito, ia bersedia menjaga Miku saat orang tua Miku tidak ada dan ia pun berani absen dari sekolah. Untung saja tadi ada pergantian wali baru, untuk hari ini sepertinya nasib sedang berpihak dengan gelagat Kaito. Jika dia alasan absen hanya untuk menjaga Miku saat wali kelas masih Kotomi-_sensei_, habislah ia di ruang konseling selama 3 jam penuh.

Saat kami sampai, Kaito tengah memegang telapak tangan Miku dengan wajah khawatir, Miku sendiri bernafas tersendat-sendat dan banyak keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Aku yakin ia banyak pikiran dan terlalu lelah hingga menjadi seperti ini.

"Wah, wah. Sang pangeran menjaga putrinya? Manis sekali sikapmu, khukhukhu..." Ejek Len tiba-tiba.  
"Diam kau Le..." Ucapan Kaito terhenti saat menatap Len, apa ada yang salah ya?  
"Yo, aku di sini. Kaito..."

Kaito kalut, tubuhnya menegang sedikit. Nyalinya untuk memarahi Len hilang seketika. Apa ada yang salah? Kaito langsung berdiri tegap dan menarik lengan Len. Setelah 5 menit mereka keluar, Kaito kembali dengan wajah terkejut dan agak terlihat takut, sedangkan Len tetap tenang dengan hiasan senyum sinis di wajahnya. Apa yang terjadi ya?

Pukul 4 sore lewat 20 menit kami pulang dari rumah Miku. Len menatap benci sekelilingnya, mata nya tidak menunjukan ambisi di sekitarnya. Daripada benci mungkin lebih bisa disebut tatapan bosan .

"Rin, apa kau suka dengan dunia ini? Begitu banyak kebencian dan penderitaan, tidak ada tempat berbagi dan saling menerima di sini. Mereka yang katanya berteman, lambat laun akan lupa. Mereka yang katanya saling suka, lambat laun akan saling benci. Mereka yang niatnya hidup dengan sebaik-baiknya, jika sudah mengetahui hal lebih dari yang mereka perlu, lambat laun akan kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Apa kau suka dunia seperti ini?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba.  
"Eh? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Bisa kau perjelas?" Jawabku.

Len tiba-tiba mendorongku ke sudut tembok, tangannya menahan kedua tanganku. Tangan lainnya memegang daguku. Salah satu kakinya berada di selangkangan ku. Ia tak berniat melepaskanku, ada apa denganmu... Len?

"Akan ku perjelas, Rin." Bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut dan basah membasuh telingaku yang lambat laun turun ke leherku. Aku menutup mata, tidak berani melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Nghh... Aahh, Le... Len." Tanpa sadar aku mendesah dengan perlakuan Len. Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan sih?!  
"Len... Cu.. Cukup!" Sentak ku.  
"Tenanglah Rin, ini tak akan lama." Jawab Len.

Aku hanya pasrah diperlakukan Len seperti ini. Jalan ini begitu sepi, tak akan ada yang menolongku. Len, Len kau kenapa?

"Len... Ahh... Lepaskan."  
"Sebentar lagi Rin. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Saat kurasakan tangan Len menyusup ke dalam baju ku, tanpa sadar aku menamparnya, mencoba mengembalikan rohnya ke dunia ini.

PLAKK!  
"Len! Len! Sadar! Apa kau mengerti dengan yang kau lakukan?!" Gertak ku dengan wajah marah.  
"Ayolah Rin, bahkan Dewi Fortuna juga tahu jika kau menikmatinya tadi." Jawab Len enteng, seakan tamparanku hanya bagaikan hembusan angin di pipinya.  
"Len... Hiks, hiks... Kau kenapa Len? Apa aku berbuat salah kepadamu? Apa aku terlalu cengeng di matamu? Len, jawab aku!" Aku menangis, mencoba menahan rasa kesalku pada Len. Kemana Len yang dulu? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, namun tidak ku ketahui?  
"Kau... Hanya alat dihadapanku, Rin."

Sontak aku menangis, bulir demi bulir air mata tak kuasa lagi ku tampung di kelopak mataku. Apa ini? Kenapa begitu sakit? Walau tubuhku tidak terluka, namun sakit ini... Begitu menusuk.

"Kemana..."  
"Kemana Len yang dulu?"  
"Kau kemanakan Len yang dulu?!"

Seketika aku berlari dari kenyataan, pergi meninggalkan Len yang terkejut. Aku berlari dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang, Len memegangi kepalanya terus menerus, sempat terbesit pikiran untuk menolongnya, aku begitu khawatir. Namun, entah kenapa kakiku terus berlari dan tidak memilik keinginan hanya sekedar untuk berhenti melangkah. Apa yang salah denganmu, Len?

...

Len's POV

...

'Dimana aku? Tempat apa ini?'

Hal pertama yang bisa kulihat adalah hitam, hitam hingga ada sebuah cahaya yang menunjukan Rin. Ia sedang menangis sambil berkata 'Len, Len', Sontak aku bingung, aku disini dan ia mencariku? Aku mencoba merasakan sekitar, dan kembali menatap cahaya yang menampilkan sosok Rin di hadapanku.

Saat itulah aku sadar, lelaki itu. Lelaki yang kutemui di koridor sekolah, ia membuatku pingsan hanya dengan tatapan. Aku mengerti, tubuh ini tubuhku namun, jiwanya entah perasaan atau apa, aku merasa jika jiwa di dalam tubuh yang diajak bicara oleh Rin itu bukan aku, bukan jiwaku. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Rin, aku tidak mungkin membuat Rin menangis, dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Rin berlari sendirian.

'Keluarkan aku.'  
'Panggil aku.'  
'Gunakan kekuatanku.'

'Pandora'

Dan saat aku mencoba mengartikan kata-kata bisikan barusan. Aku merasa tangan kiriku terbakar oleh sesuatu berwarna hitam. Lalu semua gelap.

...

Normal POV

...

'Len' terus memegangi kepalanya, ia sadar jika _dopple_nya memberontak lagi. Dalam sekali tatap, hal mengerikan terjadi. Tubuh Len terbakar api hitam dari dalam api muncul sosok dengan lengan kiri penuh sudut tajam yang mencuat dan lagi-lagi bola mata di punggung telapak tangannya. Sedangkan tubuh Len yang terbakar berubah, warna rambutnya menjadi putih dan bentuk bajunya pun berubah. Sosok mengerikan tadi lama kelamaan memudar dan berganti wujud seperti Akane Len yang biasanya, dengan surai emas dan iris _azure_.

"Cih, sulit menangkapnya paksa."  
"Paling tidak aku harus membunuhnya untuk mau berasimilasi denganku." Ujar lelaki berambut putih tersebut.

Lelaki berambut putih itu menggerakan tangannya seperti membelah udara, dari gerakan tersebut udara seakan terbagi menjadi dua dan membuat lubang hitam. Lelaki itu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku, lalu melewati lubang itu.

"Heh, kita akan bertemu lagi, Len."

Lelaki itu hilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya lubang di udara tadi.

...

"_Cepat pergi cebol! Aku akan melindungimu!"  
"Ta... Tapi Len! Itu berbahaya!"  
"Cepat tangkap anak itu! Sebelum ia kabur lagi!"  
"Len, Len!"  
"Pergi cebol! Kau tak mau orang tua mu khawatir kan?!"  
"Len! Ikutlah, ikutlah bersamaku!"  
"Tidak! Tugasku di sini, dan di sinilah aku akan melindungimu! Kaburlah, mereka tidak ada urusan denganmu, mereka ada urusan denganku!"  
"Hiks, hiks... Aku pasti, pasti akan selalu menunggu di taman ini Len!"  
"Akan ku tunggu kau juga."  
"Setiap malam! Akan ku tunggu!"  
"Hey! Bocah satunya akan kabur!"  
"Biarkan! Kita hanya butuh youkai sialan di depan itu!"  
"Pergilah. Akan selalu ku ingat janjimu..."_

...

"Hah, hah, hah. Dimana aku?" Len tersadar dari mimpinya barusan. Ia baru bangun dari pingsannya.  
"Huh? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Seingatku aku tadi masih di sekolah?"  
"Ah! Lelaki, lelaki di koridor!" Len langsung sigap berdiri, saat ia mau berlari. Ia baru sadar sekarang sudah malam, ia tak tahu pastinya jam berapa.  
"Mimpi barusan? Seperti film dokumenter, selalu berputar dan pasti ada lanjutannya. Taman? Aku bermimpi tentang taman di kota ini?" Len bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kakinya berjalan dengan sendirinya hingga sampai di taman yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Len mencoba duduk di salah satu bangku taman, semilir angin menenangkan hati Len. Ia mencoba untuk tertidur di taman itu 'masa bodo dengan keadaan' itulah yang ada di pikiran Len. Hingga seseorang dengan baju Miko datang ke taman dan berhenti sambil memegang mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya berkaca-kaca ia menangis antara senang, takut, dan bingung.

"Huh? Rin?" Panggil Len ke orang yang diam di pintu taman tersebut.  
"Rin? Apa itu kau?"  
"Rin, Hey! Rin!"

Rin berlari saat melihat jika yang duduk di bangku taman adalah Len. Len bingung dan frustasi dengan yang terjadi dengan hidupnya.

"Sebenarnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku?"

...

Chapter 4 completed!

Akhirnya yang saya takutkan muncul juga, kenaikan rating. Saya tidak akan menaikan rating fict ini ke M, saya hanya akan membumbui fict ini agar selain genre Fantasy dan Romance, genre Hurt/Comfortnya juga terasa sebagai genre ke 3. Jadi maaf jika terkesan memaksa.

Di sini Luka berperan sebagai guru PKL pada tau kan PKL apa? Jadi sebenarnya Luka masih kuliah dan ia satu universitas dengan si bakanasu :3 ~~

Saatnya balas review :

-To reviewer named Hikari-me

Ini updatenya dan makasih reviewnya ^^.  
Aku juga nunggu fict kamu loh, yang If ghost fall in love sama yang Childish. Hehehehe.  
Fict aku cuma pakai istilah awam kok, ga sampai istilah rumit kaya syair dari Shakespear, ekekeke.  
Tetep aja nulis humor itu, sesuatu yang sulit bagiku... Bingung aja cara nulisnya gimana..  
Makasih lagi ya atas reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Shiroi Karen

Miku emang begitukan? Selalu over di semua masalah? Hahahahaha  
Kaito punya tugas, nanti juga tahu ^^ dan saya tidak mau spoiler #Dorrr  
Rin dan Len sudah bertemu sejak kecil? Mungkin ^^ dan...  
MIKU MEMANG PERVY #PLAK  
Makasih atas reviewnya, ini updatenya!

-To reviewer named Alfianonymous22

Ceritanya keren? Makasih!  
Saya sudah berusaha agar fict ini mudah dibaca tanpa terlalu banyak istilah rumit, apa sudah demikian?  
Jadi inget main pokemon di GBA, loadnya pake password yang supeeeeeeeeeeeer panjang! Hehehehe.  
Yosh! Ini updatenya! Makasih ya reviewnya!

-To reviewer named CoreFiraga

Konsep? Kenapa sama konsepnya? Jelek yah? Atau bagus? (PeDe amat sih kamu, Aprian... -_-)  
Kaito nolak Miku? Itu diawal, saya ga berani jamin kelanjutannya, hehehehe..  
Yosh! Ini updatenya! Makasih ya reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Chifa

Suka sama ceritanya? Makasih!  
Kamu ga suka LenMiku? Padahal aku suka sih, Cuma kalau ada yg ga mau ngelanjutin ya ga apa deh, toh di arsip (cielah, arsip) saya nulisnya sudah terlanjur LenRin ^^  
Kaito jahat? Mungkin hanya di awal, hehehehe.  
Yosh! Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Namikaze Kyoko

Len mungkin akan lebih 'gila' dari yang sekarang, lihat saja nanti, khukhukhu...  
Emang sih, Len itu pantesnya kalo ga sama Dell, Kiyo, atau nggak Rei kalau mau dijadiin hero ama villain, kalo sama chara lain kurang gimana gitu.  
Yosh! Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Chalice07

Hehehehe, saya niatnya mau bikin Luka itu, tsundere nggak, yandere juga nggak (nah loh, terus apa dong?) ya pokoknya begitu deh...  
Len itu gentleman! Ga akan sembunyi dari Kiyo, ekekekeke (SFX : Gentleman – PSY)  
Ya itu mungkin kalau si cebol di mimpinya Len itu Rin... kemungkinannya 99% (Woy itu mah udah pasti bukan kemungkinan!)  
Main audition? Kangen dah, charanya ada di temen semua sih. Sekarang main dragon nest itu juga di laptop, bukan PC. Karena PC sudah dijual monitornya yang entah uangnya mau buat apa, Cuma ada CPUnya di rumah T_T...  
Yosh! Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

Maafkan saya kalau ada cara membalas yang kurang berkenan di hati para reviewer.. saya mohon maaf.  
Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! Dadah!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : A palm of tiny hand

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Saya update nih, dan saya tetap tidak bisa menentukan jadwal update T_T. Semoga reader tetap betah dengan sifat labil saya ^^.

Judul chapter ini mengingatkan saya dengan OS Clannad AS episode 22 yang selalu membuat saya menangis ketika mendengarkannya...

Peran Rin akan sedikit di chapter ini, dan WARNING! Chapter ini _full of flashback_ dan semua _flashback_ yang akan tertulis terkadang tidak berhubungan anatara satu dengan yang lain! Semoga tidak bingung ya!

Langsung mulai, ga usah banyak bicara ya! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary : _

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Balas membalas review seperti biasa di bawah ya...

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 5 : A palm of tiny hand

Len's POV

...

"_Sebenarnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku?"_

...

_"Ikutlah denganku, Len"_

"_TIDAK! Omong kosong denganmu!"_

"_Tidak kah kau berpikir? Aku mencoba melepasmu dari belenggu dunia? Dari dunia yang kejam ini? Dari wajah palsu para manusia yang begitu munafik? Tapi mengapa kau malah ingin menjadi seperti mereka? Menjadi makhluk yang mementingkan ego di atas segalanya?"_

"_Apa yang kau tahu? Aku bukanlah bonekamu! Aku bahkan tak menganggapmu sebagai pembuatku! Aku percaya jika perasaan inilah, perasaan ini yang membawa ku lahir ke dunia!"_

"_Jangan bercandan Len! 'Dia' membutuhkan mu, dia dan kau adalah satu. Kau adalah aset kami, kau lah yang bisa mengubah dunia dengan 'dia'."_

"_Dengan makhluk tak berjiwa itu? Jangan samakan aku dengannya! Dengan makhlukmu yang menjijikan itu!"_

_Aku mulai terbawa emosi, itulah yang ku ingat._

"_Aku tidak peduli dengan omonganmu! Semua yang kau katakan hanya omong kosong belaka buatku! Kau membuangku, kau sendiri yang membuangku! Aku bahkan bersedia membuang 'benda' ini jika perlu! Aku tidak ada keinginan terikat denganmu ataupun dengan orang orang sepertimu yang hanya memanfaatkanku!"_

"_Jangan kau kira Len, kau baru 7 tahun. Kau kira siapa yang menjagamu dan mengajarimu banyak hal? Kita adalah Youkai, bukan makhluk rendahan seperti manusia. Ingat itu baik-baik Len."_

"_Lalu mengapa? Apa itu masalah buatmu? Aku percaya tiap makhluk ada untuk saling melengkapi, dan itulah yang tetap kupercaya hingga saat ini! Aku tidak peduli kasta, derajat, tingkatan atau apalah itu!"_

"_Kau akan menyesal, Akane Len." _

...

PATS!

Apa itu barusan? Sebenarnya siapa yang ada di mimpiku? Wajahnya, wajahnya selalu samar. Mereka semua, seperti... Familiar.

Aku pernah bermimpi nama Kiyoteru, apa ia orang yang sama dengan yang ku kenal sekarang?

Sekarang sudah pagi, tanpa sadar aku tertidur di bangku taman dengan seragam sekolah, pasti Yuki dan Gakupo bertanya akan kemana aku. Biarkanlah, toh aku bawa baju ganti. Sekali-kali bolos tidaklah buruk.

...

Someone's POV

...

"Bagaimana hasilya? Serukan?" Tanya orang di hadapanku.

"Tidak buruk, hanya mengontrolnya cukup sulit. Sepertinya aku harus membunuhnya dulu." Jawabku enteng.

" Jangan atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan kekuatan sejati _Pandora's Eye_. Benda itu berkembang seiring perkembangan pemiliknya dan kau bukanlah pemiliknya." Jawab Master.

"Jika begitu kenapa tidak kau taruh sekalian dengan _Pandora's Rage_ yang kupunya?" Tanyaku.

"Itu mustahil, jika dua bagian langsung dimasukan dalam satu wadah. Kehancuran wadah adalah jawabannya."

Aku hanya mendecih pelan, kenapa Master tidak menggunakan yang lebih efektif?

"Jika hanya ku simpan, kekuatan benda-benda itu tak akan berkembang." Ucapnya menjawab apa yang kupikirkan tadi, aku sempat lupa tentang kekuatannya.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku _Mind Walker_ tidak ada yang bisa bersembunyi di belakangku. Aku bisa saja tinggal pergi dan melepas kekuatanku di tengah kota lalu mengendalikan seluruh kota, sayangnya hal itu hanya akan membuat kalian seperti barang rongsokan, khukhukhu. Aku punya alasan menciptakan kalian, dan kekuatanku juga ada batasnya." Ucapnya lagi.

"Master, saya datang memberi laporan."

Sosok ungu muncul di belakangku. Ia yang semula samar kini menjadi lebih jelas, kemampuannya benar-benar sudah berkembang rupanya. Belasan _katana_ yang menggantung di sebuah wadah yang ada di pinggangnya itu bergerak seiring gerakan dan langkahnya mendekati kami.

"Len tidak pulang hari ini, ia ketiduran di taman. Dan sepertinya ia sempat frustasi." Kata orang yang kini ada di sampingku.

"Katakan _Code : Violet Stingray_, apa Len bertindak aneh atau menanyakan hal aneh saat bersamamu? Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku kepada anak itu, walau hanya untuk mengintainya. Jika dipaksa, emosi berharga yang tumbuh dan meningkatkan kekuatan anak itu akan hilang."

"Tidak Master, ia tetap acuh seperti biasa." Lanjut orang di sebelahku.

"Hmmm begitu, apa kau mulai menikmati kehidupan di sini? Dan kau sudah punya kekasih, apa aku salah? Khukhukhu." Apa? Si ungu ini sudah punya kekasih? Sebenarnya apa saja yang ia lakukan selama ini?

"Itu... Itu benar." Jawabnya ragu dengan sorot mata ketakutan.

"Bagaimana dengan _Code : Frozen Butterfly _dan _Code : Cold Bat _? Aku sudah tahu garis besar apa yang mereka lakukan selama di sini. Bisa tidak kalian lebih fokus ke tugas seperti yang lainnya?" Ucap Master dengan nada agak tinggi. Kulihat _Code : Flame Fox _dan _Code : White Hyena _mencuri pandang apa yang sedang terjadi.

Si ungu hanya menghela nafas, dengan raut muka sudah agak tenang ia menatap Master.

"Baiklah, akan saya beritahu yang lain. Karena waktu rencana kita tidak lama lagi." Lalu sosoknya samar-samar kemudian menghilang.

...

Len's POV

...

Aku tidak tahu harus kemana, kaki ku terus melangkah seakan mengikuti satu jalur tepat yang sudah ditentukan. Tanpa sadar aku sampai di kuil tempat Rin menjadi Miko, awalnya aku kaget jika melihat Rin, tapi kemudian aku sadar. Rin kan sekolah, buat apa khawatir.

"Are? Len? Len-_kun_ kenapa tidak sekolah?" Tanya Lenka _Oba-san_ saat keluar dari dalam kuil.

"Aku hanya tidak niat." Jawabku enteng.

"Kau bolos ya? Hayoo, Len_-kun _mulai menjadi anak nakal. _Oba-chan_ tidak akan mengijinkan Rin menikah dengan orang tidak disiplin seperti ini... Hihihihi" Ucap _Oba-san_ sambil menaikan jari telunjuknya ke arah dagu. Sontak aku malu, wajahku memerah sedikit.

"A-apa sih?!"

"Sudah lebih baik Len-_kun_ pergi ke dalam rumah bersama _oba-san_, ada yang ingin _oba-san_ bicarakan dengan Len-_kun_." Ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa mengikuti _oba-san_. Aku terdiam di ruang tamu saat menunggu _oba-san_ membuat teh dan kue. Tanpa peringatan, _daydream_ lain memasuki kesadaranku.

PATS!

...

"_Tak ada gunanya kau melawan Len."_

"_Hah, hah, hah. Omong kosong apa itu?! Jangan anggap enteng aku!"_

_TRANG!_

"_Kau hanya bocah ingusan, ingin melawanku yang sudah ratusan tahun hidup di dunia ini?"_

"_Umur hanya kiasan, dan pengalaman hanyalah pendukung! Kekuatan hanyalah satu-satunya yang berpengaruh di pikiranku! HEAAA!"_

_BOOM!_

"_Kau hanya menghabiskan tenagamu Len, kau bahkan tidak bisa meretak kan 5 lapis barrierku. Lapisan pertama bahkan sudah cukup untuk menghentikan seranganmu."_

"_Kau meremehkanku?!_

_Aku hanya bisa terus menyerangnya sudah berapa banyak peluh yang berjatuhan dalam udara malam yang dingin ini? Tanpa sadar tangan kiriku berdarah, darah keluar karena aku terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan ini. Tubuh ku sudah tidak kuat._

"_Kau tidak ada perlawanan, tinggal membawamu yang bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar bernafas dengan benar, khukhukhu."_

...

PATS!

"Len-_kun_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya _oba-san_ yang sudah ada di hadapanku.

"Eh? Iya, aku tak apa-apa. Jadi apa yang ingin _oba-san_ katakan?" Kataku langsung menuju inti, aku malas membuang tenagaku hanya untuk berbasa-basi.

"Ini mengenai Rin. Kau harus mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya."

Mendengar kata Rin, tubuhku langsung menegang. Apa Rin mengatakan tentang sesuatu yang terjadi tadi malam?

"Rin itu anak yang ceria dan agak kekanakan, tapi semua sifatnya hanya topeng. Sampai sekarang ia bahkan belum menerima kepergian ayahnya yang hilang tanpa sebab."

Jadi itu kenapa Rin langsung murung ketika aku menanyakan soal ayahnya.

"Ayahnya tidak pernah di ketahui keberadaannya, Rin selalu menangis kala itu hingga kemudian hari ia terkena demam tinggi. Namun hal yang paling naas terjadi. Rin stress berat dan ia koma selama dua minggu di rumah sakit. Aku tak menyangka, Rin akan begitu stress karena kepergian ayahnya yang tanpa sebab."

"Rin mengalami amnesia saat ia sadar, ia bahkan tidak mengingat siapa aku. Saat ia mengingat aku, sontak ia juga mengingat apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya. Ia menangis hebat berjam-jam. Aku selalu menatap sendu kepada Rin karena semua hal yang kulakukan tetap tak bisa menggantikan sosok ayahnya dan sejak itu ia selalu murung. Namun kemurungannya menghilang seiring waktu dan ia mulai menjadi anak yang ceria lagi. Namun, aku tetap sadar jika ia hanya bersembunyi di balik topeng porselennya." _Oba-san_ mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tangisan kecil di wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan memberikannya pada _oba-san_.

"Rin..." Ucapku pelan.

...

Hari sudah agak siang, dan aku hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan lagi saat sudah berpamitan dengan Lenka _oba-san_. Sekarang masih jam 11 siang, aku berniat berteduh kembali ke taman tempat pertama kali aku terbangun. Saat sampai di sana, ada seorang wanita yang berambut merah dan bergaya _bob_ dengan pakaian yang cukup minim, karena aku bisa melihat seluruh bagian perutnya. Ia hanya duduk termenung menatap kosong di depannya.

"Maaf, nona. Apa saya menganggu?" Tanyaku pada wanita itu.

Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah merah dan pandangan sayu, apa ia mabuk?

"Hik! Len?"

Apa?! Ia kenal aku?!

"Maaf nona? Apa anda kenal dengan saya?" Aku mencoba menyentuh pundaknya, dan sesuatu kembali merasuk pikiranku.

PATS!

...

"_Hei! Jangan mabuk di depan anak kecil!"_

"_Peduli denganmu, hik! Aku kan, hik... Cuma bersenang-senang, hik... sedikit!"_

"_Kau menghabiskan sake jatah Haku-san juga! Aku tidak menjamin malam ini akan tenang..."_

_Malam yang berisik di sini, Kiyoteru yang sedang ada di dapur berkali-kali mendengus kesal._

_..._

"_Hei, bocah! Kau berisik!"_

"_Oh iya? Mau mencoba berkelahi?"_

"_Boleh! Yang kalah beli persediaan makan malam!"_

_..._

"_Maafkan aku Len, tapi memang ini yang akan kami lakukan."_

"_Jadi kau juga sama?! Sebenarnya seberapa pentingkah rencana ini bagi kalian?!"_

"_Sangat penting, aku tidak akan membuang keinginan Master untuk membuat dunia tanpa rasa benci.."_

_..._

PATS!

Aku membatu, apa yang tadi? Mimpi baru, tapi yang ini berbeda.

Wanita tadi berdiri dan berjalan santai meninggalkanku.

"Maafkan aku Len."

Aku mendengar ia berkata demikian, walaupun samar.

...

Waktu menunjukan pukul 3 sore, ini sudah waktu pulang sekolah. Aku akan mencoba menunggu Rin di jalur pulang yang biasa, mungkin dengan begini aku bisa bertanya kepada Rin apa yang sudah terjadi.

Setengah jam aku menunggu, di bawah pohon sakura tempat kami pertama bertemu.

Saat itu aku melihat Rin menuntun sepedanya, aku langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Rin! Kita harus bicara!"

"..."

"Rin, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku atas apa yang aku lakukan kepadamu! Aku bahkan tidak ingat, aku tidak sadar!"

"..."

"Rin? Apa kau tidak memaafkanku? Apa aku tidak cukup baik di matamu? Apa aku begitu buruknya di matamu? Apa aku terlihat menjijikan di hadapanmu? Rin! Jawab aku!"

"..."

"Rin..."

"Len..."

"?!"

"Len yang dulu? Apa kau benar Len? Apa kau Len yang ku kenal? Apa kau Akane Len yang selalu bersamaku? Apa kau Akane Len yang acuh seperti yang ku tahu? Apa kau Akane Len yang pernah berkata bisa menjadi apapun untukku? Apa kau Akane Len yang selalu menemaniku tertawa dan selalu menangkanku saat aku menangis?"

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan, apa aku benar-benar menjadi orang lain kemarin? Aku yang awalnya kaget melembutkan pandanganku dan mengulas sebuah kurva senyuman hangat yang ku simpan selama ini. Iya, aku tersenyum lembut kepada Rin. Mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa akulah Akane Len yang ia kenal.

"Iya Rin, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan melindungimu tiap saat mulai saat ini."

Rin yang memasang wajah datar sedari tadi mulai menitikan cairan kecil di sudut matanya, mulanya sedikit yang lama-kelamaan menjadi banyak dan wajahnya pun menjadi dibanjiri air mata.

"Len... Aku, aku..."

"Sudah jangan berkata lagi."

Rin menangis dengan kerasnya di pelukanku.

"Lepaskan semua rasa sedihmu, lampiaskan semua kekesalanmu di pelukanku. Semuanya termasuk tentang kau dan ayahmu."

Rin awalnya menegang, kemudian menangis lebih keras. Ia menunjukan sisi aslinya padaku, Rin yang cengeng dan selalu ingin dilindungi. Kami menikmati moment ini bersamaan dengan hembusan angin musim semi dan gemerisik gesekan daun pohon sakura.

...

Aku mengantarkan Rin pulang sampai ke kuil. Rin yang sudah agak ringan, berterima kasih kepada ku dan melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang tepat berada di samping kuil.

Aku berjalan ke arah rumah, ini sudah saat nya aku pulang. Sudah cukup dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Saat aku berjalan pulang menyusuri sungai, aku melihat ada seorang wanita lagi yang berambut putih dan di ikat _ponytail_ rendah ke bawah.

Ia menoleh ke arah ku dan tersenyum pada ku. Aku yang kebingungan hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alis ku dan memiringkan kepala. Ia melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar aku pergi ke arahnya. Aku hanya menurut dan pergi ke sampingnya, kami sama-sama terdiam hingga ia memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau suka udara sore?"

"_Are?_ Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah jawab saja, apa kau suka udara sore hari?"

"Ya, menenangkan."

"Jawabanmu selalu sama ya sejak dulu. Hihihihi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dan pikiran lain meruak masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

PATS!

...

"_Apa kau suka udara sore?"_

"_Ya, menenangkan."_

"_Len-kun selalu terlihat keren ya! Hihihihi."_

"_Apa sih?! Biasa saja ah!"_

_..._

"_Len-kun! Mau makan malam apa?"_

"_Terserah kau saja, makan malam buatanmu selalu enak di mulutku, hehehe"_

"_Ah bisa saja!"_

"_Lihatlah, pasangan lovey dovey itu sedang bermesraan."_

"_URUSAI!"_

_..._

"_Maafkan aku Len-kun, membantumu sangatlah mustahil."_

"_Ya aku mengerti, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."_

"_Tidak bisakah kau tetap di sini?"_

"_Dan menjadi bagian dari tubuh mati itu? Tidak mungkin."_

"_Aku... Aku..."_

"_Sudahlah."_

_..._

PATS!

Itu? Barusan itu, apa?

"Baiklah Len-_kun_, aku pergi ya! Jaga baik-baik dirimu, hihihi." Wanita itu pergi sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih siapa pun kau."

Ia menoleh sedikit kepadaku disertai senyuman, kemudian ia kembali berjalan. Aku bingung, apa maksud dari senyuman tadi?

Begitu banyak pikiran hari ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan kenangan-kenangan itu akan kembali datang menghantuiku. Aku mencoba menarik garis besar saat ini. Apa aku dulu... bukan penghuni dunia ini? Aku sudah berkali-kali mengalami ini, dan semuanya mengarah pada satu hal, ada yang tidak beres dengan masa laluku. Tapi yang paling membuatku penasaran adalah gadis kecil yang pernah ku impikan, siapa dia? Kenapa dia tidak terlihat asing? Kenapa dia...

...

"_Hey anak nakal, berhenti!"_

"_Kamu ini benar-benar nakal ya!"_

"_Hei! Berhenti memanggilku cebol!"_

"_Heh, biarin! Aku lelah berlari terus, lagipula apasih memang yang mengejar kita? Hantu? Aku tidak takut sama hantu, aku kan Miko!"_

"_Len, Len!"_

"_Len! Ikutlah, ikutlah bersamaku!"_

"_Setiap malam! Akan ku tunggu!"_

Ini, aku tahu! Ini kenangan bersama anak itu!

"_Len!"_

"_Hey jangan tidak sopan Len!"_

"_Len ternyata bisa peduli juga ya!"_

"_Hei lihat tuh Kaito sama Miku serasi ya!"_

"_Eh, kamu tahu nggak si Gumi itu? Walau dia cuek, sebenarnya dia anak baik loh!"_

"_Bagaimana kabar Yuki-chan dan Gakupo-san?"_

"_Len! Kamu ini, bisa tidak sih sedikit peduli dengan sekitar?"_

"_Len, Ayo!" _

Kenapa kenangan dengan Rin juga terpikir olehku? Mungkinkah?

"_Berhenti memanggilku cebol! Huff... Kau ini nakal ya. Perkenalkan aku Kaga..."_

"_Oh iya, bodohnya aku. Aku Kagamine Rin, 15 tahun. Aku seorang Miko di kuil sebelah barat kota ini. Kau bisa panggil aku Rin, salam kenal!" _

'_Kagamine Rin.'_

_..._

Bohong! Aku tidak percaya ini! Rin adalah... Rin adalah perempuan kecil yang selalu ada di mimpiku?!

Nafas ku terengah-engah, kepalaku sakit luar biasa! Aku tidak percaya dengan kebenaran ini, tapi semuanya sesuai. Semuanya, semuanya begitu nyata. Apakah ini benar? Hanya ada satu cara membuktikannya.

Aku berlari ke arah taman tempat aku sempat tertidur, aku tidak memperdulikan omelan orang-orang yang ku tabrak dengan tidak sengaja. Hanya satu yang ingin kupastikan, dan di tempat itulah aku dapat menemukan jawabannya.

Saat aku sampai di taman lagi, tempat ini sepi. Mungkin aku salah.

"Aku berharap terlalu banyak."

Saat aku akan meninggalkan tempat itu, kudengar suara orang yang begitu familiar.

"Len! Apa itu kau?"

Rin, itu Rin! Aku langsung berbalik dan berlari ke arahnya yang berpakaian Miko. Keadaan petang membuat ekspresi wajah Rin terlihat agak buram. Aku mencoba langsung bertanya pada intinya.

"Benar, ini aku, Akane Len yang kau tunggu setiap hari."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menunggu orang lain kan setiap hari di taman ini?"

"Memang iya, tapi..."

Rin menggantungkan kalimatnya, jantungku berdegup cepat dengan kelanjutan omongannya. Ia langsung menangis perlahan dengan tatapan terkejut tanpa sebab.

"Benar, nama anak itu. Akane Len. Akhirnya aku bisa mengingatnya." Gumam Rin yang masih bisa ku dengar. Rin mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang mulai melembut, mata tertutup dan sebuah senyum lebar sambil terus menangis.

"Apa kau, orang yang ku tunggu selama ini?" Tanya Rin sekali lagi.

"Iya cebol, ini aku. Si anak-yang-tidak-sopan." Aku berkata sambil sedikit tersenyum mengejek.

Aku langsung mengangkat telapan tanganku, meminta tangannya untuk bertaut denganku. Tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk diriku dan mencium pipiku. Aku langsung tersenyum lembut sambil menahan kedua belah pipinya lalu menghadapkannya padaku seraya berkata.

"_Tadaima_, Rin."

"_Okaeri_, Len."

...

Chapter 5 completed!

Apa chapter ini membuat reader bingung? Intinya tiap _flashback_ yang ada bisa saja lanjutan dari mimpi Len, bisa saja kenangan dengan orang yang ia temui saat menerima _flashback_ itu.

Sesuai judul (Jika memang sesuai), chapter ini menceritakan tentang Rin dan beberapa orang lain yang dulu baik kepada Len. Makanya aku menamakannya telapak tangan kecil, karena orang-orang itu memberi Len uluran tangannya saat Len masih mengenalnya dulu. Akhirnya hanya Rin yang bisa Len ingat dengan baik.

Saatnya balas review!

-To reviewer named Haccha May-chan :

Emang tuh Len, XD  
Nambah rating jadi T+ (emang ada?) sama genre harem! #PLAK  
Len : Ini bukan based from SPICE song! Jangan nambahin yang aneh aneh!  
Aprian : Iya iya, maafkan hamba (?)  
Kesalahan tenis... Eh teknis, maksud saya nambah genrenya Hurt/Comfort

Ini update! Makasih reviewnya :* (muach) #PLAK #Muntah berjamaah

-Too reviewer named Namikaze Kyoko :

Jadi lated M? Jangan nanti mama bica malah! (Kalutnya keluar)  
Itu bukan Len, itu inangnya yang ngambil alih tubuh Len sementara.

Saya udah bantu Len, gantinya beliin saya permen 5 toples! #PLAK

Len : Dadah uang sakuku~~ T_T

Ini updatenya, makasih ya reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Shiroi Karen :

Iya nih! 'Len' nya rusuh! Nanti saya pasang peringatan, "hati-hati awas ada 'Len' galak, selamatkan kantong belakang anda jika tidak mau dompet anda hilang" (What?)  
Cuma rated M numpang lewat ^_^V

Ini updatenya, makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Alfianonymous22 :

Aku gak ketularan code breaker, cuma mikir aja kayaknya bagusan jika memakai code daripada langsung spoiler nama ^^ #DOORRR  
Liat saja nanti satu persatu siapa aja yang punya nama. ^^

Ini updatenya, makasih reviewnya!

Maafkan saya kalau ada cara membalas yang kurang berkenan di hati para reviewer.. saya mohon maaf.  
Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Zoetrope part 1

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Saya sudah update! Dan sepertinya ini akan jadi fict mingguan deh :3~~  
Saya seminggu ini tengah mengingat game yang saya mainkan dulu pada kelas 4-5 SD di private server, jeng-jeng-jeng! RAGNAROK ONLINE! Saya terakhir main ini game pada kelas 1 SMP, sekarang niat lagi main cuma kayaknya yang offline aja. Untuk game online saya tetep prefer ke Dragon Nest~~  
(Ada yang salah dengan saya main game pada umur segitu? Saya bahkan sudah main final fantasy 7 di PS 1 saat masih kelas 3 SD. Salahkan Om saya yang ngajarin tentang game RPG dan akhirnya keranjingan XD).

Oh iya, chapter dengan judul ini ada 2 part karena kepanjangan. Saya tidak mau menggabungkannya karena nanti reader takut bosan atau semacamnya.

Daripada banyak omong! Langsung aja mulai! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary : _

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Balas membalas review seperti biasa di bawah ya...

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 6 : Zoetrope part 1

Normal POV

...

Saat ini sudah musim panas, yah tepatnya sudah akhir bulan Juni. Len yang ingat akan sedikit dari masa lalunya, mulai tidak mengubris kelanjutannya. Dengan kata lain, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan _daydream_ atau apapun yang suka merasuki pikirannya sendiri.

Kini Len tengah berusaha menjadi anak SMA yang normal, atau itulah pikirnya.

"Len! Sini!" Teriak Rin di lorong sekolah, kini mereka sedang istirahat kedua. Rin, Len, Miku dan Kaito ingin pergi meminjam ruang audiovisual sekolah. Untuk apa? Yang pasti bukan untuk melihat hal yang tidak senonoh.

"_Hai, hai_. Berisik tau Rin.." Jawab Len malas.

"Salah! 'Iya' nya sekali saja!" Ralat Rin.

"_Haaaaaiii_... Rin..." Jawab Len lagi.

"Jangan terlalu panjang! Dasar pemalas!" Ralat Rin lagi.

"_Whatever_, hei Kaito, Miku. Kalian seperti alergi berdekatan saja." Len bertanya dengan sikap dua sejoli itu. Siapapun akan melihat mereka seperti alergi satu dengan yang lainnya. Berjalan bersama, tapi jaraknya berjauhan.

"_Ano, eto_. Tidak apa-apa kok Len-_kun_... Hehehe." Miku menjawab tergagap. Kaito hanya mendengus.

"Hey Kaito, sini deh. Aku mau tanya." Ajak Len agak menjauh dari Rin dan Miku.

'_Hei, masalah itu sudah lama, berbaikan lah dengan Miku.'_

'_Tidak semudah itu, bodoh! Lagian aku yang memicunya!'_

'_Kenapa tidak kau terima saja waktu itu, eskrim jelek?!'_

'_Kenapa? Karena aku punya tugas! Aku tidak mau Miku terlibat'_

'_Whatever, kau selalu berkata sama.'_

Len dan Kaito berjalan kembali mendekati Rin dan Miku, Kaito dengan cengiran bodohnya, Len dengan wajah sok coolnya. Mau bagaimanapun keadaan mereka, di mata orang lain mereka tetap seperti sahabat yang normal.

...

'_Code : Mint Lavender dan Code : Frozen Butterfly, Master punya tugas baru untuk kalian.' _Ucap seseorang kepada kedua orang yang disebutnya. Sepertinya melalui Telekinesis.

'_Berikan Akane Len tekanan mental, Master tidak peduli bagaimana caranya. Kalau perlu silahkan lepas batas dimensi untuk menghentikan waktu dengan Nanohanagou.' _Lanjut orang itu.

'_Ingat, Master tidak menerima kegagalan, semua anggota sudah tahu rencana ini. Jalankan sebaik-baiknya.' _Dan sambungan terputus.

...

Kaito yang tengah berada di ruangan audiovisual mengangguk-angguk paham. sekarang kita tahu apa tujuan Rin, Len, Miku dan Kaito, mereka akan berlatih untuk memberi presentasi untuk pengajuan mereka ke jurusan seni.

_Sakura Gakkuen _memang beda, para siswa baru diberi kesempatan memilih jurusan pada kelas 10, dan mereka baru akan memulai jurusan mereka kelas 11. Hal ini berguna agar pengetahuan umum yang mereka pelajari dari awal mereka sekolah tidak pudar dengan mudah jika mereka hanya akan belajar jurusan mereka nanti kelas 11, maka dari itu kelas 10 mereka tetap belajar jurusan umum.

Dan untuk melamar jurusan, para siswa harus memberi presentasi untuk membuktikan kemampuan mereka pada jurusan yang dipilih. Mereka bisa memilih maksimal 2 jurusan untuk mencabang jika jurusan utama mereka gagal diikuti. Jika gagal semua, para siswa yang gagal akan di tempatkan di jurusan umum.

"Hey Kaito, kau banyak mengangguk dari tadi." Kubris Len tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya mengangguk paham pada penjelasan Miku." Jawab Kaito setengah jujur, sebenarnya pikirannya agak teralih dengan Telekinesis yang baru ia terima. Benar, Kaito adalah salah satu Youkai yang memiliki _Code_ di bawah pimpinan 'Master'.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Miku Hatsune memiliki nilai bagus di bidang seni, dan bahkan menjadi _Mentor_ kita untuk mengikuti ujian jurusan." Cibir Len.

"Hey BakAisu, kau bisa bermain alat musik kan? Ujian kita beda dengan jurusan akademik yang mengambil jalur tes tulis, kita kan langsung praktek. Jangan sampai karena kau, kelompok kita tidak diterima!" Lanjut Len.

"Tenang, aku bisa semua alat musik ritmis." Jawab Kaito mantap dan dihadahi Jitakan oleh Len.

"Bahkan adik ku dirumah bisa kalau cuma memukul alat musik membentuk sebuah irama, bodoh!" Kilah Len.

"Kau punya adik?" Kaito mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Punya! Jangan alihkan pembicaraan ini! Kau bisa apa?!"

"Baiklah, aku bisa alat musik jenis _Aerophone_." Jawab Kaito menghela nafas.

"Rin dan aku bisa memainkan alat musik Melodis, mungkin yang berjenis gesek, Miku akan memainkan piano, itu yang dia mau. Kau bermain apalah yang bisa ditiup dipukul juga tak apa! Aku tidak peduli mau seruling, recorder, pianika, drum, kendang atau apapun itu!"

"Len, ujian team sudah selesai permasalahannya. Kalau ujian solo, kau ingin menyanyi apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku dan Miku sudah ada pilihan loh! Jangan terkejut nanti ya!" Lanjut Rin sambil mengepalkan tangan, Miku yang ada di depan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sebodoh si Kaito, paling tidak aku sudah memikirkan lagunya..." Seringai Len kearah Kaito.

Kaito berlagak ngambek dan cemberut, ruang audiovisual langsung disertai gelak tawa 4 orang itu.

...

Len sudah pulang, hari sudah malam. Sebenarnya saat pulang Len merasa diperhatikan, namun ia tepis perasaan buruknya. Len sudah tidak peduli dengan semua hal cenayang yang terjadi padanya. 'Jika ku biarkan hal ini pasti akan menghilang sendiri.' Itulah pikirnya.

"Kita mulai Kaito?" Tanya seseorang berambut _Teal_ pendek kepada orang berambut biru di sampingnya, jauh dari tempat Len berada.

"Baiklah, kita mulai prosesnya-"

Orang berambut biru ini menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, ia menoleh ke arah Len yang berada jauh darinya sedang berjalan sambil menolah-noleh ke arah sekitarnya sejak tadi.

"-Mikuo."

...

Len's POV

...

Aku terbangun di pagi hari, sekitar pukul 06.30. Sekolah masih lama, aku hanya berputar-putar di dapur meperhatikan si BakaNasu memasak nasi omelet dan kentang goreng, perpaduan yang aneh.

Aku langsung mandi, dan pergi lagi ke ruang makan. Setelah sarapan bersama Yuki dan si BakaNasu, aku berangkat ke sekolah. Ketika sampai di kelas bersama Rin pastinya, kujatuhkan kepalaku ke meja. Bosan, cuma itu yang bisa kupikirkan.

Saat membuka _Netbook_ yang tertera di mejaku, aku bingung. Kemana hasil dari presentasi kemarin yang aku simpan? Aku lihat Rin, Kaito, dan Miku. Mereka terlihat tenang saja. Saat pelajaran di mulai aku baru sadar, pelajaran hari ini sama dengan kemarin! Apa atau hanya aku saja yang salah melihat jadwal?

Sampai isitaraht kedua ku simpan pikiran aneh yang membuatku sempat panik. Dan saat itu juga, rasa panik ku memuncak.

"Len! Ayo kita ke ruang audiovisual! Kita akan membahas tentang masalah presentasi jurusan!" Ujar Rin riang.

"Lagi? Aku sudah lelah dengan yang kemarin..." Jawabku menghela nafas.

"Lagi? Memang sudah pernah ya?" Tanya Rin polos, kulihat Kaito dan Miku juga agak bingung.

"Kalian ini pelupa atau apasih?!" Aku langsung berjalan ke meja Rin, membuka _Netbook_ di mejanya, seingatku Rin meletakan hasil dari pembahasan kemarin di sini.

"Bohong, tidak mungkin..." Aku terkejut data Rin mengenai hal kemarin hilang juga! Aku berlari memeriksa meja Kaito dan Miku, dan hasilnya nihil. Semua data mengenai kemarin tidak ada.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Atau jangan-jangan..." Aku langsung berlari ke arah lobby sekolah dan melihat mading sekolah, dan dugaanku benar! Tanda tangan kepala sekolah di lembaran pengumuman tentang jurusan menunjukan tanggal 30 Juni! Berarti baru di tempel hari ini! Klub mading sekolah ini begitu ulet, jarang sekali meninggalkan satu berita hingga dua hari, apalagi berita tentang sekolah.

Biasanya mereka yang terlambat melihat berita di mading bisa tetap melihat melalui situs sekolah, karena berita di mading pasti akan dicabut dalam 1 hari. Mading yang ditinggal hanya dari hasil karya lomba atau berita tentang hasil prestasi yang di dapat sekolah. Sedangkan pengumuman tentang studi sekolah dan kabar angin selalu diganti setiap hari.

Aku langsung melihat ke arah HP ku dan ke arah jam digital sekolah, sama saja! Menunjukan tanggal 30 juni! Apa maksudnya ini?! Seharusnya sekarang tanggal 1 Juli!

Kulihat Rin, Kaito dan Miku yang menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Len, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Len, jangan memaksakan diri."

Kata Rin dan Miku bersamaan, Kaito hanya diam. Benar dugaanku, ada yang aneh di sini. Aku akhirnya bersikap biasa, mencoba untuk mengikuti alur yang terjadi. Tapi bukan berarti aku menerimanya, aku akan mencari tahu tentang ini.

Aku terpaksa mengikuti pembahasan jurusan yang melelahkan itu lagi, namun saat selesai aku tidak langsung pulang. Rin, Miku dan Kaito mengajak ke danau. Katanya ingin _refreshing_.

"Ayo Len! Jangan Lama!" Teriak Rin dalam perjalanan, benar kami jalan kaki dan Rin sedang tidak bawa sepeda.

"Iya bawel!"

"Tuan _kuudere_ kita tetap tidak bisa melembut ya? Walau untuk perempuan sekalipun." Kaito menanggap sifat tegas ku dengan kata-kata yang cukup men'jleb'kan harga diriku sebagai lelaki.

"Diam kau BakAisu! Aku hanya sedang bingung, bodoh!" Jawab ku tegas.

"Ternyata orang sok cool bisa bingung." Desak Miku juga.

"Grrr... Kalian berdua..." Geramku.

"Benar itu! Jangan suka mengejek Len! Kalian belum pernah digigit anjing ya?!-" Sesaat aku merasa di bela Rin.

"-Len gigit mereka!" Lanjut Rin, dan aku langsung sadar.

"Memangnya aku anjing apa?!" Aku langsung mengejar-ngejar Rin di sekitar danau, kami sudah sampai di danau. Rin, Miku dan Kaito langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Rin yang sedang berlari saja bisa tertawa seperti itu, benar-benar stamina yang hebat. Aku ikut tersenyum.

"Kalian semua memang sia-"

Belum sempat aku aku melanjutkan kalimatku, senyumanku langsung pudar. Aku tergelincir pinggiran danau yang licin. Aku yang kaget tidak sempat memegang apapun sebagai penahan dan faktor lelah karena berlarian membuat kakiku langsum keram ketika terkena air, aku tidak mampu untuk berenang dengan situasi ini.

Aku melihat pudar dari dalam air, Rin dan Miku berteriak histeris. Namun saat melihat Kaito, aku tidak merasa ia khawatir padaku, ia sedikit menyeringai lalu semuanya gelap...

...

"Hah, hah! Apa barusan?" Aku terbangun di ranjang dengan banyak keringat.

"Syukurlah itu semua hanya mimpi..." Sesaat aku menghela nafas, aku langsung terkejut ketika melihat jam digital di meja belajarku.

"30 Juni? Tidak mungkin..." Gumamku.

"Ini semua pasti salah, ada yang tidak benar!" Geramku

Aku berjalan ke sekolah dengan wajah tertekuk suram, saat melewati pohon sakura tempat biasa aku bertemu dengan Rin, aku diam sejenak lalu Rin datang sambil membawa sepedanya. 'Hari ini berbeda, Rin membawa sepedanya.' Pikirku.

"Lenny~~!" _What_? Dia tadi manggil apa?

"Err... Rin bisa kau hentikan panggilan itu? Itu terdengar... aneh." Aku berbicara spontan mendengar panggilan menjijikan itu.

"Loh? Biasanya Len suka dipanggil Lenny... kok sekarang nggak mau?" Ucap Rin dengan wajah bingung. Benarkah aku suka dipanggil begitu?

"Sudah, lupakan. Ayo berangkat ke sekolah!"

Selama perjalanan, Rin selalu membicarakan Kaito. Ada apa dengannya? Aneh... Ia seakan memuja Kaito dan itu membuat telingaku berdengung. Setiap dia membicarakan Kaito, emosiku meluap namun kutahan. Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Aneh...

Saat sampai di sekolah, aku melihat Miku dan Kaito berjalan berdampingan, aku jadi lebih bingung namun kutahan rasa bingungku.

"Sepertinya Kaito dan Miku sudah baikan ya?" Gumamku dengan gugup.

"Memang mereka kenapa?" Rin bertanya, oh iya dia kan tidak tahu soal kejadian di Akiba.

Saat aku menunjuk Kaito dan Miku, Rin langsung berlari dan memeluk Kaito. Aku langsung seperti baru saja tertimpa besi seberat 1 ton di kepala. 'Apa maksudnya itu?' Pikirku.

Miku langsung memeluk lenganku dengan wajah kucing, aku sadar dari lamunanku. Kenapa pula dengan Miku?

"A-apa ma-maksudnya itu?" Tunjuk ku bergantian kepada Kaito dan Rin. Miku menatap ku polos.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kalian berpelukan be-begitu?" Ucapku lagi terbata, terlalu shock akan kejadian ini.

Dapat kulihat Kaito menyeringai kecil sebentar, lalu seringai itu berganti menjadi senyuman.

"Kau kenapa Len?" Tanya Kaito.

"Rin itu pacarku-" 'Jleb' sudah hatiku, langsung berlubang di segala sudut.

"-dan Miku pacarmu." APA?! Kulihat Miku mengangguk setuju dengan cepat disertai senyuman malu-malu. Astaga, dunia apa lagi ini?

Rin terlihat bercengkrama dengan Kaito saat istirahat kedua, sepertinya di sini tidak ada pembahasan jurusan seperti yang kemaren. Miku di hadapanku cemberut, entah kenapa.

"Len, jangan lupakan aku!" Miku berkata sambil menggembungkan pipi, ku cubit pipinya yang _chubby_ dan kutarik-tarik. Aku mencoba berakting sebagus mungkin di sini, walau mentalku dalam keadaan acak-acakan.

"Baiklah Miku ku **sayang**." Aku memberi penekanan di kata sayang.

Miku yang senang langsung mencium pipiku, walau aku tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Miku, tetap saja di cium seorang perempuan itu memalukan. Wajahku memerah sampai telinga.

Saat pulang, Miku mengajak ku pergi ke distrik pertokoan. Ia terlihat bersenang-senang di sana, bagaimanapun Miku itu perempuan. Dan jalan berduaan bersama perempuan selalu membuatku deg-deg an.

Sekitar jam 5 sore, aku dan Miku berdiam disalah satu kafe di sana. Memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela, melihat pemandangan langit sore. Miku terlihat gelisah, aku mencoba menatapnya.

"Len... Apa kau sudah tidak suka padaku?" Tanyanya tanpa ragu.

Aku yang tidak bisa membiarkan seorang perempuan menangis, apalagi pacarku sendiri (yang memang bukan aku yang menentukan). Aku memegang erat tangan Miku, mencoba menenangkannya. Sempat terbesit di pikiranku, jika orang yang ada di hadapanku itu Rin. Ku hapus pikiran ngelantur itu, 'tidak Len, jangan pikirkan Rin terus! Dia Miku bukan Rin.'

"Tenang Miku, aku akan selalu bersamamu." Aku terhanyut oleh air mata Miku yang tertahan di sudut matanya. Membuatku mendramatisir keadaan. Aku memang paling tidak bisa melihat perempuan menangis, apalagi ia orang yang ku kenal.

"Terima kasih, Len. Kau adalah kekasih yang paling baik." Jawab Miku dengan senyum tulus, yang membuat wajahku memerah lagi. Semakin lama aku menjadi bingung kenapa Miku bisa semanis ini?

Aku dan Miku pulang sambil bergandengan tangan, Miku adalah pribadi yang baik dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ia begitu saja karena perasaanku yang tak tentu. Miku terus tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tanganku, aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang tak ada bedanya dengan cangkang kepiting.

"Len..."

'Kreeeet.'

"Iya?"

'Kreeeet.'

"Terima ka-"

'Ptas!'

"AWAAAAAS!"

Belum sempat Miku menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah tiang beton jatuh dari atas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku tak sadar kami melewati daerah industri, aku yang tidak bisa berpikir panjang langsung mendorong Miku dari sampingku dengan kasar. Miku terjatuh dan dan melihatku dengan air mata.

"LEEEEEEN!"

...

PATS!

"Dunia yang lain lagi..." Aku berkata datar saat bangun dari tidurku dan melihat sekarang masih tanggal 30 juni, tanggal yang sama dari 2 hari yang lalu.

Ada yang tidak beres, batas waktu tidak berjalan. Hal yang terakhir yang bisa ku ingat, aku tertimpa tiang beton dengan telak setelah menyelamatkan Miku.

"Hal ini, sepertinya belum berakhir..." Gumamku.

...

Chapter 6 completed!

Part 2 mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi, karena tanggal 24 dan 25 aku ada tes masuk SMA :3~~

Judul dari chapter ini, zoetrope. Zoetrope adalah sebuah garis-garis digital yang melengkung dan membuat halusinasi seakan garis itu berputar, jadi dengan kata lain zoetrope adalah lingkaran halusinasi. Aku mengambil judul ini karena konsep 'berputarnya' sesuai dengan alur 'time loop' yang sedang populer saat ini.

Keadaan di mana sebuah peristiwa selalu berulang-ulang. Itu inti chapter ini.

Baiklah sekarang balas review!

-To reviewer named Alfianonymous22 :

Ya! Akhirnya Len Ingat! Yes!  
Para Codeman/girl ini ada yg full antagonis ada yang nanti akan berubah peran jadi prota :3

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya! Seperti yang saya katakan di atas, fict ini jadi fict mingguan~~

-To reviewer named Corefiraga :

Bingung ya? memang saya niat membingungkan! #PLAK  
Benar di sini Len deja vu... sedangkan chapter ini, udah naik pangkat (?) dari deja vu jadi time loop! hehehe

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Shiroi Karen :

Iya, Rin dan Len pernah bertemu saat kecil, soal boneka... saya gak yakin XD  
Rinto bukanlah Master, tapi dia juga megang bagian penting di sini. Penting banget malah (buat hubungan Rin dan Len kedepannya)

Ini Updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Hikari-me :

Sekarang sudah chapter 6 :3~~  
Bingungin, memang XD.

Itu kebiasaan lama, memasukan kata-kata sehari-hari ke dalam fict! Jadinya ga efektif T_T. Memang begitu yang enak untuk di baca menurutku juga.

Para Code ini sudah di jelaskan 2 orang di atas, sisanya nyusul (emang ketinggal kereta? #PLAK)

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

Maafkan saya kalau ada cara membalas yang kurang berkenan di hati para reviewer.. saya mohon maaf.  
Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Zoetrope part 2

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Update lagi! Saya agak bingung. Memangnya anonymous review bisa ke block ya? Saya liat kolom on-off anonymous review di akun saya, dia dalam posisi on dan saya biarkan hingga sekarang. Gak tahu sih.

Di sini ada yang kenal Tomohisa Sako (ShounenT) yg suka cover lagu voca di NND itu loh, utaite (lagu cover dia kayak Ai Kotoba, Fire Flower, Karakuri Pierrot, Just Be Friend, bahkan SPICE pun ada! :3), adakah yang tahu? Saya lagi keranjingan lagu-lagu dia dan mencoba mengcover album barunya (Baru lagu Bokutachi no uta sama Kimi iro hanabi sih, setelah ini lagu Zutto) ke dalam bahasa indo (Saya juga udah cover DAYS of DASH sama Yasashisa no Riyuu ke indo, sayangnya mau upload harus denger pendapat temen dulu nanti di Jakarta tanggal 30. Malu kalau masih jelek di upload). Jadi maaf kalo kadang fict ini molor lebih dari seminggu (tapi gak sampe lebih dari 2 minggu kok, semoga para reader sabar yah ^^)

Daripada banyak omong! Langsung aja mulai! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Balas membalas review seperti biasa di bawah ya...

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 7 : Zoetrope part 2

Len's POV

...

"_Hal ini, sepertinya belum berakhir..." _

...

Hari yang lain lagi, aku terbangun dari tempat tidur ini. Sebenarnya apa maksudnya ini? Ku coba melupakan hal yang aneh, tapi hal aneh itu malah datang semakin sering. Jika dipikirkan keras, tidak ada satu pun petunjuk. Tapi Kiyoteru, nama itu sering terngiang di kepala ini, seakan dialah dalangnya. Tapi apakah benar? Kiyoteru di mimpiku dan Kiyoteru wali kelas ku itu orang yang sama? Aku yakin nama mereka sama, penulisannya sama. Hanya sejauh ini belum ada yang aneh dengan si guru itu, aku tidak bisa menuduhnya asal.

Pagi ini kucoba untuk terlambat ke sekolah, aku punya perasaan Rin tidak akan menunggu ku. Di jalan saat sedang melamun tanpa sengaja aku menabrak orang lain, saat kulihat rupa orang ini, entah kenapa gayanya sama dengan ku. Tapi, rambutnya berbeda warna.

"Ma.. Maaf." Kuulurkan tangan ku, mencoba membantunya.

"Tak apa. Wah! Abaikan,,," Ujar orang ini aneh, err... Apa dia masih normal?

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal, maaf sekali lagi." Ujarku dengan senyuman.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi. Nanti kita bertemu lagi ya!" Orang aneh! _Hen_! Dia berlari sambil mengatakan hal aneh!

Saat sampai di sekolah, kelas sudah ramai. Wajar, aku terlambat. Rin terlihat sedang bersama Teto, kok Teto? Kemana Miku?

"Hai Rin." Sapaku.

"Huh! Pergi kau jauh-jauh serangga!" ASTAGA! SIFATNYA BERUBAH LAGI DI DUNIA INI! Ehem, maaf ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa maksudmu Rin?"

"Jangan sok akrab kau _masokis hentai, _dasar _Fuutaro_!"

Aku tersentak dengan panggilannya, apa itu?! Panggilannya hei, kau tahu kan artinya. _Fuutaro_? Arrggh! Bisa gila lama-lama jika begini terus!

Aku tengah memiringkan kepala, padahal hatiku sedang terkena distorsi ruang dan waktu. Tiba-tiba tanganku di tarik oleh seseorang, dia... Atau mereka adalah Miku dan Kaito, apalagi ini?

"Len, jangan dekat-dekat Rin!" Kata Miku tegas sambil berbisik.

"Benar itu Pisang!" Sambung Kaito.

_Whut?!_ Pisang?! Seburuk itukah aku?!

"Diam kau BakAisu! Jangan asal panggil nama orang!"

"Tak sadarkah kau Len dengan panggilanmu padaku?" Kulihat Kaito facepalm, oh iya. Aku kan juga panggil dia asal.

"Ehem.." Dehem Miku.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan topiknya?" Tanya Miku sewot, dia ngambek.

"Apa maksudnya jangan dekat-dekat Rin?"

"Dia itu benci laki-laki! Ada rumor dia itu _yuri_ dan pacaran sama Kasane Teto!" Jelas Miku, _what?! Anything wrong in here!_ _Kami-sama_, dunia apalagi ini?!

"O.. Oh, be-begitu ya?" Jawabku tergagap, mencoba senormal mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku berlarian keluar sekolah dan berteriak seperti orang gila. Aku masih punya akal. Kaito menyeringai aneh, lalu tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Len lupa! Len lupa!"

Kaito yang polos dan kelewat bodoh itu sudah berani menertawakanku? Cari mati rupanya, tahan dulu Len, tahan. Kau harus ikuti dulu alur ceritanya, ikuti.

Jam setelah istirahat kedua kini terasa sepi... Tidak ada Rin yang menemaniku, dan kenapa aku mengikuti klub paduan suara sekolah?! Seingatku aku tidak ikut klub apapun! Dan parahnya lagi, Rin ternyata ikut klub ini juga?! Astaga, terlalu banyak kejutan... jantungku tidak kuat lagi...

"Akane-_kun , _kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara ini sepertinya kenal?

"Ah! Luka-_sensei _!" Dan si BakaNasu?!

"Ah, ada si Nasu bodoh..." Ujarku.

"Kau kenal Gakupo, Akane-_kun_?" Tanya Luka lagi dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Banget..." Jawabku sweatdrop.

"Dia waliku." Lanjutku.

"Persis seperti yang ku bayangkan! Berarti aku bisa punya adik tampan dan imut! Kyaaa!" Luka ber-fangirling ria, astaga dia tidak malu apa? Lagian dia ini guru, tapi tidak kenal wali murid apalagi jika wali itu pacarnya. Ingatannya benar-benar buruk jika menyangkut soal yang tidak penting.

"Maksudmu?" Aku benar-benar tidak sopan ya pada guru? Memanggil dengan 'aku-kamu'. Hubungan yang aneh.

"Aku dan Gakupo kan pacaran!" Jawab Luka riang.

JDERR! Seperti ada listrik dari langit (sebut saja petir) dengan daya 1 juta volt (listrik di rumah Gakupo saja cuma 230 volt. Jika benar, aku sudah tidak bersisa tersambar listrik segitu. Ini hanya misalnya, misalnya oke?) menyambarku. Mukaku layaknya batu, mengerak dan keras. Ini gila!

"O.. Oh, se-selamat ya.." Ujarku canggung.

"Kenapa kalian kesini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kami satu universitas Akane-_kun_! Dia hanya ingin melihat tempatku PKL."

"O... Oh."

Gakupo yang sedari tadi diam, menyeringai sedikit lalu ikut tersenyum bersama Luka dan melambaikan tangan padaku. Apa maksud seringai tadi?

Selama waktu klub, aku sering bertemu Rin dan Teto, Rin berkata selalu sama dan Teto selalu tersenyum dengan ucapan Rin.

Di kantin sekolah.

"Hai Rin." Ucapku canggung.

"_Len no hentai._" Lalu ia pergi menggandeng Teto

Di Ruang klub, saat teori.

"Akane Len! Silahkan maju dan coba ubah not balok ini menjadi not angka, jangan lupa jelaskan _kroes _dan _mol_ di bawah tangga nada!" Teriak Kiyoteru, iya dia pembimbing klub paduan suara.

"_Hai!_" Dan kukerjakan soal di papan tulis itu dengan cepat.

"Bagus! Kau boleh kembali, Kagamine Rin! Tulis interval nada berdasar apa yang ditulis Akane Len!"

Aku dan Rin berpapasan saat sedang berjalan, dan ia mengatakan hal sama.

"_Len no hentai._"

"_Are?_"

Tanpa kusangka aku ambruk ala tokoh anime mendengar sebutannya itu, sudah pasti ditertawakan seisi ruang klub. Bahkan Kiyoteru juga! Ya ampun!

Di Ruang klub, saat latihan praktik.

"_It suma demo, taeru koto naku~~_" Ya kami sedang menyanyikan koor lagu kelulusan SD. Kekanakan betul praktiknya.

"Miku kau terlalu riang! Coba hayati sedikit lagi!"

"Baik _sensei_!"

"Kaito jangan bercanda!"

"_Hai!_"

"_Tomodachi de iyou~~_"

"_Asu no hi wo yume mite~~_"

"_Kibou no michi wo~~_"

"_Len no hentai..._" Bisik seseorang, dan ku tahu itu siapa.

"_Are?_"

"Len! Jangan bengong dan lupa liriknya!" Alhasil dimarahi Kiyoteru.

Di lorong, luar ruang klub.

"Lelah juga ikut club, stok energi ku bisa habis kalau begini..." Gumamku pasrah.

Tiba-tiba ada gumpalan kertas kecil yang menyentuh kepala ku, aku mencoba mencari siapa pelemparnya. Putus asa karena tidak ketemu, kucoba membaca isinya.

"_Len no baka._" Err... ini sih aku tau siapa yang ngirim...

Di gerbang sekolah, saat ingin pulang.

"Miku, Kaito. Aku pulang du-"

"_**Krssk, krssk, Len no hentai... Ngiiing~~"**_

A-astaga... Itu pasti Rin, dia menggunakan speaker klub siaran radio!

"Gila! Rin sampai segitunya!" Ujar Kaito

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan sampai begini, _Kami-sama_..." Ujarku sambil sweatdrop stadium akhir.

"Salah mu juga sih Len." Miku angkat bicara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa? Kau pernah mengintip Rin waktu dia mengganti baju sendiri karena tertinggal jam olahraga... Makanya dia begitu..." Ujar Miku malu.

APAA?! Jika dunia begini terus aku akan bunuh diri! Dan Kaito kembali menyeringai melihatku, apa sih yang ia ejek?

Di jalan distrik pertokoan, aku terduduk pergi membeli kroket dan memakannya sambil jalan. Lalu aku pergi lagi ke taman tempatku dan Rin bertemu waktu kecil. Melamun, itu yang kulakukan.

"Nah, kita bertemu lagi kan?" Ujar seseorang.

Laki-laki aneh yang tadi pagi! Astaga, bisa tidak hari ini lebih buruk lagi?!

"Apa yang kau mau?" Jawabku dingin.

"Mengeluarkanmu dari dunia aneh yang terus berputar-putar ini sebelum kau pusing dan menjadi gila atau akhirnya berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa sebelum kau tahu alasan apa yang terjadi pada keadaanmu yang begitu sial dan memalukan karena telah dibuat bingung olehnya." Ujar orang itu tanpa berhenti! Hebat! Lidahnya tidak berbelit mengatakan hal tanpa titk dan koma seperti itu dalam sekejap!

Eh? Ia bilang 'Mengeluarkanmu dari dunia aneh yang terus berputar-putar ini' ? Apa ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Eh apa katamu?"

"Mengeluarkanmu dari dunia aneh yang terus berputar-putar ini sebelum kau pusing dan menjadi-"

"Bukan itu! Intinya, inti!"

"Oh, pokoknya mengembalikan mu kedunia luar."

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku antusias.

"Kau terjebak dalam _Time loop_, keadaan di mana waktu yang sama terus berulang-ulang. Hanya _youkai_ dengan kemampuan tinggi yang bisa menjebak mu. Menarik juga..." Apa? Ia bilang _youkai_, ia tahu tentang mimpiku?

"Kau... Siapa?"

"Aku adalah kamu, kamu adalah aku. Aku adalah sisi gelap yang terlahir dari benda yang ada di tangan kirimu, Tentu saja kau belum bisa mengendalikan benda itu." Jawabnya sambil bersiap pergi

Ku kesampingkan soal _youkai_ dan benda di tangan kiri ku, yang penting bisa keluar dulu dari sini!

"Tunggu! Bagaimana caranya?!" Panggil ku sebelum ia pergi.

"Mudah saja, bunuh orang yang paling kau sayangi di dunia ini. Dengan begitu kau bisa keluar dari sini. Kagamine Rin bukan? Oh iya, kau bisa panggil aku Rei. Sampai bertemu lagi." Lalu ia menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak, tanpa hembusan angin, tanpa aba-aba. Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Apa ia manusia? Membunuh Rin katanya? Jangan bercanda! Itu, itu-"

DEG!

...

"Huh? Aku terbangun lagi? Masih tanggal 30 juni ya?" Erangku tidak sadar.

AH! Hari sebelumnya! Ia menyuruhku membunuh Rin?! Apa mungkin?! Ini sulit...

Di jalan aku berpapasan lagi dengan Rin, hari ini ia pendiam. Sifatnya berubah lagi. Akan ku coba berbicara dengannya.

"Rin? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Um, Ano... _Eto _aku tidak apa-apa kok." Ucapnya canggung dengan wajah memerah.

Sifatnya di dunia yang ini membuat ku tidak nyaman, sangat pemalu. Paling tidak, ia tidak seperti yang kemarin. Sudah cukup aku dipermalukan kemarin.

Ku tempelkan keningku pada keningnya. Biasa, mengecek suhu badan seseorang. Apa ini salah?

"Hmm... Agak panas."

Wajahnya memerah, merah sekali seakan ketumpahan kaleng cat merah.

"Ehh... Ehh..." Ucapnya terbata.

"Tidak Len, jangan..." Ucapnya lagi, ada apa sih dengannya. Sekarang matanya terlihat berputar, lalu apa lagi?

"KYAAA! LAKI-LAKI ITU MENAKUTKAN!" Teriaknya sambil meninjuku sekuat tenaganya! Ini gila! Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi deh...

Rin berlari ketakutan menuju sekolah, aku hanya bisa mengejarnya. Ya ampun! Kenapa larinya bisa secepat ini?!

"_IIE... IIE... IIE!_"

"Tunggu Rin, kau kenapa?!"

"Tidak!"

Kami seperti pasangan yang salah paham, aku sweatdrop lagi.

Di kelas, Rin langsung jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Tiap aku coba mendekatinya ia selalu menghindar sambil berkata maaf. Astaga.

"Miku! Sini deh!" Panggilku.

Kami berbicang lagi di luar kelas, tanpa Kaito pastinya. Dan setelah mendengar penjelasannya (lagi?!), ternyata Rin _Andrhophobia_! Kemarin ia benci laki-laki, sekarang ia takut laki-laki?! Ampun deh...

Saat istirahat kedua kepalaku pusing, saat berjalan di koridor entah ini secara sadar atau tidak aku melihat pemuda kemarin (sebut saja Rei) di hadapanku, lalu semua gelap...

...

Normal POV

...

Len ambruk, dan pemuda yang kita ketahui sebagai Rei tadi menghilang. Tubuh Len kembali bangun tapi kali ini iris matanya berwarna emas, bukan _crimson_ atau _azure_.

"Dasar Lelaki ini. Kalau aku, Rei yang hebat ini tidak ikut campur. Ia tak akan keluar dari dunia membosankan ini, hihihihi." Len berkata sendiri pada dirinya sambil tertawa kecil.

Seperti yang terlihat, Rei yang mengaku sebagai makhluk yang terlahir dari _Pandora Eye_ yang tertanam di tubuh Len, tengah mengambil alih tubuh Len.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya keluar!" Ucapnya riang.

Len (yang kita ketahui di kendalikan oleh Rei) pergi kembali ke kelas, ia menarik Rin ke halaman belakang sekolah. Rin yang _Andrhophobia_ di dunia ini, menampar, meninju, bahkan menendang Len yang membawa paksa ia. Tapi bagi Len itu seperti pijatan nyaman di tubuhnya.

Saat sampai tanpa peringatan atau aba-aba. Rin langsung dicekik oleh Len yang menatapnya dingin, Rin meronta hebat hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan pasokan nafasnya. Semua di sekitar Len berubah bentuk, semuanya seakan terkena distorsi molekul hebat. Semua benda bergetar dan berubah-ubah bentuk. Len yang di kendalikan Rei pun tersenyum senang.

"Jangan anggap aku remeh, Kiyoteru..." Ujarnya

Sementara itu di sisi yang lain...

...

"Master, Len telah membunuh Rin." Ucap seorang berambut _Teal_.

"Tak kusangka, _Pandora Eye_ aka membantunya. Ini adalah bukti jika benda itu sudah mengakui Len sebagai pemiliknya. Kekuatannya sudah meningkat lagi."

"Kerja bagus. Kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu." Lanjut sang Master.

"Baik." Dan pemuda itu hilang.

"Tinggal tunggu waktu untuk melepas _Nanohanagou_! Hahahahaha." Sang Master tengah tertawa keras.

...

Another side : Len's POV

...

Huh ini, sama seperti waktu itu ak bertemu laki-laki beriris _crimson_ di lorong sekolah. Kesadaran ku menghilang, tapi aku bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan tubuhku dari dalam.

Jangan-jangan pemuda bernama Rei itu melakukan cara yang sama seperti lelaki beriris _crimson_ itu?! Apa tubuhku ini boneka memangnya?!

'Tenang Len, aku bukan musuhmu. Akan ku bantu kau keluar dari dunia aneh ini.'

'Ini aku Rei. Hihihihi'

'Jadi tenang, dan lihatlah. Jangan memberontak.'

Jadi Rei itu benar-benar ada di dalam tubuhku?

Yang kulihat aku berjalan kembali ke kelas, lalu menarik Rin. Apa yang akan dilakukan anak ini dengan tubuhku?

Tubuhku dan Rin sampai di halaman belakang, dan tubuh ini langsung mencekik Rin.

HEI?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN REI?!

HENTIKAN! RIN BISA MATI!

HENTIKAN BODOH!

Semua teriakanku tak dikubrisnya, aku berputar-putar mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Tanpa sadar aku menangis, aku tidak rela Rin mati! Tidak akan pernah!

'Tenang, Rin masih hidup. Ini berakhir. Tidur dan menunggulah.'

Lalu tubuhku ambruk dengan sendirinya.

...

"RIN!"

Aku terbangun meneriaki nama Rin, aku berlari menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuh secepat mungkin. Dengan baju sekolah acak-acakan dan sepotong roti di mulutku, aku langsung pergi dan berlari menuju rumah Rin di daerah kuil.

"Ah Len... Tak biasanya kau menjemputku, bajumu masih acak-"

Aku langsung berlari dan memeluk Rin yang tengah tersenyum di tangga kuil. Aku menekan kepala belakang Rin, mendekapnya semakin kuat.

"Rin kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak terluka kan? Kau ingat aku? Kau tidak benci aku kan? Kau tidak takut aku kan? Kau bukan pacar Kaito kan?" Ucapku bertubi-tubi.

"Le-Len, kau bertanya apa sih? A-aneh... Kita diperhatikan _Okaa-chan_. Aku malu Len..." Rin berkata pelan dengan wajah merah. Lenka _baa-san_ melihat kami dengan senyum penuh arti, aku akhirnya sadar akan kelakuanku.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak terluka, aku ingat kamu kok, aku tidak membenci ataupun takut mu dan... Aku bukan pacar Kaito..." Jawab Rin.

"_Mattaku_, kau kenapa sih Len?" Tanya Rin sambil tersenyum miring.

"_Yokatta_, kau tidak apa-apa. _Arigatou Kami-sama_..." Ucapku pelan.

"Sudah, ayo kita ke sekolah... Aku malu dilihat _Kaa-chan_." Ucap Rin lagi dengan wajah yang masih merah.

Kami berjalan menuju sekolah dalam diam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku terlalu senang Rin tidak apa-apa setelah kejadian kemarin, Rin sepertinya masih malu dengan kejadian tadi...

"_Ano_, Len... Nanti kita latihan untuk test team masuk jurusan ya.." Rin membuka pembicaraan dengan senyum.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak lupa kan? Kemarin kita habis membahas mengenai itu loh.." Ujar Rin

Apa? Aku langsung merogoh saku ku dan melihat tanggal di ponselku, TANGGAL 1 JULI! Terima kasih _Kami-sama_ kau telah mengembalkan waktu!

"Terima kasih _Kami-sama_!"

'"Kau kenapa sih Len? Lucu deh..." Rin tertawa denga manisnya, dan itu sedikit membuat wajahku merah.

'Hei _Len no baka_, jangan lupakan jasa ku juga dong!'

Suara dari mana itu?

'Ini aku Rei! Masa' sudah lupa?!'

'Kau ada dimana?' Aku mencoba membalasnya.

'Di dalam diri mu bodoh, aku bagian dari benda di tangan kirimu!'

'Oh, yaudah deh. Makasih juga.' Batinku dengan nada mencibir.

'Terima kasih aja gak rela, sebagai pribadi yang baik, aku akan terima permintaan terima kasih mu.'

'Kau harus jelaskan semuanya padaku saat pulang nanti!'

'Iya deh...'

Setelah percakapan batinku dengan Rei, aku merasa ringan. Kulanjutkan perjalanan ku ke sekolah dengan tenang. Dengan semua ini, aku semakin yakin. Jika semua hal ini ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku yang akan segera terkuak...

...

Chapter 6 completed~~

4568 words (story only) untuk Zoetrope part 1 dan 2! Wow!

Oh iya saya baru tahu 2 hari lalu, kalau Zoetrope itu judul lagu opening anime shoujo, Amnesia! Astaga! (Abaikan curhatan gak jelas)  
Untuk isitlah di fict ini pada tau kan artinya, mungkin kata '_fuutaro_' ada yang gak tahu, tapi terlalu tabu untuk diberi tahu. Jadi cari sendiri ya! #PLAK #AUTHOR BEJAD!

Di sini ada karakter baru lagi, Rei! (BGM : One winged angel)  
All fict chara : Kabur! Ada Sepiroth! #PLAK #ABAIKAN

Salah BGM. Oh iya, Rei itu nobody-nya Len! #PLAK #Di-Getok-KH-Lovers. (ada-ada aja ya! Hahaha XD). Chapter depan akan terkuak full tentang masa lalu Len dari segi pengamatan Rei (sang Pandora Eye). So, stay tune for next chappie!

Saatnya balas review :

-To reviewer named Lyn-ed :

Ceritanya keren?! MAKASIH! #nangis darah #lebay detected.  
Benar, Kaito itu sebenarnya cuma mau agar Miku nggak terluka atau terjadi sesuatu sama Miku. Dalam mimpi, ada mimpi... Time loop ya semacamnya sih..  
Makasih favfoll nya!

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Shiroi Karen :

LenMiku nya cuma numpang lewat, ekekeke  
Kagamination! LenRin nomor 1!  
Anda kena tekanan batin juga? Hati-hati di kendaliin Kiyo #PLAK  
Ayo bunuh Kaito! (eh gak jadi deh, takut di bantai sama Kaito fans)

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Alfianonymous22 :

Tidak ada typo? Saya merasa ada deh (walau nggak begitu ganggu U.U). Maksih jika beneran gak ada typonya (angkat mesin Typo cleaner)  
Benar! Time loop semacam itu, bisa dilihat dari kejadian yang berbeda tiap harinya, yang paling menonjol perubahan sifat Rin di tiap waktu.

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named CoreFiraga :

Time loop lagi terkenal sekarang, jadi kepengen aja ngangkat dari tema itu :3

Steins : gate? Memang ada filmnya ya? (apa anime? Aku juga gak tahu sih gamenya kayak gimana XD)

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

Gak nyangka udah 500 view aja, dan tiap chapter bsa dapat 3-5 review, dari ch 1- ch 6. Saya mengira cerita ini akan sedikit peminat (soalnya cerita baru dari author baru berpengalaman minim), ternyata lumayan agak bagus dari segi pandangan saya (opini saya loh, jadi jangan dipermasalahkan ya ^^)  
Maafkan saya kalau ada cara membalas yang kurang berkenan di hati para reviewer.. saya mohon maaf.  
Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : In a dream... Of the endless world

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Update! Bisa terjadi karena rasa senang saya akan nilai dan sebuah 'pengumuman' yang sangat memuaskan saya pada hari sabtu! #PLAK #ABAIKAN  
Seperti yang dijanjikan, chapter ini akan menguak masa lalu Len, jadi maaf jika banya italic/flashback di sini, _hontou ni gomennasai!_

Daripada banyak omong! Langsung aja mulai! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Balas membalas review seperti biasa di bawah ya...

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 8 : In a dream... Of the endless world

* * *

"_ito ga furueru oto  
yozakura no muse kaeru naka de  
tatta isshun de  
hajimatta koi no monogatari"_

Aku dan Rin sedang berada di ruang musik, tadinya Rin hanya berencana meminta pendapatku mengenai lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Namun setelah mendengar penjelasan Kiyo-_sensei_, jika test individu boleh duet, Rin langsung mengajak ku duet.

"_subete irodo rare teku  
anata no oto ni tsutsumarete kara  
omoi egaiteta shiawase wa  
iro asete kuzure satte itta__"_

Makin ku mendengar getar alunan yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya, makin ku rindu saat-saat aku bersamanya waktu kecil.

"_itsu made mo tsuzuku to shinjite itemo  
kodomo no mama de iru koto wa deki nai...  
otona ni natte yuku koto ga  
tada kowakute...  
bukiyō na yasashisa sae...  
mi ushinai sō"_

Suaranya begitu indah, rangkaian nada beresonansi bersamaan dengan alunan kata yang keluar dari ucapannya. Lantunan piano darinya begitu pas, membuat jemari ku tak berhenti memainkan biola untuk mengikuti alunannya.

"_anata dake omotte ikite iku tame ni  
nani mo kamo suteru koto wa yuru sareru no...?  
ashita wa kitto chigau yume o miru no deshō  
anata no inai iro aseta sekai no yume"_

Jemarinya berdansa indah menyamai lagu yang ia nyanyikan di atas tuts, tak mau kalah, ku tarik nafas, menarik senar biola dan menggeseknya lincah, memberi dukungan nada cepat berinterval prime sampai ters untuk menyamai apa yang ia lakukan.

"_katsute zetsubō no soko ni  
ikuta no inochi ga kiete itta  
hikari me buita ima mo  
nokoru kizu wa mada ie nai"_

Waktu ku memulai bagian ku bernyanyi, ia memberi kesempatan ku untuk bermain biola solo memberi efek dramatis pada lagu.

"_kimi to de atte kara  
takusan no kotoba o narabeta yo  
kibō ni michita sekai o  
mō ichido omoi dasasete kureta nda..."_

Rin mulai memainkan lagi piano nya, tanpa aba-aba, kini aku yang menyendatkan permainan biola ku, bergantian sebagai balasan atas berhentinya permainan pianonya tadi.

"_itsuwari darake no tsuku rareta sekai de  
kizu tuke atte yuku sadame dato iu nara  
tsunaida te o sotto hanashi owa raseru yo  
muku wareru koto no nai setsunaru omoi..."_

Pada bagian _bridge_ aku memberi intonasi yang lebih ditekan pada lirik-lirik lagu. Kami mulai memainkan nada sama pada _bridge_ di bagian Rin bernyanyi tadi.

"_anata dake omotte ikite iku tame ni  
nani mo kamo suteru koto wa yuru sare nai...  
ashita mo kitto mata onaji kono basho de  
kanadete iru yo...  
oawara nai sekai no yume"_

Di bagian _reff,_ Rin melambatkan permainan pianonya, ia terlihat agak melamun, setelah beberapa kali mengusap mata akhirnya ia memainkan pianonya dengan tempo normal lagi.

"_yume zakura  
dōka chira nai de ite...  
izayoi no hakanai koi monogatari wa  
setsuna no yume no naka kiete yuku keredo  
ima dake wa...ima dake wa...  
omotte itai..._

anata dake omotte ikite yuki tai  
kanau koto no nai koi no monogatari o  
ima koko de subete o owa raseru tame ni...  
yume mite itai  
owara nai sekai no yume"

Di bagian akhir, aku dan Rin bernyanyi bersama, pada bait pertama suara Rin lebih dominan, dan di bait kedua suara ku lebih dominan. Kami menarik nafas dalam, menyelesaikan permainan musik kami.

'PLOK, PLOK...'

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan musik yang sepi. Kami langsung menoleh ke arah pintu bersamaan, di sana hanya ada Kiyo-_sensei_.

"Permainan bagus, kalian memang maestro! Aku berharap di masa depan nanti kalian bisa menjadi pemain intrumen atau komposer terkenal!" Sergah Kiyo-_sensei_ bangga.

'Hati- hati Len, orang ini berbahaya.'

'Apa maksudmu Rei?'

'Pokoknya hindari saja, akan ku katakan nanti alasannya. Dia ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu mu...'

Aku sedikit terkejut, ku sembunyikan ekspresi itu dengan senyuman rendah. Kiyo-_sensei_ menghampiri kami dengan langkah berat. Ketukan sepatunya menggema menyeramkan, lalu ia menepuk pundak kami berdua. Aku merasa seperti tersengat dengan tepukannya, Rin juga nampak agak terkejut ditepuk sekuat ini.

"Aku yakin, kalian bisa masuk jurusan musik tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi." Ucapnya tersenyum, senyumnya agak _creepy_ walau terlihat menawan.

Kiyo-_sensei_ kemudian melemparkan sebuah senyuman lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kami berdua di ruang musik. Suasana dingin karena AC didukung kedatangan Kiyo-_sensei_ yang bagai hantu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Len, _sensei_ tadi kenapa?" Tanya Rin memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti." Jawabku menggendikkan bahu.

* * *

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan langkah cepat, Rin mengikutiku terengah-engah. Ya, Rin memaksaku agar ia diperbolehkan pergi ke rumahku, toh tidak ada ruginya.

"_Tadaima_.." Ucapku.

"_Ta-tadaima_.." Ucap Rin terbata.

"Ah, _okaeri_! Len _nii-chan _dan... Rin _nee-chan_!" Yuki lari berhamburan ke arah Rin dan memeluknya. Ah, pemandangan surga dunia akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"He.. He... Rin _nee-chan_ sudah tumbuh sebesar ini dari terakhir kita bertemu? Sudah berapa bulan ya, terakhir pertengahan musim semi kan?" Ucap Yuki, jika kalian semua tahu apa yang ia 'lakukan'.

"K-Ky-... Ma-Malu Yuki! Di-dilihat Len tuh! _Iie_!" Rin ingin berteriak namun tertahan karena perlakuan Yuki, ah benar-benar pemandangan indah.

Ya jika kalian ingin tahu, inilah salah satu dari sifat Yuki. Ia... Suka meraba dada perempuan, itu baru salah satu dari sifatnya yang berbeda dengan anak seumurannya.

"Sudah cup-B ya? Nanti Rin _nee-chan_ bisa mendapatkan Len _nii-chan_ jika sudah cup-D! Hehehe..." Lanjut Yuki.

"Yu-Yuki..."

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar dulu, mau tidur-tiduran sebentar. Kalau sudah makan malam bangunkan ya." Aku langsung pergi ke kamar, ini hal yang menarik, namun ada hal yang lebih menarik lagi nanti. Segera aku pergi setelah keduanya mengangguk dan melakukan lagi aktivitas mereka, ya itu betul, jawabannya 'meraba'.

* * *

"Hei kau, bangun.."

"Iya, iya.."

"Ini dunia mimpi yang kuciptakan, jadi ikut dan dengarkan aku jika kau mau tahu masa lalumu."

"Hal mudah."

Setelah aku tertidur, aku terbangun dalam mimpi ini. Walau mimpi, ternyata mencubit diri sendiri masih terasa sakit ya...

"Hei, jangan bodoh deh! Buat apa sih cubit-cubit begitu, gak ada gunanya!" Ups! Aku dimarahi Rei.

"Iya.."

"Kita mulai dari yang pertama, siapkan isi perutmu agar tidak keluar, hehehe."

"Huh?"

Setelah itu ia menarik ku dan membuat ku memasuki lubang aneh, berputar, berputar, berbelok, berbenturan dan itu semua membuat mual!

Saat sampai aku ada di sebuah rumah, ada anak kecil berambut _blonde_ sedang menonton televisi bersama seorang gadis remaja berambut putih di ikat _ponytail_ rendah, mereka saling menyuapi makanan dan seorang gadis lagi berambut coklat bergaya _bob_ yang menatap dua orang tadi dengan tatapan jijik.

'_Len, aaah...'_

'_Haup! Seperti biasa, masakan Haku-chan selalu enak!'_

'_Lihatlah, pasangan lovey-dovey itu. Membuatku jijik!'_

'_Bilang saja kau iri, ya kan Meiko?'_

'_Apa katamu bocah? Mau berkelahi?'_

'_Boleh! Yang kalah beli persedian makan malan!'_

'_Siapa takut?!'_

Eh? Siapa mereka? Mereka terasa familiar, dan kenapa anak itu dipanggil Len juga?

"Hei Rei, mereka siapa? Nampak tidak asing.." Tanya ku pada orang di sampingku.

"Mereka adalah 'teman' mu sebelum pindah ke dunia manusia. Mereka sama seperti mu, mereka _youkai_."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya ku lagi gemetar.

"Semua yang kau lihat dalam mimpimu, orang-orang berwajah buram, kejadian aneh, semua itu nyata. Kau adalah salah satu dari mereka, namun sebenarnya mereka hanya membutuhkan tubuhmu sebagai 'wadah'ku."

Semua itu, nyata?

"Aku adalah perwujudan benda yang tertanam dalam dirimu, kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Mari kita pindah lagi."

* * *

Sekarang aku berdiri di sebuah ruangan. Di sini ada banyak orang,tunggu... Orang di depanku bukankan Kiyoteru?

"Tunggu Rei, yang berlutut di sana aku kan? Dan orang yang sedang duduk itu Kiyo_-sensei_ kan?"

"Benar, Kiyoteru adalah salah satu petinggi dari dunia _youkai_. Ialah yang mengurus data imigran gelap maupun resmi yang keluar masuk dunia ini. Ia juga pemimpin dari para _youkai_ elit, _Twilight Epitaph_ langsung di bawah kendalinya."

Hanya wajah Kiyoteru yang ku kenal di sini, wajah yang lainnya begitu buram, tidak terlihat.

.

.

Kami berpindah lagi ke ruangan gelap dengan penerangan ala kadarnya, sepertinya ini lorong di bawah tanah. Kiyoteru sedang memperhatikan sebuah tabung kaca yang besar. Di dalamnya ada sesuatu... Tidak, tepatnya seseorang.

"Siapa di sana?"

"Inangmu, orang bermata merah yang mengambil alih tubuhmu tempo hari."

"Ja-jadi... So-soal inang itu... benar?"

"Kita hanya akan melihat fakta yang ku ketahui, aku hanya pengamat, di dalam tubuhmu aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas, tidak semua hal ku ingat. Jadi setelah selesai kita akan menarik kesimpulan."

Aku hanya mengangguk, mengikutinya yang membawaku menelusuri terus lorongnya. Di ujung lorong ada seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde_ sebahu dengan jepitan di poninya, hmmm... Ia mirip Rin.

'_Rinto, apa sudah selesai? Pemindahan Pandora Eyes ke tubuh Len?'_

'_Sudah 76%, dan lancar.'_

'_Bagus, lanjutkan...'_

'_Len...'_

Ia kenal aku! Rinto bukannya nama ayah Rin?

"Rei..."

"Iya aku tahu..."

.

.

Kami terus melewati satu persatu benih ingatan. Dari kenyataan ayah Rin yang merupakan _youkai_ juga, Meiko dan Haku yang ku ketahui adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku sewaktu masih bagian dari mereka, sampai Kiyoteru yang memanipulasi ingatan Rinto hanya demi melaksanakan rencananya. Awalnya Rinto memberontak, namun ia menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Kekuatan Kiyoteru menakutkan...

"Kau sudah mengerti Len?"

"Iya..."

"Jadi kau paham apa kau ini?"

"Iya..."

"Kau bisa merasakan kembali ingatan mu yang hilang?"

"Belum sepenuhnya..."

"Apa kesimpulan yang kau ambil?"

"Aku bukan manusia.."

"Hanya itu? Jangan bercanda..."

"Aku _youkai_ jejadian yang lahir dan dibuang oleh orang tuaku di sana, aku dipungut dan diasuh Kiyoteru, Haku, dan Meiko. Kemudian aku baru tahu alasan Kiyoteru hanya ingin menjadikan tubuhku bahan percobaannya, sebagai 'wadah'. Aku memeberontak, aku tidak terima menyatu dengan inangku, sebagian dari kekuatan yang aku punya. Aku pergi menerobos bersama Rinto, ayah Rin."

"Jangan lupa, Rinto mati karenamu.."

"Itu tidak disengaja."

"Len, sembunyi dari kenyataan itu tidak baik."

"Aku belum bisa menerimanya... Biar Rin yang memutuskan."

* * *

'_Len! Pergi sebelum aku berubah sepenuhnya!'_

'_Tidak!'_

'_Pergi sebelum... Arrgh!'_

'_Rinto-san!'_

'_Bunuh aku Len, aku tidak punya muka jika bertemu dengan anak ku dalam keadaan seperti ini...'_

'_Tidak! Kau akan sembuh... Harus, hiks, hiks...'_

'_Tidak... Len... Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku, aku... monster'_

'_Rinto-san!'_

'_Bunuh aku Len!'_

'_Tidak!'_

'_Len... Bu-'_

'_TIDAK! SIALAN KAU KIYOTERU!'_

_Jleb!_

'_Ri-Rinto...'_

'_Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya...'_

'_Tapi, ini gi-'_

'_Hentikan Len...'_

_Crash!_

'_Kenapa?! KENAPA?'_

Rinto... Kenapa? Kenapa, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kenapa kau menerjang maju ke arah benda ini?

"Len, aku minta maaf."

"Ini bukan salahmu.."

"Tapi ia mati karena tertancap salah satu senjataku.."

"SUDAH KUBILANG INI BUKAN SALAHMU!"

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidur sore ku, menoleh ke arah kiri di kenop pintu yang mulai berputar, Rin masuk sepertinya ingin membangunkanku.

"Len, makan malam. Jangan tidur terus.."

"Aku sudah bangun Rin."

"Apa Gakupo sudah pulang?" Lanjutku.

"Belum, mungkin hari ini dia lembur."

"Begitu ya..."

Aku dan Rin pergi ke bawah, Yuki sedang makan nasi omelet dengan lahap. Ia malambaikan tangan ke arahku dan Rin. Rin hanya bisa tersenyum miring, aku bertampang datar.

Makan malan hanya terhiasi suara teriakan Rin karena ingin diperlakukan aneh-aneh oleh Yuki. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, besok libur, Rin akan kutahan di sini, ia harus tahu semuanya.

"Rin, malam ini kau tidur bersamaku."

"EEHH! Len _nii-chan_ sudah berani ajak cewek tidur bareng!"

"Bukan begitu _baka_! Aku akan memasang _futon,_ Rin bisa tidur di atas!"

"Lo-loh, Le-Len, memang ad-ada apa?" Tanya Rin tergagap.

"Aku ingin mengakui suatu hal."

"CIEE! UDAH BERANI NIH!" Canda Yuki, lagi.

"Anak kecil diem aja deh!" Lama-lama kesal juga.

"Bilang aja Len_ nii_ malu! Cie~~"

"_Urusai_!" Ucapku dan Rin bersamaan, ternyata Rin juga merasa terusik toh.

"Teriak aja udah barengan gitu, cie~~"

Aku dan Rin saling menoleh, wajahnya memerah dan aku bertampang serius, mengatakan ini bukan main-main. Aku langsung menarik Rin yang kaget, Yuki masih saja ber_fangirl-ing_ ria. Aku hanya menganggap itu angin sepoi-sepoi.

Setelah selesai memasang _futon, _aku langsung memojokan Rin ke sudut tembok. Mengarahkan matanya yang curi-curi pandang itu langsung ke arahku. Wajahku yang berair muka serius, membuatnya terdiam dan tidak mengeliat-geliat lagi di dekapanku.

"Le-Len... Kau kenapa?"

"Rin.."

"Le-Len, ini memalukan."

"Aku lah yang membunuh ayahmu.."

"Eh? Bisa kau ulangi, sepertinya telinga ku berdengung tadi."

"Aku yang membunuh ayahmu."

"Tidak mungkin... Len, kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak Rin, aku serius..."

"Mustahil, mustahil!" Rin meneteskan air mata. Ia mencoba berlari dari kamarku yang gelap, tapi aku mengenggam kedua tangannya erat.

"PEMBUNUH! KAU ITU-"

"Ssshh... Apa kau tidak ingin mendengar cerita ku?"

"Tidak, bukan itu... tapi, ayahku... Bunuh... Kau... Hiks..."

"Rin..."

* * *

Chappy 8 completed!

Aku aja yang nulis cerita gak nyangka, lanjutannya bisa kayak gini...

Alurnya lambat apa cepet ya? Ga sadar juga sih.

Lagi ga ada pikiran nih, langsung balas review aja~~

-To reviewer named CoreFiraga :

Memang lagu graduate sakurasou, sebenarnya lagu graduate SD sih...

Busyeh nanti dipalak dan ditendang Rin loh (salah fic woy!)

Iya neh keranjingan sakurasou!

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Shiroi Karen :

Tau tuh Sepiroth nyampah aja di fict orang! *Di tusuk Selphy

Len punya Oathkeeper dan Oblivion! Len nanti colongin Soul Eaternya Riku juga ya! *Di bunuh Riku

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Alfianonymous22 :

Fuutaro udah dijelasin kan waktu itu, hehehe

Kalo make chara nya Ren, takutnya salah ketik Len dan Ren karena deket gitu katanya, kalo ada typo, dan kedua nama itu kebalik bisa bikin bingung banget. Kan kalau Rei dan Len masih jauh, jadi kalo ada typo reader mungkin masih agak ngerti.

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Namikaze Kyoko :

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

Ini sepertinya chapter terpendek yang pernah saya buat, jadi maaf ya ^^

Maafkan saya kalau ada cara membalas yang kurang berkenan di hati para reviewer.. saya mohon maaf.  
Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Creepy Destiny

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

HALO! AUTHOR BEJAD BALIK LAGI! #PLAK  
Nanti, di sini, alur akan naik turun seperti lembah dan bukit, saya mencoba mengangkat dan merileks kan emosi para reader biar kesel sendiri XD

_Saa eins zwei drei! Lets rock!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc'/"Abc" _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc"/'Abc' : percakapan normal  
"**Abc**" : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Jika kalian merasa aneh saat membaca chapter yang ini, jangan salahkan saya (Karena saya juga agak gimana gitu) XD

Balas membalas review seperti biasa di bawah ya...

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 9 : Creepy Destiny

* * *

"Rin.."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Rin dengarkan aku!"

"Len lepaskan aku!"

"Rin!

"Diam kau pembunuh!"

Aku terbelalak, Rin... Dia... Aku... Benar, aku monster...

Air mataku jatuh perlahan, ku tempelkan kening dan hidungku dengan kening dan hidung milik Rin, membuat air mata kami menyatu, Rin dengan mata tajam membuatku makin sakit tiap menatapnya.

"Rin, tolong, tolong sekali ini saja, dengarkan aku. Aku ingin kau dengarkan dulu, tinggal keputusanmu mau berbuat apa padaku."

Wajah Rin yang semula tegang kini mulai tenang, air mukanya berubah datar, tatapan tajam darinya tetap tertuju padaku.

"Rin aku-"

"-bukan manusia..."

Rin terkejut hebat, namun tersamarkan dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu, pembunuh?"

Sekali lagi, bau anyir darah tercium tiap Rin berkata pembunuh, benar aku sudah membunuh banyak _youkai_ hanya untuk kabur, benar memang aku ini pembunuh. Aku tidak apa jika dikatai orang lain sebagai pembunuh, namun begitu sakit rasanya jika dikatai pembunuh oleh Rin.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti dengan kata-kata kan Rin? Aku akan menunjukan bukti nyata."

'Rei, keluarkan benda itu'

'Kau gila Len?! Kau tidak akan bisa mengendalikan rasa sakitnya, belum saatnya Len! Jika kau pingsan habis sudah hidupmu!'

'REI! KELUARKAN!'

'Ugh! Baiklah...'

CRASH!

Punggung telapak tangan kiriku seperti ditebas, banyak darah bermuncratan dan tidak sedikti juga yg mengenai kaki Rin, Rin sudah bertampang jijik, matanya membesar, pupilnya mengecil. Aku tidak memikirkan rasa sakit ini, tak peduli apapun, Rin harus tetap tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Kau kenapa pembunuh?!" Rin meneriakiku dengan lantang.

"Kau gila!" Lanjutnya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong diri Rin, baru setelah itu aku merasa lubang yg tadi terbuka di punggung telapak tangan kiriku seperti terisi sesuatu, bulat, dan berputar-putar.

"Ini yang kumaksud Rin." Ucapku sambil menunjukan 'benda' yg dilihat Rin sedari tadi.

"Aku _youkai_, aku dari dimensi lain, aku bukan manusia asli."

"Kau gila! Mana ada yg seperti itu?!"

"Akan kutunjukan saat ayah mu mati.." Ucapku.

Dengan sekali hentakan tangan, seluruh kamar berubah, kami kini berada di masa lalu, saat ayah Rin sudah menjadi monster dan menyuruhku membunuhnya.

"Ap-apa barusan?!"

"Lihat itu Rin."

"A... Ayah?"

Benar, walau wajah Rinto-_san _ masih utuh, sebagian tubuhnya sudah menjadi monster.

"Dia ayah kan? Len dia ayah kan?"

Rin.. Ia memanggilku dengan nama 'Len' lagi.

"Iya Rin... Dia ayahmu."

"Tapi kenapa Len? Kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu kepada ayahku?"

Apa?! Dia mengira aku yang melakukannya?! Bukan Rin! Kiyoteru yang melakukan itu! Bukan aku!

"Rin, kau harus mengikutiku mulai dari awal yg kutahu, kau harus mengerti.."

* * *

"Jadi begitu ya, Len?" Rin bertanya riang setelah selesai ku perlihatkan ingatan yang kudapat belum lama ini, namun ada yang aneh dengan nada bertanya nya.

"Kau bisa mengerti Rin? Jadi apa keputusanmu?" Aku bertanya dengan keringat dingin, ayo Rin... Apa keputusanmu...

"Aku..."

"Iya?"

"Akan membunuhmu." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa?!"

"_Uso!_ Hahahaha, hanya bercanda kok!" Ia tertawa riang. Apa? Bercanda?

"Sudah ayo tidur." Lanjut Rin..

.

.

Malamnya aku tak bisa tidur, apa yang Rin katakan tadi? Aku masih tidak mengerti. Ia bencikah padaku?

'Sudah lah Len, tak usah dipikirkan.'

'Tapi Rei, ini bukan masalah yang patut diabaikan.'

'Pikirkan besok pagi saja! Sudah tidur sana, aku malas mengawasimu selama kau masih terjaga, aku malas mendengar curhatanmu! Aku juga butuh isitirahat!'

"Ayah.."

'Ssshh! Rin berbicara sesuatu, kau istirahat saja sana Rei!'

'Huft! Terserah kau lah!'

Akhirnya Rei bisa diam, tapi tadi Rin mengigau apa ya? Aku mencoba bangun dari _futon_ yang kugelar di lantai, berdiri lalu menoleh ke ranjang. Rin tidur meringkuk di sana.

"Rin..."

"Ayah... Hiks, hiks.." Rin menangis? Apa ia sadar? Atau menangis tanpa sadar? Tanganku mencoba untuk mengusap keningnya, paling tidak hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang, ia pasti stress berat.

"Rin, tenanglah aku akan-"

"Aku ingin mati saja, menjemput ayah... Hiks."

Aku hentikan telapak tangan yang terulur menuju kening Rin, hatiku serasa di hantam oleh bola baja hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Kepalaku sakit, seluruh tubuhku serasa berhenti berfungsi.

Aku terhentak kebelakang, terpeleset _futon_ yang kupasang dan terjatuh di lantai. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak, namun suara ini tercekat hebat. Apa ini Rin? Apa aku begitu bersalah di matamu?! Rin, kau kenapa?! Kenapa, kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padaku?!

Aku akhirnya sadar, Rin menganggapku bersalah sejak awal, ia tak percaya sama sekali dengan yang aku ceritakan. Masa saat aku menusuk ayahnya, hanya itu yang ia percaya. Dengan kata lain, dari awal aku mengaku, ia sudah mengecapku sebagai pembunuh ayahnya.

Aku lelah...

.

.

"Len... Hihihi"

"Len ayo bangun ini Rin-"

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara Rin, ada yang aneh dengan nada nya bicara. Saat ku angkat kelopak mataku dan memicingkan mata, aku melihat suatu yang berkilau. Tunggu, apa itu... pisau?

"-mimpi burukmu, hahahaha!"

JLEB!

* * *

"Hah, hah, hah!"

"Len-_kun_! Jangan lari~~"

"Ini gila! Rin, kau sudah gila!"

"_Chotto matte _Len, biarkan aku menusuk mu sekaliii~~ sajaaa~~"

INI SEMUA GILA! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA HAL YANG KUALAMI PAGI INI!

.

.

_JLEB!_

_Sebuah pisau menancap di lemari kayu di sampingku, Rin? Apa ia masih waras?_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Rin?!"_

"_Jika aku tidak bisa bunuh diri sendiri-"_

"_-maka kita yang harus mati bersama! Hahahaha!"_

"_RIN! SADAR! KAU SUDAH GILA!"_

_Aku dorong Rin dan berlari sekuat tenaga keluar kamar, melihat suasana yang sepi, pasti ada yang aneh!_

"_Tenang Len, Gakupo tidak pulang, Yuki masih tidur. Aku memberi obat tidur di dalam susu yang kuberikan pagi ini. Jadi tidak ada yang menganggu kita, sayang~~"_

"_APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI RIN!"_

"_Aku tidak bisa bunuh diri Len, aku tidak sanggup jika hanya sendiri. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu, orang yang aku cintai, lalu aku akan bunuh diri. Dengan begitu kita bisa mati berdua dengan damai, sayang~~" Ucap Rin dengan senyum manis, walau itu terlihat seperti senyum iblis._

.

.

Rin sudah kehilangan akal! Ia berkata membunuh dengan mudahnya, ia serius!

"Len -_kun_ jangan tinggalkan kekasih mu ini dong~"

"TIDAK RIN! SADAR!"

Rin berlari membawa pisau dan kapak, senyumnya mengerikan, ia seperti... Psikopat.

Aku membawanya ke bekas distrik industri yang lama tanpa sadar, pabrik-pabrik di sini sudah lama berhenti beroperasi. Namun ini juga bumerang bagiku, walau di sini banyak tempat bersembunyi, di sini juga banyak peralatan berat ataupun senjata tajam yang bergeletakan. Bodohnya aku!

Aku mencoba bersembunyi di salah satu tiang dekat tangga di lantai 2, namun tidak ada tanda atau bunyi gerakan sama sekali. Apa Rin menyerah?

Saat aku menoleh sedikit dari balik tiang, sesuatu menancap di tiang itu.

JLEB!

"_Ara ara, _aku meleset ya? Tunggu di situ Len-_kun_ kali ini aku tidak akan meleset kok!"

I-ini, anak panah? Dia menggunakan _crossbow_? Dapat dari mana dia? Ternyata benar, tempat ini juga bumerang bagi ku!

Aku berlari berputar-putar di lorong yang banyak, mencoba mencari benda yang dapat melindungi ku. Yang ku dapatkan hanya sekantung sodium?! Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana aku bisa mencegahnya mendekatiku dengan sodium?! Berpikir Len, pikir!

"Len -_kun_ jangan kabur terus dong! Bosan nih main kejar-kejaran, tenang saja kita akan bersama kok, walau ke akhirat sekalipun... Hihihi." Rin berjalan santai ke arahku, ketika ia berjalan pasti ada percikan air, tunggu... Air! Itu dia!

Aku harus mencari jalur yang berbelok paling tidak 60 derajat dan paling banyak genangan airnya! Aku tinggal menunggu di belokan dan menarik perhatiannya ke arahku. Saat tepat ia berada dalam jarak yang sudah ditentukan dari genangan air, aku akan melempar sodium ke arah genangan air!

Reaksi kimia dari sodium dan air akan terjadi dan boom! Akan terjadi sebuah ledakan bagus! Pada saat itu perhatian Rin akan terpecah karena asap ledakan dan aku bisa mengambil semua senjata yang dipegangnya! _Yosh_, ini jenius!

"Rin, kau bisa melihatku utuh sekarang."

"Ah, Len-_kun_ akhirnya kau keluar! _Yokatta_, ini akan menjadi lebih mudah ya kan? Len-_kun_?"

Rin mulai menembakan lagi anak panahnya ke arahku, susah payah aku menghindarinya sambil berlari, mencari belokan yang ku maksud. _Yosh_! Ketemu! Dan Rin masih berjalan santai, ia belum mengetahui rencanaku! Segera aku berlari kencang ke ujung dan bersembunyi di belokan tersebut. Untung pipa air sudah bocor semua di sini, sehingga sepanjang perjalanan genangan air akan selalu ada.

"Len-_kun_, kamu di mana? Aku takut sendirian.." Cetusnya dengan nada yang terdengar imut, namun bagiku itu menyeramkan

GREEK! PRAK! KLONTANG, KLONTANG! SREEET!

Bunyi aneh apa itu? Tidak, tidak aku harus mendengar langkah kakinya agar aku bisa melempar sodium pada waktu yang tepat.

SREET! Tap, tap...

10 meter

.

Tap, tap

.

8 meter

.

Tap, GREEEK!

.

Bunyinya semakin aneh.. Biarkanlah! Tinggal 5 meter lagi, aku bisa mendengar langkahnya makin jelas.

.

Tap, SREET! GREK!

.

Yap! 3 meter! Ini saatnya!

"Maafkan aku Rin."

SPLASH! BOOOM!

Ledakan yang lumayan besar terjadi, aku salah memperkirakan jumlah sodiumnya! Gawat!

"Rin! Rin! Apa kau baik-"

Oh tidak... Ini buruk...

"_Ara_, Len-_kun_, tak tik yang bagus! Kau memang keren! Tapi maaf ya, yang seperti itu sudah terbaca olehku, kau kira aku tidak sadar apa sedari tadi yang kau pegang? Hehehe. Cuma aku tidak mengira, jika itu akan meledak loh~~"

Tidak mungkin! Ia mempersiapkan lempengan besi untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari dampak ledakan?! Mustahil! Jadi suara aneh tadi...

"Benar Len-_kun_, aku barusan menarik lempeng ini dari dinding. Maaf ya..." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum, senyumnya mengerikan! Rin sudah gila!

JLEB!

"ARGH!"

"Aduh... Aku salah bidik lagi, kali ini akan kena kepalamu, tenang saja ya!" Rin berkata sambil tersenyum manis, tidak dia bukan Rin... Rin yang aku kenal... Tidak seperti ini...

"Tenang ya Len, ini akan menyenangkan kok!"

"GYAAA!"

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

* * *

"Ah aku meleset terus, amunisi ku habis... Wah! Len-_kun _memang hebat bisa bertahan! Ini membuatku makin cintaaa~~ padamuuu~~"

"Kau... Uhuk! Sengaja tidak langsung membunuhku kan... Rin? Uhuk! Kau membuatku ingin menderita dulu kan? Uhuk!" Aku tidak bisa menahan tenggorokanku yang tercekat darah, darah itu keluar tiap kali aku batuk.

"Apa yang kau maksud Len? Mana tega aku melakukan itu untuk orang yang ku cintai.. Astaga Len... Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku kalau aku akan membunuhmu tanpa rasa sakit yang lama?" Rin, kau mempermainkanku.

2 panah di pundak kiri, 1 di paha kiri, 1 di pinggang bagian kanan, dan 1 lagi lengan kanan. Apa itu rasa sakit yang cepat?! Ini menyiksa!

'Len! Len! Kau tidak bisa begini terus! Kau harus membela diri!'

'Jadi Rei, aku harus membunuh Rin begitu?'

'Bukan, itu...'

'Walau aku mati pun aku tidak akan melukai Rin barang sedikit pun, Rei!'

Pasti ada cara lain! Pasti ada! Rin berjalan mendekatiku sambil terus tersenyum memegang pisau, apa ini akhir?

CRASH!

"ARGH! TANGANKU!" Gila! Ia menebas tangan kananku, ini serasa mau putus!

"Len-_kun_ teriakan mu begitu menggoda~~ Hmm, sepertinya kau ingin 'salam perpisahan' ya?" Ia menjilati pisau yang berlumur darahku, tunggu Rin, jangan bilang-

Cup! Hmmph! Hmmph!

Rin menciumku?! Dia, dia... Dia bahkan bermain dengan lidahnya, meminta jalan masuk. Aku terkejut, jangankan menggerakan mulut, berkedip saja aku tidak berani!

Rin terus menjilat-jilati bibirku, namun aku tahan, aku tidak akan jatuh dalam hal seperti ini!

"Aduh Len-_kun_ kok kaku banget sih? Waktu itu kau pernah menciumku, bahkan lebih bergairah dari yang ini..."

Rin tidak kehabisan akal, ia menekan salah satu anak panah yang menancap di tubuhku, membuat darah merembes lebih banyak. Aku berteriak, saat itulah ia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku.

"Hmmpf! Hmmpf! Enng!"

Erangan demi erangan tercipta dari bibir Rin, apa maksudnya ini? Ia mau membunuhku atau bagaimana sih?

Rin melepas ciumannya, membuat seutas benang saliva yang tersambung dari lidah kami berdua. Belum selesai, Rin menekan lukaku yang terkena anak panah dan mengusap-usap darah yang keluar dari sana dengan telapak tangannya, ia menjilati darah tersebut lalu menciumku lagi. Rasa amis bercampur besi tertangkap indra pengecapku, aku hanya bisa menahan mual dan sakit yang kurasakan.

"Hah... Darah orang yang kita cintai itu lezat, iya kan Len-_kun_?"

Aku tidak menjawab, terlalu syok. Bahkan menggerakan mulut saja tidak berani.

Rin menggores pergelangan tangannya sendiri, ia menjilat darah yang keluar lalu menciumku kembali, lagi rasa amis itu kurasakan, mengedip saja sulit! Ini serasa seperti terpengaruh _Aprodhisiac_.

Mual yang sedari tadi ku tahan, akhirnya ku muntahkan. Saat muntah, denyut sakit makin menjadi-jadi dari lukaku. Pandanganku mulai kabur, aku kehilangan banyak darah. Jadi apa begini akhir hidupku?

"Len-_kun, _apa kau sudah puas? Dicium seperti itu oleh wanita sangat jarang loh.." Rin tetap menjilati pergelangan tangannya sendiri yang ia gores...

Aku mulai tidak bisa melihat Rin, mataku terlalu berat untuk di buka...

"Saatnya _event_ utama!"

Dan pendengaranku juga mulai menghilang, aku... Akan mati...

* * *

"_Ne, Len.."_

"_Len, hiks, hiks"_

"_Len, ayo kita kesana!"_

"_Len aku dapat teman baru!"_

"_Ayo makan siang bersama, Len!"_

"_Okaeri, Len..."_

.

.

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati! Aku tidak sudi jika seperti ini! Rin, aku akan menyelmatkan Rin yang asli! Rin yang aku kenal dan... Aku cintai!

"KYAA! Len-_kun_?"

Aku mendorong Rin dari atas tubuhku, aku mencoba bangun, mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhku. Aku tidak memperdulikan teriakan Rei di dalam diriku, hanya satu yang bisa membuat Rin sadar, walau ini berarti akhir dari hidupku...

"Rin..."

Aku mengambil paksa pisau di tangan Rin, mengarahkannya ke perutku.

"Rin... Maaf, hiks, hiks. Maafkan aku karena menyembunyikan kenyataan, tapi dari itu semua, aku akan tetap... Mencintaimu..."

Rin terbelalak, seolah aku merasa ia kembali normal. Ia menangis juga melihat keadaanku, dan saat itu aku serasa mendengar teriakannya dan melihat ia berlari ke arahku...

"LEN! JANGAN!"

Aku hanya bisa menutup mata,dan mengayunkan pisau ini...

JLEB! CRASH!

* * *

Chapter 9 compeleted!

Sumpah alur di sini lambat banget, apa kerasa suasana konflik di atas? Jangan menganggap saya mengajarkan yang aneh-aneh ya ^^(Ingat : Jangan mencoba ini di rumah denga keluarga/pacar kalian masing-masing XD #PLAK)

_Consentes Dei : Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Mercurius, Diana, Bacchus, Vulcanus, Pluto, Vesta, Venus _(Reader : Woy! Kok malah nulis kagak jelas begitu sih, dasar gaje!)

Wahahahaha! Di atas adalah inspirasi saya dalam mengerjakan chapter ini! XD  
Mereka 13 _Olympian Gods_ ! XD, di atas itu lagu loh, lagu dari suatu anime yang membuat saya ingin membuat chapter ini seperti ini ekekeke #PLAK #GAJE

_Yosh_! Saatnya balas review!

-To reviewer named CoreFiraga :

Iya dia tega! Kau harus mati Len! (Len : *diam *ga bisa jawab)  
Loh Len kenapa? Beneran dibunuh ya di atas? (Luka : TIDAK! LEN KU TERCINTA! *deathglare Gakupo)  
Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named liveless-snow

Wah, snow ada lagi! Memang fict ini kalau dibaca satu-satu keliatannya acak ga jelas (karena saya gak ngasih view dari chapter sebelumnya, lngsng lanjut aja XD)

Iya, Len nanti akan punya sesuatu!

Memang kasian Haku T_T

Rin punya darahyoukai, tapi saya gak mau ngasih tahu kekuatan Rinto yang turun ke Rin, istilahnya Rin masih 'liar' (Lenka : KYAA! Aku suka Rin yang liar!, Rin : To-tolong!) #PLAK #BUKAN LIAR BEGITU!

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Shiroi Karen :

Sepertinya kesalah pahamannya tambah parah ^^"

Pervert? Itu dibolehkan, karena... PLOT EVERYWHERE! #PLAK

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Alfianonymous22 :

Mungkin ada cuma gak keliatan karena asik baca ^^"

Kebiasaan aneh itu wajar, karena tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak mesum ^^" #PLAK

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

Kelanjutannya gantung banget ya ^^, biar pada penasaran, hahahah XD

Maafkan saya kalau ada cara membalas yang kurang berkenan di hati para reviewer.. saya mohon maaf.  
Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : The Shining (Disappear) Memories

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Halo, saya update lagi, biasanya update dini hari di hari senin, sekarang telat. Jauh malah, hehehehe. XD  
Memikirkan apa yang saya ketik, saya prihatin melihat nasib Rin di sini. Saya akan mengutamakan romance Rin dan Len di sini, jadi kita ke sampingkan tujuan Kiyo ataupun masalah youkai sebentar dari chapter ini. Dan, saya berniat bikin death chara, baru niat belum tentu terjadi... ^^

Ingat ya, saya sedang gak bisa berpikir jernih, di tinggal di jakarta sendirian sedangkan orang tua ada di malang, tiap hari cuma tidur, makan dan buka laptop. Jadi mungkin chapter ini merupakan bentuk kesepian hati saya...

Daripada banyak omong! Langsung aja mulai! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc'/"Abc" _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc"/'Abc' : percakapan normal  
"**Abc**" : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Balas membalas review seperti biasa di bawah ya...

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 10 : The Shining (Disappear) Memories

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

"LEN!"

JLEB!

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa Len penuh luka?! Kenapa Len menusuk dirinya sendiri?! Kenapa?! Aku tidak ingat apapun!

"Ah... Uh... Rin, ka-kau sudah sa-sadar?" Ucap Len terbata.

"Len, Len! Jangan mati! Kumohon! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu! Len, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! Tidak, hiks, hiks..."

"Te-tenang aku ti-tidak ap- uhuk! Apa..."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?! Kau sekarat Len!" Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sudah ku lakukan pada Len!

"Hahaha, i-ini salahku sendiri kok, ja-jadi jangan dipikirkan.."

"Tidak! Ini pasti sesuatu yang lain! Aku tidak percaya!" Aku menangis dihadapan Len, tangan Len yang bergetar berusaha menghapus tangis ini. Namun apa daya, tangannya bahkan tidak bisa memegang pipi ku dengan benar.

Aku mencoba menyentuh pisau di pinggang kanan Len, saat tanganku menyentuhnya, sensasi aneh mulai menyengat. Semua terasa hitam putih, pikiranku berputar-putar menunjukan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Saat aku menembak Len dengan anak panah, saat aku mencoba menusuk Len, saat aku makin menekan luka di lengan Len, bahkan saat aku mencium Len dengan anyirnya darah.

"Tidak, ini mustahil..."

"Ada apa Rin?"

"Len katakan, apa aku yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku, uhuk! Diserang orang yang tidak di kenal, uhuk! Dan kau membawa ku ke sini."

"BOHONG! Aku benci pembohong!"

Pluk! Len meletakan tangannya yang terlumuri darah di atas kepalaku. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan sudut bibir yang memar, senyum nya yang manis kini mengerikan.

"Rin, anggap aku pembohong sepuasnya. Tapi aku tidak mau tidak dianggap sama sekali olehmu. Anggaplah aku orang yang menjijikan, anggap aku orang berengsek, benci aku, lukai aku, tapi... Aku tidak akan pernah melukaimu barang setitik pun Rin." Len mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kelopak mata ku seakan ingin mengeuarkan air mata darah jika bisa.

"Ini salahku Rin, kau mengamuk, kau depresi, kau menggila. Karena aku... Membunuh ayahmu, membunuh Rinto-_san_ walau tidak sengaja. Aku tidak peduli mau kau percaya atau tidak. Namun mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya lebih baik daripada bersembunyi di balik kebohongan."

PATS!

Aku ingat! Aku ingat apa yang ku lakukan, tapi... Aku tidak percaya aku yang melakukannya, Len... Kumohon katakan ini semua mimpi.

"Rin, aku sudah tidak kuat. Semuanya buram, tubuhku dingin, ototku lemas..."

"Jangan Len! Jika kau buram akan kubantu melihat gunakan mataku, Jika kau dingin gunakan tubuhku untuk menghangatkan mu, Jika kau lemas akan kubantu berjalan walau kedua kaki ini akan patah nantinya! Hiks, hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Sssh... Sudah cukup Rin. Ini yang akan aku katakan padamu pertama dan terakhir kali. Rin aku... Mencintaimu dengan seluruh waktuku hidup di dunia ini."

Len terkulai lemas tak bertenaga, aku melihatnya tidak percaya. Pikiranku kosong, akal ku berhenti menyimpulkan hal positif. Yang kulihat hanya kematian Len. Begitu hampa, begitu kosong, begitu... Menyakitkan.

"HUWAAAAA! LEN, LEN, LEN! KUMOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Dan aku hanya bisa menangis terus menerus di dekapan Len, begitu lama...

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

"Aku sudah matikan?"

"Belum Len..."

"Siapa itu?!"

Terlebih lagi, di sini cuma ada kegelapan. Tidak ada cahaya kecuali di tempatku berpijak.

"Apa ini neraka?" Lanjutku.

"Jangan bercanda Len."

Suara itu? Rei?

"Rei apa itu kau?" Aku memanggil nama yang ku kenal, bergema di kegelapan tak berujung. Kemudian munculah sosok Rei, namun...

"Kau bilang aku Rei? Oh iya tubuh ini... Ingat ya bocah, Rei muncul sesuai dengan apa yang kau mau, tubuh dengan jiwa yang kekanakan dan suka bercanda. Namun ingat, siapa yang menciptakannya dari dalam tubuhmu."

"Jadi, jangan bilang kau..."

"Iya. Aku lah sang Pandora, Raphael. Beruntunglah kau nak, bagianku dominan ada di tubuhmu, sementara sisanya ada di tubuh Dell, si anak berambut putih yang mengambil alih tubuhmu tempo hari."

Ia, tahu banyak. Sebenarnya ia berniat membantu atau berniat membunuh sih?

"Aku sudah muak nak, sudah saatnya kekuatanmu bangkit. Mereka tidak akan menaruh aku di dalam tubuhmu jikalau tubuhmu hanya seperti rongsokan yang bahkan akan mati hanya dengan luka tusuk, kau istimewa."

"Mereka? Maksudmu para Epitaph? Yang dipimpin Kiyoteru?"

"Kita bahas nanti, aku hanya perlu melakukan hal kecil padamu, sisanya kau sendiri yang mengendalikan. Jika gagal, mati saja kau."

Sosok Rei yang berjiwa Pandora berubah menjadi sekumpulan kerangka tengkorak berjubah dengan schyte besar, schyte itu tak tanggung-tanggung menusuk tubuhku. Aku awalnya terbelalak, tapi entah kenapa ini tak merasa sakit.

"Sekarang, rasakan sakitnya..."

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

"LEN, LEN, LEN!"

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku... Hiks, hiks"

Ku dekap erat tubuh Len, berharap keajaiban. Len berkata jika dia bukan manusia, pasti ia punya kekuatan khusus, aku yakin dengan keajaiban yang ia punya, pasti!

"Len, aku memaafkanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku mengerti siapa yang membunuh ayahku! Jadi, Len... Tolong..."

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap, seperti _overheat_. Semua panah dan pisau yang tertancap di tubuhnya mencuat keluar dan bergeletakan di lantai. Luka-luka di tubuhnya tertutup dengan cepat, jari tangannya kembali bergerak sedikit. Aku yang semula sudah kehilangan harapan, kini mengembangkan senyuman di sela tangisku.

Saat aku hendak melepas pelukanku dan memegang pipinya, matanya langsung terbuka. Aku yang kaget langsung mundur kebelakang. Tubuhnya perlahan berubah, lengan kirinya bukan lagi lengan manusia. Sosok lengan kiri yang terbungkus baja dengan bagian tajam yang mencuat-cuat dan benda berputar di punggung telapak tangan kirinya. Bola matanya seperti kucing, pupilnya membesar dengan belahan tajam di kedua sisi atas dan bawah. Kornea matanya yang semula putih menjadi hitam, pupilnya menjadi emas.

"Len? Apa kau Len?" Aku yang takut mendekatinya gemetar, posisinya masih terduduk.

Tiba-tiba ia bangun dan menerjang ke depan jauh membuat sayatan di lantai dan tembok, aku terhempas angin terjangannya. Ia lalu berteriak dengan lantang seperti hewan buas.

"GRROAAAR!"

Aku yang tidak percaya malah berdiam diri, padahal aku ingin sekali menghampiri Len dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi apa daya rasa takut ini menguasai seluruh syaraf tubuhku.

Len berjalan menunduk, tangan kirinya mengeluarkan aura hitam. Dan dalam satu kali hentakan ia tiba-tiba memegang schyte dan memotong pilar-pilar yang ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Lalu ia mengubah senjatanya menjadi sebuah buster sword dengan ukiran aneh dan mulai menghancurkan sekitarnya dengan cepat. Setiap Len menemukan permukaan besi, pedangnya di acungkan kedepan dan berubah menjadi sosok monster yang memakan besi itu. Len keluar dari bangunan ini dengan liar sambil menggonta ganti senjatanya yang entah darimana. Saat aku mencoba keluar, sebagian distrik industri seperti sehabis terkena meteor jatuh.

Terlihat Len terus menerus menembakan sesuatu yang hitam pekat berbalut listrik dari telapak tangannya berkali-kali dan menghancurkan sekitarnya. Jika tetap begini, ia akan menghancurkan pemukiman juga!

"LEN, HENTIKAN!"

Ia berhenti dan menolah ke arahku dengan seringai aneh dari wajah seramnya. Ia kemudian menghilang ditiup angin dan muncul lagi di depanku seperti angin juga. Ia mencekik ku dan mengangkat ku ke udara.

"Le-Len, se-sesak.. .."

Ia terus mengangkatku, tangan kirinya yang berbalut baja berubah menjadi seperti pisau.

"**MATI KAU**"

"_FUIN_!"

Tangan Len terpental, melepaskan aku yang sesak nafas. Hal yang terakhir kulihat ada seseorang seperti _Kaa-chan,_ lalu Miku dan Teto yang menyuruhku bertahan.

* * *

Sekarang di sini aku, terdiam di kamar rawat Len. Sudah seminggu Len tidak kunjung bangun. Pada waktu insiden di distrik industri. _Kaa-chan_, Miku dan Teto datang menyelamatkanku. Waktu aku terbangun di kamar rawat ku, mereka bertiga hanya terdiam. Lalu _Kaa-chan_ berkata '_Kaa-chan_ akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah Len terbangun, dan benar-benar sadar.' Lalu _Kaa-chan_ pergi, sedangkan Teto dan Miku tetap diam menatapku khawatir dan tidak mau buka mulut juga. Sekolah diliburkan karena renovasi. Sebagian bangunan sekolah hancur karena ulah Len juga, itu yang dikatakan Miku dan Teto. Sebenarnya apa ada kebenaran lain yang tidak ku ketahui?

Aku masih terngiang dengan ucapan dokter 4 hari lalu jika Len akan terkena Amnesia berkepanjangan, aku masih tidak bisa terima. Jika ia bangun, ia akan terkena Amnesia, jika ia tidak terbangun... Len berarti... Sudah mati...

"Nggh... Dimana aku?"

Len terbangun! Aku langsung memeluknya di ranjang tempat ia tidur dengan erat. Menangis bahagia sambil berdoa adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.

"Len! Len! Len!"

"Maaf, nona... Tapi siapa itu Len?"

Ah! Aku melepas pelukanku... Ia benar-benar tidak ingat.

"Kau bernama Akane Len. Ini aku Rin Kagamine!"

"Jika memang benar aku ini Len, nona itu siapaku?"

"Aku, um, teman masa kecilmu... Dan, orang yang..."

"Yang?"

"Yang kau cintai..." Wajahku memerah saat mengatakan itu, ya ampun! Ini memalukan!

"Maaf nona, memang anda itu manis. Tapi saya tidak pernah merasa berkata mencintai anda."

Sabar Rin, kau hanya perlu mengembalikan lagi ingatan Len! Ini mudah!

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi keluar. Aku akan membuatmu mengingat semuanya!"

Setelah meminta salah satu suster melihat catatan Len, ia berkata bahwa kami berdua boleh keluar sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan. Awalnya Len menolak, tapi dengan sedikit paksaan ia akhirnya mau ikut.

"_Hayaku, hayaku!_ Ayo Len!"

"Sebentar nona, saya tidak bisa cepat-cepat berjalannya."

"Jangan panggil nona, panggil Rin!"

"Um, Kagamine-_san_?"

"RIN!"

"Ba-baiklah, Ri-Ri-Ri... Ri..."

"Ya ampun Len! Apa susahnya sih!"

"Maaf ya kalau sulit! Tapi saling memanggil nama kecil seperti ini... Kita seperti... Berpacaran..." Aku dan Len langsung _blush_. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti ini! Mau Len biasa, mau Len amnesia, tetap saja suka meledek!

"_Len no BAKA!_" Lalu aku berlari dengan cepat, aku akan mengajaknya ke pohon sakura tempat kami pertama bertemu.

"Hey nona, tunggu!"

* * *

Dan di sinilah kami, di bawah pohon sakura yang mulai berguguran karena akan masuk musim gugur.

"Di sini kita pertama kali bertemu. Apa kau ingat?"

"Aku tidak ingat apapun, nona Rin."

"Begitu ya?" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi aku merasa familiar dengan tempat ini, nona Rin."

Aku mulai agak tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Len, gak usah panggil pakai nona! Memangnya kau pelayanku?"

"Bukan sih, hanya saja terdengar manis."

Lalu kami berjalan lagi, aku dengan wajah cemberut, Len yang terus-terusan mengejarku dari belakang.

* * *

Kami sampai di kuil, daerah rumahku. Di sini aku melihat _Kaa-chan _tengah menyapu halaman.

"_Kaa-chan_! Aku bersama Len!"

"Wah, Rin sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit dan apa kabar Len?"

"Iya _Kaa-chan_! Len, ini mamaku! Namanya Kagamine Lenka!" Aku menjawab dengan semangat.

Len bukannya membalas sapaan _Kaa-chan_, ia malah meraih tangan _Kaa-chan_ dan mencium punggung telapak tangan _Kaa-chan_ dengan lembut.

"Ada nona cantik di sini, boleh aku mengajak anda berkenalan secara formal?"

Apa-apaan sih Len?! Aku langsung memukul kepalanya dengan kayu bakar, ia meringis kesakitan.

"Apa maksudmu playboy?! Memangnya kau raja _harem_? Dia itu mamaku!"

"Nona Rin cemburu.." Ia berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibir, singkatnya mencibir kesal.

"Hahaha, aku tidak se-muda itu Len. Rin bisa bicara sebentar?"

Aku dan _Kaa-chan_ menjauh sedikit dari Len. _Kaa-chan_ bertanya apa Len benar-benar amnesia, aku hanya bisa berwajah sedih sambil berkata iya. _Kaa-chan_ hanya bisa mengelus-elus rambutku dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Len, daripada memanggil ku nona, lebih baik panggil aku nyonya ya~~" _Kaa-chan_ berkata aneh pada Len, apa maksudnya?

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan menikahi Rin kecilku~~" _Blush_, dan wajahku kembali memerah sampai telinga.

"Tidak ah, dia galak." Cibir Len, dasar Len ini! Loh kenapa aku geram? Apa aku kesal ditolak len? Eh mikir apa aku?!

"Rin masih perawan loh~~ Kalo punya _ba-chan_ kan sudah tidak perawan waktu buat Rin~~" Ya ampun! _Kaa-chan_ ngomong apa sih?!

"Bisa dipertimbangkan..." Len menjawab aneh-aneh lagi.

_Kaa-chan_ dan Len hanya tertawa, aku yang semula cemberut akhirya ikut tertawa juga.

* * *

Kami kini di depan bangunan sekolah yang sedang di renovasi, ya bangunan ini setengah hancur.

"Ini sekolah kita Len!"

"Kok hancur sebagian?"

"Ini, ini, tempo hari ada ledakan di ruang kimia saat sekolah sedang kosong, sepertinya ada yang lupa mematikan api di salah satu tabung reaksi dan sepertinya tabungnya berisi cairan berbahaya yang mudah meledak. Tidak ada korban jiwa sih... Hehehe." Aku membuat karangan tidak masuk akal!

"Oh... Hebat sekali murid di sini. Bisa membuat yang seperti itu." Dia percaya lagi?! Ampun deh!

"Apa aku juga siswa hebat di sini?"

"Ya kau hebat, membuat bualan tak masuk akal, hehehehe."

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

"_Gomen_, hehehehe."

* * *

Dan akhirnya kami sampai di sini, di taman pertama kali kami bertemu. Semoga Len bisa mengingat sesuatu setelah melihat taman ini. Ini taman yang penuh kenangan...

Setelah kami duduk di bangku taman, Len terus-menerus memegangi kepalanya. Aku yang khawatir mulai menanyainya macam-macam. Tapi dia hanya berkata pusing biasa.

"Len aku akan membeli minuman sebentar, tunggu sini ya?"

"Iya, aku akan menunggu."

.

.

.

Setelah kembali, aku yang tengah berjalan santai menuju tempat duduk Len langsung di peluk oleh Len hingga minuman kaleng yang kubawa jatuh ke tanah.

"Len ada apa?"

"Rin, apa kau akan memaafkanku?" Tumben dia manggil 'Rin', biasanya pake 'nona'.

"Len, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu memaafkan mu bahkan sebelum kau berbuat salah sekalipun." Ucapku sambil tersenyum, dan bisa kurasakan pundak ku basah. Apa Len menangis?

"Terima kasih, cebol. Hehehehe."

"Tunggu panggilan itu? Apa kau ingat aku Len?"

"Iya teman masa kecil yang merepotkan."

"HUWAAA! LEN! LEN!"

"Waah, Rin. Kok jadi ikutan nangis sih? Iya ini aku Len."

"Kau membuatku khawatir! Berjanji kita akan bersama selamanya!" Aku mengacungkan jari kelingking, membuat janji kekanakan.

"Iya, bersama selamanya."

Lalu kami kembali ke rumah sakit, hingga aku tertidur

* * *

"Nggh, dimana aku?"

"Len? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Maaf, anda siapa? Siapa itu Len?"

Bohong?! Ia lupa lagi atau ia bercanda denganku?

"Jangan bercanda Len, kemarin kau sudah ingat, lalu sekarang lupa lagi? Ini tidak lucu!"

"Maaf nona, tapi saya benar-benar tidak ingat siapa anda!"

"Bohong!"

"Benar!"

"Ini bukan lelucon Len!"

"Jangan asal memanggil nama orang, orang asing!"

GREEK!

"Pasien rawat inap, ruang 305, Rin Kagamine. Anda dipanggil dokter. Ini menyangkut kondisi pasien 304, Len Akane." Seorang suster membuka pintu ruang Len, lalu berbicara sebentar, membungkuk, dan pergi.

Mau tak mau, aku meninggalkan Len yang penuh tanda tanya menuju ruangan dokter.

"Apa anda Rin Kagamine?" Dokter berambut pink di depanku, yang berbadge 'Momo Momone' menanyai namaku, aku mengangguk mantap.

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah berbuat semaksimal kami."

"Memangnya ada apa dok?"

"Pasien rawat inap ruang 304 Len Akane, tekanan mentalnya terlalu kuat. Tidak ada yang salah dengan fungsi otaknya, tapi mentalnya berantakan."

"Maksudnya dok? Saya kurang paham."

"Ia mengalami amnesia yang jarang, ia akan mengingat ingatannya kembali setelah didorong hanya dalam 1 hari, namun jika ia tidur ia akan lupa lagi kejadian kemarin dan menjadi amnesia lagi. Umurnya tidak panjang, jika suatu saat Len terbangun dan mengingat semuanya itu sudah akhir hidupnya, ia akan kehilangan nyawanya saat tertidur malamnya, dan tidak akan bangun lagi keesokan hari."

"Jadi dok, maksudmu... Len divonis tidak punya waktu hidup yang banyak?"

"Ya begitulah. Maaf, tapi kami sudah berusaha semampu kami."

Aku keluar dari ruangan dokter. Lalu berjalan linglung di koridor rumah sakit, aku hanya bisa menangis tertahan. Tersedu pelan mendengar kata-kata dokter.

Lalu aku kembali ke ruangan Len dan meyakinkannya kembali dengan senyuman tentang jati dirinya... Ya, dengan senyuman terpaksa. Berharap ada keajaiban lain yang akan menyelamatkan Len.

* * *

Sudah hampir sebulan, Len tetap tidak sadar juga. Berkali pula aku meyakinkannya setiap hari, menghabiskan siang untuk membuatnya ingat, dan menghabiskan sore bersamanya yang kembali menjadi Len yang biasa, Len masa kecilku. Walau ku tahu itu semua sia-sia karena pada akhirnya saat Len tidur, Len akan lupa lagi esoknya.

Aku hanya bisa terus tersenyum. Miku dan Teto melihat dengan prihatin, _Kaa-chan_ hanya bisa berkata tabah. Kaito tidak pernah terlihat lagi belakangan ini, tapi kadang aku dan Len bertemu dua orang wanita, yang satu berambut coklat bergaya bob dengan pakaian minim dan yang satu berambut putih keperakan diikat ponytail rendah dengan pita merah. Mereka berdua menatap aku dan Len dengan tatapan sendu.

Setiap malam Len tertidur, aku selalu berdoa agar Tuhan menyelamatkan Len dari mautnya. Ini masih terlalu cepat, aku tidak rela melepas Len, aku belum siap. Tiap malam pula aku menangis sendiri meratapi Len yang tertidur dengan air muka sendu.

.

.

.

Suatu hari aku yang tertidur di tepi ranjang Len, dibangunkan oleh seseorang.

"Rin, Rin, bangun. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Saat aku membuka mataku, terlihat Len yang tengah memegang bahuku. Tanpa sadar aku menitikan air mata, kembali menangis.

"LEN! HUWAAA!"

"Rin! Malu! Jangan berisik, mengganggu pasien lain." Len mengatakannya sambil mengelus kepala bagian belakangku.

Aku bertekad, jika Len terbangun dan mengingat diriku. Aku akan menjalani hari ini dengan hal yang paling baik yang pernah kami berdua lakukan. Karena aku sudah pasrah, paling tidak aku akan memberi kenangan terakhir yang paling baik berdua dengan Len.

* * *

Aku dan Len pergi ke distrik pertokoan, membeli kroket dan memakannya bersama di taman kota. Aku bermain bersama anak-anak kecil yang mengejar balon, Len hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahku.

Kami pergi ke taman ria, masuk ke rumah hantu, main jet coaster, sampai berciuman di dalam bianglala. Ini adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku.

Satu tempat terakhir yang ingin ku datangi, makam kecil ayahku dan kedua temannya.

"Len ayo ke sini!"

"Kita mau apa di belakang kuil?"

"Ini tempat yang memorial untuk ku. Ini makam ayahku."

"Maaf sekali lagi ya Rin, soal ayahmu..."

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja. Aku mengerti itu adalah pilihan yang dilakukan oleh ayahku sendiri."

"Kenapa ada 3 makam Rin?"

"3 makam ini, hanya makam tanpa jasad di dalamnya, jasad ketiga orang ini tak pernah di temukan. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupku."

"Rinto, Leon, dan Lily... Kenapa dua orang terakhir tidak ada marganya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu marga mereka, hanya ayah yang tahu."

"Aku merasa, pernah tahu kedua nama ini..."

"Ya, mereka adalah orang yang sangat baik. Mungkin kau pernah bertemu mereka, mereka sering berpergian. Mencari anaknya yang hilang diculik sejak lahir.. Atau itu yang aku tahu."

"Bukan, bukan karena aku pernah merasakan kebaikan mereka. Aku merasa mereka orang yang sedang kucari sejak lama, orang yang sangat kurindukan... Entah kenapa aku mencari dan merindukan mereka..."

"Entahlah..." Dan aku menangis pelan di samping Len, sekarang sudah sore. Tidak banyak lagi waktu yang tersisa.

.

.

.

Kami kembali ke taman kenangan kami, duduk beristirahat sambil bercengkrama. Tiba-tiba Len mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

"Jika aku pergi... meninggalkan dunia malam ini. Aku ingin, agar kau tetap tegar menghadapi kehidupan, aku ingin kau tidak terpuruk lagi dalam kelamnya masa lalu. Seperti aku.." Len mengatakannya dengan wajah sedih.

"Len, bahkan semangat hidupmu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku tegar. Aku akan melanjutkan tekadmu dalam hatiku, jika itu benar benar terjadi."

"Terima kasih, Rin."

Sedikit-demi sedikit, jarak kami mulai tertepis. Dalam kelamnya senja yang menaung di bawah malam, kami meretas kembang api bersama di dalam hati dalam abadinya cinta melalui ciuman. Saling merasakan manisnya kebersamaan untuk yang terakhir kali. Walau sekuat apapun aku menegarkan diri, tetap... Perasaan ini terkoyak rasa sedih yang akhirnya berwujud air mata murni. Sampai akupun lupa, sudah berapa banyak aku menangis selama ini.

.

.

.

Aku dan Len kembali ke rumah sakit, Len menyuruhku untuk kembali ke kamar ku sendiri tapi aku bersikeras bersamanya malam ini.

"Rin, kembalilah.."

"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu tidur!"

"Jika kau berkata begitu, akan sulit bagiku untuk tidur.."

Lebih baik begitu, jangan tidur.. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu...

"Rin, maaf ya aku tidur duluan. Mataku berat, _oyasumi _Rin..."

"_Oyasumi_ Len..."

Dan Len tertidur dalam damainya malam, aku yang masih tidak rela menggoyangkan tubuh Len, berharap agar ia bangun lagi. Tapi apa daya, semua usahaku hanya hal kosong belaka.

Air mata ini tak kuasa tertahan untuk menangis lagi dan sekali lagi dalam kelabu malam yang bertabur bintang harapan, aku mencium bibir Len, sebelum aku terbawa ke alam mimpi... Satu-satunya dunia di mana Len akan selalu hidup dan tersenyum kepadaku...

* * *

Chapter 10 Completed~~

Saya yang membuat ini saja, prihatin sama nasib Rin (Rin : kan yang buat cerita kamu -_-) Tapi ini bukan akhir. Semua bisa terjadi dalam fict ini! (ya iyalah, namanya juga fiksi) Gimana kelanjutannya? Tunggu chapter depan ya~~~

Entah kenapa saya jadi bikin certa picisan seperti ini dan sok puitis ^^. Aneh kalau dipikir, mengingat saya orangnya cuek sama sekitar, ekekeke XD

Seperti biasa, mari balas review!

To reviewer named Hime-chan :

Makasih ya ^^  
Kenapa Len harus begitu? Karena Len itu 'M', makin disiksa makin bahagia :3 (Len : WOY!)

Ini updatenya, makasih reviewnya!

To reveiwer named Lyn ed :

Iya nih, Rin greget kayak Maddog (Rin : WHAT?!) XD

Ini updatenya, makasih reviewnya!

To reviewer named neko-neko kawaii :

Rin sebenarnya adalah pasien rumah sakit ji-hwwmfmpfm! *Dibekep Rin (Rin : kebanyakan omong dasar nih author satu!)

Ini updatenya, makasih reviewnya!

To reviewer named liveless-snow :

Memang Rin nya greget! Ini kan bekas industri, ada banyak pabrik. kesimpulannya tempat Rin dapat crossbow dan tempat Len dapat sodium itu berbeda pabrik :3  
Len bukannya gak bisa heal, kekuatannya belum bangkit. Butuh syarat tertentu agar bisa bangkit dan setelah bangkit pun tidak bisa asal digunakan jika tidak mau lepas kendali (Karena Len itu istimewa XD)

Udah gitu, Len itu memang tidak bisa melukai Rin. Sebesar apapun amarah Len, rasa sayangnya sama Rin pasti lebih besar :D

Ini updatenya, makasih reviewnya!

To reviewer named CoreFiraga :

Iya nih, karena Rin Tsundere sudah terlalu mainstream XD #PLAK #GOMEN!

Susah juga bikin Len melakukan sesuatu hal begitu sama Rin, akan saya usahakan mikirin plotnya deh..  
Benar saya abis nonton si Yuno~~ ekekekeke

Ini updatenya, makasih reviewnya!

To reviewer named Alfianonymous22 :

Rin Yandere, lebih greget daripada yang Tsundere, XD  
Boleh, nih sodiumnya #Dipegang Alfia #Tangan Alfia basah #Meledak! XDXD  
Rinto itu Youkai asli, dan ada beberapa hal lagi yang saya belum kasih tau, pokoknya penting deh!

Ini updatenya, makasih reviewnya!

To reviewer named Namikaze Kyoko :

Rin itu istilahnya, darahnya setengah Youkai. Rin nggak bisa mengendalikan itu, karena memang sejak kecil Rin itu diajari cara hidup manusia. Gejolak emosi yang berlebih dapat membuat Rin lepas kendali.

Len hanya menusuk dirinya sendiri, walau saya juga tidak yakin apakan Len akan hidup atau tidak di akhir fict ini XD

Ini updatenya, makasih reviewnya!

To reviewer named Shiroi Karen :

Len mungkin tidak mati sekarang, tapi saya sedang memikirkan cara mati yang bagus untuknya~ (Len : Emangnya hewan apa) #Joke

Rin terpengaruh emosi, makanya jangan buat Rin emosi ya ^^

Rin itu setengah Youkai, karena orang tuanya satunya Youkai satunya Miko. Seharus pernikahan seperti ini dilarang. Pernikahan antara monster dan pembasminya... Saya penasaran bagaimana Rinto dan Lenka membuat Rin dulu~~ (Rinto dan Lenka : BERISIK!)

Ini updatenya, makasih reviewnya!

Maafkan saya kalau ada cara membalas yang kurang berkenan di hati para reviewer.. saya mohon maaf.  
Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Childhood - Lost Paradise

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Saya balik lagi, mari kita perkental fantasi mulai chapter ini. Bagi para gamer, kalian pasti akan familiar dengan dengan beberapa kata yang ada di sini, hehehe ^^

Daripada banyak omong! Langsung aja mulai! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc'/"Abc" _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc"/'Abc' : percakapan normal  
"**Abc**" : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Balas membalas review seperti biasa di bawah ya...

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 11 : Childhood - Lost Paradise

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

'Apa aku sudah mati?'

'Di sini gelap, di mana ini?'

'Apa ini bentuk hukuman pembunuh seperti ku?'

'Bentuk neraka ku?'

'Gelap, suram dan sendirian?'

"Jangan bercanda, kau belum mati bocah!"

"Rei?"

"Sudah kubilang, Rei yang kau kenal sedang tidak ada. Bisa kita ulang? 'Knock, knock, ada orang di rumah?' 'Iya, di sini Akane Len.' 'Hey, aku bukan Rei loh..' 'Jadi kau siapa?' 'Aku RAPHAEL sang PANDORA!'."

"Memangnya ini lawakan solo ya?" Aku jadi bingung sendiri...

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu!"

"Aku divonis akan meninggalkan dunia malam ini?"

"Benar, dunia manusia. Tidak dengan dunia _youkai_. Kau bisa kembali kapan saja ke dunia ini. Kau bodoh ya? Tidak mungkinlah seorang _youkai_ sepertimu mati karena penyakit mental!"

"Oh, aku mengerti!" Jawabku sambil memukul telapak tangan kiri ku dengan kepalan tangan kanan ku.

"Terserah kau deh, bocah. Ku beri sedikit kenangan saat kau masih 'janin'!"

"Janin? Aku masih di dalam perut dong?"

"Itu perumpamaan bodoh! Maksudnya masa saat kau masih kecil! Aku tidak percaya Rinto-_sama_ memberi kekuatannya pada bocah sepertimu... Tapi memang tubuhmu kuat, tiga jenis kekuatan berbeda bercampur aduk di tubuhmu, tapi bahkan kau tidak kesakitan atau terganggu sama sekali." Ucah si Pandora ini, dia maunya apa sih?

"Langsung kita mulai! Ingat ini adalah masa kecil yang SEBENARNYA!" Lanjutnya lagi

* * *

"Ukh, kepala ku sakit..."

"Hei bocah, apa kau ingat nama yang kau baca di batu nisan yang bersebelahan dengan makam Rinto-_sama_?"

"Ah, itu... Leon dan Lily kan?"

"Bagaimana jika ku katakan mereka adalah orang tuamu?"

"Oh..."

"Tak ada rasa terkejut sedikit pun, kau membosankan."

"Aku sudah banyak melalui banyak hal aneh. Memangnya saat aku ingat jika yang menghancurkan distrik industri dan bangunan sekolah itu aku dalam wujud setengah monster, membuatku tidak merinding setengah mati? Terimakasih karena memberi ingatan saat aku tidak sadar, itu sudah alasan kuat jika ada hal yang makin aneh tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak mempercayainya, paling tidak setidaknya aku bisa percaya dulu."

"Iya, iya..."

"Memang kenapa jika mereka adalah orang tuaku?"

"Mereka adalah..."

"Iya?"

"_Youkai_ _Hunter_, secara teknis mereka pemburu makhluk seperti mu sekarang. Itu menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa memunculkan banyak senjata dalam waktu bersamaan. Tekhnik _Multi Weapon _sang _Scimitar Master_ seperti mereka berdua, hanya bisa diwarisi oleh anaknya. Itu adalah satu-satunya tekhnik yang hanya mereka yang bisa."

"Tapi kenapa Rin bilang, bahwa mereka adalah teman dari Rinto-_san_? Rinto san juga _youkai_, jadi itu mustahil buruan dan pemburunya berteman."

"Biar ku beritahu sedikit. Rinto-_sama_ yang telah menciptakan ku, ia adalah seorang _Beast Tamer_, Lenka-_sama_ istrinya adalah seorang _Youkai Hunter_ juga, kemampuannya adalah patokan dari seluruh pemburu _youkai_, kenapa? Karena ia satu-satunya yang pernah mendapat anugerah sang _Tsukuyomi_, kekuatannya bisa menyegel bahkan membersihkan hati seorang _youkai_ jahat tanpa membunuhnya." Sang Pandora mengatakan hal aneh lagi, Lenka-_san_ itu juga pemburu _youkai_?

"Kita harus kembali pada masa mereka semua masih muda.. Dan juga masa saat kau lahir." Aku lahir? Bukannya aku anak yang dipungut Kiyoteru? Tapi itu juga bukan halangan fakta bahwa aku juga dilahirkan seseorang sih.

* * *

"Cerita yang sungguh panjaaaaaang~~~ Membosankaaaaaan~~~." Ucapku sambil menguap.

"Tapi aku mengerti sekarang... Lenka-_san, Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_. Mereka beraliansi, dan karena aliansi mereka merupakan tim yang kuat, makin banyak _youkai_ yang berpaling menjadi teman manusia. _Maou_ dari dunia _youkai_ akhirnya memberi perjanjian damai dengan menikahkan anaknya, Rinto-_san_ dengan Lenka-_san_ sebagai bentuk diplomasi politik. Dan demi menjaga keamanan, sang _Maou_ membentuk _Twilight Epitaph_ yang dipimpin Kiyoteru yang berperan sebagai penjaga keamanan dari kedua dunia, tadinya..." Aku mengambil pose berpikir.

"Kau tidak akan tahu hati seseorang seperti Kiyoteru, dia menyalahgunakan fungsi _Twilight Epitaph_ dan membunuh semua anggota yang membangkang. Kiyoteru itu gila, dia mengambil mu, Akane Len yang masih baru lahir dari orang tuamu. Ia bohong jika berkata jika kau adalah anak buangan. Rinto-_sama_ inginnya membantu kedua orang tuamu dengan berkata jika kau ada di base _Twilight_, tapi Kiyoteru mengancam jika Rinto-_sama_ melakukan yang aneh-aneh keselamatan Rin-_sama_ yang baru lahir dan Lenka-_sama _yang masih lemah akan menjadi taruhannya." Jelas sang Pandora, panggil saja Raphael mulai dari sekarang.

"Tapi Re- Ehm.. Raphael, kudeta di dunia _youkai_ yang menewaskan sebagian populasi _youkai_, Rinto-_san_, bahkan sang _Maou_ sendiri. Setelah itu siapa yang memerintah?" Aku bertanya dengan antusias.

"Kiyoteru, ia merangkap sebagai perdana menteri juga sampai sekarang. Memang perdamaian antara _youkai_ dan manusia masih terjaga, tapi hal itu tidak bisa dijamin kapan akan pecah peperangan." Jawab Raphael.

"Aku tidak menyangka masa lalu orang tuaku dan Rin begitu kelam. Jika Rin memang anak persilangan antara 'kehancuran' dan 'pengampunan' apa ia menguasai keduanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti setengah dari 'kehancuran' Rinto-_sama_ sudah pernah ia tunjukan, emosi yang kuat. Bagaimanapun darah seorang anak dari _Maou_ dunia _youkai_ dan darah dari sang dewi utusan _Tsukuyomi_ ada di dalam tubuh Rin-_sama _." Jelas Raphael lagi, kukira Rin hanya anak cengeng yang lemah. Setelah mendengar itu semua, aku jadi percaya jika ia bahkan bisa membunuhku dalam tidur.

"Jadi sekarang aku harus apa? Aku harus ke dunia manusia lagi dan menghentikan Kiyoteru kan?"

"Kau kira segampang itu bocah? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu. Ku beri kau tiga test, kau harus melawan tiga wujud perspektif dari masing-masing kekuatanmu. Jika kau bisa akan ku perbolehkan kau pergi ke dunia manusia."

Aku berpikir, jika aku yang tidak bisa apa-apa pergi sekarang, itu sama saja menyetor nyawa ke Kiyoteru. Tapi jika harus melawan tiga wujud dari diriku sendiri tanpa bisa apa-apa juga, itu sama saja omong kosong.

"Baiklah! Aku siap! Lakukan sekarang!"

* * *

Crash! Crash! Crash!

"Hah, hah, hah!" Aku tidak percaya jika bagian dari diriku, menyerang ku seganas ini.

"Apa kau cuma bisa lari Bocah? Walau wujudnya sama denganmu, ia tak punya akal. Bagaimanapun ia mencoba membunuhmu, satu gerakan aneh darimu akan langsung membuatnya bingung, ingat ia makhluk yang terbangun dari insting." Suara Raphael menggaung dari langit di dimensi yang ia ciptakan khusus untuk bertarung ini. Haruskah aku melakukan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba? Tapi apa?

Jika aku memang bisa mengeluarkan senjata sebanyak itu, kenapa tidak kucoba? Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Ingat Len, ingat. Bagaimana caramu waktu kecil dulu mengeluarkan kekuatanmu! Apa aku harus emosi dulu? Tapi bagaimana caranya membuat diriku sendiri emosi?

"_Change : Soul of Luna! Heavy Cross-Slash!_"

DUAR! GREK, GREK!

Sial! Ia membelah bangunan lagi! Jika begini tidak akan ada lagi tempatku bisa sembunyi!

"_Change : Rune Blade! Holy Field of Judgement!_"

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Apa ini? Mata pedang bermunculan dari tanah? Sial! Cepat sekali, tidak ada waktu untuk berlari! Aku hanya bisa menutup mata ini...

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Saat Len menutup matanya, tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru. Len bingung, lama ia menutup mata tapi ia tak merasakan apapun yang menyakitinya.

"Apa ini? Biru? Aura bertahan?" Ucap Len lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"_Change : Glave of Birth! Dragon Slide!_"

Tiruan Len mengeluarkan senjata berbeda lagi, tapi Len menahannya dengan hanya aura. Tiruan itu menggeram dan makin ganas, tapi naas semua serangannya tertahan hanya dengan sinar biru yang mengelilingi tubuh Len.

"Ukh! Kepalaku!"

PATS!

"_Lihat lihat! Haku! Aku bisa membelah batu itu hanya dengan satu serangan!"_

"_Iya Len! Kau sudah hebat!"_

"_Cih! Hebat darimana, aku bisa menghancurkan batu yang lebih besar dari itu hanya dengan tendangan tumit."_

"_Kau sombong ya! Ayo kita berduel, Multi Weapon ku melawan Martial Arts mu!_

"_Boleh!_

.

.

.

"Akh! Aku ingat! Aku hanya harus..."

"_Offensive Aura, Change : Gear Gun! Slingshoot!"_

Len mengeluarkan _dual handgun_ dan melepaskan tembakan acak yang berbentuk seperti ekor komet ke arah tiruannya, tiruannya yang menahan dengan glave yang ia pegang tidak sadar jika tujuan serangan acak itu bukan depannya tapi mengarah ke arah punggungnya, dengan kata lain serangan itu seperti bumerang.

"Ukh!"

"Yes! Kena! Ini akan mudah!" Ucap Len

* * *

Normal POV : Other Side

* * *

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Dari reaksi _Pandora Rage_ ku, Akane Len sekarang tengah melakukan sesuatu di dimensi yang dibuat oleh Raphael, Master."

"Bagus, jadilah lebih kuat lagi dan pelepasan _Nanaohanagou_ akan mudah! Hahahahahaha!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, _Code : frozen Butterfly_? Kenapa kau tidak menjenguk teman mu? Anak bernama Akane Len itu?"

"Sudahlah Dell. Jika tidak dihadapan Master, kita tidak perlu menggunakan _codename _kita. Benarkan Gakupo?"

Orang yang dipanggil 'Gakupo' tersenyum lalu mengangguk-angguk disko sambil makan berdiri, benar-benar pose yang bodoh.

"Baiklah, aku juga lelah Kai."

"Seenaknya menyingkat nama orang."

"Dimana Neru, Haku dan Meiko?" Orang berambut _teal_ menyelak pembicaraan antar 'sahabat' yang baru saja terjadi.

"Neru, ia sudah hampir 6 bulan belum kembali dari tugasnya masa' kau lupa? Haku dan Meiko akhir-akhir ini suka jalan-jalan keluar."

"Memang Neru tugas apa?"

"Astaga kau benar-benar lupa, Kurangi tidur berlebihan mu itu. Neru diberi tugas untuk meneliti _Nanohanagou_ bersama beberapa peneliti lain. Biasa, tugas dari perdana menteri." Cibir orang yang dipanggil 'Kai' tadi.

"Loh? Bukannya perdana menteri dan Master itu sama? Kenapa tidak panggil 'Master' saja?" Si rambut _teal_ kembali berbicara.

"Itu hanya lelucon bodoh, kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda Mikuo."

"Cih, pembicaraan aneh. Aku keluar saja, mungkin membunuh beberapa manusia sampah bagus untuk latihan." Ucap Dell.

"Ingat Dell, jangan membunuh yang masih punya hubungan, kita masih dalam suasana gencatan senjata. Jika ulahmu tercium oleh para pemburu kita akan dimarahi Master."

"Tenang, aku hanya membunuh beberapa sampah. Paling gelandangan yang tidak punya tujuan, atau sampah politik seperti para... Koruptor kotor." Dell berjalan sambil menyeringai lalu ia menghilang.

"Dasar anak itu, awas saja jika ia sampai tercium oleh para pemburu jika ia membunuh bidak politik manusia. Akan kubunuh hingga tersisa tulangnya yang digigiti para rayap." Si biru merasa emosi.

"Ya nanti Kai, saat kau sudah lebih kuat darinya." Sambar Gakupo.

"Berisik kau!"

* * *

Normal POV : Len's Side

* * *

"Sekarang apa? Apa aku langsung melawanmu?" Len mencoba bertanya pada langit di atasnya.

"Jangan bercanda bocah, Pandora adalah boss terakhir! Kau akan melawan perspektif dari _Beast Tamer_. Ia benar-benar berbeda, persiapkan dirimu."

"Heh, dengan kekuatan _Multi Weapon_ tidak sulit jika hanya melukai binatang!" Len mulai menyombongkan diri, ia tak tahu arti kata dari 'benar-benar berbeda'.

"GROAAR!"

"Cih, hanya sekumpulan daging berjalan. Apanya yang beda? _Command Aura, Change : Scythe of Birth! Doom Slash!_"

Len memberi serangan kuat beruntun yang ia punya, mulai dari pukulan, tebasan, tembakan, hingga hantaman. Semua jenis serangan itu mengenai telak wujud aneh monster yang berdiri dengan dua kaki itu hingga diselimuti asap tebal. Tapi, entah kenapa setelah semua asap yang menutupi monster itu hilang, tubuhnya bahkan tidak tergores sedikit pun.

"Mustahil!"

"Bocah, kau terlalu sombong. Memangnya kau kira Rinto-_sama_ bertahan selama ini hanya menggunakan satu tubuh monster lemah? Tubuh monster yang kau lawan merupakan gabungan dari makhluk legendaris yang hanya dianggap mitos di dunia manusia. _Leviathan, Behemoth, Wyvern, Dragon, Lamia, Medusa, _begitu banyak yang Rinto-_sama_ kumpulkan dalam tubuhnya." Sang Pandora mencoba mengintimidasi Len, dan bodohnya Len terperangkap oleh jebakan itu.

"Jadi maksudmu? Ia bukan hanya mengendalikan monster itu, tapi ia menghisap energinya?!" Len mulai terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Raphael.

"Itulah kenapa ia disebut 'penjinak' bukan 'pelatih'. Untuk apa menjinakan monster jika kau tidak merasakan sendiri kekatannya?"

"GROAAR! DUAAAR!"

Sebuah kilatan hitam yang diselubungi listrik keluar dari telapak tangan monster itu, Len mencoba menahannya dengan auranya. Hanya dalam 3 kali serangan beruntun, aura Len pecah tanpa sisa.

"Hebat, aku tidak percaya kekuatan seperti ini ada dalam tubuhku.."

"Nah sekarang, coba kalahkan dengan akalmu. Makhluk di depanmu sama, ia hanya bergerak berdasar insting, kalahkan dengan akal bukannya dengan insting juga."

.

.

.

"Hah, hah, hah... Kau kira monster seperti itu bisa mengalahkanku? Jangan harap! Sekarang, mari lihat reaksi ketakutanmu saat melawan dua kekuatan legendaris sekaligus!"

"Boleh juga bocah, tapi kuingatkan sekali lagi. Aku memiliki akal, jangan menggunakan taktik sama kepadaku."

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

"Uh, dimana ini?"

Aku membuka mataku saat merasakan cicitan burung. Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku melihat Len yang memejamkan matanya. Saat melihatnya aku ingat semua yang terjadi, jadi Len benar-benar pergi ya?

"Ayolah Rin, hiks, hiks, tahan tangis... Mu... Hiks..."

"..."

"Len..."

"HUWAAAA!"

"Hey Rin, Rin, jangan nangis keras-keras. Berisik tahu."

"Eh? Hiks... Len? Hiks.."

"Iya, siapa lagi coba?"

"LEN! KAU KEMBALI! KAU KEMBALI!" Aku memeluk Len dengan gembira, ternyata bertaruh pada kemungkinan terkahir tidak buruk.

"Memangnya aku kemana? Kan sudah ku bilang 'Bersama, selamanya'." Ucap len dengan senyuman, senyum yang menawan seperti biasanya.

"Tapi Len. Bagaimana?"

"Oh soal itu, aku dibantu oleh Rap- maksudku Pandora yang ada di tanganku ini. Ia memberi sebuah test padaku dan aku berhasil itu saja. Memangnya kau kira, makhluk seperti ku akan mati hanya karena tekanan mental? Aku bukan manusia yang akan gila jika kehilangan keluarga atau kehilangan uang Rin."

"Jadi, intinya kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?"

"Tidak Rin. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Sekarang kita harus pergi ke rumah mu, ada yang harus kutanyakan pada Lenka _baa-san_."

"Eh? Baiklah tapi, pertanyaan apa?"

"Ini penting dan kau juga harus ikut untuk mendengarnya. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku tahu." Len menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, memangnya apa yang terjadi?

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

"_Bagus bocah! Kau lulus."_

"_Tidak ku sangka kekuatan Pandora semenyeramkan ini. Menguasai ruang dan waktu, memegang kendali kehidupan dan kematian benda tertentu. Itu menyeramkan."_

"_Tapi kau bisa mengatasinya. Itu yang penting bocah. Sebenarnya masih ada kekuatan lain yang tidak bisa ku keluarkan."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Kita harus bertanya pada Lenka-sama, sang dewa kematian."_

"_Loh? Kau bilang ia adalah dewi penyelamat?"_

"_Ya, kematian yang merangkap sebagai penyelamat. Itu wajar kan?"_

.

.

.

Aku tidak percaya jika penyebab kudeta dunia _youkai_ adalah Lenka _baa-san_. Apa ia yang menginginkan kematian _Maou_ dan Rinto-_san_?

Aku masih tidak mengerti, ia sendiri yang menyetujui perdamaian, tapi ia juga yang memulai kembali perang. Ini rumit.

Saat aku dan Rin keluar dari kamar pasien, banyak perawat dan dokter yang memandang aneh kami. Pasti karena berita bahwa seharusnya aku sudah mati, hehehehe. Kalian kira aku bisa mati semudah itu?

Setelah mengurus administrasi aku dan Rin langsung berlari ke halte bus, hendak menunggu bus. Tapi keberuntungan nampaknya baru pergi dari hadapanku.

"Yo, lama tidak jumpa _Pandora Eyes_."

"Dia siapa Len? Dan kenapa ia tahu identitas mu?"

"Honne... Dell..."

"Honne Dell? Siapa dia Len?" Rin bertanya lagi sambil bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Dia, makhluk yang seharusnya menjadi tempat akhir tubuhku berada..."

* * *

Chapter 11 completed~~~

Wahahahaha! Update senin jadi update rabu! XD  
Saya sudah mulai agak panik, seminggu lagi saya balik sekolah! #Gak ada yang nanya!

Saya akan membuat cerita ini paling tidak setengah dominan ke fantasy tiap chapternya, jadi biar kerasa jika ini benar-benar fantasy!

Balas review ah~~

-To reviewer named Alfianonymous22 :

Hahaha, gak apa... Mau review pas 1 detik setelah fict ini baru di update juga gak masalah XD  
Yes ndak ada typo!  
Kalo tangannya meledak, pake lap basah! XD #PLAK  
Oh kamu laki-laki ya? Maaf, saya males buka profile orang sih XD

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Namikaze Kyoko :

Saya sedang merencakan cara kematian Len yang terburuk, khukhukhu (Len : Emangnya gue hewan!)  
Soalnya Rin lagi puber, jadi emosi labil XD #PLAK #GA NYAMBUNG

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named CoreFiraga :

Selamat! Kamu benar dan mendapat jackpot! Eh... Ano... Etto, jackpotnya apa ya? Lupa... ^^a #PLAK  
Saya usahakan chapter depan Len heartless! XD

Len jadi kayak titan ya, badannya bisa ada asapnya, ekekeke

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Stida Otoejinsei :

Hahaha *ikut ketawa datar *Loh?

Kalo bingung ngomong sama author satu ini, pake konyaku penerjemah aja! XD #PLAK

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named billa neko :

Endingnya kenapa? Gaje ya? :(  
Memang chapter yang berjudul Zoetrope itu, ngambil tema Time Loop dari Amnesia sama KagePro, jadi wajar kalo agak mirip..  
Makasih FavFoll nya!  
I-iya a-aku lanjutin, ja-jadi ka-kamu jangan gi-gi-gi-gigit aku ya? *Inget Mao dari GJ-bu yang kalo kesel kerjaannya gigit

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

Chapter ini sengaja saya buat banyak dialog dari pada prolognya, soalnya gak seru kalo adegan pertarungan banyakan ngomong sendiri XD

Maafkan saya kalau ada cara membalas yang kurang berkenan di hati para reviewer.. saya mohon maaf.  
Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Childhood (Past) - Present – Future

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Nah! Saya kembali!~~  
Sekarang saya akan memperjelas plot fict ini dan hubungan yang mungkin _miss link_ sama chapter sebelumnya. Dan saya sadar, gaya menulis maupun tata letak saya sudah banyak berubah ^^, apa perubahan ini bagus?

Saya percepat update jadi hari minggu, karena senin besok saya sudah sekolah. Maklum SMA saya masuk duluan daripada SMA atau sekolah setingkatnya yang lain ^^.

Langsung aja ya, _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc'/"Abc" _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc"/'Abc' : percakapan normal  
"**Abc**" : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Balas membalas review seperti biasa di bawah ya...

HAPPY READING MINNA!

* * *

Chapter 12 : Childhood (Past) - Present – Future

* * *

Normal POV

"Ah, Akane Len dan Kagamine Rin. Dua nama yang lama tidak ku dengar. Kalian sepertinya bersenang-senang ya?" Dell berkata dengan tenang, sayangnya semua tidak dihiraukan Len.

"Apa maumu ke sini?" Tanya Len dengan kasar.

"Wow, wow, tenang dulu. Aku sedang tidak ada urusan dengan kalian sekarang. Bisa kan tenang sebentar? Tapi jika ingin ku temani bermain, akan kuladeni... Hihihi.."

"Len, dia siapa?" Rin bertanya dengan gemetar, mendengar ucapan Len begitu bertempo berat membuat Rin takut.

"Dia.." Belum sempat Len bicara banyak, omongannya langsung dipotong oleh Dell.

"Aku Len palsu yang waktu itu bersamamu ke rumah Miku saat dia demam, ingat? Len palsu yang menanyakan tentang arti dunia padamu."

Saat itulah Rin ingat apa yang dimaksud Dell, ia keluar dari balik punggung Len lalu menatap Dell dengan tegas.

"Iya, aku ingat. Kau yang bertanya tentang arti kehidupan. Sudah kuduga, Len yang waktu itu bukan Len yang asli."

Sementara Rin dan Dell tengah berbicara sendiri, Len mencoba menghubungi Raphael di dalam tubuhnya namun entah kenapa yang menjawab panggilannya adalah Rei yang asli.

'Raphael, kau bisa dengar aku.'

'Sang Pandora sedang tidak ada Len, ini aku Rei.'

'Rei, kemana Raphael?'

'Sang Pandora sedang menghilangkan kesadarannya sendiri.'

'Kenapa?'

'Ia sadar, jika terlalu banyak makhluk sepertiku yang tercipta lagi di tubuhmu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Ia berkata bahwa aku saja cukup untuk berdiam di tubuhmu, ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko jika tercipta makhluk lain lagi apabila dia terlalu sering menghisap emosimu.'

'Apa ia akan kembali Rei?'

'Itu mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Sang Pandora sudah sepenuhnya menyerahkan kesadarannya pada 'mata' yang tertanam di tubuhmu, jadi kau sekarang yang mengendalikannya, ia berkata jika aku yang harus membantumu mulai sekarang.'

'Begitu, jadi... Apa pendapatmu sekarang Rei? Apa aku harus melawan Dell?'

'Ini berbahaya, kau tidak bisa melawan Rei di tempat terbuka seperti ini, lebih baik jika kau menggunakan kekuatan Pandora memindahkan kalian bertiga ke hutan atau tempat sepi apapun, untuk mengurangi resiko.'

'Baiklah.'

.

.

.

"Dell, jika kau memang sedang tidak datang sebagai musuhku. Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu, tapi tidak di sini. Rin juga ikut." Len berkata dengan wajah serius, Rin hanya mengangguk tanda setuju, Dell menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, mungkin pembicaraan ini akan menarik."

Len membuka sebuah distorsi waktu di belakang dirinya dan menarik Rin ke dalamnya. Ia memberi isyarat agar Dell mengikutinya. Mereka sampai di sebuah reruntuhan yang sepertinya reruntuhan distrik industri yang hancur tempo hari.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanya?" Dell berkata pada Len tanpa ekspresi, ia hanya berharap jika ini tidak membosankan.

"Pertanyaan pertama, aku tahu aku bukan manusia 'ciptaan' kalian. Aku tahu kalau aku dilahirkan, dan aku tahu orang tua ku sendiri. Kenapa kalian para _Epitaph_ mengincarku?"

"Hey bocah Akane, Master sering mengataimu _'dopple' _kan? Tapi tak jarang pula ia berkata kalau kau 'tidak akan pernah menjadi manusia'. Kami para _Epitaph_ terbentuk karena penggabungan dua tubuh, hanya aku yang belum sempurna. Jadi Master mengambil sample mu yang istimewa itu untuk menjadi pelengkapku." Jelas Dell dengan serius.

"Jadi pada dasarnya aku bukan tiruan atau boneka kan?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah, gen dari anak seorang _Scimitar Master_, pembunuh _Youkai _terbaik di masanya. Itulah yang dinginkan Master, jadi pada dasarnya dari lahir kau memang bukan manusia asli. Master kemudian menjadikanmu 'boneka', ia mencampur Pandora dan gen Rinto sang _Beast Tamer_ ke dalam tubuhmu, jadi tak ada bedanya kan? Kau tetap 'boneka'. Tapi, pada kasus ini, kau itu 'kelinci percobaan' bukan 'makhluk buatan'."

"Jadi, kenapa kalian semua berbohong padaku dengan berkata aku ini hanya 'tiruan' dulu?"

"Yang Master mau hanya keberhasilan proyeknya membuat kunci pelepas batas dimensi itu saja, mengatai mu sebagai 'tiruan' hanya sebagai pendorong agar kau tidak bertindak aneh-aneh. Ia tidak mau membuatmu memiliki emosi selain membunuh, walau pada akhirnya gagal sih, hihihi."

"Apa maksudmu 'pelepas batas dimensi'?"

"Maaf, informasi terbatas. Aku bukan mesin _check list_ penjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

Len hanya bisa mendecih pelan mendengar perkataan sinis Dell. Rin yang mendengar itu semua, ia mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud. Rin kini mengangkat kepalanya tegap dan ikut bertanya kepada Dell.

"Aku ingin bertanya, jika kau adalah Len palsu yang dulu seharian bersamaku. Apa kau juga yang menggantikan Len mulai dari Len kembali dari kamar kecil waktu itu?" Rin bertanya antusias pada Dell, yang hanya dibalas pejaman mata dan senyuman remeh.

"Ya, dan aku juga yang menyebabkan semua hal aneh pada waktu itu. Khukhukhu..."

Rin akhirnya mengerti, berarti pada waktu itu memang ada dua Len, Len yang asli sedang berada entah di mana, dan Len yang palsulah yang bersama dengannya seharian. 'Len yang tidak sopan itu sudah kuyakin pasti bukan Len yang ku kenal!' Pikir Rin.

"Bisa kau katakan padaku siapa saja anggota _Twilight Epitaph_ yang aktif sekarang?" Len menyergah cepat, ia ingin sebisanya mengorek informasi mumpung ada kesempatan.

"Informasi terbatas."

"Apa kau juga memiliki bagian Pandora pecahan dari diriku?"

"Informasi terbatas."

"Apa Kaito anggota dari organisasi juga?" Kali ini Rin yang bertanya, dan itu membuat Len agak terkejut. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Rin?' Pikir Len.

"Rin apa maksudmu?" Len berbisik pelan pada Rin di sampingnya, tapi Rin tidak membalas bisikan itu. Rin langsung menjawab pertanyaan Len dengan suara keras, seolah tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan ini.

"Aku menduga kau waktu itu membawa Kaito keluar ruangan Miku, kau berbicara dengannya sebagai partner kan? Dan dari ekspresi kaget Kaito waktu itu, sudah pasti ada yang salah." Jelas Rin

Len langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud Rin, ini terjadi pada saat Len kehilangan kesadaran waktu itu, dan Rin tengah mencoba menguak kebenaran pada waktu itu juga.

"Heh, tak kusangka kau berpikir aneh sejauh itu, tapi maaf... Informasi terbatas." Jawab Dell sama pada akhirnya.

"Jadi pada dasarnya aku bukan _'dopple' _ciptaan, kalian hanya mengarang mengataiku _dopple_ agar aku patuh pada kalian sebagai 'penciptaku'. Ya aku mengerti." Ucap Len lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Heh, ku kira pembicaraan ini akan menarik. Sekarang-" Dell menggantungkan perkataannya sambil berdiri.

"-Aku ganti targetku dari manusia sampah menjadi kalian berdua." Tepat saat Dell berkata demikian dimensi ruang dan waktu tempat Len dan Rin berada berubah menjadi dunia hitam putih. Hanya mereka bertiga yang memiliki warna di dalamnya.

"APA?! Kau bercanda! Kau bilang tak ada alasan untuk bertarung!"

"Tapi itu tidak menghapus kemungkinan kalau akan terjadi pertarungan. Nah, sekarang... _Shall we begin?_"

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak bisa melibatkan Rin pada pertarungan berbahaya seperti ini!

"RIN! SEMBUNYI! SEMBUNYI DI MANAPUN KAU BISA!" Teriak ku panik pada Rin di belakangku, Rin hanya mengangguk setuju dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Nah, sekarang tidak ada pengganggu kan? Akan ku lakukan yang sulit dulu... Membunuh mu, baru membunuh anak perempuan itu, khukhukhu..."

.

.

.

"_Command Aura, Offensive Aura, Defensive Aura, Support Aura!._" Aku harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku dalam pertahanan, penyerangan dan support! Aku tidak boleh kalah.

"Wow, wow, jangan buru-buru bocah Akane. Kenapa langsung mengeluarkan kartu AS seperti itu?"

"Bilang saja kau takut, buatan. Aku masih punya kartu truft-ku bahkan sebagai harapan terakhir, kartu joker!" Ucapku mengejek.

"Wah, wah, ada yang sombong di sini. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau kesulitan bergerak seperti waktu melawan Raphael." Apa?! Dia tahu test yang diberikan Raphael waktu itu?!

"Darimana kau tahu?!" Ucapku geram.

"Informasi terbatas, nah... Sekarang, _when we begin this battle? Not become too hard, this just game, isn't it?_"

"_Change : Rune Blade! Holy Field of Punishment!_"

Tidak mungkin! Ia menaiki tiap mata pedang, tombak, pisau dan semua senjata yang keluar dari tanah , apa langkahnya seringan itu?! Tidak ada waktu lagi, aku harus mengeluarkan mode yang lebih kuat!

"_Mode Prime Knight of Odin!_" Tidak ada cara lain.

"Hey bocah Akane, kau hanya memperberat gerakan tubuhmu dengan baju zirah aneh itu jadi jika boleh kuingatkan, kau seharus-"

BUAK!

"Cih! Lumayan."

Aku tidak bisa membuang waktu! Kau salah Dell, baju zirah aneh yang kau sebut ini merupakan senjata terkuat dari _Scimitar Master_, aku bisa menaikan status fisik tubuhku sendiri.

Dell menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya, ia tampak terlihat senang.

"Baiklah bocah Akane, jika kau mengajak serius. _Third G.U._ _Excalibur Project ._" Ia terlihat berganti pakaian juga, jubah putih dengan lambang salib, pedang emas bertengger di punggungnya.

"Aku juga tidak akan segan-segan." Lanjut Dell.

"Ayo kita jadikan pertarungan ini seru, _Change : Lance of Thunder, Gungnir!_" Aku mengeluarkan tombak bermata tiga seperti trisula. Menurut legenda yang diceritakan Raphael, _Gungnir_ adalah 'tombak' dari segala tombak, senjata yang digunakan sang pejuang _Odin_ bersama _Sleipnir_ kudanya.

.

.

.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! BUAK!

Ukh... Ia kuat...

"Ada apa bocah Akane? Kau sudah menyerah?" Ejek Dell.

Aku bingung, sebenarnya apa kekuatannya?! Ia mampu mengimbangi kecepatan ku dalam mode _Prime Knight_ dan semua serangan kejutan dari senjata ku lainnya yang ku keluarkan secara diam-diam selama pertarungan mengenainya, tapi sama sekali tidak membuatnya terluka. Padahal dia hanya fokus pada ayunan _Gungnir_ ku, bagaimana dia bisa melihat gerakan senjata ku yang lain?!

"Jangan harap! _Command Aura, Change-" _ Eh? Kenapa tidak keluar?!

"Kau sudah kehabisan tenagamu ya? Khukhukhu.."

"Jadi..."

"Ya, bocah Akane. Sekuat apapun pertahanan, serangan dan pengendalianmu terhadap senjata. Itu tidak bisa digunakan selama yang kau mau. Ada batasnya, jangan bilang kau menguasai tanpa tahu dasarnya? Dasar bocah! Hahahaha!"

Ukh, aku tidak tahu bahwa tekhnik _Multi Weapon_ ada batasnya. Ini buruk.

"Len! Len! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Rin berlari menghampiriku yang tersandar di tembok salah satu bangunan.

"Pergi Rin. Jauhi diriku sementara ini, aku belum tentu bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang selanjutnya." Ucapku sambil menunduk, menjauhkan tangan khawatir Rin yang hendak memegang ku.

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Ya Rin tidak ada pilihan lain."

.

.

.

'Len! Jangan gila! Kau bisa melukai Rin seperti saat insiden distrik industri!'

'Tak ada pilihan lain, jika aku mencoba menggunakan kekuatan Pandora yang belum sempurna tidak ada bedanya dengan menggunakan kekuatan _Scimitar_ _Master_ yang kehabisan tenaga. Jika terjadi skenario terburuk, aku mungkin masih bisa membiarkan Rin kabur dengan membuka celah dimensi dengan kekuatan Pandora yang ada, karena Dell tidak mungkin membunuhku tanpa seizin Kiyoteru.'

'Ukh, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lakukan sesukamu, jika kau kehilangan kendali dan lupa dengan rencana membuat Rin melarikan diri. Aku akan menggantikan kesadaranmu dan membuat Rin keluar dari sini.'

'Terimakasih Rei.'

.

.

.

"ARGH!"

"RIN PERGI SEKARANG!"

Rin pergi dengan muka cemas, tidak Rin jangan, jangan menatapku seperti itu atau aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"Ukh, kau berganti mode lagi bocah Akane. Akan kuladeni kau sampai mode terkuat yang kau punya."

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Len tidak punya pilihan lain, gen _Beast Tamer_ harus digunakan di sini, dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal yang lebih buruk terjadi pada Rin.

"GROAAR!"

DUAR! DUAR!

Len mengaum ganas, hanya dengan auman saja, tanah yang ia pijak seakan terpendam menahan kuatnya suara yang ia lepas.

"Wah, wah, aku tidak menyangkan kau akan menggunakan kekuatan yang belum ku kuasai untuk melawanku. Otakmu pasti sudah rusak ya?" Dell berbicara, tapi tidak Len tanggapi. Len telah kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Ia hanya bergerak menurut insting, dan instingnya sedang berada di tingkat terburuk. Ia menganggap semua yang ia lihat musuh.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Len mengeluarkan tembakan cahaya hitam pekat yang dialiri listrik yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dell kewalahan, _Barrier_ nya hancur dalam 5 tembakan beruntun.

"Cih tidak kusangka bentuk yang belum bisa dikendalikan dapat melukaiku seperti ini. Gen _Beast Tamer _memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Tapi maaf, ini akan segera selesai dalam hitungan detik." Ucap Dell. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang dan membuat lambang aneh di tanah tempat ia berpijak.

* * *

"_Ready? Sorry, kid. You're no match for my blade._"

"_Chaos Gehenna!_"

Terbentuk lambang aneh juga di tanah tempat Len berpijak, dan Len terlihat terikat. Len tidak bisa bergerak dan meraung-raung lebih ganas, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"_Emperor of Light!_ _Give me your strenght to punish this creature to your hell!"_

Dell memberi belenggu yang lebih kuat kepada Len, Len tidak sadarkan diri, raungannya lenyap.

"Sekarang untuk serangan penutup, terima serangan yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah kau rasakan. _Linker of Soul, Vajra! Sacred Skill, Magnus Dan!_"

Dan seluruh cahaya menutupi sekujur tubuh Len, cahaya itu membesar dan meledak dengan dahsyat hingga membentuk kubah ledakan putih yang besar. Rin yang bersembunyi pun terpental karena kuatnya ledakan yang terjadi. Radius kubah ledakan terbentuk hingga ratusan meter dari pusat tubuh Len.

.

.

.

"Maaf bocah Akane, seharusnya aku tidak membunuhmu. Tapi aku lepas kendali."

"Len! Len!"

Rin menghampiri tubuh Len yang masih berwujud monster dengan sigap. Ia menahan tengkuk dan punggung Len.

"Pergi, Kagamine. Kaburlah, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Anggap ini balas budi kepada ayahmu karena dulu ia banyak membantu Masterku. Aku hanya ada urusan dengan bocah Akane. Ia sudah cukup kuat, Master tidak akan marah jika ia ku hisap sekarang."

"Kau..."

"Pergi, Kagamine ini peringatan terakhir."

"Membunuh..."

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus menusukmu bersamaan dengan bocah Akane."

"LEN!"

Tubuh Rin bersinar, sekujur tubuhnya diselubungi lambang aneh. Dell yang terkejut terpental jauh

"Kau tidak akan kumaafkan!"

Tepat saat Rin berteriak demikian, tubuh Dell terangkat sendiri. Dell merasa seperti di genggam kuat. Tubuhnya sulit digerakan selama Rin menghampirinya, Rin buta arah, ia hanya merasakan kemarahan kepada Dell.

"_Rin! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!_"

Tepat saat Rin membaca sesuatu yang seperti mantera, muncul makhluk besar dengan tudung, di punggungnya tertancap banyak senjata dan susunan tubuhnya hanya tengkorak dan tulang. Makhluk itu hendak melakukan sesuatu kepada Dell.

"Inikah kekuatan sang _Tsukuyomi_ yang diwarisi keluarga Kagamine? Sang dewi penyelamat yang merangkap sebagai iblis penghancur. Aku bisa lenyap nih, kalau dibiarkan begini." Dell mengucap santai saat tangan makhluk dibelakang Rin mendekati tubuhnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak sudi 'dimurnikan' di sini olehmu. Jadi, sampai bertemu lagi."

Tubuh Dell menghilang bagai asap, saat Dell hilang kemarahan Rin melega. Ia langsung menghampiri Len yang terbaring di tanah. Dimensi telah kembali normal, waktu menunjukan hampir petang di tempat mereka berada sekarang, di reruntuhan distrik.

"Len, Len, jawab aku." Ucap Rin tersedu, ia tidak rela jika harus kehilangan Len.

Len yang masih berwujud monster tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar. Rin terkejut karena Len langsung bangkit dan mencekik Rin dengan satu tangan.

"Ukh, Len... Sa-sadar, ini a-aku, Rin.." Rin berkata dengan susah payah

"**Mati, Mati, Mati**."

"Le-Len kumohon, sa-sadar."

Pluk! Blam! Blam! Blam!

Tubuh Len tiba-tiba meledak-ledak kecil di beberapa bagian, ia jatuh tersungkur dan menjadi Len normal lagi, walau tubuhnya penuh luka.

"Ah, tunggu apa- _Kaa-chan_?!"

"Sepertinya masih sempat ya Rin."

* * *

"Ngh, dimana aku?"

"Ah, kau sudah sadar Len? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana lukamu? Apa sakit?" Rin bertanya bertubi-tubi pada Len yang baru bangun.

"Tenang, luka seperti ini akan pulih dengan cepat. Loh? Bagaimana dengan Dell? Apa kita menang?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu ingat. Tapi sepertinya kita telah berhasil membuatnya mundur untuk sementara."

Len mengangguk mengerti, ia menerawang sekitar dan mendapati di leher Rin ada bercak merah yang melilit lehernya. Ia sadar tanda apa itu, yang membuat Len makin bersalah.

"Rin, lehermu... Salahku ya?"

"Ah ini, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita berdua selamat." Rin berkata dengan lembut dan senyuman tulus yang makin membuat Len merasah bersalah.

"Tapi Rin! Jika kau mati ditanganku, aku, aku..."

"Sudah lah Len, berterimakasih lah pada _Kaa-chan_ yang menolong mu saat kau lepas kendali. Aku tidak apa-apa asal kau tetap selamat."

"_Kaa-chan_? Rin, ini dirumahmu?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Mana.."

"Eh?"

"Mana Lenka _baa-san_? Di mana?"

"Dia di ruang tengah, sedang menyesap teh. Memang ada apa?"

Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin, ia langsung berlari tergesa-gesa menuju tempat Lenka dan benar, Lenka ada di sana.

"Ah Len-_kun_ sudah sadar ya? Duduklah di sini, kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan kan?" Lenka menepuk lantai di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Len untuk duduk dan berbicara tenang. Rin yang penasaran mengikuti Len hingga ke ruang tengah dan merasa suasana sedang tegang di sana.

"Lenka _baa-san_, apa benar?"

"Iya?"

"Apa kau yang merencakan kudeta di dunia _youkai_ dan menyebabkan Rinto-_san_ tewas di tanganku pada malam itu?"

Rin dan Lenka terkejut, namun Lenka langsung tersenyum dan berkata dengan nada yang terdengar sedih.

"Iya, tidak diragukan. Aku yang melakukannya..."

Dan dunia terasa terasa berhenti berputar bagi Rin dan Len saat mendengarnya.

* * *

Chapter 12 completed~~

Fuah! Panjang juga ngetiknya dalam 2 jam. Sumpah, saat selesai ngetik dan baca ulang saya baru sadar. Fantasy nya overdosis, ekekeke

Banyak banget adegan pertarungannya, berarti chapter depan kita rileks dulu ya~~~

Yosh! Balas review!

-To reviewer named Alfianonymous22 :

Hahaha XD beneran dikarain cewek loh~~  
Rune blade sebenarnya saya ambil dari salah satu game online.

Ini updatenya! Makasih Reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Hime-chan :

Yah bagus deh kalau suka, saya juga senang ^^

Anda laki-laki juga? Sebaiknya beri tahu saya sebelum saya salah kaprah lagi ^^

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Namikaze Kyoko :

Saya agak salah ketik disitu, yang bener Nanohanagou.. saya beritahu sedikit. itu pohon besar yang batangnya menjulang sampai angkasa di dunia youkai ada 5 buah di 5 titik berbeda. Gunanya... nanti tahu sendiri ^^

Memang sebenarnya Bahamut, saya ada alasan sendiri. Karena menurut orang timur tengah, Bahamut itu adalah makhluk mitos (naga yang seperti belut tinggal di dalam laut di sana yang suka menghancurkan kapal pelaut) sebenarnya Bahamut adalah Leviathannya orang timur tengah dengan kata lain mereka sebenarnya sama (menurut yang saya tahu) jadi saya memakai Behemoth bukan Bahamut, Behemoth sendiri adalah monster besar seperti Werewolf, tapi dia tidak jadi-jadian asli monster (karena kebanyakan di cerita Werewolf itu jejadian alias bisa jadi manusia lagi)

Dell mah di kulitin terus di kukus XD(Dell : Woy!)

Ini updatanye! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named BerlianaDeceiver1224 :

Memang, konsep Time Loop ada banyak di anime, seperti salah satunya KagePro, Amnesia, Clannad, dan Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu. Jadi ya gak jarang jika di temui di mana saja, dengan kata lain Time Loop memang ide pasaran, banyak digunakan jadi saya ikut gunakan ^^

Makasih FavFoll nya!

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named billa neko :

Oke! nih update cepet! :3 (karena senin besok sekolah XD)

Makasih ya reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Azakayana Yume :

Makasih udah dibilang keren ^^ gak apa-apa baru dibaca, kan saya juga maksa ^^

Makasih ya reviewnya!

Maafkan saya kalau ada cara membalas yang kurang berkenan di hati para reviewer.. saya mohon maaf.  
Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : The girl with thorn in her flesh

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Saya balik lagi di hari minggu yang cerah ^^ (entah kalau di tempat kalian, di sini cerah walau dingin banget tiap hari, hehehehe)

Seperti biasa, ada yang namanya 'kebenaran' lagi di balik 'kebenaran'. Jadi cerita ini masih banyak misteri dan jauh dari tamat, mungkin ini baru setenganhnya. Jadi saya berharap kalian tidak terlalu bosan. Jangan memaksa review jika malas, membaca saja saya sudah senang ^^

Langsung mulai ya, _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Balas membalas review seperti biasa di bawah ya...

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 13 : The girl with thorn in her flash

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Ini sulit dipercaya, untuk apa Lenka _baa-san_ merencanakan kudeta di dunia _youkai_? Bukannya ia yang menyetujui perdamaian, tapi kenapa dia juga yang memulai masalah. Ukh, kepalaku pusing...

"_Kaa-chan_, ini bohong kan..." Rin berkata pelan.

"INI BOHONG! SEMUANYA BOHONG! KAU PEMBUNUH! MEMBUNUH _TOU-CHAN_! KAU BUKA _KAA-CHAN_ YANG KU KENAL!" Rin berteriak, kemudian lari ke kamarnya. Aku mengerti perasaan itu, dianggap pembunuh oleh orang yang paling kau cintai. Aku mengerti Lenka _baa-san_.

BLAM!

Rin membanting pintu sembrono, menyebabkan debuman yang sangat keras. Lenka _baa-san_ hanya bisa menoleh dan menghela nafas, hei, hei, kebanyakan menghela nafas bisa mengurangi jatah umur hidup loh...

"Len, duduklah di sini. Kau pasti banyak pertanyaan kan?" Lenka _baa-san _ tetap menepuk _tatami_ di sebelahnya, aku hanya menuruti apa yang dia mau.

"Jadi Lenka _baa-san_-"

"Ya itu benar, aku yang merencanakan kudeta. Biar kuberi gambaran sedikit. Aku tidak menyerang dunia _youkai_ menggunakan para _youkai hunter_. Dengan kata lain itu kudeta dari dalam, bukan antar aliansi." Lenka _baa-san_ berkata sambil tetap tersenyum.

Jadi, dia merencakan kudeta antar saudara. Jadi begitu kenapa sampai sekarang perdamaian masih terjaga, Lenka _baa-san_ menggunakan _youkai_ yang memihak dia untuk melakukannya, meminimalisir rasa curiga dari para _youkai_ bawahan Kiyoteru. Tapi, apa alasannya?

"Kau tahu Len, Akane Leon dan Akane Lily?"

"Ya, mereka orang tuaku."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat mencarimu?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali.."

"Biar kuceritakan yang terjadi pada malam itu. Aku, Rinto dan Rin tengah berkumpul bersama..."

* * *

Flashback : Lenka's POV

* * *

_BRAK!_

"_Rinto! Mana Rinto?!" Leon berteriak dan mendobrak pintu rumah ku dengan kasar, ia membawa Lily di kedua tangannya. Mereka terluka parah saat malam itu._

"_Leon, Lily! Kalian kenapa?!" Aku panik melihat mereka yang penuh luka._

"_Ah, Leon, Lily... Kalian sudah datang." Rinto berkata tenang dengan senyum dari balik kamar pintu kamar Rin sambil menggandeng Rin. Rin saat itu masih kecil, masih 7 tahun._

_BRUAK!_

_Aku tersentak tiba-tiba Leon menerjang Rinto dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Leon mencekik Rinto begitu kuat._

"_Apa maksudmu menjadikan Len bahan percobaan Kiyoteru?! Aku tahu kau anggota Epitaph, kau harus mematuhi Kiyoteru! Aku tahu! Tapi kenapa kau mengambil Len tanpa sepengetahuan kami?! Paling tidak kau bisa memberi tahu kami alasannya, kami akan mengambil Len apapun caranya!"_

_Leon menggebrak-gebrak Rinto, aku panik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Rinto membawa Len untuk menjadi bahan percobaan Kiyoteru?!_

"_Jadi, luka itu?" Aku mulai bertanya pada Leon dan Lily._

"_Ini Luka yang kami dapat saat menyusup ke markas Epitaph, untung kami tidak menggunakan kekuatan kami, kami hanya berencana mengambil Len lalu pergi tanpa keributan. Tapi sialnya kami ketahuan, jika kami menggunakan kekuatan, mereka akan tahu identitas kami." Jelas Lily._

"_Kau.."_

"_Kau tidak mengerti apapun!" Kini gantian Rinto yang marah, ia melepas cekikan Leon dan menendang perutnya._

"_Kiyoteru mengancamku, aku sebenarnya juga tidak setuju! Mereka mengancam keselamatan Lenka dan Rin! Aku tidak kuasa menahan egoisme ku, aku berjanji paling tidak aku akan menjaga Len agar kalian bisa tenang! Tapi dengan bodohnya kalian asal menyusup ke sana! Bagaimana jika ternyata mereka tahu identitas kalian?! Bagaimana jika kalian merusak perdamaian antar dua dunia?!" Rinto marah sambil menangis, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Rinto menangis._

_Rin yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan aku dan yang lain, akhirnya ikut terisak karena takut dengan kemarahan Rinto dan Leon. Aku yang iba mengantarnya ke kamarnya lagi dan menyuruhnya tidur._

_Kami melanjutkan pembicaraan di ruang rahasia Rinto, agar Rin tidak dengar._

"_Jadi, Rinto, Leon, Lily... Apa rencana kalian?" Aku bertanya dengan nada gugup, takut membuat mereka emosi lagi._

"_Tanyakan pada Rinto si sok tahu itu!" Leon marah-marah._

"_Apa katamu Leon?! Dasar kau si asal-asalan! Kau tidak mengerti keadaanku waktu itu!"_

"_Ya! Dan mengorbankan Len lebih baik bagimu begitu?!"_

_Leon dan Rinto berdebat lagi, aku geram... Mereka bahkan tidak mendengar perkataanku..._

"_Kalian semua... BERHENTILAH BERTENGKAR!" Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa marahku, mereka terlalu menggunakan emosi._

"_Aku akan membuat rencana, kita akan menggunakan para youkai yang memihak youkai hunter untuk melancarkan kudeta, saat Kiyoteru lengah kita bisa ambil Len lagi!" Aku berkata asal saking geramnya, tapi usulan aneh itu malah di setujui oleh mereka bertiga._

End of Flashback

_._

_._

_._

"Selanjutnya kami mengambil inisiatif menggunakan kericuhan untuk bergerak diam-diam. Tapi aku tak meyangka, Leon dan Lily terbunuh diperjalanan, mereka adalah pejuang terhormat, hingga akhir mereka hidup, mereka tetap tidak menggunakan kekuatan mereka demi menjaga identitas. Dan skenario terburuk, para anggota Epitaph dikendalikan langsung di bawah awasan Kiyoteru, mereka dicuci otak, termasuk Rinto. Rinto yang hilang kesadaran bertemu kau, kau yang tidak tahu itu Rinto karena tubuh Rinto sedang bukan tubuh manusia, menyerang Rinto. Kematian itu adalah aib bagiku karena sudah menjalankan rencana yang belum matang. Aku minta maaf Len, akhirnya hanya aku yang selamat... Aku, hiks... Aku, aku... Hiks..." Aku menangis perlahan, ingatan menyedihkan itu sama sekali tidak mau ku ingat.

Tanpa keraguan Len memeluk ku, ia mendekapku ke dadanya. Tinggi Len yang memang proporsional dapat menundukkan kepalaku hingga dadanya, ia mengelus kepalaku lembut dan menghapus air mataku... Len... Kau...

"Sudahlah Lenka _baa-san_. Aku tahu alasanmu, aku tidak marah sama sekali... Semua orang melakukan kesalahan. Aku tidak akan terjebak masa lalu lagi, aku mengerti rasanya, dibenci oleh orang yang paling kau sayangi... Aku juga pernah di sebut pembunuh oleh Rin saat aku menceritakan hal yang sama, saat aku membunuh Rinto-_san. _Jadi, janganlah berputus asa hanya karena masa lalu. Kau tahu Lenka _baa-san_? Kita diberi masa ini untuk memperbaiki masa lalu kita, dan kita diberi masa depan untuk melengkapi kenangan masa lalu kita yang suram agar lebih bersinar di kemudian hari." Len tetap tersenyum sambil berkata padaku. Len... Kau begitu bersinar, entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan saat hangatku bersama Rinto dulu, saat aku bersamamu seperti ini...

"Terimakasih Len, kau memang baik.."

"Tunggu Lenka _baa-san_, daridulu aku ingin bertanya.."

"Apa itu Len?"

"Sebenarnya umurmu itu berapa?"

Aku tertawa, tidak kusangka Len merusak suasana ini dengan perkataan konyol seperti itu. Tapi tidak apalah.

"Jika kau memang ingin tahu.. Aku masih 29 tahun.." Kataku dengan senyuman, Len terkejut hebat.

"Ja-jadi, ka-kau..."

"Iya Len, Rinto dan Leon jika masih hidup sekarang berumur 32 tahun, sedangkan Lily sama sepertiku, ia berumur 29 tahun."

"Be-begitu y-ya? A-aku baru ta-tahu." Len tergagap, itu sangat lucu.

"Jangan berpikir kotor ya Len... Memang benar Aku dan Lily sudah melakukan 'itu' saat umur kami 14 tahun. Karena memang kami tidak sekolah, Rinto sudah punya guru privat dirumahnya, kecerdasannya luar biasa. Aku, Leon dan Lily tidak disekolahkan, kami diberi pelajaran tentang masyarakat secara otodidak, yang kami pelajari teori hanya cara menjadi _youkai hunter_."

Len makin terkejut, wajahnya seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwa. Aku bertaruh ia pasti kaget orang tuanya membuatnya saat masih umur 14 dan 17 tahun, hihihihi...

"Pantas saja, kulitmu masih lembut... Belum ada kerutan." Len berkata pelan dengan wajah merah, Leon, Lily, anak kalian ternyata lucu seperti ini.

"Sudah jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, kau itu punya Rin loh..."

Wajah Len makin merah, aku sudah tidak kuat terus menggodanya.. Yang ada nanti malah merusak suasana tegang yang terbuat.

"Lebih baik kau temui Rin, beri ia penjelasan. Aku percaya padamu Len."

Len mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar Rin, aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa terus tersenyum seolah senyum ini terpatri di bibirku agar tidak hilang. Aku kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke luar rumah. Mereka perlu waktu sendiri.

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Rin, ini aku Len. Tolong bukakan pintu ini, kita bia bicarakan baik-baik. Ada alasan yang ingin ku beritahu padamu." Aku memukul permukaan pintu berkali-kali. Berharap agar Rin mengerti.

"Pergi kau! Aku tidak ingin di ganggu siapapun!" Rin berteriak dari dalam, aku mengerti perasaannya.

"Apa kau puas Rin? Kau pernah menganggapku pembunuh juga kan? Jika kau juga menganggap Lenka _baa-san_ pembunuh, apa kau rela kehilangan Lenka _baa-san_ seeprti saat kau hampir kehilanganku dulu?"

Rin tetap diam, tidak merespon perkataanku.

"Tapi, dia membunuh _Tou-chan_, aku belum bisa menerima semua ini, hiks, hiks.."

"Rin kumohon, buka pintu ini... Dengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu perasaanku Len!"

"Aku mengerti Rin!"

"Tidak! Tidak sama sekali!"

"Rin, kau egois!"

"Aku memang egois, aku hanya ingin keluarga normal! Keluarga yang selalu ada saat aku merasa suka dan duka! Apa itu egois?! Aku anggap itu iya!"

"Apa kau mengira... Apa kau kira aku juga tidak mau? Kau beruntung Rin bisa mengenali orang tuamu sejak masih kecil! Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak tahu wajah dan nama orang tuaku, aku dipisahkan dari mereka, aku dibuat kelinci percobaan oleh Kiyoteru! Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau aku mengerti perasaanmu?!" Aku mencoba meyakinkan Rin, air mata ini mengalir tanpa isakan.

"Apa kau tahu? Lenka _baa-san _menangis! Ia merasa bersalah dengan seluruh hidupnya! Apa bagimu mudah menanggung aib sendiri demi kebahagiaan kau, putrinya?!" Aku melanjutkan perkataanku, Rin masih terdiam di dalam.

"Tapi, Len... Aku tetap ingin, keluarga yang ada hingga aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku..."

"Kalau begitu! Menikahlah denganku! Kita buat keluarga besar di mana kau akan bahagia! Kita akan punya anak sebanyak pemain sepak bola nanti, jika perlu pemain satu tim baseball!" Perkataan itu terlontar keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Ya ampun Len, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu disaat seperti ini?!

Tanpa kuduga, Rin membuka pintunya. Matanya sembab, ia keluar sambil memeluk bantal berbentuk jeruk.

"Benarkah itu Len?"

"Be-benar!" Astaga, kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri sih?!

"Janji?" Rin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, kembali meminta janji dengan cara yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Janji!"

.

.

.

Tidak disangka sekarang sudah bulan musim gugur sudah mulai menerpa kulitku. Seragam kami sekarang berwarna serba coklat kecuali kemeja ku berwarna putih, ditambah dengan cardigan coklat ini. Rin pun sama, hanya simpul pita besar di bagian belakang pinggulnya masih ada, seperti seragam musim semi.

"Yo! Len dan Rin! Ternyata kalian sudah sedekat ini saat aku tidak ada ya! Dan sayang ya Len, kita tidak bisa melihat para wanita mengenakan seragam musim panas yang berbahan tipis itu, surga musim panas terlewat begitu saja... Huh, menyebalkan, ekekeke"

Suara yang paling tidak ingin ku denganr, suara si BaKaito.

"Kemana saja sih kau?! Kami sudah melewati banyak keadaan gawat berkali kali semenjak libur awal musim panas hingga pembetulan bangunan sekolah akhir musim panas!" Rin berterika asal, sepertinya dia ingin meninggalkan semua tentang hipnosisnya sendiri. Jika Kaito adalah anggota Epitaph. Ya aku juga harus bersikap normal.

"Keadaan gawat? Seperti melakukan 'itu' tanpa pelindung?"

BRUAK!

Kaito diberi injakan sayang oleh Rin, kepalanya memendam ke aspal. Rin, kau menakutkan...

.

.

.

Kami tiba di kelas, dan sekarang sudah bel tanda masuk. Aku penasaran dengan wajah Kiyoteru setelah melalui semua ini.

Sreeek!

Kiyoteru membuka pintu kelas, setelah mengucapkan salam, kami kembali duduk di kursi.

"Saya akan memberi beberapa pengumumang. Yang pertama, ujian tengah semester musim panas di batalkan karena beberapa kondisi, kalian semua dianggap telah memenuhi kriteria untuk ujian semester musim panas."

Semua murid sontak terlihat gembira, aku bisa melihat Rin memberi acungan jempol padaku. Apa ia begitu senang denganku karena sudah menghancurkan sebagian sekolah? Sehingga kita tidak perlu ujian begitu?

"Kedua, karena kerusakan bangunan sekolah yang parah, ada beberapa perubahan tata letak beberapa ruangan. Pembetulan bangunan sekaligus renovasi tata letak beberapa ruangan. Jadi jangan bingung dengan denah sekolah yang baru."

Para murid antusias mendengar yang kedua, apa mereka takut tersesat? Eh?

"Yang ketiga, semua email tugas ada di dalam _Netbook_ baru di tiap meja kalian, dikarenakan _Netbook_ yang lama banyak yang rusak tertimpa reruntuhan. Walau kalian bebas dari ujian, tugas musim panas masih tetap ada, tapi tenang kalain diberi waktu banyak untuk mengerjakannya hingga awal musim dingin. Silahkan salin soal lalu kerjakan tertulis, jika sudah selesai _scan_ kembali dan dan email kepada saya, wali kelas kalian."

Beberapa murid ada yang kecewa, terlihat jelas dari raut wajah mereka.

"Keempat, dikarenakan keterbatasan waktu, ujian praktek kelompok masuk jurusan non akademik ditiadakan. Hanya ujian perorangan, tapi peraturan jika perorangan boleh dilaksanakan duet masih berlaku. Jadi kalian yang sudah menentukan pasangan duet tidak perlu khawatir harus berpisah dan mencari lagu baru lagi."

Rin memberi wajah bersinar, ia langsung memeluk lenganku, dasar Rin. He-hei, da-da-dadamu terlalu dekat Rin!

"Dan yang terakhir, untuk Akane Len. Dimohon untuk menemui saya sepulang sekolah nanti. Ada yang perlu saya bicarakan. Demikian pengumuman saya sampaikan, silahkan lanjutkan ke pelajaran pertama dengan _sensei_ yang bersangkutan."

Kiyoteru pergi dari kelas. Miku, Teto dan Rin menoleh khawatir ke arahku. Kaito juga mencuri pandang dengan tatapan datar, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa benar Kaito bagian dari _Twilight Epitaph_?

.

.

.

Istirahat kedua berlalu dengan cepat, sekarang Miku dan Teto sedang mengintrogasiku, ku kira ini pertanyaan dengan keadaanku atau identitas ku sebenarnya. Tapi yang terlontar hanya masalah bodoh tentang hubungan aku dan Rin. Astaga!

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Rin?"

"Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Apa kalian sudah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih?

"Apa kalian sudah ciuman?"

"apa sesuatu yang lebih?"

Astaga! Miku dan Teto bertanya bergantian, ini mengesalkan!

"_Urusai_! Kalian berisik!"

Rin gelagapan disampingku, ia memegang erat bajuku.

"I-itu benar, di-diamlah, kalian menarik perhatian tahu!" Rin ikut-ikutan terusik toh.

"Makanya, berikan kami penjelasan yang pasti!" Miku dan Teto makin ingin tahu, ya ampun...

"Aku dan Len-" Rin mulai berbicara.

"Kami akan menikah dan punya anak sebanyak pemain sepak bola!"

JDEER!

Ya ampun Rin! Jangan bodoh! Kau membuka aib tahu, privasi! Privasi!

Dan selanjutnya hanya sorakan tidak penting yang terdengar sepanjang jam siang hingga pulang.

.

.

.

Sekarang waktunya pulang, entah kenapa dari tadi Kaito tidak terlihat setiap isitirahat atau jam siang. Sekarang aku melangkag bersama Rin menuju ruang guru, ingin bertemu Kiyoteru. Rin bersikeras ikut walau sudah kubilang tidak boleh.

"_Sumimasen_, saya Akane Len ingin mencari Kiyoteru-_sensei_." Aku membuka pintu ruang guru, Rin tetap di belakangku.

"Oh, Akane Len! Dan Kagamine Rin, Kagamine kau tidak perlu sembunyi." Kiyoteru berkata sambil terus tersenyum, kapan dia tahu jika Rin mengikutiku?

Dapat kurasakan hawa ruang guru yang dingin ini begitu mencekam, dan kenapa ruang guru sepi padahal ini belum jam pulang para guru? Ada yg aneh. Kulihat Kiyoteru memasang senyum mengerikan sebentar, dan tergantikan dengan senyuman biasa yang sering ia perlihatkan.

"Nah, mari mulai pembicaraannya." Kiyoteru membuka pembicaraan dan entah kenapa Aku dan Rin merasakan, akan ada sesuatu yang buruk.

* * *

Chapter 13 completed~~

Saya sudah bilang, jika chapter ini waktu tenang. School Lifenya saya kembalikan lagi setelah lama hilang ^^

Saya sudah mempunyai target jika 1 chapter untuk cerita saja harus paling tidak 2000 words, kalau kurang takutnya nanti reader tidak puas ^^

Saatnya balas review!

-To reviewer named Stida Otoejinsei :

Rin jadi kayak Grim reaper? Mungkin ^^  
Len mah susah matinya XD  
Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Chalice07 :

Sama saya juga lagi gak mood review cerita XD, biasanya cuma save as page linknya fanfict fanfict yg update terus baca di rumah XD  
Saya main IdRO sama RO chronicle, pernah main Zeus RO sbentar. Dulu kan IdRO masih web sndiri, sekarang udah gabung sama Lyto sih XD  
Maksudnya cara licik itu BOT?

Kalau ada yang Tsundere, nanti kepanjangan lagi ceritanya. Malah fokus ke charanya yang Tsundere XD  
Lenka memang selalu keren ^^  
Raphael cuma muncul sbentar, Mikael keknya gak mungkin deh ^^  
Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Rozu :

Kalo misalnya kurang ngerti bisa PM saya, nanti saya bales lewat PM juga ^^  
Sampe chapter 50? kepanjangan deh kayaknya, mungkin berakhir di chapter 30 an  
Ini updatenya! Makasih Reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Namikaze Kyoko :

Iya, bahamut dan behemoth itu beda. Bahamut itu istilahnya leviathannya orang timur tengah. Kalo behemoth itu kek dewanya hutan atau semacamnya.  
Lenka selalu keyeeen~~ Dell kan kerjaannya kabur! XD #PLAK  
Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named BerlianaDeceiver24 :

Makasih dibilang keren ^^ Kalo ada typo saya usahakan menghilang di tiap chapter ^^

Ini updatenya! Makasih Reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Alfianonymous22 :

Ya maaf deh hehehehe ^^a, beneran nggak ngira T_T  
Dari Grandchase, temennya Elsword ^^

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named Shiroi Karen :

Lennya nggak mati kok, silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya ^^  
Rin tau tuh, dia itu Tsundere atau gimana, saya juga gak ngerti ^^ (Rin : Kan anda yg bikin cerita)

Awas aja ya Rin! Ampe pisaunya kena monitor komputer, ku rape kau 7 hari 7 malem! #Rin berhenti #Kabur tunggang langgang XD

Ini updatenya! Makasih Reviewnya!

* * *

Maafkan saya kalau ada cara membalas yang kurang berkenan di hati para reviewer.. saya mohon maaf.  
Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : The Truth Seeker

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Saya update untuk minggu terakhir bagi para reader untuk libur! (Saya mah udah sekolah duluan dari tanggal 1 juli lalu XD. Jadi bagi yang masih libur gunakan waktu libur kalian sebaik-baiknya, oke?)

Kenapa judul chapter ini begini? Karena kalian pasti kaget kalau saya bilang Len lah iblisnya di sini :3 #PLAK #NGACO!

Langsung aja mulai! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_P.S. : Ichiban no Takaramono song – Angel Beats! (GirlDeMo – Yui's Ver.)_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Balas membalas review seperti biasa di bawah ya...

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 14 : The Truth Seeker

Normal POV

* * *

"Silahkan duduk, Akane-_san_, Kagamine-_san_" Kiyoteru berbicara santai pada Len dan Rin, sedangkan orang yang disuruh duduk sudah mulai merinding ketakutan.

Len dan Rin hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Kiyoteru, tapi Len sudah naik pitam. Dia tidak tahan pada sandiwara murahan yang tengah terjadi.

"Kau!"

"Kagamine-_san_, ada angket untuk festival budaya nanti kan? Festival ini terlambat karena beberapa insiden yang terjadi. Bisakah kau mencegah para murid lain untuk tidak keluar kelas dahulu? Aku lupa mengatakannya tadi." Kiyoteru berkilah sebelum bertemu dengan amukan dari emosi Len, Rin mengerti dan mengangguk kepada Kiyoteru. Len memberi tanda untuk tidak khawatir dengannya. Rin pun memberi permisi dan keluar dari ruang guru.

"Nah, tadi apa yang mau kau katakan Akane-_san_?"

"Jangan bercanda _sensei_! Apa yang kau mau dengan memanggilku?! Kau menginginkan benda 'itu' kan?! Kau mau menghancurkan batas dimensi kan?! Bagaimana dengan Kaito, apa ia juga anggota _Epitaph_?! Bagaimana dengan Honne Dell, apa kau memerintahnya untuk mengawasiku dan membunuhku dari suatu tempat di sini?!" Len sudah terlanjut marah-marah, ia sudah muak dengan permainan bodoh dari Kiyoteru.

"Wow, wow, sabar. Akane-_san _aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu. Tapi ini sedikit nasihat dariku, tolong kurangi waktu bermain game RPG mu, itu membuat isi kepalamu terlalu banyak terhiasi dengan hal-hal _fantasy_." Kiyoteru tetap berkilah dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Len langsung salah tingkah, sudah asal ceplos, sekarang _sensei _nya berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Len merasa dipermalukan.

"Cih.. Ehm, jadi apa maksud kedatanganku ke sini, _sensei_?" Len berdecih dan mencoba mengikuti keadaan yang ada. Walau dalam hatinya ia berkeinginan meremuk Kiyoteru sekarang juga dan mengakhiri drama bodoh rancangan Kiyoteru dalam hidupnya.

"Jaga perkataanmu Akane-_san_ aku bisa memasukkan mu dalam daftar _student's black list_ jika aku mau. Apa kau mau diperhatikan ketat oleh semua guru selama di sekolah?" Kiyoteru mengancam Len dengan peraturan sekolah, 'terlalu biasa.' Itulah pikiran Len.

"Baiklah, tolong maafkan kelancangan saya. Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan _sensei_?" Len berkata sopan sambil berdengus pelan, ia tak mau jika dengusannya terdengar Kiyoteru dan berakhir di dalam daftar konyol sekolah yang bisa membuatnya di keluarkan dari sekolah.

"Saya mau agar kau menjadi pemimpin angket untuk kelas kita dalam festival budaya nanti. Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung di kelas tadi, terlalu banyak protes dalam pemilihan sepihak di keramaian seperti itu. Jika pemilihan sepihak dilakukan dalam pertemuan pribadi seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak dengan alasan apapun." Kiyoteru kembali berbicara pada Len dengan senyuman.

Len hanya menghembus nafas dan mengangguk mengerti kemudia keluar dari ruang guru setelah mengucapkan permisi. Len tidak sadar saat ia berbalik senyuman ramah Kiyoteru berubah menjadi cengiran gila seorang psikopat yang tidak waras.

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari orang bodoh tadi. Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya musuhku itu Kiyoteru yang mana sih?!

Saat kembali ke kelas semua mata tertuju padaku, apalagi tatapan para murid lelaki. Aku sudah biasa ditatap Kaito dengan tatapan seperti ini, tapi kenapa Mikuo yang tukang tidur juga bertatap harap seperti itu sih?!

"Len-_sama_ tolong dengarkan angket kami!"

"Iya Len-_sama_!"

"Tolong Len-_kun, _jangan dengarkan mereka!"

"Iya mereka mesum!"

Baru semenit aku datang, langsung dihujati pernyataan tidak jelas. Aku menoleh ke arah Rin yang berada di depan kelas untuk meminta penjelasan, Rin hanya menunjuk-nunjuk papan tulis kapur di depan proyektor modul kelas dengan wajah menggembung.

'Rumah hantu : 5 orang'

'Orchestra terbuka : 3 orang'

'Drama : 2 orang'

'Maid cafe : 14 orang'

'Stand video game : 5 orang'

Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang terjadi, mereka sedang mevoting apa yang akan di tampilkan kelas pada festival kebudayaan.

'Apa-apaan ini?! Maid cafe semua yang memilih laki-laki, jika aku ikut memilih jadi pas 15 orang!' Seperti itulah pikiranku sekarang. Mereka sekarang sedang menunggu persetujuan ku untuk hasil sah dari voting ini.

Saat aku menoleh ke arah Rin, wajahnya memerah malu dengan pipi menggembung, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

'TIDAK!' Mungkin itulah yang ingin dikatakan Rin. Tapi melihat Rin dengan baju maid yang terbuka, melayani para pengunjung dengan panggilan '_Goshuujin-sama'_ dan menghiasi makanan yang tersaji dengan mantra dan yel-yel seperti '_Genki power-up!' _Atau '_Moe moe kyun~'_. Itu saja sudah membuatku _nosebleed_ jika aku sedang sendiri saat membayangkannya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan para perempuan, aku tidak tega jika mereka tersakiti.

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

"BAIKLAH! MAID CAFE AKAN DI PILIH SEBAGAI ANGKET RESMI KELAS KITA!" Aku berucap dengan sekuat tenaga. Maaf Rin, aku tidak bisa memihak mu sekali ini saja.

Para laki-laki bersorak gembira sedangkan para perempuan memberiku _deathglare_ yang menusuk termasuk Rin.

"Jika kelas kita mendapat predikat sebagai kelas terbaik dalam festival kali ini, aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hadiah pada murid perempuan!" Ya itulah tambahanku, aku merasa kasian dengan murid perempuan. Ada beberapa lelaki yang langsung pundung saat aku mengatakan itu. Sedangkan para perempuan langsung semangat mendengarnya.

Yah, bukan hanya ketenaran yang didapat, tapi menurut info yang kudapat, hadiah bagi kelas terbaik di festival budaya merupakan sejumlah uang dan tiket gratis ke _onsen_ terkenal di tokyo seperti _Azabu-juban onsen _ atau _Jinata onsen_ dan jika kelas kami juga mendapat predikat _prom queen and king _pada pesta dansa di malam akhir festival, tiket tersebut bisa ditukar ke _Sawada koen-rotenburo onsen_, _onsen_ dengan pemandangan pantai terbagus dari seluruh _onsen_ berpemandangan laut di Jepang, untuk 3 hari 4 malam.

"_Mo.._ Kalau sudah begini kita harus mendapatkan gelar _prom queen and king _pada malam terakhir! Kami para lelaki tidak mau tidak mendapat apa-apa, jika kita menang pada _promnight_ malam terakhir itu berarti kalian juga harus mengajak kami, karena lelaki juga ikut berjuang di sana!" Kaito menyoraki anak laki-laki di kelas.

Sepertinya ini malah akan jadi pertarungan.

"Len.. Kalau kau... Hmm, berniat ikut _promnight, _aku siap jadi pasanganmu..."

Rin berkata pelan sambil menggenggam lengan _cardigan_ ku. Dan berakhir dengan sorakan norak satu kelas, astaga..

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

Ugh, jadi pasangan Len! Aku tidak sabar!

"Hey Rin, jangan melamun..."

"I.. Iya Len!"

Kami sekarang sedang berjalan pulang bersama. Len terlihat kusut, anak kelas kami memang heboh sih.

Saat sampai di pohon sakura persimpangan jalan ke rumah kami, aku dan Len melihat ada seorang wanita, tidak... Perempuan yan seumuran dengan kami, sepertinya. Tergeletak lemah di sisi lain pohon, warna rambutnya sama seperti aku dan Len.

Kami langsung mendatanginya dan mengecek keadaannya. Dia terluka parah... Aku dan Len sepakat untuk membawanya ke rumah Len, karena memang jalan ke rumah Len lebih dekat.

.

.

.

BRUAK!

"Yuki! Ambilkan kotak P3K! Cepat!" Len berteriak saat sampai rumahnya, sepertinya Gakupo-_san_ belum pulang.

"Iya, iya, ada ap... Astaga! Baiklah Len _nii-chan_!" Yuki langsung ikutan panik saat melihat perempuan di tangan Len.

Huuh... Aku agak iri dengan perempuan itu. Bisa-bisanya ia digendong Len dengan gaya _bridal style_, aku juga mau tahu...

"Rin! Tolong, cepat gelar _futon _di ruang tamu untuk menidurkan orang ini!"

"Eh? Ba.. Baiklah!"

Aku langsung buru-buru melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Len, kenapa aku juga ikut panik?

.

.

.

"Nggh.. Dimana ini?"

Perempuan itu sudah bangun, Len masih keluar mencari beberapa makanan.

"Kau.. Kau Kagamine Rin!"

Eh? Tunggu... Kenapa ia tahu namaku?!

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail, aku Akita Neru, salah satu bawahan Kiyoteru yang bertugas mencari informasi dari _Nanohanagou_. Aku kabur dari Kiyoteru setelah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan, dan ini mengerikan! Dimana Akane Len?!"

"Eh? Di.. Dia pergi keluar mencari makan..."

"Semoga tidak ada yang tahu jika aku bersama kalian."

Kemudian hening melanda, ini sebenarnya merupakan kesempatan bagus. Kami dapat menggali informasi dari dia. Tapi Len, lebih baik menunggu Len.

"Selagi tidak ada Akane Len. Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu." Neru memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tau Honne Dell?"

Anak itu! Kenapa Neru menyebut namanya saat ini?!

"Kau, jangan-jangan kau mata-mata yang digunakan Kiyoteru untuk mengelabui aku dan Len!"

"Tidak Kagamine Rin! Percaya padaku! Paling tidak dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

"Baiklah." Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mendegarkannya dulu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengatakan jika pada akhirnya Len adalah orang jahatnya?" Neru mulai berbicara aneh lagi, apa? Len orang jahat?

"Bagaimana mungkin, jangan bercanda..."

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Dell begitu ingin membunuh Len?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu.." Lagi-lagi aku menjawab pasrah.

"Dell dahulunya juga seorang manusia biasa yang ditangkap oleh Kiyoteru sebagai kelinci percobaan sama seperti Len. Tapi berbeda dengan Len, Dell benar-benar seorang manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan apapun sebelumnya. Dell bukan seseorang dengan gen pemburu _youkai_ seperti Len, ataupun _youkai_ sepert aku, Kaito, dan lainnya." Neru bercerita tentang masa lalu Dell, mungkin ia sudah bersama Kiyoteru saat Dell diambil dulu. Dan ternyata memang benar, Kaito termasuk anggota _Epitaph_.

"Dell mulai dicekoki berbagai macam percobaan, tapi yang membuat Dell istimewa di mata Kiyoteru adalah Dell dipilih oleh sang pedang suci untuk menjadi pemiliknya, Dell dipilih oleh _Excalibur_, kau tahu kan pedang itu? Kau pasti pernah melihat Dell menggunakan pedang itu."

Jadi, pedang yang waktu itu digunakan oleh Dell melawan Len adalah _Excalibur_? Pantas saja, itu pedang suci.. Gen iblis seperti apapun yang digunakan Len tidak akan menang melawan pedang itu. Baik itu _pandora_ ataupun gen _beast tamer_.

"Saat Dell mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanya kelinci percobaan, dia tidak marah dan melawan. Dia tetap setia pada Kiyoteru karena telah memungutnya yang telah menjadi yatim piatu. Tapi saat Dell tahu jika Len akan digunakan untuk membangkitkan _Nanohanagou_, Dell tidak bisa diam. Ia sebenarnya ingin membelot pada Kiyoteru, tapi ia berpikir jika bersama Kiyoteru bisa membunuh Len, dia akan ikut kalau begitu."

"Tunggu! Bukannya, Dell membunuh Len karena ia ingin menghisap Len dan membantu Kiyoteru membangkitkan _Nanohanagou_ atau apalah itu?!" Aku membantah perkataan Neru. Bukannya Dell membunuh Len demi itu?!

"Kau salah, itu hanya penyamaran Dell. Dell membunuh Len demi tercegahnya kebangkitan _Nanohanagou_." Neru kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Jika begitu. Kenapa Dell tidak bergabung saja dengan kami?! Kami kan juga ingin mencegah Kiyoteru menyelesaikan rencananya!"

"Itu juga tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Neru?!"

"Karena Dell juga memiliki dendam terhadap Len, orang tua Dell dibunuh oleh Leon dan Lily, sang _youkai hunter_ terhebat."

Hah? Kau bercanda kan?

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa?" Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis saat mendengarnya, ini makin membuatku bingung untuk memihak siapa.

"Orang tua Dell dulu dianggap pernah membantu _youkai_, sebenarnya orang tua Len sempat menolak keputusan para tetua untuk membunuh manusia. Tapi apa daya, para tetua selalu menggunakan kekuasaannya."

"Neru, kenapa kau bisa tahu sebanyak ini?"

"Aku juga memiliki kemampuan, kemampuanku adalah _time traveler_, aku bisa menjelajahi masa lalu seseorang selama masa lalu itu benar-benar terjadi. Dengan kata lain, aku bisa menjelajahi waktu dan ingatan seseorang selama ia hidup jika ingatan yang ia miliki masih ada. Jika sudah hilang atau sang pemilik ingatan lupa, aku tidak bisa apa-apa." Neru memberi tahu kekuatannya, sepertinya ia memang bukan mata-mata.

"Apa benar Kaito juga bawahan Kiyoteru?" Aku menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal dipikiranku. Apa Neru mau menjawabnya?

"Iya, itu benar. Tapi aku tahu jika Kiyoteru hanya menggunakan kami semua tidak lebih dari alat. Aku tahu, itu alasanku kabur dari Kiyoteru."

"Lalu siapa yang membuatmu luka parah seperti ini?"

"Dell, ia mendapat perintah untuk membunuhku. Tapi ia tidak sampai membunuhku dan membiarkanku kabur, ia hanya memberi peringatan terakhir untuk tidak mengganggu rencananya atau jangan sampai Kiyoteru tahu kalau aku sebenarnya belum mati. Ia jugalah yang menyuruhku memberi tahu ini semua pada kalian. Dell ingin tahu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah mendenggar semua ini. Ah sudah waktunya ya?"

Tubuh Neru memudar dan agak bersinar, apa yang akan terjadi?

"Neru! Neru! Kau kenapa?!"

"Kami _youkai_ tidak seperti manusia, kami makhluk yang tidak akan mengingat satu sama lain. Kematian kami akan membuat kami menghilang dari dunia. Karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang akan ingin mengingat kami walau hanya di dalam hatinya."

"Tapi Neru! Tolong, aku akan mengingatmu! Jangan pergi! Aku tidak tahu harus apa!" Aku berteriak dan menangis, aku tidak kuat jika harus menanggung beban seperti ini sendirian!

"Kau adalah dewi, kau akan menemukan jalanmu sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa kau ubah soal kematian seorang _youkai_. Selamat tinggal, dan senang bisa bertemu denganmu..."

Neru menghilang dihadapanku, tetesan airmataku hanya terjatuh ke atas telapak tanganku sendiri. Len, apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika kau tahu apa kau akan membunuh Dell? Apa kau akan membalas dendam mu pada Kiyoteru?

Aku bertekad, aku akan menemukan cara tanpa membuat Len, Dell, Kaito, atau para _youkai_ lain yang diperalat oleh Kyoteru saling membunuh pasti.

Srek!

"Rin aku data... Loh? Perempuan tadi kemana?" Len datang ke kamar tamu dan hanya mendapatiku sendirian.

"Ia pergi, ia berkata terimakasih untuk pertolongan kita."

"Oh begitu..." Nada Len seakan... Dibuat-buat? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar tamu, Rin menginap di sini karena saat sadar dari lamunannya hari ternyata sudah malam.

Sebenarnya aku mendengar semuanya, apa yang dikatakan Neru, alasan Dell ingin membunuhku, Kenyataan jika Kaito dan _youkai_ lain hanya alat bagik Kiyoteru dan saat Neru menghilang dihadapan Rin, aku tahu semuanya.

Tapi aku hanya memasang sandiwara murahan, Rin pasti akan bingung jika aku mengatakan aku tahu semuanya sejak awal.

'Jreng, jreng...'

Huh? Suara gitar? Apa itu dari tempat Rin? Ah, aku ingat pernah meminjam gitar Gakupo dan kuletakan di situ.

_Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari  
Sore mo ii omoide datta_

Lagu ini? Apa Rin yang menyanyikan? Rin, apa maksudmu menyanyikan lagu dengan arti seperti ini?

_Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da Mou kowaku nai  
Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru Dakara_

Makin kudengar, makin aku bingung.

_Hitori demo yuku yo Tatoe tsurakute mo  
Kimi to mita yume wa Kanarazu motteku yo  
Kimi to ga yokatta Hoka no dare mo demo nai  
Demo mezameta asa Kimi wa inain da ne_

Apa kau mengira kau akan berjuang sendiri pada akhirnya Rin?

_Zutto asondereru Sonna ki ga shiteta  
Ki ga shite ita dake Wakatteru  
Umarete kita koto mou koukai wa shinai  
Matsuri no ato mitai Sabishii kedo sorosoro ikou_

Apa kau hanya menganggap kenangan denganku, hanya kenangan menyenangkan belaka yang akan hilang dimakan waktu?

_Doko made mo yuku yo Koko de shitta koto  
Shiawase to iu yume wo kanaete miseru yo  
Kimi to hanarete mo Donna ni tooku natte mo  
Atarashii asa ni Atashi wa ikiru yo_

Tenang Rin, kau tidak akan berjuang sendirian!

_Hitori demo yuku yo Shinitaku natte mo  
Koe ga kikoeru yo Shinde wa ikenai to  
Tatoe tsurakute mo Sabishisa ni naite mo  
Kokoro no oku ni wa Nukumori wo kanjiru yo_

_Megutte nagarete Toki wa utsuroida  
Mou nani ga atta ka Omoidasenai kedo  
Me wo tojite mireba Dare ka no waraigoe  
Naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono_

Aku akan selalu di sisimu, bersama selamanya. Jangan berputus asa Rin, kau adalah bagian hatiku... Kaulah alasanku hidup, aku akan selalu mengikutimu walau semua hanya akan berakhir dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Srek!

"Rin.."

"Ah Len..."

"Hentikan.."

"Hentikan apa Len?"

"Hentikan jika kau merasa kalau kau harus melakukan semuanya sendirian!"

"Apa maksudmu Len?"

Tidak perlu berpura pura lagi Rin

"Tidak perlu kau bermain drama di depanku. Aku tahu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Neru! Aku tahu!"

"Len? Sejak kapan?"

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu! Aku akan menyelamatkan semuanya! Aku akan menjaga semuanya! Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya dengan bahagia! Dan akhirnya aku bisa menetapi janjimu denganku!"

Rin kembali menangis, ia terkejut karena memang pada awalnya aku menguping pembicaraannya dengan Neru. Tapi, kau tidak perlu takut Rin. Aku akan menyadarkan Dell, Kaito, dan semuanya. Pasti!

"Len, maafkan karena aku telah menyimpan semuanya sendiri..."

"Iya Rin, sekarang kau tidak perlu takut lagi.."

* * *

Chapter 14, Owari~~~

Neru di sini seperti mengetahui semuanya dan Kiyoteru memberi perintah pada Dell untuk membunuh Neru. Tapi selama Dell melukai Neru, ia berpikir apa yang dilakukannya benar?

Akhirnya Dell berhenti menyerang Neru dan membiarkan Neru kabur untuk memberi tahu kebenarannya kepada Len dan Rin. Dell sendiri sebenarnya masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan ^^

Begitulah cerita di chapter ini, khususnya saat bagian Neru menjelaskan masa lalu Dell ^^

Yosh! Balas review!

-To reviewer named Lyn Ed :

Death chara malah sepertinya making mungkin di sini, liat saja Neru sudah menghilang (Setelah dapet giliran bicara perdana, eh langsung mokad ekekeke ^^)

Mungkin semuanya akan menghilang satu-satu? Saya juga belum tahu.

Kaito mungkin awalnya antagonis, sampai ia sadar kalau dia hanya diperalat :v

Makasih reviewnya! Ini updatenya!

-To reviewer named Alfianonymous22 :

Len kan gak omongannya gak ada filternya, gak disuling dulu langsung diminum wkwkwkwk XD (Len : Dasar author lolicon akut! Sampah hentai! Persatuan ecchi menjijikan!) Tuh kan saya udah dikatain lagi :3

Gak ada typo? Bagus deh :3

Makasih reviewnya! Ini updatenya!

-To reviewer named Namikaze Kyoko :

Rin adalah monster yan setara dengan kejahatannya Lucifer si malaikat jatuh, XD

Iya tuh Lenka, contoh buruk untuk anak-anak! (Lenka : Kan yang bikin cerita kamu, thor -_-")

Anaknya untung gak sebanyak bintang di langit :3 (gimana tuh bikinnya?!)

Makasih reviewnya! Ini updatenya!

-To reviewer named BerlianaDeceiver1224 :

Yo! Ini dah update! Makasih reviewnya!

-To reviewer named CoreFiraga :

Len dan Rin mungkin 'kawin' duluan :3 (If you know what i mean? XD)

Masa lalu Dell lebih suram :v

Makasih reviewnya! Ini updatenya!

* * *

Oke selesai untuk chapter ini! Nantikan yang selanjutnya yah!

Maafkan saya kalau ada cara membalas yang kurang berkenan di hati para reviewer.. saya mohon maaf.  
Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Side Story : Let's Begin The Party!

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Gimana nih kabar yg baru seminggu skolah? Apa MOS nya aneh-aneh? Saya sih bersyukur MOS nya saya 3 minggu lalu gak aneh-aneh XD

Sama seperti chapter 3 dulu, bikin side story lagi! Sekarang sidenya Len, dkk pas Bunkasai! (Pengen bikin chapter ginian soalnya inget festiv fair day di sekolah saya kemarin, 2 hari 1 malam XD)

Langsung aja mulai! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_P.S. : Ichiban no Takaramono song – Angel Beats! (GirlDeMo – Yui's Ver.)_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Balas membalas review seperti biasa di bawah ya...

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 15 : Side Story : Let's Begin The Party!

Len's POV

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah insiden Neru, akhirnya hari ini datang juga!

Pagi yang indah sebagai awal dari surga hari ini, kenapa namanya surga? Karena sekarang saatnya festival budaya! Aku akan mengambil banyak foto Rin saat memakai baju maid!

"Len _nii-chan_, sudah bangun?"

Oh itu Yuki, ada apa pagi-pagi begini?

"Len _nii-chan_! Sudah bangun belum?"

"Sudah Yuki, ada apa sih?"

"Kok Gakupo _ji-san_ gak pulang-pulang ya?"

"Oh, si BakaNasu dari kemarin menginap di rumah pacarnya. Katanya mau bantu bantu tugas." Aku berkata spontan, padahal pacarnya kan Luka-_sensei _.

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

"UAPAAAA?! Jadi Gakupo _ji-san_ sudah berniat sejauh itu? Apa ia memakai pelindung? Apa ia melakukan banyak ronde? Apa ia mencoba-"

"YUKI! KATA-KATA ITU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK ANAK KECIL!"

Sebenarnya apa sih yang di ajarkan si BakaNasu saat menjadi guru privat Yuki?! Aku tidak rela malaikat kecilku menjadi seorang iblis mesum!

"Yuki, kau ini perempuan, dan kau masih kecil. Mengertilah, perkataan seperti itu tidak pantas untuk dikatakan perempuan muda seperti mu."

"Hah? Len _nii-chan_ juga sudah melakukan 'itu' sama Rin _nee-chan_ ya?"

BRUAK!

Kalau ada animasinya, mungkin posisi ku sudah seperti terjungkir _sweatdrop_ ala anime-anime.

"Yuki... Kau ini ya... Sebenarnya apa sih yang diajarkan si BakaNasu kepadamu?"

"Hubungan antar pria dan wanita, mungkin?"

BRUAK! Baru juga berdiri sudah jatuh lagi!

Astaga!

"Yuki malaikat kecilku, berani kau berbicara hal seperti tadi secara keras, kelewatan, dan terang-terangan aku tidak akan meminta maaf jika paginya kau berakhir di ruang tamu dengan keadaan terikat dan digantung." Habis sudah kesabaranku.

"Len _nii-chan_, apa kau tega membiarkan adik angkatmu yang _loli_ dan _moe _ini berakhir dengan ikatan-ikatan _bondage_ di tangan kakak angkatnya sendiri?" Oh ya ampun! Tatapan itu! Tatapan itu! _Puppy eyes_ Yuki tidak bisa ditolak!

"Ah terserah!"

.

.

.

Aku mencuci muka, memakai seragam dan sarapan, ingin segera berangkat ke sekolah... Tapi jika sudah begini jadinya, sulit untuk melepas kebiasaan Yuki yang suka menggoda.

"Ayolah Len _nii-chan_ ajak aku ke sekolah ya? Aku juga ingin lihat Rin _nee-chan_ memakai seragam maid.. Ya, ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Apa kau ingin adik _moe _mu ini kebosanan lagi sendirian di rumah?"

"Nggak juga sih..."

"Kalau begitu ajak! Dan gendong aku ala pengantin!"

"Kau terlalu banyak minta!"

"Sebagai hadiah nanti jika kau mengabulkan permintaanku, aku dan Rin _nee-chan_ akan melayanimu semalaman penuh!" Yuki berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Aku yang mendengarnya menyemburkan jus pisang yang sedari tadi sedang ku minum.

"Jangan berkata yang aneh!"

"Kalau begitu ajak!"

"Terserah deh!"

.

.

.

Di perjalanan aku terpaksa membawa Yuki, ia terlihat bahagia... Mungkin sesekali hal seperti ini patut dilakukan.

"Len _nii-chan_! Itu ! Itu! Ayo cepat!"

Yuki yang melihat suasana ramai dari arah sekolah langsung berlari ke arah sekolah, aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Hal seperti ini jarang dialami Yuki, karena sejak kecil ia selalu sendiri di rumah.

"Len _nii-_ Aduh!"

"Heh, bocah jangan menghalangi jalanku.."

Yuki menabrak lelaki yang memakai _hoodie, _dari jauh aku bisa melihat untaian surai putih dari dalam _hoodie_ nya. Sepertinya sosok itu familiar.

"Ah! Maaf! Maaf kan saya tuan!"

Orang yang ditabrak Yuki hanya mengangguk sekilas dan berjalan masuk ke arah _Sakura Gakkuen_, ia sepertinya seumuran denganku tapi tidak memakai seragam sekolah. Apa ia pengunjung dari luar?

"Len _nii-chan_! Jangan bengong! Ayo kita ke kelas! Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

* * *

Festival sudah di mulai daritadi, tapi aku sengaja membawa Yuki berkeliling dulu. Jika sampai dia ke kelas, dan melihat para perempuan sedang berganti pakaian, aku tidak berani membayangkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi di sana. Mengingat kebiasaan Yuki yang suka "memijat" bagian dada perempuan.

"_Nee~~_ Kapan kita pergi melihat Rin _nee-chan_?"

Astaga! Ia sadar!

"I-iya kita pergi sekarang.."

.

.

.

Saat sampai di daerah lorong kelas, aku melihat antrian yang panjang... Sepertinya keuntungan untuk bisnis ini tidak buruk. Aku dan Yuki melewati antrian begitu saja dan langsung menuju pintu kelas.

"_Irasshaimase, Goshuu-_ Eh? Len dan Yuki?" Oh Rin yang menunggu pintu masuk, Rin... Bajumu yang terbaik! Sepertinya Yuki berkata sama, aku bisa melihatnya tidak sabar ingin melakukan "pijatan" dari gerakan tangannya.

"Rin _nee-chan_, kau terlihat cantik! Apalagi dibagian itu.." Yuki menunjuk bagian dada rin yang memang agak terlihat karena pakaiannya.

"Yu-Yuki-_chan_! Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu!" Oh, Rin malu~~

"Sepertinya soal harga, kalian kompetitif sekali ya?" Aku berkata sambil melihat papan harga di luar ruang kelas. Nasi omelet 1500 yen, satu cangkir _cappucino _800 yen, bahkan biaya 10 menit duduk saja 400 yen dan biaya satu kali foto 500 yen. Kalian hebat teman-teman! Kalau begini sih, bisa dapat benefit besar!

"Ah! Len-_kun_. Ini siapa?" Aku melihat Miku dan Teto menghampiri dan menyapa kami. Dia sepetinya penasaran dengan Yuki.

"Ah, _Micchan_, Teto-_chi! _ Ini Yuki-_chan_, ituloh... Adik angkatnya Len yang pernah kubicarakan!" Rin langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Miku, dan apa itu _Micchan_? Nama panggilan yang terlalu... Imut untuk gadis SMA.

"Oh! Aku ingat! Dia imut!" Teto langsung saja datang dan memeluk Yuki, wajah Yuki memerah malu.

"Ayo kita pakaikan juga kostum maid kepadanya!" Miku langsung berkata dengan mantapnya. Apa Yuki mau ya? Itu akan terlihat bagus!

"Boleh deh!" Jawab Yuki riang, ah~~ Ini benar-benar surga!

"Len! Kau juga ganti pakaian sini!" Kaito berteriak dari dalam, oh ya aku juga harus siap-siap berganti seragam butler.

.

.

.

"_Okaerinasai, Goshuujin-sama~~_ " Ah Yuki! Posemu itu benar-benar membangkitkan semangat!

Sekarang Yuki sudah memakai seragam maid, ditambah telinga dan ekor kucing... Selera Miku dan Teto benar-benar bagus!

"Hey Len, kalau punya aset yang kayak gini lagi... Bagi-bagi ya.." Si BaKaito berbisik kepadaku, enak saja dia sebut Yuki aset! Dia itu eksklusif untuk diriku!

"Maaf ya BaKaito, Yuki itu _Limited Edition_, dia itu adik ku yang _moe_. Tak akan kulepaskan selamanya~~ Hehehe." Rasakan itu BaKaito.

"_Oishikunare... Moe, moe kyun~~_" Ah! Pose Yuki benar-benar hebat! Kaito bahkan sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dan kulihat Miku menggembungkan pipinya melihat Kaito yang terpana dengan Yuki.

Tapi, tunggu sebentar... Kok aku juga merasakan aura aneh ya?

"Len..."

Hiiy... Apa itu?! Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk ku berdiri semua.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu menjadi seorang _lolicon_ dihapanku? Hah?"

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata aura mengerikan ini berasal dari Rin... Mati aku...

"Tunggu Rin, jangan salah paham..."

"Tidak ada alasan..."

"Rin? De-dengarkan dulu, kau salah paham..."

BRUAK! PRANG!

Dan aku berakhir terpental keluar jendela dengan tamparan 1000 hit dari Rin yang bahkan sanggup memutar turbin air hingga 1 jam nonstop dengan kecepatan konstan.

.

.

.

"_I-Ittai, Itta-ta-tai_. Pelan-pelan Gumi ngobatinnya!"

"Salahmu sendiri jadi mesum di saat yang tidak tepat."

Benar-benar nasib, tamparan Rin benar-benar membekas.. Apalagi jatuh dari lantai 3, kalau aku manusia pasti aku sudah mati.

"Rin-_chan! _Sini, sini!

"Yuki-_chan, _ayo kita foto! Akan kubayar berapapun!

"Miku-_chan, _sini temani kami!"

"Teto-_chan_, jangan diam saja dong!"

Dari luar ruang ganti terdengar teriakan para pelanggan, ketika aku keluar untuk mengecek, para maid kewalahan dengan sikap pelanggan yang seperti orang bar-bar.

"Len _nii-chan_, hiks, hiks... Tolong..."

Kulihat Yuki ketakutan ditengah kubangan manusia itu, lihat saja kalian!

"Hei kalian para _Pedofil_ tak tau diri. Aku tidak akan segan-segan mencabik kalian jika kalian berani membuat adik ku yang lucu ini menangis... Hehehehe..."

Aku langsung melesat ke arah kubangan manusia itu dan mengeluarkan kekuatan _Beast Tamer _ku, aku merubah tanganku menjadi bentuk monster. Para pelanggan tak tahu diri itu langsung lari terbirit-birit saking takutnya. Mereka ketakutan! Sungguh lucu!

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! MEREKA SEMUA PENGECUT! WAHAHAHAHA!"

"LEEEEEN!"

Rin langsung menarik ku yang sedang asik tertawa ke pojok ruang kelas, para pelanggan lain dan murid kelas kami langsung memperhatikan kami. Aku risih jika diperhatikan seperti ini!

"Len! Jangan asal menggunakan kekuatanmu seperti itu!" Rin berbisik di telingaku dengan nada bergetar.

"Tapi Rin, ini mengasyikan! Hahaha..."

"Sekali lagi kau ceroboh seperti tadi, jangan harap kepalamu akan tetap tersambung di leher itu! Akan kupastikan kepalamu berakhir di keranjang bola klub sepak bola!" Rin langsung menunjuk ke arahku sambil mengeluarkan aura yang luar biasa hitam!

"Ampun Rin-_sama_!"

Saat aku menyembah-nyembah Rin yang sedang _Akuma mode_. Yuki dan murid kelas yang lain melihat kami sambil tertawa bebas...

Sekarang Aku, Rin dan Yuki sedang berjalan ke arah aula. Di sana banyak live perform dari klub klub sekolah ini. Kami sudah berganti shift jadi tidak apa-apa.

* * *

"Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang ya? Bocah Akane dan bocah Kagamine? Oh dan boca bodoh yang tadi menabrak ku."

Suara itu...

"Dell?! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" Aku kaget ketika melihat Dell berjalan dengan santainya di hadapanku.

"Len ini berbahaya! Kita harus segera berpindah tempat!" Rin langsung mengusulkan berpindah tempat, aku langsung siaga.

"EEEH?! Ada apa ini?!" Yuki terlihat kebingungan sendiri, wajar ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Tenang dulu para jamuan terhormat... Aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Bisa kita bicara? Akan ku traktir _Takoyaki_." Dell hanya membalas kepanikan kami dengan sikap meremehkan.

.

.

.

"Len_ nii-chan_! Apa pria berambut putih ini teman Len _nii-chan _ dan Rin _nee-chan_? Dia orang baik!" Yuki berkata riang sambil memakan _takoyaki_ yang diberikan Dell. Dell sendiri hanya terus tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Yuki. Aku terkejut, Dell tersenyum? Sepetinya Rin juga kaget.

"Apa maumu? Jika kau ingin pertarungan kita bisa melakukannya di tempat lain.."

"Jika itu yang ku inginkan dari tadi, kau, si Kagamine, gadis kecil ini, bahkan seluruh sekolah sudah hancur dari tadi." Ia berkata dingin dan berhenti mengelus kepala Yuki.

"Jangan sombong-"

"Kau yang sombong Len, kau lebih lemah dari ku dan masih berani menantangku? Apa kau tak tahu diri?"

Yuki mulai bingun mendengar pembicaraan kami. Aku menyuruh Rin membawa Yuki keliling sekolah. Yuki tidak akan mengerti pembicaraan rumit ini.

"Apa maksud mu ke sini?"

"Ternyata monster masih sekolah ya?" Dell sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan ku.

"Kau kelas X-E ya? Yang membuat maid cafe, idemu cukup bagus. Dan para gadisnya juga cantik-cantik. Oh iya, tadi aku juga bertemu Kaito dan Mikuo." Lanjut Dell

Kenapa ia membicarakan perempuan? Apa ada yang aneh dengannya? Dan ternyata benar, Kaito juga bagian dari _Epitaph_. Tapi Mikuo, kenapa dia juga membawa nama Mikuo?

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kan dari Neru? Mikuo juga bawahan Kiyoteru." Lanjut Dell lagi.

Astaga?! Kenapa aku tidak sadar?!

"Kau sudah mendengar kan kebenaran di balik semua ini. Jadi, hanya ini yang ingin ku tanyakan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Dell balik bertanya kepadaku, dan ku jawab dengan senyuman bangga.

"Aku akan mengalahkan Kiyoteru dan menyadarkan kalian semua!"

"Hmmm, menyadarkan ku ya? Tidak ku sangka aku akan di sadarkan oleh anak dari pembunuh orang tua ku. Itu tugas yang berat, apa kau bisa atau tidak itu tergantung pada dirimu. Hanya itu yang ingin ku tahu. Baiklah.." Dell berdiri dari kursi.

"Aku akan pergi berkeliling lagi, kita anggap ini hari damai... Nikmati saja hari ini." Ia pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya sepintas tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Aku tak habis pikir, sebenarnya isi kepala Dell itu apa sih?

.

.

.

Sekarang aku, Rin dan Yuki hanya berkeliling saja. Kami pergi ke aula dan melihat beberapa pertunjukan salah satunya dari klub band di sekolah kami, Frontier dan Kaito lah vokalisnya. Ku akui walau ia bodoh tapi suara Kaito itu tidak bisa dibilang jelek.

Saat sudah sore, aku, Rin dan Yuki pulang. Hari pertama sudah lewat. Bagaimana nanti 2 hari selanjutnya ya? Aku tidak sabar menunggunya. Dan aku yakin, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan Dell dan yang lain tanpa harus membunuh mereka.

"AH! Aku lupa!"

"Lupa apa Len?" Rin bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku lupa mau mengambil gambarmu dan Yuki saat memakai baju maid! Besok akan kuambil yang banyak! Yuki besok ikut lagi ya!"

"LEN!"

* * *

Chapter 15 selesai~~

Saya buat agak pendek, mungkin story only hanya sekitar 1700 words. Biasanya kan 2000 an XD

Saya mau babat abis anime yang sudah saya download malam ini karena setelah fair day selama 2 hari 1 malam, besok ada PonRam 3 hari 2 malam di sekolah... Kegiatan banyak banget. Libur lebaran juga gak ada 2 minggu. Hahahaha, sekolah saya bener=bener ketat. Udah puasa juga tetep masuk 6 hari sminggu dari jam setengah 7 sampe jam 4/5 an. Liburannya dikit lagi XD #malah curhat

Bales review ya!

* * *

-To reviewer named Namikaze Kyoko :

Len itu penyuka hentai tapi kalau ditanya malu gak mau jawab, tsun-tsun dia XD

Saya bingung Dell itu baik atau tidak (Dell : Gue hajar lo, kalo masih ambigu)

Ini updatenya! Makasih reviewnya!

* * *

-To reviewer named BerlianaDeceiver1224 :

Oke, ini dah lanjut!

* * *

-To reviewer named Alfianonymous22 :

Hahaha! Kayak paha JKT48! XD

Len! Minta maaf sama seluruh lolicon di dunia!

Oh iya, kamu dah publish cerita ya? Maaf saya blum bisa baca atau review, secepatnya saya akan baca, saya penasaran soalnya. Beneran deh jadwal saya padat banget. Liburnya Cuma hari minggu T_T  
Maaf ya...

* * *

Oke selesai untuk chapter ini! Nantikan yang selanjutnya yah!

Maafkan saya kalau ada cara membalas yang kurang berkenan di hati para reviewer.. saya mohon maaf.  
Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Side Story : Trouble At The Prom?!

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Saya update minggu malam, tadi pagi sampe sore ada urusan keluarga ^^  
Siap-siap nih yang udah mau libur lagi? Saya masih sekolah 1 minggu lagi ^^  
Saya buat side story lagi nih, ngelepas penat sama cerita serius kan lumayan tuh.

Langsung aja mulai! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Soal balasan review bisa cek di PM sendiri-sendiri ^^ (Kalo ada yg gak login atau nggak ada akun ya saya balas di bawah...)

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 16 : Side Story : Trouble At The Prom?!

Len's POV

* * *

_Yatta, _akhirnya aku bisa dapatkan foto Rin dan Yuki. Sebagian untuk di simpan, sisanya di jual, hehehe

"Len! Berikan itu!" Rin berteriak kesal saat aku menunjukan foto-foto ini, wajar aku mengambilnya diam-diam. Hehehe...

"Tidak mau! Week~~"

"Ah! Aku lelah! Len, akan kubiarkan kau bertindak semaumu saat ini, tapi..."

"Tapi?" Aku penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Rin.

"Tidak... Lihat saja nanti..."

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah hari ke tiga, dan lagi aku sudah di rumah. Sore ini aku akan bersiap-siap untuk _prom night_. Toh, Rin sudah bilang akan jadi pasanganku.

"Len _nii-chan_, ada tamu untukmu!" Yuki memanggil dari bawah, siapa yang bertamu sore hari seperti ini?

"Ah! Len-_kun_, Lenka _baa-chan_ ingin sekali melihatmu!"

Eh? Kenapa Lenka-_san_ datang ke sini? Apa dia ada perlu? Lagipula kenapa aku merasakan hawa yang tidak biasa ya? Kok rasanya... Aneh...

"Lenka _baa-chan_ bawa oleh-oleh loh!"

"Memang Lenka _baa-san_ habis darimana?" Aku bertanya, agak penasaran dengan benda yang dia bawa sedari tadi.

"Ini dia!"

Hah?! Gaun?! Maksudnya itu gaun buat Yuki kan?!

"Ini untuk Len-_kun_! Pesan dari Rin 'Pakai ini atau kau tahu akibatnya' seperti itulah." Lenka-_san_ berkata sambil ternseyum, apa dia senang melihatku seperti ini?!

Hancur sudah image lelaki elegan yang akan kubuat nanti. Dan lagi apa itu? Kok sepertinya ada yang menonjol dari gaun itu.

"Lenka _baa-san_, itu apa?" Aku menunjuk gaun yang di angkat oleh Lenka-_san_.

"Oh, ini _breastpad_. Pakai nanti ya, 'supaya dadamu lebih terlihat tumbuh'. Itu yang dikatakan oleh Rin tadi." Kata Lenka-_san_ tetap dengan senyum nya, ia selalu tersenyum, atau memang senang tersenyum di atas penderitaan orang lain sih?!

"Ehm... Bagaimana dengan Rin nanti? Apa yang ia pakai?"

"Hmm, mungkin jas?"

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana soal dadanya yang ukuran... Ehm-Cup B-ehm..." Saat aku berkata, aku dapat merasakan jika Yuki tertarik dengan hal ini. Kumohon semoga hari ini tidak terlihat lebih buruk lagi.

"Dia berkata sesuatu tentang 'melilitnya'. Mungkin, ia akan menekan dadanya?" Lenka-_san_! Kau terlalu tenang dalam semua hal!

"Sudah ya Len-_kun_, Lenka _baa-chan_ mau pulang! Ingat pakai itu, nanti Rin akan menjemputmu!"

Benar-benar deh...

* * *

Aku gugup dengan pakaian seperti ini, gaun sedada hitam kelam yang berenda, bagian bawah yang panjang dan mengembang, sarung tangan, _breastpad, _bahkan Yuki memaksaku memakai make up dan bermain-main dengan _breastpad_ ku!

Aku gugup, benar-benar gugup! Tapi jika tidak memakai, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku nanti di tangan Rin...

Ting Tong!

Sepertinya Rin sudah datang. Bagaimana ya penampilannya?

"Len! Ayo cepat aku tak mahu terlambat!" Rin berteriak dari bawah, aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Iya Rin-" Aku tercengang! Bagian dada Rin benar-benar rata! Kemana ia hilangkan dadanya?!

"Rin.."

"Iya Len?"

"Kok dadamu rata?"

BRUAK!

"_It-ittai_! Rin ngapain sih?!"

"Lagian kau bertanya aneh-aneh!"

Rin, aku jadi bingung... Sebenarnya siapa yang laki-laki dan perempuan di sini...

"Ayo berangkat!" Rin menekuk lengannya, tapi aku hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Kau mau kita berangkat naik apa Rin?"

"Eh, itu..."

"Kalau kau sendiri sih enak, berjalan begitu mudah untukmu. Sedangkan aku, berjalan serasa kaki ku akan bengkak setiap saat. Lebih baik langsung _teleport_ saja!" Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memegang tangan Rin dan dalam sekali kedip kami langsung sampai di beranda sekolah. Letak ruangan _Prom _ada di gedung olahraga. Aku sih benar-benar risih dengan penampilan begini, sedangkan Rin, ia sih santai-santai saja. Rin, yang dirugikan itu aku tahu!

"Hei Rin, Len!" Aku menoleh ke suara si pemanggil, ternyata pasangan pecinta negi toh. Tunggu, Miku dengan Mikuo?

"Miku kau tidak bersama Kaito?" Aku langsung saja bertanya, Miku agak cemberut tapi dia langsung bertanya lagi melihat keadaanku.

"Loh Rin? Kok suaramu agak berat ya?"

"Miku, aku Rin, dia Len." Rin yang mengenakan jas itu menunjuk bergantian dari dia ke aku.

"Hah?" Seperti dugaanku, pasti dia bingung.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Diam kau negi busuk!" Aku terlanjur marah, Mikuo seenaknya saja malah menertawakanku!

"Hei Len, kau mengataiku negi busuk, sama saja menggali kuburanmu sendiri di hadapan Miku." Mikuo berkata demikian, ya ampun! Aku lupa Miku juga pecinta negi..

"Hmpft! Tidak apa-apa Mikuo, pemandangan Len sekarang lebih menarik daripada melampiaskan kemarahan padanya.." Cih, Miku jadi ikut menertawakanku!

Aku berharap malam ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi! Jadi hari kedepan tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi padaku!

.

.

.

**"Pay Attention, _ladies and gentleman..."_**

Suara Luka-_sensei_ menggema di dalam gedung olahraga. Semuanya langsung antusias mengahadap ke arah panggung. Aku sih, tidak begitu peduli.

"**Kita akan mengadakan **_**event waltz**_**, semua pasangan akan mengadakan tarian **_**waltz **_**massal nanti, dan setiap lagu berubah kalian diwajibkan mengganti pasangan. Kami para juri yang akan menilai, jika saat berganti pasangan masih ada yang tetap dengan pasangannya semula atau tidak mendapat pasangan pengganti, kalian dianggap gugur. 4 pasangan maksimal untuk satu kelompok pergantian pasangan! Silahkan kalian mencari pasangan lain untuk satu kelompok bersama kalian, **_**event**_** akan dimulai tepat pukul 9 malam ini."**

Luka-_sensei _ berkata demikian, ini berarti menjadi makin buruk jika ada banyak orang lain yang tahu bahwa aku memakai gaun!

.

.

.

Aku dan Rin tengah menari di mengikuti alun musik, _event_ belum di mulai, jadi kami masih bisa bersantai. Aku bingung, kenapa daritadi aku belum melihat Kaito ya?

Tap, tap, tap...

Entah kenapa suasana menjadi hening dan hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki, ketika aku melihat ke asal suara langkah... Entah kenapa aku ingin tertawa dan juga ingin mati saat ini juga...

Dell, anak itu! Dia datang ke sini lagi! Dan parahnya Kaito juga bawa pasangan lain! Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal dengan kedua wanita yang menjadi pasangan Dell dan Kaito.

Aku langsung menghampiri mereka berempat, berlari kecil sambil mengangkat ujung gaunku.

"_Ano_, apa aku mengenal kalian?" Pertanyaan itu yang spontan langsung ku keluarkan. Dan mereka berempat menatap bingung kepadaku.

"Kau Rin?" Ucap si BaKaito.

"Bocah Kagamine? Mana Len?" Tanya Dell sinis.

"Wah! Imut!" Ucap wanita yang menggandeng tangan Dell, wanita ini bersurai putih dan bermata merah darah seperti Dell. Dia agak lebih tinggi dariku maupun Dell, sepertinya umurnya sekitar 20 tahunan.

"Jadi dia Kagamine Rin yang kau bicarakan Kaito?" Tanya gadis satunya lagi yang berambur coklat dan bergaya _bob_.

"_Ano_, aku benci mengakui ini tapi-"

"Dia Len, aku Rin." Rin menyelak perkataanku! Awas kau Rin! Ini privasi! Privasi!

"Hah?!" Aku menghela nafas mendengar mereka berempat kaget. Astaga...

"Hahahahaha!" Si BaKaito tertawa dengan kerasnya, ini benar-benar aib seumur hidup.

"Aku tidak menyangka bocah, ternyat kau hobi dengan beginian..." Dell berkata dengan rasa kecewa, ya ampun! Memangnya aku mau dibeginikan!

"Dell, kau cari gara-gara ya?" Aku tidak kuat menahan amaran, baru aku mencoba mengeluarkan aura ku tapi langsung saat itu juga kepalaku dipukul Rin.

"_It-ittai! _Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Kau ini dasar otak kerang! Kau mau menghancurkan sekolah lagi?!"

"Itu benar bocah, kami datang dengan damai. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kiyoteru. Toh ia sedang pergi ke dunia _youkai_, aku sedang bosan berurusan dengannya." Dell melanjutkan pernyataan Rin.

"Len? Kau imut!" Tanpa aba-aba gadis berambut putih tadi langsung menerjangku, saat itu aku sadar, ini seperti _de javu_,pelukan ini terasa familiar...

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau... Haku? Dan... Meiko?"

"Yap!"

"Kau baru sadar Len?"

Haku berkata dengan riang, dia tetap seperti yang ku kenal. Haku yang ceria dan kekanakan, lalu Meiko berkata dengan nada ketus, dia tidak berubah. Sifat keras kepalanya masih tetap menempel pada dirinya... Sayangnya sekarang kami musuh.

"Apa yang kalian semua inginkan hah?" Rin langsung bertanya kepada Dell dan yang lain. Aku sampai lupa, bagaimanapun mereka musuh, aku tidak boleh lengah!

"Tak ada aturan yang melarang orang luar untuk ikut pesta ini." Jawab Dell ketus.

"Bukan itu! Maksudku apa tujuan kalian?!" Aku ikut berteriak kepada mereka. Para murid lain langsung menatap ke arah kami berenam. Aku berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sudah kukatakan, kami datang dengan damai. Kiyoteru sedang pergi, kami sedang dalam masa bebas. Apa kau tidak lihat Mikuo tadi? Jika kami datang sebagai musuh, kau sudah ditebas Mikuo daritadi." Dell kembali menjawab dengan ketus.

Aku masih ragu dengan keinginan mereka, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa menciptakan banyak keributan. Untuk sekarang aku hanya bisa mengawasi mereka.

"Len! Daripada marah terus, lebih baik kita merayakan pertemuan kita kembali!" Haku menarik lenganku dan meneka lenganku di dadanya.

"Ha-Haku, ini terlalu dekat..."

"Tidak apa! Kita kan sekarang sama-sama perempuan!" Dan setelah kalimat itu aku bisa merasakan hawa pembunuh dari Rin. Tuhan, semoga aku selamat dari siksaan malam ini...

* * *

_Event _sudah di mulai, aku dan Rin berpasangan dengan pasangan MikuoMiku, KaitoMeiko, dan DellHaku.

Aku benar-benar malu! Setiap berganti pasangan, pingganku dipegang ketiga laki-laki lainnya! Ini-ini memalukan!

"Hey bocah, eratkan peganganmu! Aku tidak mau tahu jika kau tiba-tiba terjatuh!" Dell, kau benar-benar tidak mengerti bersikap dengan baik ya?

"Len-_kun!_" itu suara Luka-_sensei_! Mati aku! Apa ia tahu jika aku yang memakai gaun?!

"Hey bocah, sepertinya kau sedang di cari. Hey, nona... Aku bersama Akane Len di sini!" Dell berteriak dengan santainya, bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

"Ah, tuan. Dimana Len-_kun_ seperti yang kau bicarakan tadi?" Luka-_sensei_ telah sampai di hadapanku... Tinggal menunggu saja...

"Dia ada di hadapanmu nona.."

"Loh? Ini Len-_kun_?" Tanya Luka-_sensei_ kepada Dell yang dijawab Dell dengan anggukan kepala yang penuh penghinaan kepadaku.

"Se-se-selamat malam, Luka-_sensei_..." Terpaksa deh...

"Kyaaa! Len-_kun_ imut! Kamera, kamera!" Kumohon jangan ada yang berikan kamera kepadanya!

"Ini _sensei_, jangan lupa bagi aku fotonya!" Rin menyerahkan sebuah kamera digital pada Luka-_sensei_. Mereka saling memberi kedipan mata dan acungan jempol, awas kau Rin!

"Ini balasan, karena kau mengambil gambarku tanpa izin..." Rin berkata tanpa suara kepadaku, tapi aku masih tau apa yang ia bicarakan... Benar-benar hari terburuk!

.

.

.

"Oh ya Len-_kun,_ lelaki ini siapa?" Luka-_sensei_ sudah selesai dengan sesi memfotonya, sekarang ia menanyakan hubungan ku dengan Dell?!

"Dia, dia, dia cuma kenalanku kok!" Aku yang gugup refleks berkata sambil memeluk lengan Dell! Astaga! Aku sama saja seperti sudah siap jatuh ke neraka!

"Hmmm, begitu ya? Aku tidak sangka kau punya hobi seperti ini..."

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan salah sangka _sensei_! Dia hanya kenalan tidak lebih! Aku dipaksa berpakaian begini oleh Rin!" Aku hanya bisa memberi belaan spontan seperti itu, Dell hanya tersenyum sinis penuh hinaan padaku! Sialan kau Dell! Akan kubalas nanti!

"Eeeeh? Kalau begitu, bagus Rin!" Ia berkata demikian sambl menghampiri Rin dan memberi _high five_. Alasan ini hanya memperburuk keadaan!

* * *

Aku tidak percaya! Pertama disuruh memakai gaun, kedua bertemu dengan segelintir musuh di dalam satu ruangan, ketiga aku mendapat ancaman serius dari Rin jika berani macam-macam dengan Haku, keempat aku harus menari dengan Kaito, Dell, dan Mikuo, lalu yang paling buruk Luka-_sensei_ sempat mengambil gambarku dan mengira jika aku orang abnormal!

Apa hari ini bisa lebih buruk lagi?!

"**Cek, cek... Saya akan mengumumkan pemenang dari **_**event waltz **_**kali ini, dan saya suka sekali dengan pasangan ini..**_**"**_

Luka-_sensei_ akan membacakan pemenangnya, kelas kami sudah menang dalam angket kelas terbaik tahun ini dengan membawakan _maid cafe_. Jika kami menang juga dalam acara ini, aku tidak menyesal telah berpakaian sebagai wanita!

"**Dan pemenangnya adalah... Selamat kepada pasangan Honne Dell dan Kagamine Len! Beri aplause untuk mereka! Silahkan kepada yang dipanggil naik ke atas panggung!"**

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

"APA?!"

* * *

Chapter 16 completed~~

Chapter pendek lainnya, namanya juga side chapter, mungkin chapter depan masih side lagi, kelanjutan cerita akan dimulai saat kelas Len dan Rin kepemandian air panas ^^

Saya akan membahas pertanyaan eksklusif dari chapter kemaren nih ^^  
"Apa Dell itu seorang lolicon?" Dan jawabannya adalah... IYA!

Dell : Gue bunuh lo thor!

Me : *Kena Limitbreaknya Dell* *Tewas di tempat*

*Idup lagi* *Immortal object*

Saaya immortal kalau dalam fict ini! Hahahahahaha!

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Chaos of the Sword

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Saya mau bilang kalau side story lanjutan dibatalkan, ini masih kelanjutan prom night tapi langsung masuk ke jalur cerita lagi ^^  
Saya baru sadar setelah 16 chapter berlalu T_T, waktu saya iseng-iseng baca chapter 16 (dan waktu sadar saya jadi cek di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, dan kesalahannya sama T_T. Saya bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca kembali apa yang saya tulis, maaf banget T_T), saya salah ketik pada panggilan Lenka di sini, seharusnya 'ba-san/chan' malah jadi 'baa-san/chan'! Itu kesalahan besar! 'Baa' kan panggilan nenek, maaf banget ya kalau saya baru baca ulang lagi seluruh chapter, saya usahakan ke depan gak ada kesalahan fatal seperti ini (Fict pertama saya, tapi saya malah bikin kesalahan fatal T_T)  
Untuk yang terakhir minggu ini, karena saya sekarang sedang dalam masa golden week (libur sembilan hari dari sabtu kemarin hingga minggu depan, senin masuk sekolah lagi), dan bertepatan pada minggu sebelum hari raya yang entah kamis atau jum'at, saya mau ucap minal 'aidzin wal fa'idzin, mohon maaf lahir batin ya buat semua readers! ^^ Saya berharap kita gak ada uneg-uneg lagi dan semua sudah saling memaafkan ^^, dan saya berharap kedepannya fict ini jadi lebih baik dan bersih dari kesalahan fatal seperti di atas ^^

Langsung aja mulai! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Soal balasan review bisa cek di PM sendiri-sendiri ^^ (Kalo ada yg gak login atau nggak ada akun ya saya balas di bawah...)

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 17 : Chaos of the Sword

Len's POV

* * *

Apa?! Masa' aku sama si _youkai_ ubanan ini sih?!

"Lu-Lu-Luka-_sensei_! Apa maksudnya semua ini?!" Ya dan saat aku berteriak, semua pandangan tertuju padaku! Astaga! Ini sih namanya aku buka aib sendiri!

"**Len-**_**kun**_, kalian ini pasangan serasi... Tidak ada yang menyangkal itu... Ya kan, _minna_?"

Luka-_sensei_ menekan pengucapan namaku dan mulai mencari perhatian semua murid, Kaito dan Mikuo terkikik geli. Meiko Tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga tertohok mual. Rin mengacungkan jempol padaku, awas kau Rin! Miku menepuk pundak Meiko yang sepertinya siap muntah. Terakhir Haku, dia menggigit ujung gaunnya dengan mata bulat berkaca-kaca seakan ingin menangis...

Sekarang aku bisa mengerti... Hanya Haku yang peduli padaku!

"Hei _zombie _rambut putih! Kenapa kau bisa tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini sih?!" Aku berteriak kesal kepada Dell, Dell tetap diam. Wajahku memerah saat sadar apa yang ku lakukan, aku jadi malu karena merasa teriakanku terdengar seperti teriakan perempuan depresi.

"Ssshht! Diam! Ini hanya perasaanku, tapi aku mendengar dentingan jarum pengatur waktu sebuah bom!" Dell berbisik, aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

I-ia benar! Ada bom! Dan letaknya... Di dekat pintu masuk!

"Awas!"

DUAARR!

Saat aku berteriak, bom sudah meledak terlebih dahulu... Semua orang panik! Ada beberapa murid yang tertimpa puing-puing dari langit-langit yang terlanjur retak dan berjatuhan.

"Aku, aku harus menolongnya!"

"Diam! Jangan bergerak!"

DUAARR! DUAARR! DUAARR!

Saat aku hendak berlari menolong para murid, Dell menghentikan pergerakanku. Ada bom lain yang meledak di beberapa sudut mati ruangan!

"Rin! Rin! Kau dimana?!" Aku kalut mencari Rin ditengah keributan.

"Le-Len! Di sini!" Rin terlindung oleh beberapa puing yang jatuh duluan sebelum ia tertimpa puing yang lebih besar, saat aku menarik Rin keluar, aku baru sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Dell! Apa rencanamu?! Kau bilang datang dengan damai!" Aku terlanjur emosi terhadap Dell, di kepalaku hanya ia dalang yang mungkin dalam kejadian ini.

"Dell kau-"

BRUAK!

Aku di dorong mundur oleh Dell, bagian atas gaun yang kukenakan ia cengkram dengan kuat dan ia angkat ke atas bergesakan dengan tembok.

"Jangan banyak omong bocah, aku sudah bilang datang dengan damai... Aku bukan tipe orang yang menjilat ludah sendiri. Jika kau ingin mati, akan kubunuh sekarang juga jika itu mungkin." Mata _crimson_ Dell menatapku penuh dengan tatapan pembunuh. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, selain pakaian ini merepotkan, pergerakanku dikunci.

"Dell-_kun_! Hentikan! Kau yang mengatakan kita datang dengan damai kan?!" Haku menghentikan pergerakan ganas Dell terhadapku. Haku, walau kau musuh, kau masih tetap peduli padaku ya?

"Dell, Kaito, Mikuo! Haku dan Meiko juga!" Aku mendengar seseorang meneriakan nama kelima anggota _Epitaph_, apa ia Kiyoteru? Tidak mungkin! Dia kan sedang tidak di dunia manusia?!

"Gakupo... Jadi kau ya dalangnya?" Dell berkata nama Gakupo? Apa? Gakupo? Gakupo yang itu, si BakaNasu?

"Ba-BakaNasu?! Kau... Kau anggota _Epitaph_?" Aku spontan berteriak, aku tak menyangka, orang yang sudah 8 tahun bersamaku ternyata adalah musuhku sendiri?!

"Dell dan yang lain, aku sudah muak melihat tingkah semena-mena kalian. Cepatlah kembali ke _base_, biar aku yang menyelesaikan semua ini. Aku tidak mau ambil tanggung jawab jika Kiyoteru tahu akan hal ini dan menganggap ini adalah pengkhianatan kalian terhadap _Epitaph_!" Gakupo berkata tegas kepada Dell dan anggota lain, ia menghiraukan pertanyaanku. Aku masih shock saat tahu Gakupo juga anggota _Epitaph_. Rin pun masih agak kaget dengan hal yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain... Para _Epitaph_! Sekarang ikuti komandoku! Kita akan kembali ke _base_! Aku tidak ingin kita semua mati konyol di tangan Kiyoteru! Biar Gakupo membuat alasan jika ini semua penyerangan alihan untuk membuat kita kabur dari musuh!" Dell dan yang lain sudah bersiap-siap pergi... Dan dari semua wajah itu, hanya Meiko yang berdecih dan Haku yang memalingkan wajahnya menoleh ke arahku. Sedangkan Dell, Mikuo, dan Kaito hanya melenggang pergi tanpa ekspresi...

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Selamat malam, Akane Len sang _Scimitar Master_. Perkenalkan, aku Gakupo Kamui sang _Zekken_ dari _Epitaph_. Aku menantangmu melakukan duel di area pengasingan. Oh ya, bawa juga Kagamine Rin ke dalam, kita buat ia sebagai taruhan." Gakupo berkata dengan tatapan remeh kepada Len, Len yang masih tidak percaya mengajukan lengan kanannya, ingin meraih baju Gakupo.

"Gakupo- Ah tidak, BakaNasu... Ini semua bohong-"

CRASH!

"Len!" Rin berteriak saat melihat lengan Len ditebas oleh Gakupo, bahkan tanpa rasa ragu sama sekali. Len memegangi bagian luar lengan kanannya, luka tebas itu sangat lebar, Len sendiri bahkan tidak sadar kapan Gakupo yang tidak memegang pedang itu menebasnya.

"Akane Len, kau cukup turuti sama perintahku. Ini pertarungan sampai mati, yang menang akan membawa Kagamine Rin hidup-hidup. Jika aku menang, Kagamine Rin bisa menjadi penelitian yang bagus untuk Kiyoteru-_sama_..." Gakupo tidak menghiraukan Len yang kesakitan, Len sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Len! Kau harus disembuhkan!" Rin panik melihat darah yang keluar dari luka Len semakin banyak, tapi Len kemudian berdiri, menyobek sebagian gaunnya dan melilit luka di lengannya dengan potongan gaun itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Rin, luka fisik seperti ini bukan apa-apa bagiku, sembuhnya cepat kok..." Len mencoba membuat Rin agar tidak khawatir dengannya, tapi Rin malah semakin cembrut.

"Len! Jangan sobek gaunnya! Itu mahal tau!"

Pletak! Dan si _tsun-tsun_ Rin memukul kepala Len dengan telak,].

"_It-Ittai_! Kau masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan gaun daripada situasi genting seperti ini!"

"Hahahaha! Senangnya jadi anak muda... Nah, bisa kita mulai?" Gakupo tertawa sejenak lalu menjentikan jarinya, tempat mereka berpindah menjadi dunia hitam putih seperti tempat melawan Dell dulu.

"Gakupo, apa kau rela melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Len spontan

"Apa kau sanggup melepas hubungan mu dengan ku? Dengan Yuki? Apa kami tidak berharga bagimu?" Len melanjutkan pertanyaannya, yang hanya dijawab gelengan lemah Gakupo.

"Sejak awal, semua hanya misi, sekenario, kode etik. Aku hanya harus patuh, karena kau tahu? Untuk apa memilik banyak emosi? Aku tidak mau menjadi percobaan gagal sepertimu hanya karena memiliki banyak emosi." Gakupo menjawab pertanyaan Len dengan telak. Len terlanjur marah, ia tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

.

.

.

"Rin! Aku akan langsung menggunakan mode _odin_! Lebih baik kau menjauh!"

"Ba-baik Len!"

"_All Aura Mode! Change : Mode Prime Knight of-_ Uhuuk!"

"Kau lamban.."

Gakupo langsung menyerang Len saat Len sedang mengganti mode _Prime Knight_ nya. Gakupo menyayat punggung Len yang belum sempat tertutup baju zirah _odin_.

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Sial! Dia... Dia sangat cepat! Jika begini perubahan tidak berjalan sempurna! Mode _odin_ hanya bisa digunakan sekali saat semua mode aura dalam keadaan hidup, dan aku sudah menghidupkan semuanya sekaligus! Butuh waktu untuk bisa menggunakannya kembali! Dia bahkan belum memegang pedang, dengan apa ia menyerang?!

"Len, kau harus belajar dari pengalaman..."

Crash!

Crash!

Crash!

"Uhk!" Darimana ia menyerang?! Cepat sekali! Kecepatanku kalah dengannya...

"Memangnya panggilanku, _Zekken_, hanya kiasan? Aku adalah 'pedang absolut' aku yang terhebat dalam teknik pertarungan jarak dekat dengan pedang. Pedangku juga ringan dan tidak mudah dilihat pergerakannya... Mana bisa kau melawanku dengan kekuatan? Kau kalah dalam kecepatan Len.."

Gakupo! Di mana ia?! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya!

"Len, kau ternyata tetap masih bocah ya? _Rainy field of chaos_..."

Aku bisa melihatnya! Ia jelas di atasku! Tapi... Ini aneh, dia menunjukan dirinya sendiri? Sebentar... Di pinggangnya... Ada sesuatu...

Swung, swung, swung!

Sial! Ia melemparkan pedang katananya! Kenapa banyak sekali!

"Tak ada gunanya kau terus menghindar Len.."

Aku menghindar dan terus menghindar dari terjangan ratusan katana yang ia jatuhkan ke arahku... Tapi, kenapa arah jatuhnya agak acak, tidak semua katana menuju ke arahku?

"Week~~ Nggak kena dasar BakaNasu~~" Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengejek.

"Sudah kubilang kau gak akan bisa kabur.."

Crash!

Eh?

Crash, crash, crash!

"Sial! Sialan kau Gakupo!"

Bodoh! Aku tidak sadar kenapa ia menjatuhkan katananya acak! Itu sebagai perangkap, ia menyiapkan jebakan untuk terus menebasku dimanapun aku berada selama dalam jarak jangkau tempat yang tertancap katana! Dan bodohnya sekarang aku berada di tengah-tengah medan katana yang ia buat!

"Sudah ku bilang, kau itu tidak punya _agility,_ Len. Bodoh..."

"Tch!" Bagaimana ini?!

.

.

.

'Len.. Len..'

'Rei? Kemana saja kau?! Aku kesulitan!'

'Pinjamkan aku tubuhmu!'

'Untuk apa?! Jangan bercanda! Kau mau kita berdua mati konyol?!'

'Jangan remehkan aku, kau kira kemana aku selama ini? Aku melatih kekuatan _Beast Tamer_. Aku bisa mengendalikannya, kau tidak bisa menebak kecepatannya dengan akal, tapi rasakan dengan insting hewan!'

'Aku mengerti! Ku serahkan padamu Rei!'

'Yosh! Kita bantai si samurai kuncir kuda itu!'

.

.

.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Mata Len berubah warna menjadi warna emas, ini berarti kesadaran Len sedang bertukar dengan Rei.

**"GRRRR! GROAAR!"**

"Dasar Len, apa gunanya kau menjadi hewan tak berakal di saat seperti ini? Sebaiknya kau ma-"

BRUUK!

"Ukh!"

Pergerakan cepat Gakupo ditepis dengan satu pukulan oleh wujud _Beast _dari Rei. Gakupo agak terkejut, tapi ia langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi...

"Ah, kau bukan Len... Kau pasti salah satu kepribadian yang tercipta dari keberadaan _Pandora_. Apa aku salah?"

**"Kau benar, salam kenal... Aku Rei, mimpi burukmu.."** Rei membalas pertanyaan Gakupo dengan suara berat, tanda jika wujud _Beast_ sudah menguasai tubuh Len seutuhnya.

"Kau sombong! Akan kutunjukan kekuatan seorang 'pedang absolut'!"

"200%"

CRASH!

"400%"

Crash, crash!

"600%"

Crash, crash, crash!

"800%"

Crash, crash, crash, crash!

Gakupo terus meningkatkan kecepatan dari pergerakan pedangnya, Rei yang sedang berwujud _Beast_ itu hanya diam menerima serangan Gakupo, tubuh Rei meregenerasi luka dengan cepat.

"Kau hebat! Lukamu cepat sekali tertutup! Tapi, bagaimana jika ku sayat terus hingga luka itu tidak sempat tertutup kembali? Ha?! Baiklah jika kau tak menjawab, 1000- Uhuk!"

Pergerakan Gakupo berhenti, ia merasa kelelahan. Gakupo kewalahan, ia sudah tidak kuat tapi tubuh _Beast_ yang dikuasai Rei masih begitu bugar.

"Apa? Apa ini?!"

"**Kau memang cepat, tapi kau bodoh... Tapi tak kusangka kau sebodoh ini..."** Rei menunjukan lengannya yang terkelupas beberapa bagian sisiknya, saat itu Gakupo sadar, jika beberapa sisik yang lepas itu menempel pada bagian bawah lengannya, dekat pergelangan tangan.

"**Aku menghisap energi sihirmu, tak peduli seberapa kuat dirimu, tapi jika kau kehabisan sihir kau tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa. Saat kau menyerangku kau menggunakan sihir, namun saat aku memulihkan luka dari seranganmu, aku menggunakan sihir yang kucuri darimu. Simpel, kau mengeluarkan sihir dua kali lipat, sedangkan aku tidak sama sekali."** Rei menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Gakupo, Gakupo merasa dilecehkan, ia tak percaya dikalahkan oleh anak kecil sok pintar yang bernama Akane Len.

.

.

.

'Sekarang Len? Kau sudah siap?'

'Kapan saja Rei!'

'Oke! Sekarang kita tukar tugas lagi!'

'Terimakasih Rei! Kau sangat membantu!'

'Apapun untukmu, Len..'

.

.

.

Tubuh Len berubah menjadi tubuh manusia lagi, lengkap dengan baju zirah _odin_ yang sudah sempurna. Mata Len tidak lagi berwarna emas, tapi sudah berubah menjadi _azure _seperti biasa.

Len mendekati Gakupo dengan wajah suram, ia seakan tidak sudi melihat Gakupo yang tergeletak lemah bagai mayat.

"Bagaimana Gakupo? Sudah menyerah?"

"Dalam mimpimu, tiruan.."

Len geram dipanggil tiruan, ia tak sudi dipanggil _dopple_ lagi oleh siapapun. 'Aku adalah aku! Bukan siapapun!' Itulah pikiran Len.

Len yang buta akan emosi menendang Gakupo ke udara, Len menahan Gakupo di udara dengan beberapa pasak yang seakan menancap di ruang hampa bersama tubuh Gakupo.

"Beraninya kau...! _Change : The Great One, Ultima! Goddes Strike!_"

Len mengeluarkan pedang besar di atas tubuh Gakupo, dengan sekali kedipan pedang itu menusuk Gakupo bersamaan dengan petir dari langit yang menyambar tubuh Gakupo.

Gakupo tergeletak lemah di tanah, tidak kuat lagi bahkan untuk meringis kesakitan ia tidak mampu. Jika saja Gakupo bukan _youkai_, tubuhnya pasti sudah menjadi abu saat terkena petir tadi...

"Len! Kau menang!" Rin mendatangi Len dari kejauhan, melihat posisi Len yang siap menusuk Gakupo dengan _Gungnir _sebagai serangan penutup. Rin langsung mencegah Len.

"Len! Jangan membunuh lagi! Kumohon!" Teriak Rin dari kejauhan.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, Gakupo?"

"Tolong... Uhuk, jaga Yuki dan... Uhuk, Luka untuk... Ku..."

Len terkejut, ia menjatuhkan _Gungnir _nya.

"Kau... Kau bilang kau tidak peduli dengan dunia ini?!" Len marah sambil menggebrak-gebrak pohon disampingya, Rin yang semula panik mulai reda, ia mendatangi Len dan Gakupo dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Sebagai.. Uhuk, anggota _Epitaph_... Aku diharuskan mengikuti misi... Uhuk, tapi sebagai makhluk hidup... Kenangan bahagia itu hal yang... Patut dilindungi dan membanggakan... Uhuk, jika dibawa mati..."

Len dan Rin terkejut mendengar perkataan Gakupo, mereka sadar, Gakupo juga makhluk hidup. Gakupo tidak bisa melupakan kenangannya bersama Yuki dan Luka. Tubuh Gakupo mulai menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya, dan pada akhirnya hanya senyuman yang terlihat di wajah Gakupo sebelum ia menghilang untuk selamanya.

"Len, _youkai_ itu menyedihkan ya? Tidak ada yang mengingat keberadaan mereka... Bahkan batu nisan tidak berguna bagi kematian mereka..." Rin mengatakan sesuatu sesaat setelah Gakupo menghilang.

"Dan aku lebih menyedihkan karena tidak mengerti perasaan makhluk hidup, aku berkata bahwa aku akan menyadarkan mereka semua tanpa membunuhnya. Tapi Dell benar, itu hanya permintaan yang kekanak-kanakan. Pada akhirnya kita harus saling membunuh..." Len merasa bersalah kepada dirinya sendiri, ia merasa jika janji yang ia buat tak ada artinya lagi...

"Mungkin sekarang kita masih ingat dengan Gakupo, seperti kita ingat dengan Neru... Tapi pada akhirnya kita akan melupakan semuanya, pasti..." Len menambahkan perkataannya.

* * *

Normal POV : Other's Side

* * *

"Gakupo baru saja kalah ya? Kira-kira siapa lagi yang akan menghilang? Aku sudah tidak sabar... Lagipula ini menarik melihat bidak ku menghilang satu persatu, pengorbanan kalian akan diterima sebagai penguat _Nanohanagou_... Khukhukhukhu.."

* * *

Normal POV : Len and Rin's Side

* * *

Setelah selesai, Rin memanggil ibunya untuk membantu membereskan masalah yang terjadi. Ia baru tahu jika ibunya mempunyai koneksi yang luas di antara para _Youkai Hunter_.

Lenka mengumpulkan para _Hunter_ dan memulai pembangunan bangunan yang hancur dengan sihir _Renew_ dan menghapus ingatan para korban dengan bantuan para _Hunter _yang datang malam itu. Beruntung tidak ada satupun korban jiwa dalam insiden bom yang lebih dahulu terjadi...

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Len bersiap berangkat ke sekolah, Yuki mengantar Len hingga luar rumah, saat itu juga Len dapat merasakan Yuki agak sedih karena sesuatu, tapi Len sendiri tidak tahu apa? Yuki merasa kesepian, tidak seperti biasanya. Itu yang Len pikir...

Len dan Rin berangkat sekolah, mereka memasuki kelas dan semuanya masih terlihat sama. Miku dan Teto yang masih suka saling gosip, Mikuo yang tukang tidur, Gumi yang ternyata adalah salah satu _Youkai Hunter_ juga (Rin dan Len tahu saat Gumi ternyata datang ketika ibu Rin memanggil para _Youkai Hunter _yang dekat dengan sekolah) masih asyik dengan novel tebal bacaannya dan Kaito si mesum yang masih suka menggoda para siswi di kelas.

Sreek!

"_Ohayou minna~~_ Saya Luka-_sensei_, sebagai wakil wali kelas menggantikan Kiyoteru-_sensei _yang absen hari ini, dengan bangga menyatakan jika kelas kita X-E memenangkan seluruh _event_ festival budaya sekolah dan mendapatkan tiket pergi ke _onsen_ dengan pemandangan laut terbaik di Jepang untuk seluruh murid kelas X-E! Selamat!"

Seluruh kelas bersorak gembira, untuk sesaat Rin dan Len lega... Ternyata mereka yang menjadi korban tidak mengingat kejadian tadi malam sedikit pun.

"Dan siswa laki-laki juga ikut, karena pemenang _prom night_ adalah pasangan Kagamine Rin dan Akane Len!"

Len dan Rin terkejut, ternyata ingatan mereka bukan hanya dihapus, tapi juga di rekontruksi ulang, mereka bahkan tidak ingat dengan Dell, Haku atau Meiko sama sekali.

Saat seluruh kelas sedang bersorak-sorak merayakan keberhasilan mereka... Len mendatangi Luka. Len agak penasaran kenapa Luka tertunduk sejak tadi. Saat pundak Luka dipegang Len, Luka langsung memegang baju Len dan menangis di dekapan Len.

"Kenapa Len-_kun_? Apa kau bisa jelaskan padaku? Aku merasa, hiks, merasa jika ada seseorang, seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku. Ia begitu penting bagiku! Tapi mengapa?! Hiks, mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?! Mengapa hidup ini tidak adil?! Aku yakin dia adalah orang yang begitu berarti, aku tahu itu... Tapi, tapi, hiks, hiks..."

Dan saat itu Len mengerti, kematian Gakupo bukan hanya menyakiti dirinya dan Rin, tapi orang-orang yang pernah dekat dengan Gakupo pun masih bisa merasakan kehadiran seorang Gakupo di ingatan mereka...

Seluruh kelas sunyi, dan Len hanya bisa mengelus lembut kepala _sensei_ nya itu, mencoba menenangkan _sensei_ nya, menenangkan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, tanggung jawab seorang Akane Len, si pembunuh _youkai_...

* * *

Chapter 17 completed~~

Saya udah bisa ngetik panjang-panjang lagi nih~~ Puas kan? ^^  
Maaf update malem-malem, dari pagi ampe siang keasyikan nonton anime, teehee~~

* * *

Bales review yang gak login (yang login dibales di PM) :

* * *

-To reviewer named neko-neko kawaii :

Tau tuh Len, mau aja disuruh cross-dress dasar mesum .  
(Len : Sini gue cross-dress lo thor, biar tahu perasaan gue kek gimana!)  
Eh Lennya marah, #kabur XD

* * *

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : Report from Pandora

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Akhirnya bisa internetan lagi setelah pergi ke daerah tanpa sinyal GSM T_T.  
Sekarang sudah dimulai, penghapusan para anggota Epitaph! (Silahkan artikan sendiri apa maksdunya :3 )  
Enak nih yang masih pada libur, saya besok udah sekolah T_T

Langsung aja mulai! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Soal balasan review bisa cek di PM sendiri-sendiri ^^ (Kalo ada yg gak login atau nggak ada akun ya saya balas di bawah...)

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 18 : Report from Pandora

* * *

Normal POV

Sekarang Len sedang merenung sendirian di taman belakang sekolah, ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan para anggota _Epitaph_ walau kedengarannya mustahil jika tanpa membunuh mereka. Len berpikir, cara paling mungkin adalah membebaskan jiwa mereka, dengan kata lain mati. Tapi janjinya pada Rin menentang semua itu, dan membuat Len semakin bingung.

Di lain pihak, Rin masih tetap membaur dengan teman sekelasnya. Ia membiarkan Len untuk berpikir sendirian. Rin merasa bahwa dirinya selama ini begitu tidak berguna, selalu berlindung di belakang Len walau Len berkata itu tidak apa karena Rin memang pantas dilindungi. Namun, bagi Rin itu semua hanya makin membebankan Len, terlebih lagi lawan mereka bukan orang sembarangan.

.

.

.

"Apa ini cara terbaik? Membunuh, apa ini yang terbaik?" Len berkata sambil menatap telapak tangannya, tangan yang sudah membunuh seorang Gakupo, orang yang merawatnya sejak ia dibuang, orang yang membantu Yuki belajar, orang yang menanggung beban hidupnya dan Yuki selama ini.

Len berpikir, emosi tidak menyelesaikan apapun, ia hanya berpikir untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat saat itu. Len bahkan tidak terpikir sama sekali jika akhirnya Gakupo harus menghilang, dan mulai dilupakan.

'Len... Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan. Karena kita sendirian, aku bisa memisahkan diri dari dirimu untuk sementara.' Rei mengirim telepati kepada Len, Len diam dan kemudian berdehem sebagai jawaban iya.

Rei memisahkan diri dari tubuh Len, paras porselen dengan rambut hitam di ponytail kecil mulai tampak, mata emas bagai vampir juga sudah terlihat dengan jelas di hadapan Len. Wujud Rei sama seperti wujud yang ditemui Len saat liburan musim panas dulu, saat Len terjebak dalam _time loop_.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Len menatap Rei lekat, seakan melepas pandangan sedikit saja, Rei akan kabur dari hadapan Len.

"Santai saja, aku ingin kau tahu ini. Orang tuamu, yang memiliki darah _Scimitar Master_ dahulunya tidak berpihak pada _youkai_ maupun _hunter_. Hingga _Demonic War of Celestial Weapon_ terjadi." Rei langsung menuju inti pembicaraan.

"_Demonic War of Celestial Weapon_? Apa itu?."

"Selama di tubuhmu, aku mengorek informasi dari pecahan _Pandora_ di tanganmu, Len. Kau kira sudah berapa lama _Pandora_ ada? Aku mengambil informasi sejarah pada _Pandora_, sia-sia jika kita mempunyai kartu joker seperti itu tapi tidak dipergunakan." Rei membalasa pertanyaan dari Len dengan tenang.

"Perang itu, adalah perang pada saat ras _Scimitar Master_, menjadi sasaran baik dari pihak _youkai_ maupun _hunter_. Perang memperebutkan kemampuan mengesktrak senjata legendaris dari tubuh seorang _Scimitar Master_. Itulah alasan kenapa banyak dari ras mu yang mati, kebanyakan para _Scimitar Master_, sudah di ekstrak dan diambil senjatanya. Namun metode yang digunakan berbeda, para _hunter _menggunakan ritual dan bentuk kepercayaan untuk mengekstraknya walau kekuatan asli senjata tidak dapat digunakan sepenuhnya, tentu dengan izin dari pemilik senjata. Sedangkan para _youkai_ mengekstrak paksa dan menanamkan bentuk relic dari senjata kepada tubuh _youkai_ lainnya agar senjata itu dapat digunakan leluasa, tentu si pemilik asli akan mati." Rei menjelaskan apa yang berhasil dia dapatkan dari _Pandora_. Len mulai tertarik dengan topik yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Jadi, itu alasan kenapa para _youkai_ sangat hebat dalam menggunakan senjata mereka, contohnya Gakupo. Tapi kenapa akhirnya ras ku memihak para _hunter_?" Len penasaran kenapa akhirnya orangtuanya menjadi _hunter_. Ia merasa jika kedua pihak yang memperebutkan senjata saat perang tidak bisa dikatakan benar, tapi akhirnya orang tuanya mengikuti para pemburu. Itu membuat Len bingung.

"Menurut yang kutahu, ada sebuah kejadian menakjubkan saat itu. Lenka, ibu Rin. Ia terpilih oleh _Staff of the Magi_. Relic milik ras _Scimitar Master_ yang masih belum mendapatkan pemilik seperti senjata legendaris lainnya. _Staff_ itu merupakan sumber sihir terkuat dari semua tipe sihir. Itulah kenapa ibu Rin disebut Malaikat dan akhirnya menjadi penguat hubungan antara ras mu dan para pemburu. Tapi, pada malam hari peresmian kerja sama kedua pihak. Terjadi pencurian relic lengendaris lainnya, yatu _Excalibur_. Sama seperti _Staff of the Magi _sebelum ibu Rin menjadi _Linker _nya_, _relic ini belum mempunyai pemilik dan yang mencurinya adalah utusan dari pihak _youkai_." Rei menjelaskan lagi apa yang ia tahu dan itu membuat Len terkejut.

"Jadi maksudmu, _Excalibur_ Dell itu asli?! Bukannya iblis macam _youkai_, tidak bisa memegang pedang suci?! " Len bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Rei menghela nafas dan memasang pose santai.

"Iya itu asli, Dell telah dipilih oleh sang pedang suci untuk menjadi _Linker_ nya. Dahulu Dell adalah manusia, ingat? Jadi ia bisa menggunakan _Excalibur_. Karena Dell menjadi orang terpilih lah, akhirnya orang tuamu diberi tugas membantai seluruh keluarga Dell, ras mu tidak sudi jika pedang suci jatuh ketangan manusia, tapi karena kebaikan orang tuamu, mereka melepas Dell sendiri. Dell akhirnya memiliki dendam dengan ras mu. Kiyoteru memanfaatkan itu untuk mengembangkan kekuatan Dell, hingga akhirnya Dell menjadi setengah _youkai_ seperti mu. Itulah mengapa Kiyoteru ingin menyatukan tubuhmu dengan Dell, tujuan Kiyoteru adalah agar tercipta _youkai_ kuat yang sanggup melindungi Kiyoteru demi tersampainya rencana yang telah ia siapkan. Tapi semua itu gagal, karena kau kabur dan memilik emosi lebih dari perkiraan Kiyoteru."

"Jadi, bagaimana aku harus melawannya?! Jika yang kau katakan benar, itu berarti tingkatku jauh dibawah Dell sebagai _Linker_ terpilih!" Len bingung dengan langkah yang akan ia ambil. Tapi Rei menepuk bahu Len dan berkata.

"Masih ada kemungkinan, kau juga seorang _Linker_. Kau _Scimitar Master_! _Gungnir _mu juga salah satu senjata legendaris, _the Sparky Spear_! Apa kau ingat? Saat pertarungan Gakupo, kau mengeluarkan senjata legendaris lainnya, pedang _Ultima_. Dan kau mendapatkan kepercayaan Gakupo untuk menggunakan katana miliknya, _Masamune_! Ini tidak menutup kemungkinan kau bisa menggunakan senjata lain yang lebih hebat!" Rei berkata dengan bangganya, Len agak lega tapi sekaligus bingung dengan perkataan Rei.

"Jadi kita masih punya kemungkinan? Tapi _Excalibur_ itu yang terkuat dan setingkat _Staff of the Magi_. Apa aku harus meminta kepercayaan Lenka-_san_ untuk memberikan _Staff _itu padaku?" Len bertanya lagi kenapa Rei, dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Rei.

"Tidak perlu, biarlah Rin yang melakukannya. Walau ia terlihat lemah, ia masih punya kemungkinan mewariskan kekuatan ibunya. Ia mengeluarkan _Satan_ saat kau hampir dikalahkan oleh Dell, kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku melihat semuanya. Dan lagi, itu baru setengahnya, seharusnya ia bisa memanggil sang _Seraphim_, _Nephilim_. Kesatria dengan 6 sayap penjaga gerbang dunia akhirat!" Rei berkata demikian, Len agak shock. Ia tak menyangka Rin yang selama ini ia lindungi sehebat itu.

"Kau bilang aku bisa menguasai senjata lainnya, tapi tidak sedikit pula senjata legendaris itu sudah dikuasai orang lain. Apa kau tahu beberapa nama dari senjata-senjata itu yang masih belum mempunyai _Linker_?" Len bertanya kepada Rei tentang kekuatan dasarnya, _Multi Weapon_. Rei berpikir sejenak dan menepuk telapak tangannya.

"Aku tahu beberapa. _Einharjum_, _the Poison Blade, _pedang pendek dengan kekuatan racun yang begitu hebat. _Save the Queen_, pedang penyelamat ratu Elizabeth saat kudeta revolusi Inggris. _Tournesol, the Solar Requiem_, pedang yang katanya menyimpan api abadi _Phoenix_. _Formalhaut_, senapan yang satu tembakannya mengalahkan ledakan 20 meriam sekaligus. _Guillotine Cutter_, _dagger _dengan kecepatan menyerang luar biasa. _Durandal_, _the Cerulean Sword_, pedang yang katanya bisa memotong apa saja. Sebenarnya masih ada, tapi aku tidak tahu karena sebagian besar sudah hancur saat perang dulu. Itu adalah nama-nama yang kutahu belum memiliki _Linker_. Karena kau satu-satunya _Scimitar Master _yang tersisa. Hanya kau yang bisa memegang kekuatan dari senjata-senjata itu!"

Len mulai mengerti dan menaruh harapan pada kemampuannya sebagai satu-satunya _Scimitar Master _yang tersisa. Tapi itu tidak memutuskan kesempatan Len mencari sisa-sisa relic dan senjata yang telah memilik _Linker_.

"Hei Rei, apa kau tahu orang-orang yang sudah menjadi _Linker_ relic yang lain?" Len bertanya kepada Rei soal sisa senjata yang sudah memilik _Linker_. Rei sempat diam sejenak, berpikir...

"Ah, aku tahu beberapa selain _Excalibur, Masamune, _dan _Staff of the Magi_. Dagger kegelapan, _Yagyuu DarkBlade_, dipegang oleh Gumi, anak berambut hijau dikelasmu yang juga seorang _hunter_. _Faith Pole_, dipegang Mikuo, Haibara Mikuo yang merupakan _Magician _terhebat dalam _Epitaph_. _Mjolnir_, sang palu petir dipegang seseorang bernama Ted dari pihak _hunter_. _Soul Vajra_, senjata pertarungan kosong dimiliki Meiko dan _Holy Rod _ dimiliki Haku. Hanya itu saja."

Len sekarang mengerti, ia tahu langkah selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak mau lagi membahayakan Miku dan yang lain seperti apa yang terjadi _prom night_.

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Baiklah! Sekarang aku harus memberitahukan ini kepada Rin dan Lenka-_san_!

Aku langsung berdiri setelah Rei mengembalikan kesadarannya ke dalam diriku, dia terlalu lelah karena lama berada di luar tubuhku.

Saat aku hendak berlari menuju kelas, suara tepuk tangan mengejutkanku. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung aku mengeluarkan _Masamune_ yang aku dapatkan dari Gakupo dan menghunusnya ke arah sang pembuat suara tepuk tangan.

"Mikuo! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Aku menatap Mikuo, Mikuo hanya menguap dan mengusap matanya yang berair karena kebanyakan tidur.

"Aku dapat tugas dari Master untuk langsung melawanmu, jangan remehkan aku karena aku banyak tidur." Mikuo membalas pertanyaanku dengan jawaban lemah dan malas, aku jadi gak ragu. Apa memang orang seperti ini punya relic seperti yang dibicarakan Rei...

"Aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu! Aku tidak mau ada orang yang bernasib sama seperti Gakupo!" Aku menolak keras tantangan Mikuo, dan ia pun tertawa keras.

"Hahahahaha! Jangan bercanda Len... Aku tidak sekuat Gakupo dalam hal fisik, tapi aku menang dalam pertarungan gerilya dan jarak jauh. Jangan remehkan aku... Akane Len.."

Sekejap Mikuo hilang bersama angin, aku langsung menghunus pedangku ke udara mencari getaran kuat dari arah serangan yang akan datang.

Dalam hitungan detik, taman sekolah berubah. Menjadi daerah hitam putih, ini pasti pengasingan. Mikuo mengambil tempat aman tanpa korban untuk bertarung.

Aku menunggu arah serangan yang akan diluncurkan Mikuo, tapi sudah 5 menit tidak ada pergerakan apapun. Saat aku mengendurkan kuda-kudaku tanah tempatku berpijak hancur dan mengeluarkan lava dari dalamnya. Aku terkejut dan langsung menghindar walau bagian kakiku terkena percikan lava itu. Darimana sebenarnya Mikuo menyerang.

"Sudah aku bilang Len, kau tidak akan bisa menyerang musuh jika kau tidak melihatnya~~" Suara malas Mikuo terdengar dari segala penjuru, dimana ia sebenarnya?

"Tch! _Support Mode_! _Berserk_!" Jika aku tidak bisa melihat keberadaannya, akan kugunakan tiap arah dan asal dari serangannya untuk mengetahui letaknya sedikit demi sedikit. Dengan _berserk_ gerak tubuhku makin cepat dan fisik ku menguat. Ini cocok untuk senjata seperti katana.

Mikuo menyerang terus menerus, mulai dari angin badai, serangan elemen es, api, petir, hingga kombinasi dari elemen-elemen tersebut. Tidak salah ia disebut _Magician_ terhebat dalam _Epitaph_. Dengan sihir tipe tinggi seperti ini, ia mampu mengeluarkannya terus menerus tanpa henti... Hebat.

"Mikuo! Apa kau ingin sembunyi terus?! Pengecut!" Aku mencoba menyulut emosinya, dan ternyata berhasil, ia keluar ke permukaan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Mikuo seperti tersulut emosi, ia mengeluarkan dua pedang pendek, yang satu ia pegang biasa, sedangkan yang satu lagi ia pegang dengan posisi kebelakang. Apa itu? Bukannya Mikuo itu _Magician_?

"Terima ini! _Icy Shard_!" Pedang itu menyilang dan mengeluarkan tebasan melayang berwarna putih, aku yang terkejut tidak sempat menghindar. Jika bukan karena status _berserk, _mungkin aku sudah terluka parah.

"Apa itu?!" Aku memegangi bagian pinggangku yang terkena tebasan Mikuo. Mikuo berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan remeh.

"Ini relic keduaku, _Desire Blade_. Kedua pedang pendek ini dapat menyerap kekutan pengendalian elemenku dan melepasnya bersamaan tebasan. Jika kau ingin tahu."

Apa?! Bukannya informasi dari Rei, Mikuo hanya punya satu relic?!

"Bu-bukannya kau hanya punya satu senjata legendaris?!" Aku bertanya sambil menahan sakit kepada Mikuo, yang hanya diberi jawaban malas..

"Ah.. Ini yang aku tidak terlalu suka.. Kau hanya terpaku pada satu informasi, senjata ini baru aku dapatkan dari Master."

Mikuo kembali menyiapkan serangannya, aku tidak bisa santai! Aku harus menggunakan mode _odin_!

"_All Aura Mode! Change : Mode Prime Knight of Odin_!"

Aku melengkapi persenjataanku dengan baju zirah _odin_. _Masamune_ yang kupegang berganti menjadi _Gungnir_. Dalam mode ini aku tidak bisa menggunakan benda ringan dengan jarak jangkau serangan pendek seperti katana.

"Kau sepertinya serius... Ayo kita mulai pestanya, Akane Len!"

* * *

Prang! Prang! Prang!

Buak! Crash!

"Uhk.."

Susah menandinginya yang memakai senjata jangkauan pendek, jika ia sudah di dekatku aku tidak bisa menggunakan _Gungnir_ untuk menyerang, terlalu lebar.

Kecepatannya tidak seberapa, tapi tebasan yang ia layangkan kepadaku bisa mematahkan semua seranganku. Ini sulit... Aku tidak punya solusi, level kami berbeda.

"Bagaimana Len? Menyerah? Bisakah aku membunuhmu dengan tenang? Kiyoteru sudah tidak tertarik padamu yang masih hidup. Jika kau mati, semua kekuatan dapat diekstrak dan diberikan kepada Dell... Dan tentu aku dapat bagian juga..."

Mikuo berkata santai sambil bermain-main dengan senjatanya. Baju zirah ini sudah retak di sana-sini. Tak kusangka serangannya bisa menghancurkan baju zirah _odin_. Serangan Gakupo saja waktu itu tidak mempan jika aku sudah memakai zirah ini, Gakupo hanya menyerang bagian belakangku yang belum sempat tertutup zirah waktu itu.

"Aku tidak mau membunuhmu Mikuo! Bisakah kita bicara saja?! Aku sudah berjanji untuk menyadarkan kalian semua dari Kiyoteru!"

"Sungguh naif, tapi permainan ini selesai.. Aku sudah tidak sudi bicara lagi denganmu.."

Crash! Breet! Tang, tang...

Apa... Ini bo-bohong kan?

"Selamat tinggal Len.."

.

.

.

Tanganku... Tidak...Tangan kiriku beserta baju zirahku... Putus...

"Tidak, tidak mungkin... A-A-AAAARGHHHH!"

* * *

Chapter 18 completed~~

Ending gantung, saya suka banget ^^ #PLAK  
Akhirnya Len mati juga... #PLAK

Abaikan yang di atas, liat chapter depan saja!

Dari orang-orang yang saya sebutkan punya relic/senjata legendaris. Ada yang sadar sebelum baca kalimat ini kalau Kaito tidak sebutkan punya?

Karena sebenarnya Kaito itu punya kemampuan khusus, liat aja nanti ^^

Kamus kecil :  
Relic (Senjata legedaris) : Kumpulan senjata yang seharusnya hanya bisa digunakan oleh ras Scimitar Master, tapi karena terjadi banyak hal, senjata" ini diperebutkan oleh segelintir pihak untuk keuntungan perang.  
Demonic War of Celestial Weapon : Perang saat Lenka, Rinto, Leon, dan Lily masih kecil. Perang besar antara youkai dan hunter dalam memperebutkan relic yang menewaskan banyak ras scimitar master. Youkai mendapat keuntungan lebih saat itu karena ekstrak paksa relic dari tubuh scimitar master mereka dapat menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya. Para ras Scimitar Master mati keculai Leon dan Lily pada akhir perang itu karena Dell yang masih kecil mengamuk dengan Excalibur saat setelah Leon dan Lily membunuh orang tua Dell.

Balas review yang gak login/gak ada akun ^^ :

* * *

-To reviewer named Namikaze Kyoko :

Iya semua murid sudah di rekontruksi ulang ingatannya sama Lenka (semua murid biasa yang gak ada hubungan sama youkai dan hunter gak ingat apa-apa)  
Dan Luka gak tahu siapa yang bunuh Gakupo, karena ia hanya ingat kalau Gakupo pernah ada di kehidupannya, Luka lupa nama Gakupo tapi ia ingat kalau ia pernah sama Gakupo.  
Ini dah update! Makasih ya dah review!

* * *

-To reviewer named 1933 :

Makasih udah dibilang bagus :')

Ini udah lanjut! Makasih ya dah review!

* * *

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : The Death Rising

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Wahahahaha! Saya ketawa! #PLAK #ga ada yang peduli!  
Pada seneng yang kalo Len mati? Saya pribadi seneng (Len : Apa?! Minta ditusuk Gungnir ya lo, thor?!) Tapi kalo Len mati, ya cerita nya tamat dong? Jadi di sini ada 'awkward miracle' yang terjadi. ^^

Langsung aja mulai! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Soal balasan review bisa cek di PM sendiri-sendiri ^^ (Kalo ada yg gak login atau nggak ada akun ya saya balas di bawah...)

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 19 : The Death Rising

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"AARRRGH!"

"Tenang Len, akan kupotong tubuhmu sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian tidak akan bersisa sama sekali... Tenang, ini tidak akan lama..."

Mikuo terus mendekati Len yang memegangi lengan kirinya yang hanya tinggal separuh. Len menahan rasa sakit sekaligus digeluti rasa bingung, ia mencoba memanggil Rei, mungkin kekuatan _Beast Tamer_ bisa menumbuhkan lengan Len kembali, tapi sia-sia... Rei tengah lumpuh, energinya terlalu banyak terpakai saat keluar dari tubuh Len.

CRASSH!

"EEK! AARRRGH!"

Lengan kiri Len kini hilang sepenuhnya, Mikuo menjilati ujung senjatanya yang dilumuri darah Len. Lalu Mikuo memegang poni rambut Len dan mengangkatnya.

"Kau naif Len, naif... Berkata akan menyelamatkan semuanya, hanya orang bodoh yang berkata seperti itu."

"Mi.. Kuo.." Len tertatih pelan menjawab Mikuo, bahkan untuk bergerak saja dia mati-matian melakukannya.

"Kau... He, he, he... Masih saja idiot ya..." Pluk! Len menepuk pundak Mikuo dengan tangan kanannya, Len berpikir untuk apa ia berusaha keras, jika ia mati toh ia akan dilupakan juga, bagaimanapun ia setengah _youkai_. Rin lambat laun akan melupakannya... Tidak buruk untuk orang sepertinya walau hanya diingat sementara.

Mikuo geram dengan perlakuan meremehkan dari Len, mukanya memerah, ekspresi wajahnya mengerut kesal dengan pupil mata yang mengecil.

"Kau..! Jadi juru bicara orang mati saja sana!"

.

.

.

"!"

Mikuo tersentak dengan apa yang terjadi, ia langsung menghindar karena terjadi begitu cepat. Saat Mikuo hampir memotong kepala Len, seluruh tubuh Len tiba-tiba menghitam dan mata Len menjadi merah, seluruhnya merah darah, tubuh Len seperti diselubungi sesuatu.

Mikuo awalnya tidak begitu peduli dan tetap ingin menebas leher Len, tapi Len yang aneh itu berteriak dan mengeluarkan sihir yang luar biasa.. Mikuo yang tidak kuat menahannya mementalkan diri kebelakang dan mencoba menghindar.

"Apa... Itu?" Mikuo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia penasaran dengan bentuk Len yang seperti itu, bentuk Len yang seperti itu tidak ada di informasi yang diberikan Kiyoteru untuknya.

Sementara Mikuo masih terdiam, Len dengan wujud anehnya yang diselubungi aura hitam mengambil bagian tubuhnya yang pertama di potong, bagian siku sampai telapak tangan kirinya. Len menggenggam bagian lengan kiri tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat menggunakan tangan kanannya hingga hancur menjadi debu dan menunjukan sosok bulat yang berputar-putar di telapak tangan kanan Len.

_Pandora's Eye_, mata itu bergeliat di telapak tangan kanan Len, tempat Len memegangnya, dan tanpa basa-basi Len memakan bola mata yang sebesar bola tenis itu dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar seakan sobek, Len kembali berteriak dan menaikan pundak kirinya.

"**AARRRGHH!**"

Pundak Len yang mengarah ke atas itu mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna hitam, benda itu mulai menyatu dan membentuk kembali tangan Len yang semulanya putus, lengkap dengan _Pandora's Eye_ di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Mustahil! Ia mengumpulkan energi sihir dan mengembalikan bentuk tangannya?! Aku tidak pernah dengan yang seperti itu!" Mikuo panik dengan apa yang dilakukan Len, Mikuo kalut dan mulai melesat ke arah Len, menyerang dengan membabi buta.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Mikuo terus menyerang Len membabi buta, tapi siapa sangka Len dapat menahannya dengan mudah? Len yang berwujud serba hitam itu mengubah lengan kirinya menjadi wujud tombak, _Gungnir_, tapi hanya bagian mata tombaknya... Seakan tombak itu menyatu dengan lengan Len.

Mikuo kalut, serangannya tidak berharga di mata Len. Mikuo mulai ganas dan mengeluarkan _Faith Pole_ nya dan menyerang Len dengan berbagai macam sihir yang mampu menghancurkan area besar sekaligus. Mikuo bahkan menggabungkan dua jenis sihir untuk menjaga jarak dari Len aneh yang terus mengejarnya.

"MASTER! MASTER! DI SINI _CODE : MINT LAVENDER_! TOLONG KIRIMI AKU BALA BANTUAN! MASTER!"

Mikuo panik mencoba menghubungi Masternya, tapi sayang tidak ada jawaban apa-apa. Rasa paniknya mulai menjadi rasa takut, walau daerah pengasingan luas, jika terus kabur seperti ini lambat laun Mikuo akan terkejar oleh Len.

Sementara itu, Len aneh yang mengejar Mikuo hanya terus tersenyum menunjukan taringnya, ia terus-menerus mementalkan sihir demi sihir yang Mikuo lancarkan untuk menghambatnya.

Len tidak mengenal sekitar, ia menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, Len terus-menerus berteriak tanpa sebab, ia tidak menghiraukan berbagai macam serangan yang dilancarkan padanya dengan serius, seakan serangan itu hanya lalat baginya.

"Len! Sial kau! Dan Kiyoteru! Apa maksudmu menghiraukanku? Hah?!" Mikuo geram dan berhenti berlari, mengeluarkan kembali _dual blade_ nya, menghalau Len secara terang-terangan. Len kembali tersenyum mengerikan dan berhenti berlari.

"Hadapi aku sekarang Len! Jangan harap kau bisa selamat dari kekuatan sejatiku!" Mikuo merapalkan berbagai macam mantra dan membuat lingkaran sihir di tanah tempatnya berpijak, rupanya Mikuo meniru serangan Dell yang waktu itu dapan menahan wujud Len saat menjadi _Beast Tamer_.

Seperti harapan Mikuo, Len berhenti bergerak, tapi wajah Len yang terus tersenyum lebar dengan mulutnya yang seakan sobek membuat Mikuo kesal... Mikuo menggertakan giginya, tidak tahan melihat wajah Len yang meremehkannya.

"KAU! Kau akan terima balasannya! _Doom Train Attack_!"

Mikuo melancarkan serangan berupa tebasan beruntun yang diselimuti berbagai sihir berbeda di tiap tebasannya. Len tetap tersenyum dan akhirnya menerima semua serangan itu secara terbuka... Asap terbentuk dari benturan serangan Mikuo dan tubuh Len.

"Aku... Berhasil?"

Mikuo mengira ia berhasil tapi itu semua pecah saat ia melihat pedang besar yang melindungin Len bagai tameng dari semua tebasan Mikuo. Mikuo kembali membelalakan matanya, karena ia kenal dengan ukiran yang ada di pedang besar itu.

"_Masamune_? Bu... Bukan, itu... Berbeda... Tapi ukirannya..." Mikuo percaya jika itu adalah _Masamune_ milik Gakupo, tapi ia ragu, selain bentuknya besar, kenapa Len bisa mengeluarkannya?

Len hanya berteriak, tapi Mikuo tidak menyangka teriakannya bahkan bisa menghancurkan sihir pengikat Mikuo. Len loncat ke atas pedang raksasa itu dan memegang gagang nya, gagangnya berada di antar bilah besi pedang. Dalam sekali tebasan tanah tempat pengasingan terbelah jauh. Mikuo gemetar ketakutan, ia tak menyangka kekuatan Len bisa sebesar ini.

"Kau monster, aku tak mau mati.. Tak mau.. Tak mau!"

Saat Mikuo ingin berlari lagi, Len menindih Mikuo dan menancapkan tangan kirinya ke punggung Mikuo.

"Len... Jangan, kita... Teman kan?" Mikuo mengeluarkan air mata dari pupil mata yang mengecil setelah melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Len.

Len tetap tersenyum dengan taring-taringnya yang memanjang dari ukuran normal...

.

.

.

JLEB! BRASSH!

Dalam satu gerakan Mikuo telah mati, kematian yang mengenaskan karena Len yang berwujud serba hitam itu menancapkan tangannya di tubuh Mikuo dan menarik jantungnya.

"**HA.. HAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Prak! Prang!

"LEEN!"

* * *

Lenka's POV

* * *

Aku melewati batang demi batang pohon, menuju ke sekolah Len dan Rin dengan rute tercepat. Aku merasakan sihir yang tidak biasa, aku takut Len dan Rin terkena masalah.

"Rin! Rin!" Aku langsung mencari Rin di kelasnya, dia sedang jam pelajaran.

"Permisi _sensei_, aku ingin membawa anak ku Rin dan meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, dan juga mohon izin untuk Akane Len ia sedang ada masalah."

Sang _sensei_ yang tak lain adalah Luka, hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Lenka. Rin langsung membenahi mejanya dan meja Len, kemudian membawa kedau tas itu dan pergi dari kelas, sementara Rin pergi dengan wajah serius, teman-teman sekelasnya bingung, kecuali Kaito. Hanya Kaito yang nampak tenang.

"_Okaa-chan_ ada apa? Kenapa mendadak? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Len? Semenjak tadi aku gelisah, perasaanku tidak enak.." Rin menanyai ibunya yang terus mengenggam tangan Rin sambil berjalan cepat di koridor.

"Rin, _okaa-chan_ khawatir, jika tubuh Len diambil alih oleh _Pandora_. Bagaimanapun _Pandora _itu parasit, ia akan terus mengambil alih tubuh inangnya, terlebih lagi gen _Scimitar Master_ Len hanya satu-satunya yang tersisa, pasti _Pandora_ tertarik dan menguasain tubuh Len."

"Tapi... Aku dengar sendiri jika mata itu sudah mengakui Len sebagai pemiliknya! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Memang seperti itu, tapi jika Len dalam masalah serius, _Pandora_ akan langsung mengambil alih tubuh Len, bukan hanya sakit fisik, goyahan serius pada mentalnya juga bisa membuat Len lepas kendali. Bagaimanapun _Pandora_ akan melindungi tuannya walau itu artinya tuannya harus menghancurkan semua yang pernah dikenalnya." Aku mencoba menenangkan Rin, tapi tetap saja Rin tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Aku dan Rin sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, di sana sepi, sangat sepi. Tapi aku bisa merasakan keberadaan Len sebelumnya di sini, dan seseorang yang lain, orang lain itu punya aura sihir yang setingkat denganku waktu sebelum menerima anugrah _Staff of The Magi_ dulu.

"Rin, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang agak membuat bising. Bisakah kau menutup telingamu?"

"_Okaa-chan_? Ah, baiklah!"

Rin menutupi telinganya dengan tisu dan sedang memperhatikan apa yang akan di lakukan olehku. Ini agak, ah tidak, ini benar membuat bising.

Aku merentangkan tanganku dan mengepalkan telapaknya, dengan sigap aku langsung bergerak seakan menarik udara seakan menarik kain baju. Suara gesekannya sangant berisik, aku sedang mencoba membuka paksa daerah pengasingan, ini pernah kulakukan sekali saat menjemput Len dan Rin yang kewalahan melawan Honne Dell.

KRRIIITTT! KRRRIIITT!

"_Kaa-chan_?! Ini berisik sekali!"

Aku bisa mendengar keluhan Rin saat sedang melakukan ini, ya ampun Rin... Apa kau tidak mengerti jika aku juga berusaha menahan suara bising ini?

Prak... Prang!

"LEEN!"

Rin langsung memanggil Len begitu celah terbuka, tapi yang aku dan Rin lihat adalah keadaan super kacau seperti habis terjadi gempa dahsyat.

"Apa ini benar-benar pengasingan? Pertarungan seperti apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya?" Aku bertanya bingung pada diriku sendiri, tempat ini tidak layak disebut 'tempat' lagi.

Rin tidak bisa tenang dan berlari tanpa arah mencari Len, aku hanya bisa mengikuti sambil menatap sekitar, dan saat itu aku sadar ada pepohonan yang rusak tapi membentuk satu jalur lurus.

"Rin, ikuti _kaa-chan_! _Kaa-chan_ rasa telah menemukan petunjuk!"

Rin berbalik arah dan mengangguk. Saat aku dan Rin melewati area pepohonan itu dan sampai di tanah luas, aku dan Rin baru bisa melihatnya... Pedang raksasa yang tertancap di tanah, dari ukirannya itu pasti _Masamune_ yang sudah berubah bentuk dan seseorang yang lebih seperti mayat ditindih oleh sosok berwarna hitam di atasnya.

"_Kaa-chan_, apa itu?"

"Itu... Len... Rin apa kau mengenal pemuda berambur _teal_ yang ditindih oleh Len?"

Rin menyipitkan matanya lalu matanya melebar setelahnya, ia nampak begitu terkejut. Itu tidak salah, bisa saja jika pemuda yang mungkin sudah mati itu salah satu kenalan Rin yang ternyata adalah bawahan Kiyoteru.

"Itu.. Mi-Mi-Mi- Hooeekk!" Rin terlihat mual dan muntah secara tiba-tiba, aku menepuk punggungnya dan melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Rin. Sosok hitam itu, Len... Memegang organ tubuh, tidak, itu... Jantung...

"Rin! Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Rin?!"

"Aku baik-baik saja _kaa-chan_, ugh..."

"Ini buruk, Len... Sepertinya termakan aura dari _Pandora_. Sepertinya ia tadi mendapat luka serius baik mental ataupun fisik, kemudian secara tidak sengaja _Pandora_ yang ada di tangannya lepas kendali."

"_Kaa-chan_?! Apa itu benar?! Tapi kenapa ia harus membunuh Mikuo?! Ia berjanji tidak akan membunuh siapapun lagi! Kenapa?!"

"Mungkin Len kesal atau bisa saja ia mendapat luka serius dari perlakuan anak itu, dan secara tidak sengaja efeknya membuat _Pandora_ menjadi lebih kuat. _Pandora _ adalah alat yang diciptakan untuk membunuh, dan menghukum. Tidak asing jika _Pandora_ bereaksi pada rasa sakit yang luar biasa."

"Tapi... Hiks, hiks..."

"Terlebih lagi, aku baru melihatnya. Kemampuan _enhance_ seorang _Scimitar Master_. Ras Len bisa menaikan status senjata legendaris, tapi tidak kusangkan Len bisa langsung menaikan status _Masamune_ dengan pesat. _Muramasa, Ganjang,_ dan terakhir pedang raksasa itu, _Mastermune_." Aku mencoba mengeluarkan isi pikiranku di hadapan Rin, tapi Rin sudah tidak di sampingku lagi. Rin sudah berada di depan, ingin menghampiri Len serba hitam yang terus tertawa tanpa alasan.

"Le-Len, ini aku... Ka-kau kenal kan?" Rin berbicara dengan nada gemetar di hadapan Len, bahkan aku bisa tahu dari jarak ini. Rin takut dengan wujud Len saat ini, Len tidak seperti orang yang ia kenal.

Tapi tidak diduga, Len malah menoleh kepada Rin dengan senyum lebarnya sambil melemparkan jantung di tangannya ke tubuh Rin, mata Rin membesar dan seketika pingsan. Aku harus menghentikan ini sebelum ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Lenka mematikan kesadaran Len, lalu membawa paksa Len dan Rin pergi ke rumah Len. Setiba di sana, Yuki yang sedang murung melompat dari kursinya karena mendengar suara bell yang ditekan berkali-kali. Yuki bergegas membukanya dan melihat Lenka bersama Rin dipunggungnya dan Len di lengannya. Yuki bingung, ia ingin menanyakan kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini tetapi Lenka menyuruh Yuki membereskan semua perlengkapan untuk Len dan Yuki sendiri. Lenka berkata mulai sekarang Len dan Yuki akan tinggal di kuil bersama Rin. Yuki awalnya bingung tapi ia langsung tersadar begitu Lenka berteriak untuk yang kedua kalinya menyuruh Yuki untuk bersiap-siap.

Setengah jam berlalu, Yuki sudah kembali turun dari lantai atas membawa koper besar berisi perlengkapannya dan Len. Lenka menurunkan Rin dan Len lalu pergi menelpon taksi untuk tumpangan. Lenka tidak punya kemampuan teleportasi seperti Len karena ia bukan _Youkai_. Selama di perjalanan Lenka dan Yuki saling terdiam tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga sampai di kuil. Lenka menyuruh Yuki untuk berkemas dan membersihkan kamar tamu untuk tempat ia beristirahat, sementara dirinya akan merawat Len dan Rin yang pingsan.

.

.

.

"Nggh.. Dimana aku? Loh, Rin?" Len terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Rin tertidur disampingnya, ia tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Kemudian dia ingat kalau ia sempat bertarung dengan Mikuo sebelum ia lupa semuanya.

"Ah! Tanganku! Tangan kiriku!" Len panik dan meraba tangan kirinya, tapi ia mendapati tangan kirinya masih utuh tanpa ada luka, ia menghela nafas lega sebelum kemudian Lenka masuk ke ruangan Len dan Rin.

"Ah? Kau sudah bangun?" Lenka masuk membawa teh dan beberapa cemilan, melihat Len yang kebingungan setengah mati dengan keadaannya.

"Lenka _ba-san_, kenapa aku ada di sini? Bukannya aku di sekolah tadi? Dan aku melawan Mikuo! Iya, aku ingat! Apa itu mimpi?! Jelaskan padaku!" Len berteriak meminta keterangan ke Lenka, teriakan Len yang keras membangunkan Rin yang sedang tertidur. Lenka melepas senyumnya menjadi wajah serius.

"Len, mulai sekarang kau dan Yuki akan tinggal di sini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua tinggal sendirian setelah wali kalian mati dalam insiden _prom night_." Len menautkan alisnya, ia agak kesal dengan jawaban Lenka yang menyimpang dari apa yang ditanyakannya.

"Bukan! Bukan itu yang ingin ku ketahui! Yang ingin kuketahui kenapa aku dan Rin bisa di sini, dan bagaimana pertarungan ku dengan Mikuo!"

"Kau melemparkan jantung yang masih segar ke arah Rin, lalu Rin pingsan. Apa kau lupa? Kau lepas kendali, _Pandora_ mengambil habis alih tubuhmu. Kau mem-Tidak, kau melenyapkan Mikuo dengan tanganmu sendiri, kau menarik paksa jantungnya..." Lenka langsung memberi jawaban spontan pada Len, dan seketika itu Len ingat jika tangannya yang putus itu bukan mimpi, lengan kirinya benar-benar putus... Dan mungkin karena lepas kendalinya _Pandora_ yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

"_Kaa-chan_! Jangan katakan itu dulu!" Rin yang baru sadar memprotes apa yang dilakukan ibunya kepada Len. Len terlihat shock, pupil matanya mengecil, wajahnya berkerut, Len melihat sendiri ke telapak tangannya... Dan saat itu ia merasakan sensasi saat ia menarik jantung... Jantung dari tubuh Mikuo.

"I-itu bohong kan? Ri-Rin, itu semua le-le-lelucon kan?" Len gemetar, ia masih tak bisa percaya atas apa yang ia lakukan kepada Mikuo, ia lari dari kenyataan.

"Len..."

"Aha... Ahaha... AHAHAHAHA-Hiks, hiks, hiks..."

Len mulai kehilangan akalnya, ia tertawa sambil menangis... Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan lemas menuju pintu, ia tak menggeser pintu yang masih tertutup itu, Len terus berjalan di tempat karena ia berjalan ke arah Pintu yang tidak terbuka.

"Len... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Rin khawatir dan ingin memegang celana Len, tapi Len kemudian berteriak dan meninju pintu geser itu hingga rusak dengan tangannya. Len berlari dengan wajah menyeramkan sambil berteriak keluar rumah Rin.

"Len! LEEN!"

* * *

Chapter 19 completed~~

Lenny gila~~ Lenny gila~~ #JDER #Ditendang Luka karena berisik  
Bayangkan saja jika para readers menjadi Len, hidupnya tidak benar di sini, jauh, sangat jauh dari kata normal. Bahkan ia membunuh kenalannya sendiri dengan sadis! Bwahahahahah! (Len : Sumpah gue bunuh lo thor! Kan lo yang bikin hidup gue menderita kek gini di fict abal lo!)

Bales review dulu~~

* * *

-To reviewer named 1933 (review from ch 1) :  
Wah! Makasih dan dibilang bagus T^T  
Dan makasih udah review!

* * *

-To reviewer named ReiShanvira28 :  
Makasih! Ada yang bilang bagus lagi T^T  
Updatenya gak cepet" amat, cuma seminggu sekali (kalo saya gak males) XD  
Makasih ya dah review!

* * *

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 : Mistaken Feeling

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Judul chapternya aneh ya? Perasaan yang salah? Perasaan saya di sini, perasaan Len lagi gila #PLAK #Ditusuk gungnir  
Saya kasih tahu dikit soal chapter, maksudnya perasaan yang salah itu, saat dimana letak kita berada semuanya itu bukan posisi yang benar, harfiahnya, tujuan hidup yang gak jelas *sok filsuf

Langsung aja mulai! _Check this out!_

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Soal balasan review bisa cek di PM sendiri-sendiri ^^ (Kalo ada yg gak login atau nggak ada akun ya saya balas di bawah...)

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 20 : Mistaken Feeling

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sudah 3 hari sejak Len menjadi aneh. Pada hari itu, pada hari Len kabur dari rumah Rin, Len datang lagi ke rumah Rin setelah menghilang selama 3 jam. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, tak menyentuh sedikitpun makan malamnya dan tidur dengan cara meringkuk di sudut kamar tamu. Len bangun selalu kesiangan, mandi hanya sebentar, memakai seragam acak-acakan dan pergi tanpa menyentuh sarapannya. Di sekolah, Len mengabaikan semua sapaan dan pertanyaan yang diberikan kepadanya dari para penghuni sekolah termasuk Rin. Rin tidak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya melindungi Len dengan cara selalu berkata kondisi Len sedang tidak baik kepada orang-orang yang bertanya ada apa dengan Len.

Di kelas Len hanya menatap kosong pelajaran, setiap ditanya oleh guru yang mengajar ia selalu diam tanpa kata. Ia tidak makan siang, menyentuh bekalnya setitik jari pun tidak. Len pulang bersama Rin tanpa ada percakapan apapun dan Len langsung meringkuk lagi di sudut kamarnya hingga pagi tiba. Itu aktivitas rutinnya selama 3 hari ini, yang berarti Len sudah tidak menyentuh makanan apa-apa selama 3 hari. Oh, jangan lupa respon anehnya saat pelajaran anatomi tubuh manusia di hari kedua, saat mendengar kata 'jantung' ia berteriak gila "Monster! Monster!" dan memporak porandakan laboratorium hingga akhirnya dia di seret paksa oleh guru olahraga menuju UKS.

Rin, Lenka dan Yuki sangat khawatir, terlebih lagi Yuki tidak tahu apa-apa, ia memandang kakak angkatnya tersebut dengan tatapan sendu dan selalu berakhir tangis dikala saat Yuki mencoba menyapa Len, ia dicampakan oleh Len. Rin dan Lenka mengerti, kenyataan bahwa Len membunuh temannya dengan sadis dan tanpa perasaan bisa membuatnya shock, tapi Rin dan Lenka tidak menyangka akan begini kelanjutannya. Lenka hanya terus merutuki perkataan frontalnya pada saat Len bertanya apa yang terjadi pada pertarungan antara Len dan Mikuo.

.

.

.

Ini hari keempat, Len dan Rin berangkat ke sekolah bersama tanpa ada percakapan apapun lagi. Wajah dan keadaan Len tidak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup, Rin selalu menawarkan Len untuk makan tak jarang juga Rin mencoba menyuapi Len. Mulut Len selalu menganga saat Rin mencoba menyuapinya, tapi Len tidak mengunyah ataupun menelan makanan itu sehingga makanan itu hanya akan diambil lagi oleh Rin.

Saat mereka tiba di sekolah, siswa yang melihat Rin dan Len terbagi dua kubu. Mereka yang melihat Len dengan tatapan iba dan mencoba membantu dan mereka yang melihat Len dengan tatapan jijik karena penampilannya. Miku, Teto dan Gumi selalu mencoba membantu Len atas keadaannya saat ini, tapi apa daya mereka bahkan tidak bisa membuat Len berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Rin... Sebenarnya Len kenapa sih?" Miku selalu bertanya hal yang sama dan selalu dijawab dengan perkataan sama oleh Rin.

"Dia... Hanya tidak enak badan..." Mendengar jawaban Rin yang selalu sama, Miku dan Teto hanya bisa menghela nafas... Mereka sangat prihatin dengan keadaan ini, tapi mereka tidak bisa membantu jika tidak tahu penyebab sebenarnya.

"Rinny! Kalau begini kami tidak bisa membantumu dengan sepenuh hati! Katakanlah alasan sebenarnya pada kami! Kami janji akan menjaganya jika itu benar-benar sesuatu yang rahasia!" Teto mulai tidak sabaran dengan keadaan ini, tapi Rin hanya terdiam yang membuat Teto lesu.

Gumi yang memandangi apa yang terjadi, membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menarik Rin keluar kelas.

"Rin, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya salah satu bawahan dari _Epitaph_, Haibara Mikuo tempo hari?" Gumi langsung bertanya pada Rin, Rin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Memang apa yang terjadi? Aku dihubungi oleh pusat, jika aura keberadaan sebesar Haibara Mikuo menghilang begitu saja saat sedang di pengasingan. Tapi informasi yang kuterima mengatakan jika yang membunuh Mikuo bukanlah aura Len, melainkan aura sesuatu yang lebih kuat." Gumi kembali memberi pertanyaan dan pernyataan kepada Rin, Rin menghela nafas dan mencoba menjawab sebisanya.

"Len, Len lah yang membunuh Mikuo dan caranya begitu sadis. Dari yang kuketahui Len bertanya kondisi lengan kirinya saat baru bangun dari pingsan dan _kaa-chan_ mengatakan kalau Len sudah terlanjur dikuasai _Pandora_ saat itu. Mungkin aku bisa menarik kesimpulan, lengan kiri Len menderita luka parah, mungkin putus dan atas keadaan itu, _Pandora_ mendeteksi kerusakan berat pada penggunanya yaitu Len. _Pandora_ mengambil paksa alih tubuh Len dan mengganas tanpa kenal apapun. Len yang lepas kendali memojokan Mikuo dan akhirnya membunuh Mikuo dengan sadis, menarik paksa jantungnya dari punggung. Len mengetahui kebenaran itu dan merasa itu semua kesalahannya. Len depresi, ia stress berat dan itu semua menghancurkan semua akal sehatnya." Rin menjelaskan pada Gumi dengan volume suara yang amat sangat kecil, seperti berbisik, seakan ingin menangis.

Gumi tidak menunjukan respon terkejut berlebihan, ia hanya mengelus kepala Rin dan mendekap Rin ke dadanya. Gumi membiarkan Rin menangis di pelukannya, menumpahkan semua rasa kecewa dan kekhawatiran yang ia simpan selama ini. Kecewa karena tidak bisa apa-apa untuk Len dan khawatir karena takut Len tidak akan bisa pulih lagi.

* * *

Dilain pihak setelah jam sekolah sudah selesai, Kiyoteru tertawa atas keadaan Len. Dell dan Kaito yang ada di hadapan masternya itu hanya terus berlutut hormat, sedangkan Meiko dan Haku yang mengintip dari luar ruangan sedang fokus melihat apa yang masternya akan lakukan.

"Bocah itu! Bocah itu! Iya yang itu, si hebat, sang keturunan terakhir pemanggil senjata, sang penguasa gen monster, sang pemilih mata ilmu pengetahuan! Iya, Akan Len! Dia menjadi gila! Bwahahahahahahaha! Selain tontonan menarik, ini merupakan sesuatu yang langka! Bwahahahaha!" Kiyoteru terus tertawa terbahak-bahak di singgasananya.

Kaito sebenarnya mulai kesal dibalik wajah tenangnya, Kiyoteru tidak menganggap kematian teman-temannya. Selain mulai menaruh dendam pada Len, Kaito juga mulai menaruh benih kebencian pada Kiyoteru tapi Kaito tidak ingin memikirkan hal seperti itu terlalu lama, ia takut akan dianggap penghianat karena Kiyoteru itu bisa membaca pikiran, ia takut pikiran diketahui saat sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Akhirnya Kaito memilih tetap tenang.

Sedangkan Dell tidak merasakan apapun, tidak merasa mendengar atau melihat apapun yang bisa menumbuhkan titik-titik awal konsep yang ingin ia pikirkan atas keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Pikirannya hanya berisi tentang hal-hal abstrak seperti bagaimana cara membuat mie, atau apa yang namanya udon, dia tak memikirkan situasi ini sedikitpun. Ya tidak aneh karena Dell memang tipe orang yang tidak mau ambil pusing, dia hanya orang bebas yang mengikuti arus dengan satu tujuan dalam hidupnya, yaitu membalas dendamnya atas apa yang terjadi padanya dulu.

"Kalian berdua, kalian boleh pergi... Aku ingin menikmati masa-masa tertawaku atas lelucon hebat ini!" Kiyoteru memerintah Dell dan Kaito untuk pergi sambil menahan senyum mengejeknya. Dell dan Kaito mengangguk mengerti, mereka keluar lalu menemui Meiko dan Haku diluar.

"Apya nyang sedyang kaliyan bicyarakan nyaa~~?" Meiko menirukan gaya bicara kucing dan menyambungnya dengan percakapan manusia.

"Apya adya nyang anyeh nya~~?" Meiko kembali bertanya setelah melihat Kaito dan Dell menatap Meiko aneh.

"Hentikan kau tante-tante tukang mabuk! Kau tidak ada imut-imutnya bicara begitu!"

Pletak!

Meiko mendapat jitakan sayang dari Kaito karena cara bicaranya. Meiko mengelus kepalanya dan kembali memarahi Kaito.

"Tante-tante dengkulmu! Aku masih 20 tahunan dasar es krim barbar! Aku hanya mau mencairkan suasana tegang ini! Dasar idiot!" Meiko membalas ejekan Kaito, dan selanjutnya terjadi adu ejek antara kubu coklat dan kubu biru.

"Dasar! Memangnya kalian bocah apa?!" Dell mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai kesal dengan pertengkaran tak masuk akal antara Meiko dan Kaito.

"Ini lebih baik daripada diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa dan tetap menjaga suasana tegang seperti tadi!" Meiko membentak Dell disela-sela acara _jan-ken-pon_ berdarahnya dengan Kaito. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka saling menampar, meninju dan menyolok mata lawan mereka, itu kan gerakan _jan-ken-pon_.

"Kau ini! Dasar tante-tante gak tahu diri!" Dell mulai mengerutkan alisnya, tanda ia benar-benar sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

"Diam kau kakek ubanan! Mau ikut acara tonjok, tampar dan colok juga ya?!" Kaito jadi ikut terprovokasi dengan bentakan Dell.

"Diam kau biru mesum-yang-pernah-tidak-memakai-apapun-selain-syal -dan-pergi-dengan-bangganya-ke-tempat-umum! Perasaan aku tidak mengajak bicara denganmu dasar kau mesum kubik!" Dell mulai menghentakan kakinya dengan ekspresi marah karena urusannya dengan Meiko dipotong begitu saja. Dan perkatan Dell itu benar, Kaito pernah dengan bodohnya pergi keluar tanpa memakai apapun selain syal, waktu itu Kaito kalah taruhan dan harus melakukan itu, ingat 'harus' bukan 'terpaksa'.

"Ya, memang kau tidak mengajakku bicara. Tapi bentakanmu membuatku kesal, bodoh!"

Dell ingin rasanya menusuk Kaito dan Meiko secara perlahan dan menyakitkan, tapi itu semua ia tahan hanya demi menjaga tampang _cool_ nya.

Haku yang sedari tadi terdiam, tersenyum sedikit. Perkelahian antara Meiko dan Kaito pun berhenti.

"Nah! Seharusnya Hacchan tersenyum begitu dong! Aku tahu kau khawatir dengan Len, tapi sekarang ia musuh. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

'Dan kalau bisa aku juga ingin menolongnya, Haku.'

Itulah perkataan Meiko pada Haku dan pikiran Meiko terhadap keadaan Len. Haku terdiam mulai mencoba berbicara.

"Apa yang kita lakukan benar? Kenapa kita tidak berdamai saja dengan para pemburu?" Haku hanya bertanya pelan, tapi Meiko langsung membantah dengan kerasa saran Haku.

"Hacchan?! Apa kau lupa?! Mereka telah membunuh teman-teman kita! Keluarga kita! Ras kita! Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan usaha master demi membalaskan dendam kepada para pemburu _youkaii_?!"

"Tapi banyak juga dari mereka yang gugur, peperangan tidak menyelesaikan apapun! Aku tidak mau bermusuhan dengan Len! Ia sudah bagaikan adik.. Tidak, aku mencintainy sejak dulu.. Hanya ia yang benar-benar terasa menggantikan adikku yang telah menghilang!" Haku kembali membalas pernyataan Meiko.

"Dan kau ingin menghianati ras dan master kita?! Apa kau gila?! Yang membunuh keluarga mu juga para pemburu _youkai_! Aku juga tidak mau bermusuhan dengan Len! Kau kira aku mau?! Aku juga sangat mencintainya dari dulu! Itu salahnya kenapa ia kabur dan memihak musuh kita, kita tidak bisa merubah kenyataan Hacchan!" Meiko tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Haku.

"Aku... Aku tidak keberatan meninggalkan masa lalu demi masa depan yang lebih damai!"

Haku pun berlari dengan tangis yang ia tahan, yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanya tempat tenang dimana ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

'Tidak ada satupun di dunia _youkai_ selain Kiyoteru, Dell dan Rinto yang tahu alasan kenapa Len kabur... Hanya mereka yang memegang kuncinya! Kita tidak bisa hanya diam dan percaya alasan yang diberikan pada kita tanpa tahu kebenarannya!' Itulah yang dipikirkan Haku saat ia berlari pergi.

* * *

Sekarang Len sedang meringkuk di sudut kamarnya lagi dengan tatapan kosong, Yuki dan Rin yang melihatnya hanya bisa memberi tatapan iba. Sudah 4 hari keadaan Len seperti ini, Lenka juga hanya bisa terduduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Rin _nee-chan_, apa kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Len _nii-chan_?" Yuki bertanya kepada Rin, tapi lagi-lagi Rin hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa, supaya Len kembali menjadi Len yang biasanya... Len yang sangat kucintai..."

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Apa aku ini? Monster? Aku merasa benar-benar rendah, kenapa aku tidak bunuh diri dengan menarik jantungku sendiri saja?

"Hey, Rin... Menurutmu aku ini apa?" Aku mencoba berbicara dengan Rin yang tengah berdiri di pintu bersama Yuki. Nampak ekspresi terkejut dari Rin dan Yuki karena mendengar ku berbicara, aku sadar akan apa yang kulakukan empat hari ini dan aku tahu jika mereka benar-benar khawatir.

"Kau Len, kau Len yang ku cintai... Len yang selalu melindungiku, kau yang selalu menyayangi Yuki sebagai keluargamu. Kau orang yang sinis dan bermulut agak kasar, tapi itu semua adalah caramu menyampaikan kebaikanmu. Kau adalah orang yang spesial bagi orang-orang di dekatmu." Aku tersenyum sedikit mendengar jawaban Rin.

"Terima kasih Rin sudah menganggapku begitu, dan Yuki maaf jika aku membuatmu menangis belakangan ini. Sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Lenka _ba-san _ katakan ini bukan salahnya karena memberitahuku tentang akhir pertarunganku dengan Mikuo." Aku berdiri, lalu berjalan gontai ke luar.

"Kau mau kemana Len?!" Rin berteriak dari arah pintu kamar tamu, Yuki menatapku penuh arti dan Lenka- _san_ datang setelah mendengar teriakan Rin.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir, jangan ikuti aku... Aku takut jika tiba-tiba aku menjadi gila dan mencabut jantungku sendiri, entah aku akan kembali atau tidak..." Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua. Entah apa yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, aku ada di pohon _sakura _di persimpangan jalan antara jalan dari rumah lamaku dan rumah Rin menuju sekolah. Hanya tempat ini yang terpikirkan olehku, awalnya aku ingin ke taman kecil tempatku dan Rin bertemu dulu, tapi entah kenapa aku malah datang ke sini.

"Apa aku memang harus mengakhiri hidupku ya?"

Saat aku mengatakan itu, Rei memisahkan diri dari tubuhku. Ia menunjukan ekspresi kesal.

"Dari 2 hari yang lalu aku selalu menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak pernah membalas perkataanku! Ini sebenarnya salahku, ini salahku, kenapa aku harus kelelahan saat itu? Ini gara-gara aku tidak bisa membantumu saat melawan Mikuo." Rei mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, tapi aku tidak mau membawa orang lain pada masalah ini lagi.

"Sudahlah Rei, aku tidak mau membawa orang lain lagi menuju kekhawatiran karena masalah ini lagi. Rei, dari dulu setiap kau memisahkan diri dari tubuhku, aku merasa sebagian diriku hilang, apa kau tahu?"

"Jelas! Karena kita ini satu tubuh! Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu Len!"

"Jadi jika aku mati sekarang apa kau bisa mengambil alih tubuhku sepenuhnya? Aku akan mempercayakan kelanjutan kisah ini padamu Rei."

Aku mulai mengeluarkan _Gungnir_, tekadku sudah bulat ingin menusuk diriku sendiri. Rei terbelalak tanpa bisa bergerak, saat aku ingin menusuk tubuh ini, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar.

"LEEEN! HENTIKAN!"

"Ha-Haku?! Kenapa kau di sini?!" Aku terkejut dengan kedatangan Haku di sini, darimana ia?

"Len! Kau tidak boleh mengakhiri semuanya di sini! Aku mengaku merasa sangat sakit karena kematian Mikuo, Gakupo dan _youkai_ lainnya yang lebih dulu meninggalkanku. Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi, apalagi kehilanganmu! Aku tahu, kau juga merasa kehilangan... Kita semua merasakannya!" Haku berbicara sambil mengguncang bahuku, ia menangis, aku paling tidak bisa melihat wanita menangis...

"Itu benar Len, aku juga merasakannya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan dengan seenaknya asal percaya dengan perkataan Kiyoteru.." Meiko tiba-tiba muncul di atas pohon _sakura_.

"Kita hanya perlu untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama! Kita hanya harus melangkah maju, kita tidak boleh terpuruk dengan masa lalu! Aku berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya kita semua berteman!" Haku mulai menunjukan wajah bahagianya, wajah yang selalu aku rindukan.

"Tapi, Mikuo mati dengan sadisnya di tanganku..."

"Memang, tapi kita harus mendoakannya agak mencapai tempat yang lebih baik di alam sana. Aku dan Haku sadar, Kiyoteru hanya mempionkan kami, kami sadar perang tidak menyelesaikan apapun. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan Kiyoteru lah orangnya.." Meiko turun dari cabang pohon dan mendekatiku sambil mengatakan apa yang ia anggap benar.

"Aku yakin mereka semua sampai ke tempat yang lebih baik. Aku tidak bisa menghapus dosa ini, tapi aku hanya bisa terus mendoakan mereka." Aku meletakan _Gungnir_ ku dan menggenggam telapak tangan Meiko dan Haku.

"Akan kubawa dosa ini sebagai pengingat agar tidak ada kesalahan sama yang kubuat. Terima kasih untuk kalian, aku merasa baikan.."

"Len kami akan selalu mencintaimu, selalu.."

Haku dan Meiko melepas genggamanku dan tersenyum, Rei menghelas nafas, aku yakin ini pilihan terbaik.

Saat aku sudah merasa lebih baik, aku ingin mengajak Haku dan Meiko untuk ikut bersamaku meninggalkan Kiyoteru. Tapi, sesuatu terjadi, darah segar bermuncratan. Tubuhku, Rei dan Haku bermandikan darah Meiko, di tubuh Meiko terdapat lubang besar, entah darimana, tapi aku yang terkejut masih dapat menangkap perkataan terakhir Meiko.

'Jaga Haku untuk ku...'

* * *

Chapter 20 completed~~

Baru Len mau seneng, selesai gilanya mau dapet objek harem baru, eh ternyata tewas satu XD #PLAK  
Siapa yang bunuh Meiko? Yang tahu hebat! Oh ya Hacchan itu panggilan Haku oleh Meiko :3  
Awalnya mau buat terusan hingga Len dkk pergi ke onsen di pinggir pantai, tapi kayaknya harus di tunda dulu, kita buat itu acara di chpater-chapter yang hampir ke akhir.  
Benar-benar mati satu-satu ya? Kalo soal akhir Len ikut mati atau nggak, saya masih gak tahu, sebenarnya saya udah pegang multi ending (Cuma masih bingung pilih yg mana) dan palingan cerita ini hanya sampai 5/6 chapter lagi, jadi tunggu terus ya ^^ (Kalau ada yg mau nunggu :3 )  
Saya pribadi agak cenat-cenut nulis chapter ini, lagi serius-seriusnya eh si Meiko bikin masalah ama Kaito, bodohnya lagi Dell ikut-ikutan lagi XD (Meiko, Kaito, Dell *Siap senjata masing-masing *Siap bunuh author*)

Meiko : BakAprian kan kau-  
Kaito : Yang buat-  
Dell : Nih fict!

*adegan seterusnya yang berbaru gore di sensor karena ini bukan rated M*

*idup lagi* Balas review yang anonym!

* * *

-To reviewer named ReiShanvira28 :

Makasih udah dibilang bagus X3  
Len udah rada-rada gak gila tuh, tiap hari buka FFn? Wow *^*  
Bikin akun baru! #JDEERR!  
Oke nih udah lanjut! Thanks dah review :3

* * *

-To reviewer named Allen :

Len keren kalau gila, kyaa~~ #PLETAK #Dijitan Len  
Makasih udah review! Ini updatenya!

* * *

-To review named Namikaze Kyoko :

Gilanya gak usah lama-lama :3  
Ini dah update! Makasih dah review!

* * *

Maaf kalo dalam membalas review ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan m (_ _) m

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 : Rin's Awakening And Len's Choice

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Yo! Ultahnya Miku nih hari ini! :D  
Kita bungkus Kaito lalu berikan dengan kertas kado ke Miku yuk! #PLAK  
Balik ke topik fict, saya kasih tau lebih awal nih, yg bunuh Meiko itu Kaito. Dell mah masih nyusu di tempat Kiyoteru (Dell : Minta ditusuk berapa kali lo thor?!)

Eh Dellnya ngamuk! Langsung mulai aja yuk, keburu Dellnya nusuk saya mending kita masukin ke fict biar dia gak bisa ngejar saya! XD

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Soal balasan review bisa cek di PM sendiri-sendiri ^^ (Kalo ada yg gak login atau nggak ada akun ya saya balas di bawah...)

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 21 : Rin's Awakening And Len's Choice

* * *

Rei's POV

* * *

Gila! Siapa yang melakukan ini?! Membunuh secara terang-terangan?! Apakah Dell? Tidak ini bukan tipe menyerang seorang Dell.

"Awas Haku!"

Len berteriak karena melihat siluet bayangan cepat mengarah ke Haku, aku langsung menarik Haku yang membeku karena kematian Meiko itu, Haku terlihat ketakutan.

"A-ah, te-terima kasih diri Len yang lain..."

Haku mencoba berterima kasih, tapi nadanya bergetar.

"Panggil saja Rei. Len! Apa itu?!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Dia begitu cepat!"

Aku dan Len mengapit Haku dari depan dan belakang, melindungi Haku dari serangan mendadak seperti tadi. Tapi entah kenapa, suasana malah menjadi kelewat sunyi.

"Len, kemana penyerang yang tadi menyerang Meiko?"

Aku mencoba bertanya kepada Len, tapi Len tidak merespon, aku merasakan aura besar dari dalam tubuhnya. Jangan bilang kalau _Pandora_ kembal mengambil alih tubuhnya! Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali untuk menenangkan batin Len!

"Haku! Tolong pegangi Len, dia mulai aneh-"

Belum sempat aku berbicara, tangan Len menahan sebuah serangan tidak tentu yang tiba-tiba datang. Kali ini bentuk tubuh orang itu terlihat, tapi sayangnya bagian kepalanya terlilit sebuah _scarf_. Len! Setengah tubuhnya mulai terselubungi aura hitam lagi, jangan bilang ia ingin mengamuk seperti saat bertarung dengan Mikuo?!

Aku menarik Haku menjauh dari Len dan penyerang misterius itu, tapi Haku langsung mengatakan sesuatu setelah berbalik menghadap sang penyerang misterius.

"Ka-Kaito?"

Apa? Kaito? Apa dia makhluk idiot berambut biru di sekolah Len?! Tapi kenapa, tubuhnya terselubungi aura merah?

Tubuh Len yang setengah tertutup aura hitam dan tubuh Kaito yang tertutup aura merah saling beradu lagi, ada yang janggal dengan Kaito, dari siluet tubuhnya, terasa jika senjata yang ia gunakan menyatu dengan tangannya, atau hanya imajinasiku? Tidak terlihat dengan jelas karena aura yang menutupi tubuhnya itu.

"Rei-_san_! Aku akan membuka pengasingan! Terlalu berbahaya bertarung di sini, mereka bisa menghancurkan daerah sekitar."

Aku mengangguk, Haku membuka sebuah distorsi ruang di udara hampa dan meluaskannya, sekarang dunia hitam-putih atau yang kami sebut pengasingan sudah terbentuk, tapi aneh, Len dan Kaito sama-sama tidak bergerak.

"Haku, aku harus segera kembali ke tubuh Len, jika tidak mungkin Len akan berubah lebih parah dari ini!"

Haku mengangguk dan aku meninggalkan Haku sendirian, saat tepat aku sudah dekat dengan Len, ujung _scarf_ Kaito tiba-tiba memanjang dan menajam ujungnya. Ujung itu mengarah ke Haku, sial! Dia masih mengincar Haku rupanya, aku terlalu jauh dari Haku. Parahnya Haku tanpa pertahanan sama sekali! Apa ini-

"_Nephilim_! _Fuin_! _Zetsu_!"

GREB!

Eh? Makhluk itu, berfisik seperti manusia, 6 sayap, kepala yang tertutup helm, dia _Nature's Madness Nephilim_! Jika ada dia, berarti Rin ada di sini! Untung saja Rin datang di saat yang tepat!

"Rei cepat kembali ke tubuh Len! Aku tidak mau melihat Len menjadi gila lagi karena membunuh dengan brutal kembali!"

Aku mengangguk setelah melihat Rin yang menyuruhku kembali ke diri Len, _Nephilim_ membawa Haku ke sisi Rin. Setelah aku kembali ke tubuh Len, Len kembali normal, Kaito melompat kebelakang setelah itu aku sadar jika tangan Kaito benar-benar berubah menjadi senjata!

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Eh? Apa yang terjadi?

'Len bodoh! Kau hampir saja menggila lagi setelah melihat Meiko tewas! Jika saja Rin tidak datang mungkin kau sudah membunuh musuh dengan brutal!'

'Rei? Apa yang terjadi?'

Aku bertanya kepada Rei yang sepertinya baru kembali ke tubuhku.

'Penyerang misterius itu, Kaito. Dia membunuh Meiko, tapi ada yang aneh dengannya, auranya tidak seperti Kaito yang biasanya.'

'Begitu? Bagaimanapun aku tidak akan mencoba membunuh lagi, aku tidak mau...'

Jadi dia Kaito? Tapi dia benar-benar aneh... Tangannya menjadi senjata, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Sementara itu, aku menoleh ke Haku dan Rin, disamping Rin ada _Nephilim_, seperti kata Rei, Rin bisa memanggil makhluk itu! Tapi Rei berkata _Nephilim _ seharusnya berbaju zirah dan membawa pedang kebanggaannya, _Ragnarok Escutcheon_. Tapi kenapa _Nephilim_ yang ini hanya berwujud seperti manusia bersayap?

'Itu baru bentuk awal _Nephilim_ Len, pasti Rin sudah menguasai _Nephilim_ tenang saja!'

Rei menjawab apa yang aku pikirkan, aku mengangguk pelan dan menghadap ke Kaito, menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Kaito! Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan semua ini!"

Kaito diam dan tidak menjawab, dia langsung menyerang kembali dengan cepat. Aku langsung mengeluarkan _Masamune_, pedang lebih cocok untuk menahan serangan cepat ketimbang tombak.

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG! BRUAK!

"Ukh..." Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa bagian tubuhnya bisa menjadi senjata?! Apa sebenarnya dia?!

Aku berdiri dan berlari ke arah Rin dan Haku. Meminta Rin menghilangkan _Nephilim_ lalu membawa Haku dan Rin keluar pengasingan dengan paksa menggunakan kekuatan _Pandora_, dengan begini Kaito tidak akan bisa asal mengejar. Aku perlu penjelasan dari Haku mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Kaito.

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Aku capek!"

"Len, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Len, kau tidak terluka kan?!"

Rin dan Haku langsung mengapit kedua lenganku, dada mereka menyentuhku dengan kuat! Hei!

"Hei kalian be-berdua, i-i-itu menyentuhku..." Aku mencoba memberi isyarat kepada mereka berdua, Rin dan Haku langsung memerah dan melepas masing-masing lenganku. Setelah melepasku mereka berdua saling menatap, entah kenapa aku merasa ada percikan listirik di antara tatapan mereka...

"Ehm, Haku, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kaito paling tidak akan terjebak sementara di pengasingan, mungkin... Ia terlihat seperti tidak tahu apa itu daerah pengasingan tadi..."

"Eh? Len? Eh, iya!"

Haku terlihat gugup, itu lucu...

"Kaito, dia sebenarnya sama sepertimu dan Dell, dia adalah percobaan persilangan gen seperti kalian berdua, tapi ia bisa dikatakan 'gagal'. Berbeda dengan Kau yang disilangkan dengan gen Rinto-_san_ dan Dell yang disilangkan denga gen _youkai _asli. Kaito disilangkan dengan gen dari rasmu Len, ras _Scimitar Master_. Kiyoteru awalnya ingin mencoba bagaimana jika ada _youkai_ yang bisa menguasai banyak senjata sekaligus seperti rasmu, tapi Kiyoteru gagal. Kaito tidak bisa sekompleks ras _Scimitar Master_, sebagai konsekuesi kegagalan setiap bagian tubuh Kaito bisa menjadi senjata, ini adalah ganti dari pengendalian senjata. Jika ras _Scimitar Master_ bisa mengendalikan senjata di luar tubuh, Kaito bisa mengendalikannya dari dalam tubuh, tapi rasa lelah yang ia dapatkan dua kali lipat dari rasa lelah yang kau rasakan Len. Oleh karena itu Kiyoteru menanamkan kesadaran buatan di dalam Kaito agar Kaito tidak memberontak karena terlahir sebagai yang gagal, kesadaran yang ini dikendalikan Kiyoteru sepenuhnya. Yang kalian lawan tadi adalah kesadaran lainnya, Akaito yang serba diselubungi aura merah. Kaito tidak bisa memberontak, jika ia memberontak paksa, Kaito akan mati..."

Haku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kaito, mungkin sebenarnya Kaito tidak ingin bertarung dengan kami semua. Tapi karena keterikatannya dengan Kiyoteru yang membuatnya terpaksa tunduk.

Tapi bagaimana menyadarkannya? Apa harus pergi terang-terangan ke Kiyoteru dan membunuhnya? Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah terpikirkan olehku! Jika aku memaksa bertarung dengannya, pasti akan berakhir dengan salah satu dari kami mati, tidak ada cara lain!

"Len kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rin tiba-tiba memeluk ku yang sedang berpikir dari belakang, aku tersentak sedikit, entah apa maksud dari Rin tapi ia menatap remeh Haku setelah memeluk ku.

"Ri-Rin? Aku tidak a-a-apa-apa kok..."

Kenapa nada bicaraku jadi gugup begini sih?! Aku mencoba menoleh ke arah Haku, ia agak cemberut dan langsung mendekapku dari depan.

"Len! Kalau ada yang luka, bilang padaku! Akan ku sembuhkan seperti dulu!"

"Hmmpff!"

Hey! Haku! Dadamu, dadamu! Wajahku menyentuh dadamu!

"HMMMPF! HE-HENTIKAN INI SEBENTAR!" Aku melepas wajahku dari dada Haku lalu berteriak, mencoba untuk menghentikan ketidak jelasan ini.

Haku dan Rin langsung bergidik dan melepasku, walau mereka melepasku, mereka masih saling menatap dan lagi! Aku merasa tatapan mereka seperti menantang satu sama lain!

"Rin, Haku! Bisa tidak kalian berhenti bersifat kekanak-kanakan! Kita sedang dalam situasi darurat!" Aku berteriak lagi, risih dengan kelakuan dua perempuan di depan dan belakangku ini, tapi yang kudapat bukan respon yang kuinginkan...

"KAU YANG TIDAK PEKA DASAR LEN _AHO_!" PLETAK! Mereka berdua malah ganti memarahi bahkan memukulku!

"_It-itta-ta-ta-ta-tai_! Sakit tahu! Kenapa kalian berdua malah memukul kepalaku sih?! Apa salahku?!"

"Kau saja yang bodoh, dasar tidak peka!" Rin memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Untuk kali ini saja aku setuju dengan Kagamine Rin..." Haku mengangguk-angguk membenarkan pernyataan Rin, memang apa sih yang salah dariku?

"Sudahlah lupakan! Haku, apa yang kau maksud menyembuhkanku seperti dulu?" Aku bertanya pada Haku tentang maksud dari perkataan Haku tadi kepadaku.

"Kau lupa? Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka, saat kau dan Meiko sering bertengkar, biasanya aku yang menyembuhkan luka kalian dengan sihir."

"Kau bisa _healing_?" Aku memastikan perkiraanku.

"Ya, begitulah.."

Jadi, aku bisa melawan Kaito! Aku hanya harus bertarung sekuat tenaga menyadarkan Kaito lalu Haku bisa meyembuhkannya sebelum Kaito menghilang! Tentang kepribadian buatan bisa kami pikirkan nanti!

"Terima kasih Haku! Kau penyelamatku!"

Aku langsung memeluk Haku, wajah Haku memerah malu. Tapi, Rin entah kenapa malah kesal dan menarik ku menjauh dari Haku.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Rin?"

"_Urusai_! Sudah kau ini terlalu lama nempel dengan Haku!"

Astaga aku tidak mengerti pikiran kedua perempuan ini...

.

.

.

Haku membuka kembali pengasingan, lalu kami kembali ke tempat Kaito tadi berada, seperti dugaanku, wujud Akaito yang mengambil tubuh Kaito tidak bisa membuka paksa pengasingan, karena kesadaran buatan bukan _youkai_ asli. Pasti dia tidak tahu cara membuka pengasingan ini.

"Hei... Aku di sini!"

Akaito menoleh dengan wajah aneh, meremehkan...

"Ah kau datang lagi! Aku bosan menunggu bocah! Ini tempat apa sih?! Master tidak memberi tahu apapun tentang tempat busuk ini."

Astaga! Bahkan logat bicaranya yang konyol berubah jadi tidak sopan begitu!

"Serasa seperti melihat Kaito yang lain..." Rin bergumam pelan..

"Iya.." Aku membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan juga.

"Hei! Jangan bisik-bisik sendiri, idiot! Ayo lawan aku dasar segerombolan pengecut!" Aduh! Telingaku sakit mendengar logat bicara Akaito...

"_Command Aura, Offensive Aura_! _Change : Soul Vajra_!" Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tekad dan pemberian Meiko kepadaku! Akan kutunjukan kekuatan _martial arts _yang sesungguhnya!

"_Fuin_! _Magnus Dan_!" Rin memanggil sosok berbaju zirah dan membawa pedang dengan 6 sayap! Pasti ini adalah bentuk _Nephilim_ yang dikatan Rei, ia terlihat kuat!

"Wah, wah... Tak kusangka, Kagamine Rin sudah bisa sehebat ini... Ini pasti ajaran dari ibu mu ya? Ini pasti menarik! Tunjukan kepadaku kekuatan mu! Dasar tidak berguna!" Akaito menantang dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, astaga... Dia benar-benar tidak sopan.

Baiklah akan ku mulai, bersiap lah!

* * *

"_Dragon Kick!_" Aku menendang vertikal ke atas dengan awalan berlari, entah kenapa gerakanku sangat cepat. Pasti _Soul Vajra_ merupakan _gauntlet_ yang menambahkan kekuatan fisik sang pengguna seperti zirah _odin_.

Akaito tidak menghindar, ia menahan kakiku dari perutnya keluar sebuah pedang aku langsung memegang kedua tepi pedang itu dan memutar tubuhku, mencoba menendang dengan kaki satunya, tapi Kaito menahannya dengan benturan kepalanya yang sebagian tertutupi _scarf_.

BUAGH! KRETAK!

"UKH!" Aku memutar tubuhku dengan cepat agar Akaito melepas genggamannya pada kakiku, aku melompat kebelakang dan mendarat sambil berlutut. Sial kepalanya benar-benar sekeras batu, tulang kaki ku serasa retak! Apa _scarf_ nya itu terbuat dari berlian?!

_Magnus Dan_ melanjutkan serangan, pedangnya _Ragnarok_ di arahkan kedepan dan membuat tusukan cepat ke arah lurus ke depan, serangan itu dipatahkan oleh Akaito dengan tangannya yang berubah menjadi pedang lagi, sial. Tubuhnya benar-benar dinamis, pergantian senjatanya lebih cepat daripada aku!

Aku kembali berlari ke arah Akaito, melompati _Magnus Dan_ dan membuat spiral yang terdiri dari sekumpulan energi di tanganku.

"_Blowing Aura!_" Aku melepas energi itu dengan cepat ke arah Akaito, _Magnus Dan _menghindar dan membiarkan pusaran spiral energi itu mengincar Akaito, Akaito sigap dan langsung menahan seranganku.

Di saat itulah aku berpindah kebelakang Akaito dan berdiri tegap tepat di hadapan punggungya.

"_Infinity Edge_!" Aku melepas aura besar dari tubuhku yang mementalkan Akaito ke depan, ke arah _Magnus Dan_. Serangan telak _Ragnarok_ mengenai tubuh Akaito dan mementalkannya jauh ke atas.

Aku yang awalnya ingin melanjutkan serangan di udara, terhenti karena melihat Kaito menembakan sesuatu dari tangan dan kakinya.

"Rasakan ini bocah!"

Ia menembakan peluru?! Ia menggunakan senjata api dari tangannya! Ia benar-benar bisa mengubah tubuhnya sebagai senjata!

Rin dan Haku yang tidak terlindungi apapun hampir terkena serangan, untunglah _Magnus Dan_ sempat melindungi mereka dengan sayapnya. Tapi resikonya _Magnus Dan _harus hilang karena kehilangan banyak sihir, sepertinya Rin belum biasa menggunakan mode _Magnus Dan _pada _Nephilim_.

Sekarang tinggal kami berdua yang melanjutkan pertarungan, uh..

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Len mendatangi Akaito yang bebas di udara, ia menendang-nendang udara hampa seakan itu pijakan. Akaito merespon pergerakan Len dan menambah kecepatan jatuhnya.

Len dan Akaito mengadu lengan mereka, pedang tangan Akaito ditahan dengan kedua _gauntlet_ Len. Len sigap menaikan salah satu kaki ke arah belakang dan menginjak punggung Akaito. Akaito terpental jauh.

"Bagaimana? Menyerah?"

Len mencoba membuat permintaan kepada Akaito, tapi hanya dianggap remeh.

"Aku tidak sudi kalah!"

Akaito membuka _scarf _nya, membuka seluruh potensinya sebagai _hybrid_. Ia melepas sejmlah energi dan mengumpulkannya kembali ke genggaman tangannya. Tubuhnya langsung mengeluarkan darah di beberapa bagian, dan aura yang ia pegang membesar lalu mengubah seluruh objek mai di sekitarnya menjadi senjata tajam.

"Rasakan ini!"

Seluruh pohon, batu dan rumput berubah menjadi senjata tajam yang mencuat dari tanah dan makin meluas perubahannya. Len sadar Akaito akan melepas kekuatannya dan itu berbahaya bagi tubuh Kaito. Len menarik bagian pangkal _gauntlet_ nya, _gauntlet_ itu memanjang hingga bahu, menutupi seluruh kedua lengan Len. Len melompat ke arah Akaito dan meninju udara di hadapannya.

"_Pyroclasm!_"

Kedua aura saling beradu, Len terus memaksakan _gautletnya_ melawan aura Akaito, Len berhasil menahan mundur serangan Kaito walau _Soul Vajra _rusak parah karena retak di sana-sini. Akaito melemah karena lukanya dan menghentikan serangannya, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah dan matanya juga mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tetap tidak sudi... Kalah seperti ini!"

Ia menusuk tubuhnya sendiri denga tangannya, Len panik dan mendatangi tubuh Kaito. Aura merah Akaito hilang dan rambut merahnya berubah lagi menjadi biru. Haku dan Rin berlari menuju tubuh Kaito, walau Haku mencoba menyembuhkan Kaito, tapi sia-sia karena tindakan Akaito menusuk tubuhnya diluar dugaan Haku. Kaito membuka matanya dan tersenyum kepada Len.

"Astaga, a-aku pasti melakukan hal bo-bodoh lagi..."

"Jangan bicara apapun Kaito! Kami akan mencoba menyembuhkanmu!"

"Len! Tidak bisa! Lukanya terlalu serius! Sihirku tidak cukup menyembuhkannya!"

"Haku! Gunakan, gunakan semua sihirku dan Rin, aku tidak mau membunuh siapapun lagi!"

"Sudahlah Len, lagian tidak akan ada yang ingat denganku... He, he..."

Len meletakan tangan kirinya di atas dada Kaito, tanpa sadar sebelum Kaito hilang, tangan kirinya bercahaya, _Pandora_ merespon emosi Len... Lalu mengubah kesadaran Kaito menjadi kristal biru yang indah. Len menyadarinya dan memegang kristal itu erat.

"Kaito... Suatu saat kita pasti bertemu lagi."

* * *

Chapter 21 completed~~

Udah penghujung nih, paling tnggal 5 chapteran.

Yang matinya paling enak cuma si Kaito nih... Ada alasannya kenapa Cuma Kaito yang matinya beda, nanti juga tahu di akhir cerita... Moga tetap betah ya nunggunya~~^_^

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : At The End Of Their 'Histoire'

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Ciaosu~~ Saya kembali lagi setelah sekolah 6 hari seminggu XD #PLAK  
Kayaknya chapter sisanya gak sampe 5 chapter lagi deh, mungkin tnggal sisa 2/3 chapter setelah chapter ini T^T, saya sebenernya agak gak rela ngelepas judul fict ini (fict pertama sih, berkesan buat saya). Tapi saya sudah pegang judul dan plot baru, spoiler dikit, genre fict berikutnya mystery, romance, suspense, dan mungkin HAREM #PLAK!  
Semoga setia ya membaca fict ini hingga akhir hayatnya (?)

Langsung tancap gas!

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Soal balasan review bisa cek di PM sendiri-sendiri ^^ (Kalo ada yg gak login atau nggak ada akun ya saya balas di bawah...)

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 22 : At The End Of Their 'Histoire'

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Sekarang sudah bulan desember, sebentar lagi kami semua libur natal dan tahun baru. Orang-orang sudah mulai membicarakan tentang santa dan festival _obon_. Rin dan Aku sedang berjalan bersama ke sekolah, seperti biasanya.

Kelas kami kini mulai sepi, semuanya sudah menghilang. Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, Mikuo, Neru, semua yang tidak bersalah telah pergi. Aku dan Rin tetap bersikap biasa, berusaha biasa, apalagi tanggal 25 nanti bertepatan dengan hari natal, hadiah festival budaya sudah di tetapkan, pergi ke _onsen_ di pantai hingga tanggal 29 desember. Karena alasan itu, kami tidak bisa terus murung, kami tidak mau semuanya khawatir dan membatalkan liburan itu, apalagi aku yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua karena Kaito sudah tidak ada.

Tadi malam, Haku menceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Kiyoteru, dan memang benar rencananya itu lebih gila dari sekedar membom dunia dengan puluhan bom atom.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"_Haku, sekarang kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kiyoteru sekarang. Kami tidak memaksamu jika belum siap, tapi secepatnya kami membutuhkan informasi darimu." Lenka oba-san mengintimidasi keadaan pada malam itu, malam setelah Kaito menghilang. Haku agak ragu, tapi ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata..._

"_Aku tidak yakin, ini gila, Kiyoteru itu sebenarnya gila! Aku tidak yakin rencananya bisa dihentikan jika sudah berada pada tingkatan ini.."_

"_Paling tidak kau bisa jelaskan pada kami, Haku." Aku mencoba meyakinkan Haku jika tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, sayangnya Haku masih menunduk lemah._

"_Haku, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Psst.. Psst.. Psst.." Rin menghampiri Haku dan membisikan sesuatu, Haku langsung sigap dan memandang ku tegas._

"_Len! Aku akan menceritakannya! Dengarkan baik-baik!" Aku terkejut, ia tiba-tiba berteriak akan mengatakannya, apa yang dibisikan oleh Rin tadi? Aku penasaran. Aku menoleh pada Rin, tapi Rin hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, sial._

"_Kiyoteru ingin menggunakan waktu mekar dari Nanohanagou."_

"_Maksud mu Nanohanagou yang ada di dunia youkai itu, Haku? 5 pilar pohon tinggi yang menjulang tidak terlihat ujungnya, yang menjatuhkan bunga sakura saat mekar?" Lenka oba-san langsung menanggapi pernyataan Haku, memang Nanohanagou itu pohon apa sih?_

"_Iya, darimana kau tahu Lenka-san?" Haku berbalik tanya ke Lenka._

"_Aku pernah diceritakan Rinto, katanya waktu mekar Nanohanagou sangatlah indah, sayangnya aku yang manusia tidak pernah melihatnya. Rinto bahkan belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, Rinto hanya pernah melihatnya melalui rekaman yang direkam ayahnya sebelum insiden pemberontakan menewaskan ayah Rinto yang sekaligus 'Maou' dunia youkai." Lenka oba-san berkata sendu, aku menepuk kepalanya yang tertunduk dan berkata 'semua akan baik-baik saja' yang didukung anggukan kepala Rin._

"_Memangnya kenapa jika itu mekar? Bukannya malah bagus? Dunia youkai akan menjadi indah kan?" Rin bertanya kembali ke Haku, sayangnya Haku menggeleng lemah._

"_Itu hanya tampilan luarnya, saat Nanohanagou bersemi, ruang waktu antara dunia youkai dan dunia manusia akan melemah serta keadaan khusus di dunia youkai yang menjaga kami agar tidak melemah yang kami sebut 'Yume' akan menguat. Itu menjelaskan kenapa Len dan Dell sangat jauh perbedaan kekuatannya, Dell sudah berkali-kali ke dunia youkai dan merasakan sendiri 'Yume', sedangkan Len hanya pernah merasakannya waktu kecil. 'Yume' akan menguat dan membuat kami para youkai menjadi lebih ganas." Haku berkata demikian, Rin kembali membuat pertanyaan._

"_Apa maksudmu Kiyoteru ingin menyerang dunia manusia saat semua youkai menjadi kuat?" _

"_Tidak, kau salah, ini lebih mengerikan-" Haku meneguk ludahnya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya._

"_-Kiyoteru ingin menggunakan keadaan penguatan 'Yume' dan pelemahan pembatas dimensi. Ia ingin membuat 'Yume' bocor dan meluas ke dunia manusia. Ia ingin membuat para manusia 'kejatuhan' atau menjadi youkai karena menghirup 'Yume', lalu Kiyoteru akan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan sendiri dunia yang ingin dia buat."_

"_Hah?! Bukannya kekuatan Kiyoteru hanya membaca pikiran?!" Aku agak kaget dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Kiyoteru, membuat semua manusia menjadi youkai?! Jika begini, kami para youkai hunter harus membunuh semua youkai baik yang asli ataupun manusia yang menjadi youkai demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia!_

"_Kau salah Len. Kekuatan Kiyoteru bukan hanya 'Mind Walker' tapi 'Ideal Philosoper'. Ia bisa menjadikan apapun ideal dihadapannya walaupun itu seberat mengendalikan seluruh umat ia hanya bisa membuat 'ideal' para youkai, itulah mengapa ia ingin menjadikan seluruh umat manusia menjadi youkai. Youkai hunter, ras scimitar master, ataupun sesuatu yang bukan youkai sepenuhnya tidak bisa ia buat ideal. Itu alasan kenapa Kiyoteru tidak bisa mengendalikan kau sepenuhnya, karena kau bukan youkai utuh. Aku juga sebenarnya setengah 'pendeta'."_

"_Tunggu! Bukannya ia membutuhkan kekuatan Pandora ku untuk mewujudkan rencananya?!"_

"_Iya, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kiyoteru butuh kemampuan perusak batas dimensi milik Pandora, seperti yang kau lakukan untuk membuka paksa tanpa resiko dunia pengasingan, itu salah satu kekuatan Pandora. Tapi, sepertinya Kiyoteru tidak membutuhkannya lagi, ia menemukan cara lain yaitu saat batas dimensi melemah, ia akan membukanya paksa dengan kekuatan Dell. Dell memiliki Pandora's Rage, bagian dari Pandora's Eye yang kau punya. Walau kekuatannya tidak sebesar milikmu, tapi sepertinya Dell bisa membelah batas dimensi dan membiarkannya terbuka untuk sementara dengan Pandora's Rage dan bantuan Excaliburnya, lalu Kiyoteru akan menyumbat lubang itu untuk sementara agar 'Yume' bisa meluas ke dunia manusia secukupnya."_

"_Dengan apa ia menyumbatnya?" Rin bertanya pelan, sepertinya ia takut mendengar jawabannya._

"_Dengan tubuh para youkai yang bersedia melakukan tugas tersebut."_

_Ini gila! Dia mengorbankan bawahannya demi rencana tidak masuk akal seperti itu? Seseorang, siapa saja! Bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini..._

"_Oh iya, Haku, apa yang kau maksud jika kau ini 'pendeta'?" Rin kembali bertanya pada Haku, Haku menajawabnya dengan tenang._

"_Aku sama seperti kau dan Len, gen youkai hanya sebagian yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Aku setengah 'pendeta', sebuah keberadaan penjaga batas dimensi saat melemah, tapi semua ras ku lenyap saat Demonic War of Celestial Weapon silam, dan hanya aku yang tersisa."_

_Astaga, ternyata Haku setengah youkai. Pantas aku tidak pernah melihatnya terlalu terpengaruh pada Kiyoteru, ia sering mengeluarkan pendapat dan pikirannya sendiri waktu prom night, jadi ia tidak sepenuhnya tunduk pada Kiyoteru. Itu menjelaskan kenapa ia kabur..._

* * *

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"Len? Kita sudah sampai.."

Rin menepuk pundak ku, aku sedikit tersentak, ternyata aku suda sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau bengong Len? Apa soal perkataan Haku yang waktu itu?"

Iya Rin, tidak salah lagi..

"A-Ah, bukan apa-apa! Sudah Ah! Masuk saja!"

Aku langsung berlari sambil menarik tangan Rin, Rin hanya mengikuti sambil risih mencoba mengikuti langkahku.

.

.

.

Sekarang kami sudah di kelas, seperti biasa, kelas masih ramai walau tidak seramai dulu. Miku dan Teto masih saja bergosip dan Gumi masih berkutat dengan novel tebal bacaannya, tadi di lorong aku bertemu dengang Luka, ia sudah mulai membaik, aku berharap ia sudah melupakan Gakupo.

"_Ohann~~_" Sapa Rin saat masuk kelas dengan suara lantang. Bahasa apa itu?

"Maksudmu _Ohayou,_ Rin?"

"Yah, sama saja sih Len. Jika kau tidak suka akan kuganti sapaannya... Hmmm... Oh! Ya, halo!"

"Kau meniru _anime_ Rin?" Aku mengatakannya sambil _sweatdrop_, sebenarnya maunya anak ini apa sih?

"Ah Rin! Len! Ya, halo!"

"Ya, halo!"

Miku dan Teto ikut-ikutan, memangnya sapaan ini lagi jadi trend ya? Kok rasanya aku jadi seperti salah satu tokoh di _anime_?

"Astaga, aku nyerah deh... Terserah kalian mau bicara apa..." Aku hanya menghela nafas dan membuang lagi sisa hidupku.

* * *

"_Minna_, saya sebagai wali kelas berharap semoga kalian bisa mengikuti ulangan blok dengan baik dan kalian semua mendapatkan nilai yang semaksimal mungkin. lalu, maaf karena saya tidak bisa membimbing kalian dalam liburan nanti, saya memiliki beberapa urusan dan sebagai gantinya saya akan menugaskan Luka-_sensei_ sebagai wakil wali kelas untuk membimbing kalian nanti. Sekian untuk bimbingan wali kelas minggu ini, semoga minggu depan kalian bisa mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan test sebaik-baiknya."

Aku muak melihat wajah Kiyoteru di depan kelas, apalagi melihat wajahnya 2 kali seminggu saat mata pelajaran dan saat bimbingan wali kelas. Dia terlalu pandai bersandiwara, dan drama yang ia mainkan berkali-kali membuatku ingin muntah.

"Ada apa Akane-_san_, apa kau ada masalah?"

Sial, dia sempat-sempatnya melihat mimik wajahku yang melihatnya jijik.

"Tidak, _sensei_. Silahkan lanjutan kegiatan anda setelah ini." Dan lanjutkan sosio-drama bodoh yang kau pertahankan hampir satu tahun terakhir ini.

.

.

.

"Len? Ayo kita makan siang, kau pasti lapar kan? Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu!" Rin menunjukan dua bekal yang ada di tangannya, tapi aku hanya menatapnya.

"Kenapa Len?"

"Ano, aku sudah mendapat bekal dari rumah tadi."

"Dari siapa?"

"Haku."

Rin langsung memasang wajah cemberut berat, aku langsung mengambil _bento_ Rin dan tertawa hambar.

"A-aku juga akan makan yang ini! Aku sa-sa-sa-sangat lapar! Aku bahkan sanggup memakan satu ikan tuna ekor kuning salam sekali suap!"

Wajah Rin langsung bersinar mendengar perkataanku, lebih baik sakit perut karena kekenyangan daripada sakit perut karena tinju Rin.

Sekarang kami dalam perjalanan pulang, di jalan kami melewati taman kecil tempat kami pertama kal bertemu. Rin menarik ku dan mengajak ku duduk, saat dia membeli minuman aku kembali merenungkan apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini.

Mulai dari kenyataan aku ini setengah _youkai, _kenyataan soal ras dan orang tuaku, saat-saat aku sempat stress karena hilang ingatan yang membuat Rin sangat sedih, kebangkitan kekuatan Rin, pertarungan dengan Dell, Gakupo, Mikuo dan Kaito, bahkan saat aku menjadi tidak waras karena menarik jantung Mikuo.

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin aku lakukan? Aku ingin menyelamatkan, tapi yang aku ingin selamatkan mati di tanganku. Apa sebenarnya akhir dari sejarah ku sebagai _youkai_ nanti? Apa akan berakhir bahagia? Atau tangis derita?

.

.

.

Sekarang kami sudah di kuil, aku melihat Haku memakai baju _miko_, sedangkan Lenka-_san_ sedang meringkuk di pinggir kuil, kenapa dia?

"Len! Selamat datang!" Haku memeluk ku, ukh, Haku... Dadamu...

"Haku, dadamu..."

"Ah maaf, tee~ hee~."

Aku menghampiri Lenka-_san _yang sedang murung sendiri, ketika aku menepuk pundaknya, ia menoleh ke arah ku sambil mengeluarkan mata sendu seperti anak kecil.

"Len! Uwaaaa!"

"Lenka _oba-san_?! Ada apa?!" Ia tiba-tiba memeluk ku dengan erat, kenapa sih dia?

"Aku menawarkan Haku memakai baju _miko_, saat ia memakainya aku tidak menyangka itu akan sangat cocok, lihat dadanya yang besar itu, hiks, hiks.."

Astaga! Sekarang apa lagi sih?!

"Sudah, sudah tenang. Dadamu juga masih besar kok." Ya tapi walau begitu dada Haku masih lebih besar.

Aku (seperti biasa) menepuk kepala Lenka-_san_. Dia walau sudah dewasa tapi sifatnya masih seperti anak kecil, tapi entah kenapa sifat Rin beda dengan ibunya.

.

.

.

Saat makan malam, kami berlima makan _kare_. Haku dan Rin (seperti biasa lagi) saling menatap tantang satu sama lain, aku agak merinding merasakan ada yang memercik di antara mata mereka. Yuki dan Lenka sedang membicarakan sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Len, aah~~" Sekarang mereka berdua saling ingin menyuapi ku _kare_?! Ada apa sih dengan mereka?! Aku mencoba menatap Lenka-_san_ dengan tatapan 'tolong bantu aku' tapi hanya dibalas senyuman.

"Seperti biasa kau tidak peka ya Len." Katanya, astaga! Sebenarnya yang salah aku atau mereka sih?!

"_Baka_ Len _nii-chan_~~" Yuki, aku tidak sabar untuk menyiksamu rasanya..

(Dan seperti biasa lagi) Daripada aku melawan mereka, lebih baik turuti mereka. Karena seperti yang kukatakan (tadi siang) lebih baik sakit perut karena kekenyangan daripada sakit perut karena tinjuan.

Saat akan tidur, (seperti biasanya lagi?!) aku akan tidur sekamar dengan Yuki menggunakan _futon_, hanya karena ada Haku aku harus merelakan tidur di ruang tamu. Tapi anehnya Haku dan Rin malah mengikutiku ke ruang tamu sambil membawa _futon_ mereka masing-masing sambil saling menatap tantang (lagi?!) satu sama lain.

Akhirnya, karena Rin dan Haku yang berisik malam-malam, kami berlima (aku, Rin, Haku, Yuki dan Lenka-_san_) tidur bersama di ruang tamu. Aku jadi bingung entah aku harus mengkhawatirkan akhir kisahku sebagai _youkai_, atau harus mengkhawatirkan akhir kisahku sebagai Akane Len...

Dan dengan keadaan seperti itu aku harus belajar mempersiapkau ulangan blok... Astaga... Tuhan, jika kau memang ada, tolong jelaskan keadaan ini kepadaku...

* * *

Chapter 22 completed~~

* * *

Lennya beneran gak peka! #DitabokLen  
Len : Beneran deh lo thor! Kalo masih banyak omong, malam ini ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hidupmu.  
Dell : Hanya untuk sekali ini, aku sependapat denganmu bocah.

Astaga! Saya beneran bisa tinggal nama kalau DelLen bergabung! #BGM : Mecha instrument #PLAK

Ada yang penasaran sama apa yang dibisikin Rin ke Haku? Nih saya kasih tau.  
Rin itu ngomong ke Haku begini "Jika kau tida mau bicara apapun, Len akan benci kepadamu dan dia akan mencampakkanmu lalu beralih kepadaku sepenuhnya." XD

Rin : Itu benar.  
Haku : *Blush

* * *

Balas review anonym

* * *

-To reviewer named Akita Neru :

Neru bisa kembali kalau Tuhan mengijinkan #PLAK  
Saya usahakan ada di fict selanjutnya deh~~ #PLAKagain

Makasih dah review XD

* * *

Nah daripada tambah gak jelas lagi, saya sudahkan saja ya author notenya ^^

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : On That Day, When A Star Become A Reaper's Music (Part 1)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Ya, Halo! (Kok saya malah keranjingan sama cara nyapa ini ya? Nyapa mahasiswa yg lagi jadi guru PPL di sekolah juga pake ginian) Ada yang kangen? #PLAK  
Berhubung bagian Len dkk ujian saya skip, kita langsung menuju saat-saat liburan (atau saat-saat akhir). Saya suka teringat saat Len tahu jika ia bukan makhluk 'buatan' tapi maksudnya palsu itu ternyata 'kelinci percobaan', saya gak bisa bayangin muka Len waktu itu, mungkin udah kayak muka Levi di SnK yg populer itu (Mukanya lagi melotot sambil meringis itu .)

Langsung sundul gan!

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Soal balasan review bisa cek di PM sendiri-sendiri ^^ (Kalo ada yg gak login atau nggak ada akun ya saya balas di bawah...)

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 23 : On That Day, When A Star Become A Reaper's Music

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Jalanan, bus, pemandangan, suara bising siswa... Pasti kalian tahu kan kami sedang apa? Yup! Kalian semua benar! Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat liburan kami. Sekarang tanggal 25 desember, sore hari. Tanggal 27 Rin dan aku ulang tahun, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kapan ulang tahun ku sendiri, bahkan Lenka-_san_ tidak ingat. Tapi, Rin ingin jika ulang tahunku dengannya disamakan, toh aku tidak keberatan, apalagi bisa mempunyai ulang tahun yang sama dengannya, bagai mimpi...

"Len? Kok bengong aja sih?!"

Ya ampun Rin, baru saja kupuji dalam pikiranku, kau sudah judes lagi...

"Rin, dari berangkat yang kau lakukan hanya mengatakan semuanya dengan nada tinggi."

"Jelas saja! Kenapa si nenek ini ikut?!" Kata Rin, sambil menunjuk Haku. Perlu kalian tahu, bagi para makhluk abnormal seperti _youkai_ dan pembasminya, menyusun ulang memori seseorang itu bagaikan mainan anak-anak. Singkatnya, Haku me-rekonstruksi ingatan semua orang di sekolah dan menanamkan bahwa Haku juga salah satu murid (padahal umurnya beda sekitar 3 tahun dariku dalam konteks umur manusia, jika bertanya umur kami dalam konteks 'keganjilan' atau makhluk abnormal, lebih baik tidak usah tahu).

"Kita bisa apa? Toh Haku nampaknya senang, dia tidak pernah sekolah sejak kecil Rin." Aku hanya bisa mengilah, Rin makin menggembungkan pipinya, jadi mirip _dango_.

"Kau ini-Hmpfei?! Apfa yfang kfau lfakupkan?!" (Hei?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!)

Aku tidak bisa tahan lagi, pipinya terlalu tebal, jadi ku tarik saja kedua pipinya, mungkin ini yang dikatakan gergetan? Lucunya perkataan Rin jadi aneh, pfft..

"Kau melupakanku..." Haku menarik lengan bajuku, Aku lupa aku duduk di bangku paling belakang yang berjumlah 5 kursi dengan urutan duduk di kursi ke 3 dan semua penghuni kursi sebarisku perempuan semua.

"Len terkenal ya.."

"Iya.."

Miku dan Teto mulai bicara yang aneh-aneh. Oh iya bicara soal Miku, saat Kaito menjadi kristal, entah kenapa esok harinya Miku menanyakan kemana Kaito. Aku dan Rin kaget kenapa ia masih ingat, tapi anehnya dia berkata hanya menanyakan ini kepada kami, ia tidak bertanya ke anak kelas yang lain. Ia merasa jika hanya kami yang tahu keadaannya, Miku bahkan merasakan jika Kaito seakan dilupakan semua orang. Aku hanya bisa menjawab Kaito pindah sekolah dan semua orang di sekolah sudah tahu.

Sampai sekarang mungkin ia masih ingat, karena ia suka mencuri pandang ke arah kristal biru yang ada di leherku. Mungkin rasa cintanya pada Kaito benar-benar sudah mendasar, seakan Kaito adalah belahan jiwanya. Ia pasti merasakan hawa Kaito sama seperti hawa kristal biru di leherku, tapi dia tidak ingin bertanya karena ia tahu jika setiap orang punya privasi.

* * *

Kami sudah sampai, Luka-_sensei_ menyuruh kami langsung pergi ke kamar dan membereskan kamar, kegiatan liburan dimulai besok. Siangnya kami akan menghabiskan waktu di pantai sedangkan sore hingga malam kami akan menghabiskan waktu di pemandian air panas.

Dan satu hal yang sangat aku tidak bisa percaya, entah ini sengaja atau kebetulan (yang 80% kemungkinan adalah kesengajaan, aku mulai takut dengan kemampuan sabotase Haku. Bukan hanya menyabotase ingatan, bisa saja ia menyabotase hasil pembagian kamar) aku sekamar dengan Rin dan Haku.

Apa kalian tidak bisa lihat benang merahnya?! Semua pasangan sekamar tidak ada yang lawan jenis! Dan kalian masih berpikir pada kemungkinan 20% adalah kebetulan? Ya ampun...

Malam pun terlewati dengan perang dingin antara Rin dan Haku yang jika saling pandang seakan dunia seperti akan runtuh. Dan lucunya aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang mereka perebutkan.

.

.

.

Aku bangun pagi, semua murid belum ada yang terbangun, cuma aku sendiri. Aku pergi kelantai bawah, kedapur mencari makanan. Aku bangun pagi karena perang dingin di kamar serasa berada di tengah tungku api yang menyala dan rasa lapar terjadi karena hawa panas itu juga seakan membakar semua kalori ku.

Siangnya semua orang pergi ke pantai, dan satu hal bodoh lainnya adalah... Luka-_sensei_ yang menggigit ujung baju renangnya karena melihat ukuran dada Haku, astaga

"Len... Kenapa dada Haku-_san_ bisa sebesar itu sih?" Luka-_sensei_ mendekatiku dan bertanya padaku, ya ampun... Mana aku tahu jawabannya.

"Mungkin karena banyak makan daging?" Dan jawaban spontan keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Aku selalu menyeimbangkan porsi makan ku. Apa itu penyebabnya ya?"

"Entahlah _sensei_. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa saja yang dimakan Haku..." Ya jelas saja aku baru bertemu lagi dengannya dari terakhir kali bertemu waktu kecil.

.

.

.

"LEN~~"/"LEN!" Haku dan Rin kembali merombak suasana tenang ku bersama Gumi. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa bersama Gumi? Alasannya mudah, karena Gumi daritadi diam di bawah payung membaca novel, aku cuma mendatanginya dan meminta izin tidur di sampingnya karena bosan dan jawabannya hanya mengangguk. Aku agak menyayangkan Gumi, karena ia sudah memakai baju renang yang bagus, sayangnya dia hanya diam.

"Len!"

"Len~"

Dalam hitungan detik mereka berdua sudah menarik tanganku... Memangm sih hari ini tidak terlalu panas, dan walau musim dingin lautnya masih cukup hangat, tapi cara mereka membawaku benar-benar tidak manusiawi... (Bayangkan saja diseret dua orang gadis... Kalian pasti bisa membayangkannya)

* * *

Dell's POV

* * *

Sudah hampir waktunya _Nanohanagou _bersemi. Kiyoteru tetap diam di singgasananya sambil terus menyeringai.

"Dell, malam ini... Kita akan selesaikan semuanya."

"_As you wish, Master_."

Malam ini, adalah malam dimana semua akan dimulai dan diakhiri. Ini akan menentukan apa yang kulakukan ini salah atau benar. Akane Len, apa yang kau akan lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

Aku dan Kiyoteru sudah mendatangi salah satu _Nanohanagou_, seperti biasa... Batang utama pohon ini tetap berdiri megah seperti biasanya. Malam ini semua _youkai_ akan mencapai kekuatan puncaknya, ini adalah panggung yang luas dan paling tepat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya atau tidak, untuk selamanya.

"Dell, kau sudah menemukan para relawan?"

"Sudah, _Master_."

"Hampir waktunya, siapkan pedangmu, siapkan kekuatanmu, kita akan langsung menebas jika satu saja kelopak mulai terlihat gugur dari atas."

Aku menyiapkan pedangku, dan mulai mengisinya dengan kekuatan _Pandora_. Saat Kiyoteru menjentikan jarinya, aku langsung menebasnya dengan kekuatan penuh dan pada saat yang sama men-_teleport_ para sukarelawan untuk menyumbat hasil tebasan agar tidak tertutup lagi.

"_Ruin Impendent_!"

SLASH!

"Sekarang! _Warp_!"

Kelopak demi kelopak mulai berguguran, kekuatan yang barusan aku lepas sebelumnya kini terasa terisi kembali. 'Yume' sudah menunjukan peningkatan, sekarang, datanglah Len.

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Aku sedang merilekskan badan di _onsen_. Entah kenapa perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Tapi, perasaan tidak enak ini berubah, sebagian diriku menerima perasaan ini, sebagian menolaknya.

Aku berjalan keluar dan mencari _yukata_, lalu pergi ke kamar. Saat sampai aku langsung memakai baju ku kembali, baru saja ingin keluar lagi, Rin dan Haku langsung membuka pintu secara kasar di hadapanku.

BLAM!

"Len! Ini gawat! _Nanohanagou_ sudah mekar, sepertinya '_yume_' sudah merambat ke sini!" Tanpa basa basi Rin langsung berteriak lantang, ternyata begitu... Perasaan yang kuterima setengah-setengah tadi adalah '_yume_', bagian _youkai_ ku menerimanya, tapi bagian _Scimitar Master _ku menolaknya.

"Aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, hawa ini... Kita harus cepat ke dunia _youkai_!" Haku mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

"Tapi apa kita tidak akan diserang? Semua _youkai_ sedang dalam masa jayanya..." Aku agak ragu dengan strategi frontal ini.

"Banyak _youkai_ yang digunakan Kiyoteru untuk menyumbat lubang dari tebasan Dell. Kita tidak perlu khawatir soal serangan, aku juga masih _youkai_, paling tidak mereka akan mengenaliku sebagai salah satu anggota _Epitaph_ karena berita soal perpecahan _Epitaph_ tidak pernah disebarluaskan. Yang aku takut, jika kita terlambat semua manusia akan menjadi monster!" Aku memikirkan perkataan Haku, semua? Semua menjadi monster? Tanpa basa basi aku langsung membuka paksa gerbang dimensi dengan kekuatan _Pandora_.

.

.

.

Mencengangkan, pemandangan di sini begitu aneh... Dunia ini, aku tidak ingat dunia _youkai_ seperti ini.

"Sepertinya dampak terbukanya dengan paksa batas dimensi, menyebabkan beberapa kekacauan di sini." Haku berkata demikian, aku tidak bisa membuang waktu. Aku menyuruh Rin memanggil _Magnus Dan_, dan fokus melindungi dirinya dan Haku. Aku tidak mau kejadian melawan Kaito terulang.

'Len? Apa kau siap? Ini penentuan...'

'Aku siap Rei... Akan kutunjukan jika apa yang dilakukan Dell itu salah!'

'Kalau begitu, cepatlah! Aku akan membantumu dari wujud _beast_!'

'Terimakasih Rei, kita pasti akan berhasil!'

.

.

.

"Akane Len.. Selamat datang di panggung takdir, dengarlah jeritan dari mesin penggiling tubuh di atas sana... Dan kau akan bersenandung riang di hadapan mereka... Hahahahaha!"

Kiyoteru, dan Dell... Kiyoteru menunjukan tebasan di batas dimensi yang disumbat dengan ribuan tubuh _youkai_ yang mati... Dia begitu kejam, aku bersumpah, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri, Kiyoteru.

"Dell, layani dia... Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya untuk penyelesaian akhir."

Kiyoteru menyentuh batang _Nanohanagou_, dalam sekejap ia menghilang, sekarang Dell menatapku dengan serius... Aku tanpa basa-basi langsung mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa kau yakin Dell?"

"Selama aku tidak menemukan jawaban yang pasti, aku akan bertarung, Akane."

"Baiklah... _All Aura support! Mode Prime Knight of Odin!"_

"Jika kau mengajak serius... _Third G.U._ _Excalibur Project._"

Aku mengenakan zirah hitam kebangganku, sedangkan Dell mengenakan jubah putih nya.

"Kau akan menggunakan apa Len?"

"Jika kau menggunakan pedang, baiklah... _Change : Mastermune!_ Aku akan menggunakan ini."

"Pedang itu... Milik Gakupo?"

"Ya, tapi ini sudah berevolusi."

_Mastermune, _aku belum pernah menggunakan kekuatan penuh pedang ini, daripada disebut _katana_, pedang ini lebih mirip ke _buster sword_. Pedang ini lebih lebar dari _katana_, tapi ukirannya masih sama dengan _masamune_.

"Baiklah.. _Shall we begin?"_

* * *

Aura hitamku dengan aura putihnya, kami masih terus beradu pedang tanpa akhir. Kekuatan ku sekarang seakan tidak ada habisnya, ia pasti merasakan hal sama.

"Ini terlalu lama, mari kita meriahkan sedikit. _Linker of Soul, Vajra! Sacred Skill, Magnus Dan!"_

Skill ini! Aku sangat tidak menyukainya, skill ini merupakan perpaduan dari kekuatan _sacred side_. Summon Rin, _Magnus Dan _dan senjata Meiko, _Soul Vajra_ merupakan kekuatan dari sekte putih. _Excalibur _menguasai perpaduan kekuatan sekte putih. Aku yang merupakan pengguna sekte hitam agak sulit menembusnya.

"_Blowing Wind!_"

Tanganku memutar pedang vertikal 360 derajat di atas kepala, membentuk sebuah pusaran angin, ini bukan untuk pertahanan, tapi pijakan untuk bisa menghindari serangan spontan.

"Cih, menghindar dari tanah. Serangan ini memang memantau seluruh kawasan tanah secara luas. Pintar juga kau Akane."

Aku mencoba menengok Rin sebentar, sepertinya ia aman di antara sayap-sayap _Magnus Dan_.

"_Death Blow!_"

Aku menggunakan kesempatan di udara untuk memberi serangan aura hitam beruntun, tapi kenapa jubahnya bisa menahan semua serangan pasif ku?!

Dell kembali menerjang ke arahku, kami kembali beradu pedang di udara.

"Apa yang kau incar sebenarnya Dell?!"

"Kebenaran."

"Apa bagimu membuat semua manusia menjadi _youkai_ adalah kebenaran?!"

"Itu tidak masalah jika itu bisa menciptakan dunia tanpa perang lagi."

"Tidak! Dunia tanpa perang harus terwujud atas perasaan! Bukan paksaan!"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, Akane."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti Dell!"

PRANG! PRANG! TRANG!

"_Chaos Gehenna_." Dell mengeluarkan teknik pengikat geraknya, aku hanya bisa menghindak ke udara lagi. Kelemahan _skill_ Dell adalah, kebanyakan memiliki teritorial di tanah. Aku sebenarnya unggul dalam pertarungan udara karena zirah _odin_ menambah kekuatan fisik, tapi setiap aku memberi serangan pasif jarak jauh, Dell menahan dengan jubahnya.

"_Change : Formalhaut! Bullet Barage!_" Aku tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan senapan ini, senjata ini berat untuk digunakan di udara, cih.

BLAARR!

Berhasilkah? Dell. Pertahanan jubahnya tertembus dengan satu tembakan? _Formalhaut_ memang hebat!

"Jangan senang dulu, bocah._ Ame no Habakiri_." Dell menyembuhkan Lukanya, dan jubah putihnya menjadi tameng besar dan _Excalibur_ terpampang di balik tameng itu.

Aku mencoba menembak berkali-kali dengan _Formalhaut_, tapi sia-sia. Kenapa ini sekarang tidak bekerja? Tameng itu, pasti karena tameng itu.

"_Change : Ultima! Goddes Strike!"_

Serangan udara kilat dari udara tidak akan bisa ditahannya! Ini terlalu cepat! Ia tak akan bisa bertahan!

BLARR!

Apa aku berhasil?

"Jangan senang bocah..."

Dell, ia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya semula?! _Barrier_? Pertahanan apa itu?! Ku kira ia hanya bisa menyerang! Ini semua terus berlanjut, tanpa ada satupun yang kelelahan, bagaimana ini?!

"_Change : Gungnir! Zantetsuken!_"

Aku akan bertaruh dengan serangan ini, jika stamina ku tidak akan habis, ini keuntungan untuk melancarkan _skill _ini... Walau jika gagal, aku harus mengorbankan _Gungnir_ untuk hancur, sama seperti _Soul Vajra_ Meiko...

"HEEAAA!"

* * *

Chapter 23 completed~~

Wkwkwkwkwk, gantung! Yang gergetan nunggu minggu depan! .

Minggu depan chappy terakhir, jadi stay tune aja~~ #PLAK  
Tidak terasa sudah berbulan-bulan saya dan para readers beradaptasi T^T, saya akan mencoba lebih konsisten di fict-fict berikutnya~~

* * *

Balas anonym review~~

* * *

-To reviewer named Akita Neru :

Baliknya kapan-kapan aja ya~~ .  
Jangan bacok saya! Nanti fictnya gak selesai! .

Btw, thanks dah review~~

* * *

-To reviewer named Fujine Himeta :

Makasih udah dibilang bagus, dan kalau agak bingung mungkin sayanya agak kemana-mana pikirannya waktu bikind fict XD#JDERR

Makasih dah review~~

* * *

Maafkan saya kalau cara membalas review kurang berkenan di hati para reviewer sekalian m(_ _)m  
Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan ^^ jangan terlalu pedas ya! Karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk menulis! _Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ _!

Best regards,  
Aprian


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 : On That Day, In The Distance, When The Star Became A Hope's Music... (Final)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Akhirnya sampai di final chapter, dan akhirnya saya bisa membuat fict baru lagi (saya gak suka numpuk fict takutnya WB dan akhirnya hiatus, jadi 1 fict selesai baru bikin lagi). Ada yang penasaran sama akhirnya di sini? #PLAK  
Lihat aja deh ya baru tahu . (Btw, judulnya kepanjangan yah? #PLAK #ABAIKAN)

Let's begin the last chapter!

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : OrangeCornPuff from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

'_Apa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini? Apakah ada dunia lain yang tersembunyi?' 'Kau hanyalah mimpi, kau hanya makhluk ciptaan yang tidak nyata, kau hanya hidup di dunia sebagai bayangan. Tidak lebih setelah inangmu menghapus mu dengan yang baru.'_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

Soal balasan review bisa cek di PM sendiri-sendiri ^^ (Kalo ada yg gak login atau nggak ada akun ya saya balas di bawah...)

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 24 : On That Day, In The Distance, When The Star Became A Hope's Music... (Final)

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

'Rei, aku tidak ingin meminta banyak darimu. Tapi kau tidak perlu bertarung dengan wujud _beast_ lagi.'

'Len, apa yang kau?'

'Berikan semua kekuatan itu _beast_ yang kau simpan selama ini padaku, aku akan mengkombinasikan semuanya dalam satu serangan beruntun.'

'Kau gila Len! Aku tahu sekarang kekuatan keberadaanmu seakan tidak ada habis, tapi jika tubuhmu tidak kuat, itu sama saja bunu-'

'CEPAT LAKUKAN!'

'Ugh.. Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu Len.'

.

.

.

Aku akan mempertaruhkan semuanya pada serangan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah Akane? Kau berteriak tidak jelas, tapi tidak mengeluarkan satu seranganpun? Apa _skill_ mu itu gagal dan hanya bualan?" Dell bertanya padaku dari bawah, posisiku masih di udara.

"Apa kau tahu Dell, kami, ras _Scimitar_ _Master_ yang merupankan _LiNKER_ murni mempunyai kelebihan daripada _LiNKER_ pilihan seperti mu, Lenka-_san_ ataupun anggota _epitaph _lainnya. Kami diberi pilihan untuk memilih sekte kami saat sudah menyadari kekuatan kami, dari sekian banyak warna aura aku memilih hitam, tidak seperti mu yang sudah ditetapkan harus memegang sekte putih saat mendapat _Excalibur_."

"Lalu apa hubungannya? Jadi itu merupakan masalah yang harus kuhadapi, begitu? Kau tetap lebih lemah dariku, bocah." Dell kembali mengejek dengan cacian nya, tapi aku hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Mungkin kau bisa menyombongkan diri, aku tahu kau bisa saja memerintahkan _Magnus Dan_ untuk berkhianat saat Rin memerintahkan _Magnus Dan_ untuk menyerang, kau bisa mengendalikan semua keberadaan dari sekte putih baik itu makhluk atau senjata, karena kau pemegang pedang pemimpin dari sekte putih, itu kekuatan khusus _sacred side_, mereka bisa mengsinkronkan yang satu dengan yang lain. Itu alasan aku tidak memperbolehkan Rin membantu ku, atau kau akan mengendalikan _Magnus Dan_ untuk membunuh Rin dan Haku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, jangan kira aku tidak mencari tahu apapun. Kau hanya bisa memerintah sebuah senjata atau makhluk dari sekte putih ketika pemegang atau majikan aslinya membebaskannya dari kewajiban melindungi. Dengan kata lain jika senjata atau makhluk itu tidak fokus untuk menyerang dan masih melindungi penggunanya, kau tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertarungan kita, bocah. Aku tidak perlu diceramahi oleh bocah sepertimu."

"Saat kita bicara, persiapanku sudah selesai. Aku akan memberitahumu sebelum kekalahanmu nanti. Kekuatan khusus sekte hitam adalah bisa mengendalikan senjata dari sekte apapun yang dipegang oleh pengendali tersebut dalam keadaan maksimum, walau harus mengorbankan satu senjata untuk hancur. Kekuatan ini tidak bekerja pada _LiNKER _pilihan, tapi hanya bisa digunakan oleh ku! Ras ku! _LiNKER _murni! HEAAA!"

"_Gungnir! Spatial Strike!"_

Aku membuat area berputar menggunakan petir dari _Gungnir_, Dell terperangkap tapi ia tetap tenang.

"_Rune Blade! Holy Field of Judgement!"_

Aku mengeluarkan berbagai macam mata pedang dari dalam tanah di tempat Dell terperangkap, tapi sepertinya ia masih cerdik dengan menggunakan tamengnya sebagai pijakan.

"_Formalhaut! Aqua Shot!_"

Aku menambahkan air di dalam medan listrik tempat Dell terperangkap, semua yang ada di sana besi, mau tidak mau Dell terkena sengatan listrik, ia tidak akan bisa menahan serangan tidak berwujud fana dalam area terbatas!

"_Ultima! Goddes Strike!"_

Aku akan menggunakan semua kekuatan listrik untuk melemahkan kerja sayarafnya, dia akan lumpuh untuk sementara.

BLARRR!

Dell tergeletak lemas di antara kepulan asap, serangan petir itu cepat, kau mungkin bisa menghindar untuk sekali, tapi tidak terus menerus, _barrier _mu tidak akan kuat Dell!

"Kurang ajar! Kau, kau!"

"Simpan semua perkataan mu untuk akhir, Dell! _Mastermune! Blowing Wind!"_

Aku mementalkan Dell ke udara dengan serangan angin dari _Mastermune, _Dell hanya bisa mendecih, tubuhnya pasti terlalu lemas bahkan untuk berbicara.

Aku mendaratkan tubuhku ke sebuah pohon dan menolak kakiku untuk kembali ke udara, aku memperkuat efek angin di tubuh Dell supaya tetap melayang. Aku membelah _Mastermune_ menjadi dua bagian, dan melempar salah satunya ke atas tubuh Dell, pedang itu membelah lagi menjadi 12 bagian yang bentuknya sama dan melingkar di atas tubuh Dell.

"Sekarang, akan ku tunjukan kekuatan senjata yang telah berevolusi! _Final Blow! Dark Unlimited Blade!"_

12 pedang itu menyayat daerah sekitar tubuh Dell untuk menghancurkan _barrier _ yang ada di tubuhnya, aku menggunakan satu lagi pedang di tanganku untuk menarik pedang yang melayang satu persatu sambil menyerang Dell bergilir setiap menerima satu pedang.

ZRASH! ZRASH! JRASH JRASH! PRANG!

Sekarang _barrier_nya sudah hancur sepenuhnya! Ini kesempatan!

"_Reaper Cerulean Slash!_ HEAAAA!"

PRAK! DUARRR!

.

.

.

"Terima kekalahan mu Dell. Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu."

Aku mengacungkan _Mastermune_ di hadapan Dell yang terbaring lemah penuh luka. Perisai yang ia banggakan sudah pecah, tubuhmu berlumur darah.

"Aku telah memasang pengasingan di sekitar sini, _'Yume' _tidak akan menembus ke sini, kau tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri Dell."

Rin dan Haku keluar dari perlindungan _Magnus Dan_, saat itu terjadi aku tidak menyangkan Dell masih punya kekuatan untuk memengan _Excalibur_ yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"_Consecration_."

NGIINNGG... ZRASH...

"Le... Len..."

"RIN!"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Rin terkena serangan pedang _Magnus Dan, _kemudian _Magnus Dan _ menghilang. Tubuh Rin tersayat lumayan lebar. Haku tersentak dan memegang tubuh Rin mencoba menyembuhkannya.

"SIAAAALL!"

Len berlari ke arah Rin, ia tidak menyangkan Dell begitu nekat menggunakan sisa kekuatannya untuk cara pengecut seperti ini. Len tidak menyangka Dell mencuri kesempatan saat _Magnus Dan_ dibebas tugaskan dari kewajiban melindungi dan langsung mengendalikannya untuk balik menyerang Rin.

"Rin! Rin! Rin!"

"Tenang Len! Aku akan mencoba menyembuhkannya! Tenang!"

Haku mencoba menghentikan kelakuan gila Len, tapi Len terus memberontak ingin menyentuh Rin, tiba-tiba Len berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Dell.

"Jadi ini keinginanmu, kau ingin mati rupanya, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi."

Len lepas kendali, tubuhnya mulai dikelilingi aura hitam lagi, Rei di dalam tubuhnya tidak bisa apa-apa, Rei terlalu lelah setelah memberikan semua kekuatan _beast_ yang ia simpan untuk serangan beruntun Len barusan. Haku bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia ingin menghentikan Len tapi ia tak ingin meninggalkan Rin.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?! Aku harus bagaimana?!"

Haku akhirnya memfokuskan untuk menyembuhkan Rin dan membuka paksa pengasingan supaya _'Yume_'bisa kembali terasa, Haku berencana menggunakan Dell yang sembuh dengan cepat menggunakan _'Yume'_ untuk menghentikan Len, paling tidak mengembalikannya semula.

"Dell! Tolong hentikan Len! Kumohon!"

"Aku mengerti sekarang, aku tahu apa yang diderita bocah Akane ini, ternyata ia juga takut kehilangan, ckck... Aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku selama ini, dan aku salah. Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan terakhir ku untuk menghentikannya, lalu menghilang, tugasku sudah selesai setelah ini."

"Terimakasih Dell, kau memang... Orang baik."

Dell terbelalak mendengar kata itu, jawaban yang dicarinya adalah apakah makhluk terlantar seperti dia, Len dan anggota _epitaph _ yang lain itu pantas memiliki emosi, awalnya Dell mengira itu adalah kesalahan, orang-orang seperti dia atau Len hanya akan menjadi naif dengan emosi. Dell hanya ingin menyadarkan Len jika dia itu naif, berkata semua akan baik-baik saja dan berjalan sesuai keinginannya, dan Dell muak dengan itu.

Tapi akhirnya Dell sadar, emosi adalah hal yang penting, Len menunjukan jika dengan emosi dia bisa memilih membuang kenaifannya untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya, Dell mengerti jika Len juga takut kehilangan lagi, sama seperti perasaan Dell yang sebenarnya tidak rela kehilangan orang-orang yang ia anggap sebagai keluarga di dalam _epitaph_ walau Dell bersikap seakan tidak peduli.

"Haku, dianggap baik walau hanya olehmu, sudah membuatku tidak memilik alasan untuk menyesal lagi." Kata Dell dengan senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

"_Ultimate Rebitrth of Excalibur Project_, Len, sekarang aku akan kuserahkan semuanya padamu, aku mengakui mu sebagai rival dan juga teman." Dell berkata dengan pelan kata-kata selanjutnya, tapi Haku masih mendengarnya.

"Ini... Dell! Jangan gunakan itu! Aku tidak mau ada yang mati lagi! Jangan! Dell... Hiks... Hiks... Dell, kumohon, jangan..." Haku menangis sambil merangkul tubuh Rin, Dell hanya menggeleng dengan wajah datarnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mati, aku hanya pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik, bersama semuanya..."

Tubuh Dell bercahaya, seakan melepas semua kekuatan yang ia miliki. Haku makin terisak melihat Dell, Len yang lepas kendali menoleh ke arah Dell dan menghampirinya, Dell langsung menerjang dan menggenggam tangan Len seakan melepas kekhawatirannya.

"Aku serahkan semua padamu, Len..."

* * *

BRUK!

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau masih di dunia _youkai_, Len..." Rin menghampiri Len yang terbaring dengan wajah murung.

"Rin! Kau selamat! Haku! Mana Dell? Apa ia menyerah?!"

"Dell mengorbankan hidupnya..." Rin berkata pelan...

"Untukmu..." Haku melanjutkan.

Seketika Len mati rasa, ia merasa bersalah.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ia akhirnya menemukan jawabannya, dan itu keputusannya sendiri." Jawab Haku.

Len menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berkata.

"Jadi untuk apa aku bertarung! Semuanya mati! Sia-sia semua yang kulakukan, aku, aku-"

"Len, paling tidak aku dan Haku masih menemanimu. Kau tidak bisa mengulang waktu, mereka semua sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik kurasa. Kau tidak bisa menganggap semuanya gagal, kau berhasil, paling tidak kau berhasil menyadarkan mereka di akhir sebelum mereka menghilang." Rin berkata demikian, Len hanya bisa menunduk terdiam.

"Wah, wah, maaf aku mengganggu suasana haru kalian ya? Kalian bisa menangis bersama nanti, tapi bisa perhatikan aku dulu? Halo~~?" Kiyoteru muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka, Len tetap terdiam , Rin dan Haku langsung siap untuk menyerang.

"Wow, wow, tenang. Lihatlah Len, dia tenang dalam situasi ini, seharusnya kalian bisa meniru dia."

"Ini pertanyaan yang ku simpan selama ini, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Len mengangkat kepalanya dan mendongak ke arah Kiyoteru.

"Untuk membuat dunia baru, dunia tanpa perang, dunia di mana hanya ada satu pemimpin, itu dunia yang damai kau tahu?"

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Kau bertanya? Kau ingin mengintrogasi atau bagaimana? Kau ingin tahu masa laluku? Masa dimana aku dikucilkan, aku dianggap orang gila karena menyarankan hal yang menurut orang tidak mungkin. Sekarang aku akan membuktikan bahwa hal yang kulakukan ini benar. Hahahahahaha!"

Len menatap Kiyoteru, sekarang ia mengerti, pada dasarnya semua orang itu sama, mereka terikat masa lalu, sama sepertinya. Len mulai merubah pola pikirnya, dan berpikir di luar kotak. Jika semua orang menjadi satu, tidak akan ada perkembangan, perbedaan, tak ada lagi inovasi dan motivasi. Tidak ada persaingan dan itu membosankan.

"Kau salah, dunia seperti itu tidak ada bedanya dengan tempat sampah."

"Apa kau bilang Len?! Kau ingin menentangku begitu?! Aku adalah penguasa baru! Kau tidak ada hak memerintahku!" Kiyoteru menggila saat ideologinya dianggap salah oleh Len.

"Kau lupa Len? Kau dulu hanya berpikir kekuatan, kekuatan, dan kekuatan! Orang tanpa pengalaman tak akan bisa apa-apa! Kau ingin menentang pengalaman yang sudah ku dapat bahkan sebelum kau dan orang tuamu lahir hah?!"

"Tidak Kiyoteru, kau hanya terikat masa lalu, tidak lebih."

Kiyoteru geram, ia tidak tahan di ceramahi oleh seorang anak ingusan seperti Len atau itulah pikirnya.

"Kau mengorbankan semua yang kau kenal hanya demi satu tujuan gila, kau tahu? Kau hanya akan memerintah dunia kosong tanpa arti jika tidak ada satu orangpun yang benar-benar mengerti tentangmu." Len menambahkan perkataannya.

"Pengorbanan itu dibutuhkan, bahkan walau akhirnya aku harus mengorbankan hidupku sendiri nantinya. Aku yakin apa yang ku lakukan tidaklah salah." Kiyoteru melepas kacamatanya, sudut-sudut di sekitar matanya terlihat berurat.

"Kau akan menyesal menentangku Len."

.

.

.

BLAR! BLAR! BLAR!

"Kemana kalian bocah ingusan?! Mana keberanian kalian tadi?!"

Kiyoteru menyerang membabi buta daerah sekitarnya, kemampuannya adalah ke'ideal'an, ia bisa melakukan apapun semaunya selama itu mungkin.

"Len, apa yang akan kita lakukan?! Kiyoteru menggila! Kita tidak bisa melawannya setelah semua ini! Bantuan dari luar terlalu lama! Kita sudah tidak sanggup menunggu!" Haku panik dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, tapi Len tetap terdiam.

"Ada apa Len? Kita bisa melawan dia kan?" Rin bertanya sambil menatap Len.

"Aku punya rencana... Kemungkinan berhasilnya 100%... Aku hanya mempunyai permintaan untuk kalian, Haku, Rin..."

* * *

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga! Nah sekarang mari kita lakukan sesuatu yang sadis! Hahahahaha!" Kiyoteru melihat Len dan menghampirinya perlahan.

"Aku sudah siap..." Len mengepal kedua tangannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

.

.

.

"_Aku akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk mengalahkan Kiyoteru, tapi mungkin nyawaku tidak akan terselamatkan, dan kalian akan terkena dampaknya, aku minta kalian pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini setelah aku beri tanda, dan cepat cari bantuan." Kata Len dengan serius, Rin dan Haku langsung menolak dengan keras apa yang Len inginkan._

"_TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU KEHILANGANMU!" Rin berteriak sambil menangis dihadapan Len, ia tidak rela kehilangan Len lagi, sudah terlalu banyak kepedihan yang ia alami saat Len serasa akan menghilang dari sisinya. Rin tak bisa membayangkan jika Len benar-benar akan menghilang._

"_Len, apa kau yakin?" Haku bertanya dengan tenang kepada Len, yang dijawab anggukan._

"_Rin, aku tidak akan mati, aku janji. Kita akan bertemu lagi jika tiba waktunya..." Len memukul tengkuk Rin dan membuat Rin pingsan. Haku tidak bisa membayangkan beban yang dibawa Len untuk dirinya sendiri._

"_Haku, bawa Rin pergi jika sudah kuberi tanda." Lanjut Len._

"_Len, aku... Aku... Ijinkan untuk yang terakhir kali, Aku men-"_

"_Ssst... Aku tidak bisa mendengar itu, atau aku akan merubah pikiranku lagi._

_Haku menangis saat Len membungkan bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk, ia akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk._

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi...

"Ayo Len, kau bisa apa dengan kekuatanmu? Tunjukan padaku!"

'_Marionette merah, cipta malaikat putih  
Sebuah boneka lama yang berdiri lirih  
Berjalan sendiri memikul pedih  
Dengan keadaan tertatih-tatih'_

Aku mengeluarkan _Excalibur_, aku sadar Dell menitipkan kekuatan ini padaku untuk digunakan di akhir dan aku yakin itu.

"_Raphael_ sang _Pandora_ yang selama ini tertidur, bangkitlah, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu, aku rela membuat kontrak dengan taruhan nyawaku."

Maaf Rei, kau harus menghilang juga, pada dasarnya kau hanya pengganti _Pandora_ yang tertidur selama ini. Aku akan membangkitkan lagi _Raphael _ yang tertidur. Walau dengan nyawaku.

Tubuhku awalnya diselimuti aura putih _Excalibur_, tapi perlahan bagian kiri tubuhku diselimuti aura hitam...

"_Durandal!"_

Dua pedang legendaris kini di tanganku, tubuhku mulai mengeluarkan darah, sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Ka-kau! Aku akan membunuhmu bocah!" Kiyoteru berteriak lantang dan menerjang ke arahku, aku menahan serangannya dengan kedua pedang di tanganku.

'_Di akhir yang menunggu  
Kau kembali tersenyum ke diriku, walau menyedihkan  
Aku sadar kefanaan hanya akan memperhambat  
Tapi, diriku menolak menerima kenyataan'_

"Ugh... Len? Len? LEN! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Rin terbangun di rangkulan Haku, ia menatapku dengan air matanya, aku menoleh kepadanya dengan senyuman, mungkin ini senyum ku yang terakhir kali di hadapan Rin.

"Haku! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! LEPASKAN! Aku tidak mau Len mati, aku tidak mau kehilangan, hiks, dia lagi, hiks... Jangan, tolong... Hiks"

Rin memberontak lemah di rangkulan Haku, aku sadar keinginanmu Rin. Aku memang orang yang naif dan pembual, begitu banyak janji yang kukatakan padamu, tapi aku takut tidak ada satupun yang terpenuhi...

'_Aku meringis dalam kesedihan  
Kau hilang dari ingatan  
Perasaan yang tertahan keinginan semu  
Bagai benang tak terlihat antara diriku dan dirimu'_

"Jangan remehkan aku bocah!" Kiyoteru memperganas serangannya, aku hanya bisa terus menahan semuanya, ini masih belum cukup, kekuatanku tidak akan cukup untuk membunuhnya saat ini.

"Len! Kumohon! Jangan lakukan ini lagi! Paling tidak biarkan aku disisimu!" Rin kembali berteriak di rangkulan Haku, Haku terus menahan Rin supaya tidak menghampiriku, ini hampir saatnya menyelesaikan semuanya.

'_Ku tak mau saat kau, saat kau juga menghilang  
Aku akan ikut menghilang dari dalam dirimu  
Tapi, sekarang, saat kau hidup  
Maka aku juga akan tetap hidup di ingatan mu walau redup  
Itu mengapa, aku tak ingin cahaya mu memudar'_

Aku mengangkat sebelah pedangku, memberi tanda untuk Haku pergi dari sini. Aku bisa merasakan Haku menjauh, walau teriakan Rin makin terngiang di dalam kepalaku, teriakan putus asa.

Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu lagi, paling tidak, bahagialah tanpaku, pada akhirnya aku juga akan dilupakan sepeti yang lain... Tapi Rin, walau kau tak ingat siapa aku, jangan kau lupakan kenangan bersamaku. Bukan sebagai penghambatmu di masa lalu, tapi sebagai pembelajaran kelak untuk mu terus maju

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini semuanya. _Combination, Dual Wielder, God Decision._"

Aku akan menebas semuanya, dan mengakhiri semuanya dengan satu serangan.

Rin, untuk yang terakhi kali, kita pasti... Akan, akan bertemu lagi, pasti...

'_Harapan semu yang tak mungkin terkabul  
Tapi aku ingin kau kembali berdiri  
Walau dengan sakit dan rasa perih  
Teruslah bernyanyi walau suram menghampiri'_

'_Terima kasih, Karena telah mengajariku untuk tersenyum  
Untuk dirimu yang mengajariku arti kebahagiaan  
Terima kasih, kau memberi sebuah boneka, tali untuk menggerakannya  
Terima kasih, aku akan bernyanyi selalu di surga sana.'_

* * *

Chapter 24 Completed~~

Owari~~ Selesai! Gimana endingnya? Pasti mengecewakan ya? ._  
_Saya potong author note bentar, soalnya ini fict memang sudah selesai tapi jangan kecewa, ada Omake kok dibawah, jangan lupa dibaca ya ^^  
Langsung mulai, cekidot~~

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

Rins's POV

* * *

Angin musim semi menerbangkan helaian rambutku yang memanjang, sekarang sudah semester ke 4. Aku, Miku, Teto dan Gumi berhasil masuk jurusan musik dikelas XI ini.

Aku, _oba-chan, _Yuki dan Haku kini tinggal bersama, Yuki mulai sekolah kembali dan masuk SMP normal seperti anak lainnya. Haku membantu mengurus kuil bersama _oba-chan_.

Anak jurusan musik di angkatanku tidak sampai 30 orang, sedikit ya? Memang sih. Kehidupanku tidaklah buruk, paling tidak sekarang aku sudah bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lagi.

Aku layaknya gadis SMA biasa, sekolah dan belajar, jika akhir pekan pergi bersama teman-teman untuk sekedar jalan-jalan.

Len, apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Apa kau merasa senang? Aku selalu mendoakan mu semenjak hari itu kau dikabarkan tidak bisa ditemukan. Aku mengurung diri selama satu minggu di kamar

.

.

.

"RIIIN! LIHAT PR MU DONG!" Miku langsung memeluk ku waktu aku sampai di kelas.

"Miku... Kau tidak mengerjakan PR lagi ya?"

"Aku lupa, teehee~~"

Ya beginilah Miku yang sekarang, masih terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Gumi sudah agak terbuka dengan kami semua walau terkadang dia menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dengan kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti. Sedangkan Teto mengikuti OSIS karena dia ingin mendekati Ted si ketua OSIS.

"Eh Rin, Rin.. Katanya ada murid baru lo~~ Rumornya sih dua murid laki-laki di jurusan musik!"

"Miku, Miku, pagi-pagi kerjaannya ngegosip aja sih."

"Eh ini benar, katanya mereka tampan loh! Yang satu memiliki warna rambut seperti mu yang satu lagi warna rambutnya biru. Katanya pindahan dari luar negeri!"

"Ya, iya, terserah kamu deh~~"

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_, sekarang _sensei _akan memperkenalkan dua murid baru di jurusan kita! Untuk para perempuan siap-siap tissue ya, mereka tampan loh~~" Luka -_sensei_ masih saja genit seperti biasanya, wajar ia masih mahasiswa.

Saat aku menghadap ke arah pintu, mataku terbelalak, aku melihat sosok laki-laki yang sangat ku kenal.

"Le.. LEN?! KAITO?!"

"Yo! Kami kembali Rin, Miku~~"

Miku dan aku sama-sama terbelalak, apakah mereka memang...

"Ini aku Akane Len dan si bodoh Shion Kaito!"

"EEEEHHHH?!"

Dan aku bingung harus senang atau tidak pada pagi itu.

* * *

WAHAHAHAHA! ENDINGNYA GANTUNG PARAH PLUS GAJE! #PLAK

Saya tidak akan membuat Sequel fict ini, mungkin hanya prequel kalo banyak yang minta ^^, soalnya saya mau buat fict lain #JDER  
Saya biarkan begitu endingnya, supara para reader bisa berimajinasi sendiri bagiamana kelanjutan kisah Len dan Rin kedepan ^^

Makasih ya buat yang udah baca, yang review (saya males cek review buat nyebutin satu-satu, pokoknya makasih!) sama buat yang bahkan cuma buka page ini fict aja! Makasih banget udah mau menghargai fict pertama saya yang super gaje!

Silahkan PM saya atau berkomentar untuk chapter terakhir ini, saya gak minta review kok, mau tau aja pendapat kalian gimana #PLAK #SAMA AJA

Buat akhir kata, Makasih sekali lagi, tanpa kalian semua, fict ini gak akan bisa sejauh ini, kalian semua memang luar biasa! XD. Dan ingat, buat para author buat tetap berkarya ya! Saya mau hiatus dari jadi reader dulu, mungkin cuma publish-publish aja perminggu ^^.

Sampai jumpa lagi di kesempatan berikutnya!

Best regards,  
Aprian


End file.
